Salvarte
by marronstd
Summary: Con sombras que le son difíciles de abandonar, Todoroki se siente perdido en un día a día desesperanzador. Yaoyorozu está dispuesta a salvarlo pero, ¿se puede salvar a alguien que no quiere salvarse a sí mismo? TODOMOMO.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son obra y creación de Kohei Horikoshi.

Hago esto porque quiero, porque me gusta. No intento ofender a nadie en el transcurso de la historia, solo despejar mi mente y poder encontrar un poco de paz.

Es una pareja poco convencional, creo. Pero me agrada, me llamaron la atención y quiero desarrollarlos. Espero poder alcanzarlos con mi relato, que se relajen y disfruten.

No estaba segura de la clasificación del fic, yo creo que tira más al Angst, pero los capítulos lo dirán mejor que yo.

Esta historia no se va a desarrollar siguiendo la cronología del canon a la perfección, diría yo que es un AU no muy alejado de lo real. El canon me encierra, me priva de poder escribir con mayor libertad. No creo tocar lo épico de la historia, para eso está el manga que lo va a hacer, sin dudas, mil veces mejor que yo.

Debo advertirles que muy probablemente vuele con los personajes, prometo aferrarme a lo más canon que pueda.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **"** Flores"

* * *

— _Mamá… Incluso si ella no quiere, la rescataré de este lugar_.

* * *

Todoroki tragó saliva, recordando con amargura las palabras que se había dicho alguna vez, cuando aun era un niño y tenía algo en lo qué creer.

Allí, en aquel cajón que yacía en el centro de los invitados, se enterrarían los anhelos y los sueños que consigo arrastró, que en vano conservó.

Qué superfluas podían ser las palabras, qué ligeras podrían llegar a ser, cuando no se consumaban en una acción real.

—¡Shoto!

Su hermana lo alcanzó, sosteniéndose de su saco como si de pronto fuera a caer. A pesar de ser la mayor, de ser la que mayor fortaleza mental debía mostrar, se encontraba débil, destrozada, aferrándose a él como su nuevo pilar. La escuchó sollozar, apoyándole la cabeza en su hombro, buscando el consuelo que difícilmente le podría dar.

Porque estaba, pero a la vez no estaba. Se encontraba parado en aquel funeral, pero en realidad volaba muy lejos de allí. Las personas podían verlo, pero él no las distinguía a ellas.

—Hay muchas flores —susurró, obnubilado por la realidad—. Nunca he visto tantas.

Las lágrimas de Fuyumi comenzaron a mojar el hombro de su camisa en una dulce tristeza, ahora silenciosa.

Aquella tarde era gris, parecía a punto de llover. Y Todoroki lo creyó conveniente porque, para él, no había razón para que el cielo estuviera feliz.

El cuadro que tenía en frente contrastaba con su alrededor: el ataúd resplandecía en la más fina de las maderas y en el brillo más caro de su capa de barniz. Su dorso estaba cubierto por un tejido muy fino, que le daba aspecto bello y delicado, vistiendo la más cruel de las mentiras. Queriéndoles hacer creer que dentro de él no se hallaba la mayor de las desgracias.

En aquel funeral, se irían sus anhelos más deseados y con él llegarían las promesas sin cumplir, la culpa más recalcitrante y la desolación más existencial.

Y Shoto Todoroki lo supo.

A partir de entonces, estaría vacío.

* * *

—Estoy roto. No tengo nada… Nada de nada.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Salvarte**

* * *

1

* * *

—No lo entiendo.

El frío se coló entre ambos, congelándoles los huesos en un demoledor silencio.

Todoroki no sabía cómo escapar ante la intensidad de sus ojos. Oscuros, vibrantes, aplastantes como la manifestación de la noche pasadas las veintidos. Brillaban, de algún modo, con una dulzura particular. Los ojos de Yaoyorozu eran dos noches, sí. Dos noches inundadas de estrellas.

—¿Qué es lo que no comprendes, Todoroki-san? —preguntó, con paciencia. Le sonreía, con suavidad, mientras se sentía cohibido ante la calidez de su mirada.

La gente fluía a su alrededor, ajena a su encuentro. El tiempo se había detenido, y el viento soplaba, sacudiendo sus cabellos. El cielo estaba despejado, pero la fuerza del Sol apenas los alcanzaba. La noche anterior habían anunciado en las noticias que iría a nevar, pero ninguno pudo enterarse. Los viernes, todas las agencias de héroes, patrullaban. Ambos se habían encontrado muy ocupados como para advertirse.

—No comprendo el por qué. ¿Por qué yo…? ¿Por qué yo luego de tanto tiempo? —murmuró, inexpresivo. Una parte interna suya se encontraba sorprendida, más sus gestos no podían demostrarlo.

Le devolvía la mirada enternecida, a pesar de la crudeza de sus palabras.

 _¿Por qué después de tanto?_

A Todoroki le resultó evidente el paso de los años. Parado frente a él, ya no se encontraba la adolescente con el eterno cabello recogido. Yaoyorozu se había vuelto una mujer: su seguro plantar, su coqueto maquillaje y sus rasgos refinados le confirmaban que lejos estaba ya de ser una niña. Al igual que él se había vuelto un hombre de unos veinticuatro inviernos transitados.

—Pues porque eres tú —respondió con sencillez, encongiéndose de hombros.

Alzó ambas cejas incrédulo.

Continuaba sin comprender.

—Esto… Todo esto no tiene sentido.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación y pasó por al lado de ella. Sabía que no debía haber ido allí. Desde un principio le había resultado raro aquel correo electrónico que su ex compañera le había enviado solicitando su encuentro y sinceramente, se arrepentía. No había nada que los uniera con excepción de su pasado. Un pasado que había quedado muy detrás y que poco tenía que ver con su presente actual. Verla, solo le confirmaba mediante la comparación cuán _apagado_ se encontraba.

Yaoyorozu lo siguió, ignorando su intento poco disimulado de salida.

—Este lugar no es cómodo —comentó una vez que lo alcanzó. Sonreía de manera encantadora, con sus labios rosados y sus dientes perlados—. Vayamos a un café. Te invito.

Yaoyorozu emanaba la calidez que el día no había podido darle.

Su cuerpo lo empujaba, poseído por alguna fuerza extraña, hacia donde ella lo conducía, atraído de manera primitiva por el _calor_.

Cruzaron fuera del parque en silencio, atravesando calles hasta llegar a la avenida principal. La observó de reojo: parecía feliz. Sonreía sin ningún motivo aparente y, cada tanto, su mirada se perdía en las vidrieras de marcas de lujo que se disponían una atrás de la otra. Se detuvo frente a un local, cuya fachada era elegante y llamativa.

—¡Tarán! —exclamó ella, fascinada—. Este sitio te gustará.

* * *

" _La Bonne France"._

* * *

Él no emitió comentario al respecto, se limitó a abrir la pesada puerta y dejar que ella entrara primero, con su mente dispuesta en automático.

—Pues bien. ¿Qué pedirás? —preguntó con genuino interés, intentando echar un furtivo vistazo a lo que él estaba observando de la carta. Se había descolgado el sobretodo, debajo vestía una discreta camisa con un suéter de punto fino y color caramelo.

Todoroki repasó por primera vez el menú con rapidez. A pesar de haber perdido tiempo con sus ojos dentro de éste, no le había prestado ni la más mínima atención. Se trataba de un lugar acogedor, el olor a los granos de café se olían desde unos metros antes de llegar y el aroma a pan recién horneado inundaba la sala. Todo estaba adornado en tonos cálidos y elegantes, haciéndole honor al nombre del local, que se encontraba en francés. Supuso que era del gusto de la muchacha y que debía concurrir allí con frecuencia. No solo se sabía el camino de memoria, sino que no se le hacía difícil imaginarse a la joven en alguna mesa del lugar, tomándose un té disfrutando de un libro para pasar la tarde.

—Un café doble.

—¿Solo eso?

—No entiendo el francés. No sé qué más pedir. Comí hace poco, además.

Momo decidió no insistir y sonrió, llamando al mozo con un gesto de la mano. Yaoyorozu pronunció su pedido con un acento francés envidiable y él hizo su pedido luego de ella, agradeciendo la simpleza de su nombre.

Mientras aguardaban lo suyo, Todoroki miraba por la ventana, siendo consciente que tenía ambos ojos de ella clavados en él, observando cada movimiento que hacía.

—Luces cansado —opinó, de manera inocente. Él posó su vista en ella y entonces se sonrojó—. L-Lo siento, n-

—Lo estoy. No fue la noche más tranquila de todas.

Animada, le sonrió tímidamente.

—¿Terminó bien?

—Terminó bien, por suerte —asintió, recordando cómo un compañero nuevo suyo, en el comienzo de la guardia, había comentado : " _Parece ser una noche tranquila ¿Cierto?_ " para luego volverse todo lo contrario. Aquella frase debería estar prohibida, a su parecer.

—Por mi parte no hemos hecho la gran cosa —comentó, con un suspiro de aburrimiento—. El viernes anterior sí que ha estado movido.

—Sí, bueno. Ya sabes… Es por etapas.

Yaoyorozu soltó una débil risa, en señal de que comprendía muy bien lo que decía. Aquel sonido lo transportó a los años de secundaria que bien lejos habían quedado en su memoria. Era un sonido delicado, suave, como toda ella.

El mozo arribó a la mesa y tras acomodar las tazas y las bebidas, volvió a dejarlos solos. Ambos disfrutaron de lo suyo en silencio, admirando la vista que les daba la ventana, observando a los transeúntes ir de aquí para allá, ensimismados en sus asuntos. Todoroki finalmente pudo relajarse, Yaoyorozu respetaba sus silencios, haciéndolo sentir cómodo con su presencia.

Tras unos minutos en silencio, finalmente habló.

—Es un lindo lugar. Hacía tiempo que no venía, pero por lo general siempre me doy una vuelta cuando estoy de compras. A veces leo un libro, otras veces simplemente me pongo al lado de la ventana y miro a través de ella.

Todoroki se apremió en su fuero interno, felicitándose por su poder de percepción.

—Es tranquilo. No lo conocía —musitó, dándole un sorbo a su café. Sabía bien, era del bueno.

Ella sonrió ampliamente, contenta por su coincidencia.

—¿A que sí? A mi también me gustan este tipo de lugares.

Continuó bebiendo su café, sin saber qué más acotar.

Todoroki levantó la vista sintiéndose observado. Se encontró con ambas noches fijas en él. Lo observaban sin intimidar, gentiles, con cierto brillo de vergüenza.

—Me gustas, Todoroki-san. Siempre lo has hecho.

Y se lo dijo así, sin más, con una soltura y jovialidad que casi lo hicieron atragantarse con el café.

Se quedó sin habla, pasmado. Se había congelado en su asiento.

—…Nunca me lo has dicho —Incluso le costó hablar. Era como si él no hubiera proferido esas palabras, como si hubiera migrado de cuerpo y estuviera observando la escena, siendo un personaje secundario. Consideró que habría sido apropiado que ella le diera una buena bofetada. No comprendía aquellos asuntos pero podía intuir que había sido una pésima respuesta.

Pero no pareció reparar en ello. Por el contrario, se sonrió débilmente, volviendo a darle un sorbo a su té.

—No podía.

Él clavó sus ojos en ella, sin comprender.

—Me daba miedo confesártelo. ¡Bah! ¡Miento! —se rio, esta vez con algo de nerviosismo—. Me daba miedo que me rechazaras, era muy insegura. ¿Recuerdas? Bueno, sigo siéndolo, a decir verdad. Pero esta vez es distinto. Si me hubieras rechazado en ese tiempo, me habrías destrozado por completo.

Todoroki observaba por la ventana pero sin mirar en verdad, con el dorso de la mano sobre sus labios, en un gesto pensativo.

—Yaoyorozu, yo…

Ella volvió a sonreírle con dulzura, cortando el discurso que cualquiera habría podido adivinar.

—Está bien, lo entiendo. Más bien, te entiendo. No tienes que corresponderme, no hace falta ni que lo aclare ¿Cierto? —se sonrojó, observando un punto fijo en la mesa. Volvió a enfrentarlo con los ojos, esta vez en un gesto más maduro—. Solo quiero que tú me comprendas.

La miró, estupefacto.

No podía creerlo, aquello debía de ser una mentira.

—¿Me permitirás estar a tu lado?

Sus palabras lo alcanzaron, dejándole la mente en blanco.

¿Por qué?

¿Cómo alguien, con tanta luz, podría querer permanecer al lado de él, quien se hallaba de la vereda contraria?

No pertenecían al mismo mundo.

Mientras ella rebosaba de luminosidad, él se estaba ahogando en sus propias sombras.

Todoroki frunció levemente el gesto con disgusto.

—Yaoyorozu, lo siento, pero me temo que no me has comprendido bi-

—Te he entendido perfectamente, Todoroki-san. Me has rechazado —lo interrumpió, pronunciando las palabras que él intentaba atenuar, con una sonrisa un tanto rota—. Mi punto es que, aun así, me gustas de todas formas. Una persona no me gusta solo si la otra persona me corresponde. No es un acto reflejo. Pese a esto… mis sentimientos no han cambiado.

Esta vez, sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos que duraron horas y ella finalmente se sonrojó. Pero ni la vergüenza la privó de continuar, esta vez, con la seguridad un tanto más oxidada:

—Q-Quiero que me dejes acercarme como cuando eramos chicos. Quiero ser tu oído, y si me lo permites, tu compañía. Quiero saber más de ti —si el rostro de la muchacha había enrojecido, Todoroki habría jurado que toda la sangre de la joven se había acumulado en su rostro. Hablaba rápido, como si se le agotara el tiempo—. S-Sé que trabajas mucho, y lo entiendo perfectamente. A lo mejor más que cualquier otra persona. También tengo mis cosas. ¡Pero aun así…! ¿Podrías, tan solo, darme tú número? ¡Prometo no ser pesada! Juro no molestarte, conozco los horarios limitados de nosotros, los héroes.

Sucumbió ante su gesto suplicante.

¿Cómo podría negarle a esos ojos anhelantes un pedido tan inocente y respetuoso?

—Claro —murmuró, sacando el móvil de su bolsillo y entregándoselo—. Agéndate, tú puedes darme el tuyo para hacer lo mismo.

El rostro de la muchacha se iluminó.

—¡Sí!

Ambos buscaron la agenda del móvil del otro y se agendaron, para luego sonreírse levemente y devolvérselo a su dueño.

—¡No sabes cuánto te agradezco esto, Todoroki-san! Lo aprecio mucho, de verdad.

Él se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Eres Yaoyorozu, no podría negarte el número.

No mientras eso sea lo único que deba darte pensó para sí mismo.

Ella le correspondió la sonrisa, mas no dijo nada, dándole el último sorbo a su té.

Continuaron la hora conversando sobre otros temas, dejando atrás lo último hablado. Todoroki se enteró que la joven había logrado cambiarse de agencia, por una un tanto más adulta, que la tomaba en serio por sus habilidades más que por su físico. Que había continuado estudiando y perfeccionándose en el idioma francés, que hacía poco había viajado a Francia y se había podido comprar un montón de ropa. Supo que, al igual que él, no había perdido del todo contacto con los demás compañeros de su antiguo curso. Ella le preguntó si continuaba trabajando con su padre y le respondió, muy a su pesar, que así era.

Conversar con ella era sencillo, siempre lo había sido. Era muy alegre y sabía cómo mantener una charla entretenida. A su vez, era muy respetuosa y mantenía la calma en los silencios. Se reía, más de lo que él podría llegar a hacer, pero de una manera tranquila y agradable.

El tiempo con Momo le resultó muy ameno, y, para su mayor sorpresa, los minutos volaron.

—¡Oh! ¡Dios mio! ¡Qué tarde! —se escandalizó ella cuando, de repente, posó su vista en un gran reloj que se hallaba colgado en la sala—. El tiempo se pasó volando.

Todoroki reparó que eran las ocho y media. No era tan tarde. Pero considerando que el encuentro había sido a las cinco, debía admitir que había pasado tiempo.

—¿Pedimos la cuenta?

Yaoyorozu asintió.

Tras haber pagado y recogido sus cosas, ambos jóvenes salieron al encuentro con la noche.

—¿Vives donde siempre? —preguntó ella, mientras se abrazaba en un gesto inconsciente, frotándose los brazos para darse calor. Tras haber salido de aquel acogedor sitio, el golpe del frío fue aun más contundente. Aun nevaba y la temperatura, sin el sol, había descendido.

Supuso que se refería a si continuaba viviendo con su padre.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Hace tiempo me fui. Cuando me egresé habré esperado un par de meses y luego me fui a vivir solo a mi apartamento.

—¡Qué genial! Debería hacer lo mismo. Aun así, estoy cómoda en mi casa. Mis padres no suelen estar.

—Es muy grande tu casa —coincidió él.

Tras intercambiar unas cuántas palabras mas, se despidieron. Ella en sentido opuesto al de él. Le dijo que se iba a la avenida, que el sentido del tráfico era mejor para tomarse un coche. Volvió a agradecerle el encuentro, diciéndole que la había pasado muy bien.

—Cuídate, por favor —se despidió, con gesto preocupado.

Todoroki se sintió extraño. Tenía veinticuatro años y era uno de los héroes mejores pagos de la ciudad. Nunca nadie le habría dicho algo así.

—Descuida. Tú también —le dijo cortésmente.

* * *

Yaoyorozu descendió del coche e ingresó al imponente edificio que se erguía frente a ella, sintiéndose más decidida que nunca. Cruzó por la puerta y, soltando un bostezo, pasó su tarjeta magnética por la rendija de seguridad. La luz verde brilló y la puerta se abrió inmediatamente. Tomó el ascensor y cruzó el extenso pasillo haciendo resonar sus botas de taco alto.

Vio luz detrás de la puerta y suspiró, conteniendo una sonrisa.

—Itsuka —se dijo, adivinando la presencia que la esperaba del otro lado.

No tuvo ni que tomar el picaporte que su mejor amiga había abierto la puerta por ella. Más pequeña que Momo, con el cabello pelirrojo descendiendo en cascada por su hombro izquierdo, la esperaba en el umbral, aguardándola con seriedad a través de sus ojos verdes.

—¿Y…?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Rechazada.

—¡Ah! ¡Carajo, Momo! —soltó una maldición para luego enmudecer ante la mirada antipática y estricta de su amiga—. ¡Lo siento! ¡A veces me olvido que solo te has ido un par de meses y las palabrotas me salen solas! ¡Son una adicción!

Momo la contempló fingiendo dureza desde el pasillo pero finalmente se echó a reír.

—Eres una exagerada. Solo me he ido tres meses.

—¡TRES MESES! ¿¡Sabes lo que ha sido eso para mí!? ¡Me he muerto del aburrimiento sin ti, querida! ¡Tienes que conquistarme de nuevo, linda. Tres meses no se los permito a cualquiera.

—Te he traído kilos de maquillaje y te abrazo todas las mañanas. ¿Qué más puedo hacer? —bromeó, mirando el cielo de manera dramática, suplicandole a un ente superior.

Itsuka sonrió y abrió aun más la puerta detrás de ella.

—Anda, ven. Cuéntamelo todo antes de que empiece nuestro turno. ¡Oh, Momo! Tú sabes lo grandiosa que eres. ¿Cierto? Él no sabe valorarte. Él siempre ha sido muy serio, muy…

Yaoyorozu se echó a reír y su amiga dejó de hablar, sorprendida.

—Te está afectando más que a mí, me parece.

Itsuka parpadeó, incrédula.

—¡Es que Momo…! ¿Acaso te has visto? ¡E-Es que es inaudito! ¡Eres preciosa, mujer! ¡Aunque claro, es cierto que Todoroki también estaba tremendo! ¿Acaso sigue igual qu-

—¡I-Itsuka! —suplicó, enrojeciendo súbitamente, mirando en todas direcciones en el pasillo—. ¡Baja la voz…! ¡Él es conocido aquí!

—¡Lo siento! —susurró ella, gesticulando de manera exagerada para que pudiera entenderla. Cerró la puerta detrás de ellas, colocando el pestillo. Una vez a solas, volvió a su volumen habitual—. ¡Bah! ¿Dónde no es conocido él?

—¡Con más razón!

No debía existir persona, dentro del ambiente, que no conociera el nombre de Shoto Todoroki. No solo era uno de los héroes más prestigiosos de su generación, sino que era el hijo de nada más y nada menos que de Endeavor, el segundo héroe más importante del país. Sin embargo, su reputación no fue construída unicamente en base a su procedencia. Su carrera profesional había sido de las más exitosas dentro de la camada de héroes juveniles, ganándose el respeto de los ciudadanos y de sus colegas a costa de su propio esfuerzo.

—Ya, ya. No lo volveré a decir en voz alta.

—A gritarlo mejor dicho.

—¡No me perdonas una, maldita!

Ambas se echaron a reír mientras la más alta se quitaba el abrigo y lo colgaba en el perchero y la otra se disponía a calentar agua para el té.

—Estaba caliente —indicó, señalando la pava mientras tomaba asiento junto con ella en la mesa que había en un sector de la oficina—. La he puesto más temprano, supuse que vendrías antes. Pero me he equivocado.

—Pues… También imaginaba que tardaría menos. Que el trámite sería más rápido —comentó, en un hondo suspiro. Con una débil sonrisa, añadió—. No ha dicho mucho, como era de esperar. Deja de mirarme así. No fue tan terrible como crees.

—¡Ya veo! —exclamó, lanzandole una mirada escéptica—. Estás como si te hubieras ido a comprar pan a la esquina y hubieras vuelto. ¡…Igualita que siempre! ¡Me alegro! —añadió velozmente—. No me malinterpretes… Prefiero verte así.

—En secundaria me la habría pasado llorando ¿Cierto? —rió amargamente, mientras la pava eléctrica indicaba que el agua estaba lista.

Itsuka se había puesto de pie, dándole la espalda para preparar el té. Soltó un resoplido exagerado.

—¡En secundaria habrías estado insoportable!

Ambas se echaron a reír.

Se conocían desde hacía años, como simples compañeras de instituto. No habían sido seleccionadas en la misma clase, pero el destino las condujo por el mismo camino. Ambas habían sido elegidas para participar de la agencia de Snake Hero, la despampanante celebridad. Las dos, con el tiempo, se sintieron decepcionadas por las decisiones que habían tomado y que las llevaron por un sendero de farándula y superficialidad siendo este, uno muy distinto al que habrían querido elegir. La frustración las unió. Con el tiempo, ambas pudieron hacer valer sus talentos y, gracias a los contactos que tenía Momo por su familia, lograron ser transferidas a una agencia mucho más seria y eficiente.

La vida, a pesar de las muchas idas y vueltas, comenzaba a tomarlas en serio.

—Ahora sí —Repartió sendas tazas con ambos saquitos colgando a un lado de la porcelana. Uno era de hierbas, otro de manzanilla.

—¿No tienes en hebras?

—No, Momo. No tengo en hebras —bufó Itsuka poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Los he comprado ayer en el super porque estaban en oferta. Ahora nos lo acabaremos te guste o no.

Yaoyorozu no emitió comentarios al respecto, observando el té que tenía en frente con algo de desconfianza. Su familia no solía comprar el té así, por lo que desconocía su sabor. Sabía que no sería de la mejor calidad, ya que el mejor era el que tomaban en su casa, pero no pudo quejarse. Conocía el sueldo de Itsuka, dado que era el mismo que el suyo, y no tenía que saber mucho de economía como para darse cuenta que el bolsillo de ella estaba más limitado que el suyo, quien gozaba del respaldo de una familia adinerada.

Tras darle un sorbo abrió los ojos levemente.

«…No está mal».

—Está rico.

—¿Tú que crees? Ahora anda, Momo. Cuéntamelo todo.

Tomó aire y habló, contó todo lo que recordaba.

—Llegué y él ya estaba ahí. Sabes, su puntualidad no cambió. Luego de todo este tiempo sigue siendo así de aplicado —sonrió, nostálgica—. No me vio hasta que lo saludé, se encontraba varado en medio del parque, a pesar de tener una banca al lado no se sentó.

—¿Qué sentiste? —Itsuka la miraba con intensa curiosidad, perdida en su relato.

—¿Que qué sentí? —rio, avergonzada—. Sentí que mi pecho iba a explotar, a decir verdad. Fue demasiado intenso para mí. Ya sabes, luego de todo este tiempo finalmente llegó el momento.

—¡Hasta que por fin te decidiste!

—Tú más que nadie sabes por todo lo que pasé, por la preparación mental que viví. Pero increíblemente lo más difícil fue saludarlo, porque después todo lo demás fluyó. Fue natural.

«En un principio parecía confundido, me preguntaba que por qué él y me decía que no podía comprender. ¿Por qué, luego de tanto tiempo?. ¡Porque fui una cobarde! Quería decirle, pero eso me lo guardé. Presiento que quería huir de ahí. No lo culpo, la verdad. Luego de todo este tiempo mi iniciativa, como mínimo, habría resultado extraña a cualquiera. ¡Pero una vez que lo tenía ahí no lo iba a dejar ir! Le propuse ir al café, a _Le bonne France_ , hace mucho que no vamos ahí, por cierto. No se negó así que lo vi como algo bueno. Una vez allí, tomamos asiento al lado de la ventana. Sabes que es mi asiento favorito. Estaba en mi silla pero sentía que flotaba. ¡Todo era maravilloso! Me sentía plena, bien. No sé cómo explicarlo, seguro piensas que estoy loca»

—Estás loca, sí. Y muy enamorada —acotó, sonriéndo levemente, sin animo de burla.

—…Lamentablemente, lo vi igual que la otra vez. Lucía triste, desbastado. Calculo que es lo normal, luego de lo que ha pasado con su madre. Se veía bello, igualmente. Algo así como una flor marchita. Nunca pierden su encanto a pesar de su debacle ¿No es así? Le comenté que se veía agotado, lo dije sin pensar. Me arrepentí de inmediato. Pero no se ofendió, me comentó que la noche anterior había trabajado mucho. Pero siento que hay algo más. Hablamos de tonterías, cosas que no vienen al caso ni vale la pena que te cuente. ¡Ah, se pidió un café doble…!

—Ve al grano, Momo.

—Ahí voy, ahí voy. Nos trajeron el pedido y comentamos el lugar. Creo que fue de su agrado, lo agarré mirando con curiosidad los ornamentos y las decoraciones, me pareció adorable. Luego desvío la mirada y me miró: entonces me desarmó. ¡Me le confesé sin pensarlo, como si me hubiera obligado sin siquiera pretenderlo! Lo tomé por sorpresa, pude notarlo. Se puso nervioso, lo vi en su forma de rehusar mi mirada y de cerrar las manos. Quise tranquilizarlo. ¡Solo le había dicho que me gustaba, no que iría a matarlo! No dejé que me rechazara, no quería hacerlo pasar por eso. Le dije que lo entendía, que todo estaba bien. Le pedí que me dejara acercarme, que me dejara conocerle, que no tenía por qué corresponderme si no quería.

—…Eres muy buena, Momo. Yo no podría —se sorprendió, abriendo los ojos de par en par—. Supongo que soy más egoísta.

—Tampoco lo veo tan así, Itsuka. Es algo natural querer eso de la otra persona… No te creas que no me ha dolido —rio levemente, con un brillo acongojado en la mirada. Continuó su relato, recuperando la emoción—: Pero era lo que esperaba, igualmente. Le pedí su número, prometí no molestarlo. ¡Y me lo dio!

La pelirroja abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Te lo dio luego de rechazarte! ¡Vaya, Momo! ¡Esas son buenas noticias! —exclamó, golpeando la mesa con el puño sin poder controlarse—. ¿No lo ves? ¡Hay esperanzas!

La muchacha contuvo una sonrisa, cubriéndose las mejillas sonrosadas.

—¡Basta! ¡Cállate que me ilusionas!

Itsuka se echó a reír, emocionada.

—¡Hazlo, mujer! ¡Alguien que ha pasado por todo eso tiene el mínimo derecho a la ilusión!

Momo se tapó el rostro con ambas manos.

—¡No! ¡No puedo! ¡Basta!

—De acuerdo, como quieras. Yo que tú viviría el momento. Ya has superado lo peor ¿Cierto? ¿Qué puede ser peor que que te rechace? ¡Nada! ¡Ya estás curtida!

Yaoyorozu se sonrió, no muy segura de la respuesta.

Sus pies querían despegar, pero su mente no le permitía volar del suelo. Quería llorar, y a la vez reír.

¡Se había animado y eso era todo!

O en realidad no.

Todo, no.

Era el comienzo.

* * *

 _Nota del final del capítulo:_

 _Quiero trabajar la baja autoestima de Momo, a pesar de que parezca superada, no lo está y necesita mucho camino por transitar._

 _En cuanto a Itsuka, es probablemente mi personaje más OOC. Lo siento xD, pero necesito un personaje un poco más vivaracho, que sea confidente de Momo y la ayude a transitar todo esto. Además no le dan demasiada importancia en el manga asi que me permito jugar un poco con ella._

 _¿Aparecerán los demás personajes del manga? Sí, con el tiempo, pero la bestu preferida de Momo va a ser Itsuka, lo lamento, jaja._

 _En cuanto a Todoroki, no hay mucho para agregar. Esta transitando un mal momento, en su mayoría relacionado con la muerte de su madre pero no es lo único que lo atormenta._

 _Sin más, me despido._

 _Nos vemos, bonitas (si me leen pasan a ser automáticamente bonitas para mí, da igual.)_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Salvarte**

* * *

2

* * *

 _Me gustas, Todoroki-san. Siempre lo has hecho…_

—…Y por eso, Shoto, él estará allí. ¡Nunca falla! El patrón que sigue es el mismo y nos lo ha dejado claro en cada maldita noche de la semana pasada —Endeavor apuntaba la fotografía del villano con demasiada ímpetud, arrugando el papel. Era la mirada de alguien resentido, que no perdonaría la próxima vez—. ¡Ese desgraciado esta vez no se nos escapará, te lo aseguro!

 _Me gustas…_

—¡Shoto! ¡SHOTO! ¿Me estás escuchando?

Salió de su ensoñación, parpadeando, dejando en evidencia su falta de atención. Su padre lo observaba a través de las flamas de muy mal humor.

—¿¡Dónde diablos tienes la cabeza, ah?! ¡¿Será posible que toda esta semana has tenido tu mente ocupada en vaya a saber qué mierda!? —bramó, indignado—. ¡Concéntrate, Shoto!

Por primera vez en días, no quiso estar allí.

Se había sumado, desde los últimos meses, más horas de trabajo con el fin de mantenerse ocupado. Quería tener su mente trabajando, avanzando.

Pero su corazón no lo hacía, se mantenía apartado, estancado en una melancólica tristeza.

Necesitaba no estar presente, debía olvidar…

—No me siento bien —mintió, poniéndose de pie. Se sentía mareado, sofocado. Tenía que irse, ya no era una opción.

Su padre lo escudriñó con el ceño fruncido sin dejarse convencer, pero finalmente desistió.

—Anda. ¡Vete! ¡Desaparece antes de que me arrepienta! —gruñó, irritado—. No me sirve tenerte aquí si vas a estar así.

Todoroki comenzó a recoger sus cosas. A su lado, vio que su padre lo imitaba de muy mal humor. No le quitaba la vista de encima. Lo observaba tanto que se le estaba haciendo insoportable.

El joven cerró los ojos, soltando un suspiro mientras se ponía el sobretodo.

Sentía la obligación de excusarse, de dar algun tipo de explicación.

—Yo…

—¡Más te vale regresar, Shoto! Se me está agotando la paciencia —amenazó, en un gruñido gutural, mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta—. ¡No sé si se acerca o no la fecha de _eso_ , tampoco creas que me importa, pero dado tu ineptitud estos últimos días puedo intuir que sí!—El muchacho se colgó el morral entreabriendo los ojos. Su padre frunció aun más el ceño—. Pero sea lo que sea: ¡No me importa! Si quieres continuar trabajando para mí, tendrás que volver a poner los pies sobre la tierra. Así, como te ves ahora —lo señaló observándolo de arriba abajo con desagrado—: ¡No me sirves!

Su padre salió de la oficina, cerrando la puerta de un golpe que hizo retumbar hasta las ventanas. Cerró los ojos, instintivamente, ante el estruendo.

Una vez que reinó el silencio, suspiró.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo conmigo? —se preguntó, cerrando con llave la habitación y dirigiéndose al ascensor del edificio.

Se metió en su coche y manejó sin rumbo por la ciudad. Prendió el estéreo, una melodía tonta lo acompañó durante un corto trayecto, luego lo apagó. Era tarde, el grueso de la gente volvía a sus casas para cenar, para finalizar el día e irse a descansar con sus familias.

Pero su plan era muy distinto.

—¿Lo de siempre? —le preguntó el dueño de la barra, guiñándole el ojo, con camaradería.

Él asintió, inexpresivo, sin ánimos de fingir ser simpático ante nadie. Y aquel hombre se lo permitía, sin ofenderse, sin rencores. Lo aceptaba, respetaba su antipatía con su fiel sonrisa.

Era un bar solitario, de los barrios del Sur, de los que les gustaba. No demasiado concurrido como para llamar la atención pero con una calidad que lo invitaba a regresar seguido.

Nunca le había gustado beber alcohol, mucho menos interesado. Pero el sabor fuerte y desagradable le mantenían la mente distraída y el vahído que conseguía lo hacía volar del mundo terrenal. Por lo general, siempre se retiraba cuando el mareo estaba al limite de cruzar lo peligroso, para no rozar la ilegalidad a la hora de tomar el volante manejando a su apartamento.

Mientras bebía su whisky, una voz femenina volvió a asaltar su mente.

« _¿Me permitirás estar a tu lado?_ ».

Yaoyorozu volvía a mirarlo con intensidad, con los labios curvados en una suave sonrisa.

 _Me gustas, Todoroki-san._

El alcohol le subió a las mejillas.

Tomó su móvil y se dirigió a la aplicación de mensajería instantánea. Buscó entre sus contactos hasta que la encontró. "Y. Momo" se había autoagendado. Tan seria y educada, tal como la recordaba. Presionó la foto que tenía de perfil para agrandarla.

Todoroki le dio otro trago a su whisky, sintiendo el fuego abrasador bajando por su garganta.

En la fotografía estaba únicamente ella, pero tampoco hacía falta más. Miraba hacia la cámara, con su encantadora sonrisa dulce y sus ojos oscuros brillando por la emoción del momento. Con su mirada hechizaba a la cámara. Tenía algunos mechones de cabellos rebeldes que volaban al compás del viento, y un femenino y coqueto vestido color azul. Detrás se podía discernir un parque maravilloso, al mejor estilo occidental, repleto de flores que combinaban con ella: eran amarillas, fucsias, azules y púrpuras, encuadrando la escena con irritante perfección.

— _Hay muchas flores. Nunca he visto tantas._

Su propia voz lo atacó, como si su mente no tolerara experimentar algo genuinamente bello, arrastrándolo de nuevo hacia el pesimismo, hacia aquella tarde gris, hacia aquel funeral, hacia el recuerdo más doloroso que necesitaba olvidar pero que la culpa no le permitía soltar.

De pronto, todo supo amargo. Cuánto había detestado las flores desde aquel suceso. Cuánto rechazo le generaba su existencia. Siempre hermosas, siempre bellas, completamente ajenas al dolor.

A su dolor.

Volvió a observar la foto, más precisamente a ellas, con algo de resentimiento.

Pero ese sentimiento no se agrandó.

No sintió lo mismo.

Junto a Yaoyorozu se veían cálidas, agradables, combinaban a la perfección con su ex compañera. Brillaban con la misma intensidad, no acompañándola, sino siendo parte de ella, volviéndose un todo con su persona.

 _¿Me permitirás estar a tu lado?_

Todoroki frunció el ceño con disgusto.

¿Cómo podría?

¿Cómo se permitiría hacerle algo así?

Volvió su vista al teléfono, a la foto de la muchacha, a su sonrisa, a la luminosidad de sus ojos, a las flores. Debajo de su nombre había dos palabras que lo hicieron dudar: "En linea".

Yaoyorozu se encontraba despierta, tonteando con el móvil al igual que él.

 _Calor._

 _Hace tiempo lo andas buscando._

 _Quieres sentir calor._

Su labio inferior tembló ante la intensidad de la _necesidad_. Se sintió extraño, al igual que días atrás, cuando no se había podido negar a su invitación en el parque. Su lado izquierdo lo empujaba hacia lo cálido, lo amable, lo gentil; pero su mente, terca y congelada, propia de su derecha, se mantenía en la frialdad de los témpanos.

Allí era donde debía estar.

Apagó su móvil, terminándose lo que quedaba del whisky de un tirón.

* * *

Se enjuagó el rostro satisfecha. Luego de su tratamiento facial, se esparció su crema humectante de noche y se observó en el espejo.

Tragó saliva.

Bien sabía que todo el mundo a su alrededor le repetía una y otra vez cuán bonita era, adulándola continuamente por su belleza. Pero aquellas opiniones, lamentablemente, una vez que llegaban a sus oídos rebotaban. No lograban traspasarla, calarle hondo y convencerla de que, efectivamente, ellos tenían razón. Sonreía con cortesía, les agradecía tímidamente y cambiaba de tema lo más rápido posible no sin ser disimulada.

¿De que me vale gustarles si nunca pude llamar _su_ atención? Se atormentaba en algún lugar recóndito de sus pensamientos.

No se creía precisamente un adefesio, pero a la hora de mirarse en el espejo, siempre encontraba algo que no le agradaba, algún defecto que la dejaba insatisfecha, que la punzaba más y más en aquella herida tan profunda que tenía desde que tenía memoria: "No puedes ser perfecta, Momo. Nunca lo serás".

— _No eres perfecta porque tú misma no quieres serlo, Momo. Es así de sencillo —le decía Itsuka, en una de sus tantas charlas en la madrugada antes de entrar a patrullar por la ciudad._

— _¿Tú crees?_

— _¡Pues claro, tonta! No nacemos perfectas, nosotras mismas nos hacemos así. Si no me crees, mírame a mí. ¡Soy perfecta!_

 _La vio tan segura de sí misma, tan madura y superada, que efectivamente la vio así._

— _Eres perfecta._

 _Ella se carcajeó._

— _¿Ves que tan facil es?_

Con el cabello recogido en un rodete, la crema humectante haciendo efecto en su rostro, y la bata de entrecasa anudada a su cintura, se echó una última mirada en el tocador.

—Pero yo no soy Itsuka —se dijo, desanimándose.

Nunca había podido ser la presidenta de su clase como lo había logrado la pelirroja. Jamás se había podido sentir satisfecha consigo misma en la independiente soledad, tal como solía ser el lema de vida de su amiga. _¡Tú eres tu mejor compañía, siempre! ¡Recuérdalo, amiga!_ Rio ante la ironía, a diferencia de Itsuka, ella siempre se había sentido sola, pero no de la misma manera a la que su compañera se refería, sola de incompleta, de vacía, carente de significado.

 _Pero en la Bonne France, la semana pasada, se sintió distinto. Me sentí bien, acompañada. Completa._

Se horrorizó ante su propio pensar y se auto castigó por ser así.

No, definitivamente nunca podría ser como su mejor amiga.

Apagó la luz del tocador y se dirigió a su cama, soltando un suspiro con pesar. En ella, lo aguardaba su consentido Pierre: un persa de color blanco y ojos amarillos. Al verla, se acercó con su cara chata y malhumorada a pedirle un poco de atención. Aquello era algo inusual, su gato se caracterizaba por ser un poco caprichoso y de pocas pulgas.

Momo lo observó atentamente, para ver si había algo malo en él. Sus enormes y redondos ojos amarillos le devolvían la mirada, seria y un tanto déspota. Deja de lamentarte tonta, me tienes a mí, parecía que le decía. Se rio ante la idea y lo acarició en la barbilla, animada ante la buena reacción de él, quien cerraba los ojos con regocijo y extendía aun más el cuello para ofrecerle más superficie para rascar.

—¡Mi bebé precioso, mi cosita más linda, mí…!

Su móvil vibró y Momo se distrajo al instante, haciendo bufar al felino y provocando que este se fuera de su cama con fastidio.

Lo tomó y se sonrió automáticamente al ver que era un mensaje de su mejor amiga.

 _Mira quién ha preguntado por ti, Momo._

 _¿Quién quiere al estirado de Todoroki cuando puedes tener ésto?_

Y debajo del mensaje había una foto adjunta. Yaoyorozu se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar una risa. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de un _sempai_ suyo, del cual Itsuka estaba fascinada esa última temporada. Cada vez que lo veían pasar por los pasillos de la agencia, ella le susurraba groserías y perversiones en el oído, haciéndole crispar los pelos del bochorno. Momo observó la foto con atención: el joven miraba hacia la cámara con expresión sugestiva. Bajando la mirada, se encontró que estaba con el torso desnudo, luciendo su vientre plano y musculoso. Arrugó la nariz. Se le hizo un tanto presumido y narcisista, pero debía admitir que tenía su atractivo. Continuó descendiendo la vista por la foto y soltó un grito ahogado por la impresión. ¡Se estaba cubriendo su zona íntima únicamente con una toalla! ¡Y con una muy pequeña!

Una parte suya se preguntaba cómo sería si ésta cayera al suelo y una llamarada descendió por su vientre sofocándola.

Momo se sonrojó, usando su mano como abanico para ventilarse.

Cerró los ojos y exhaló profundo.

No entendía qué sucedía con ella últimamente. Sus hormonas estaban fuera de control. Juntarse tanto con Itsuka la estaba afectando.

Tecleó rápidamente, sin dejar de sonreír.

 _¿Cómo has conseguido esa foto? ¡Itsuka, por Dios! ¡Mira si alguien me encuentra esto en mi galería! ¡Qué escándalo!_

Su amiga le respondió casi al instante.

 _Puedes borrarla, anda. Suerte con eso… ¡Yo creo que me la quedaré por un buen tiempo!  
¿No es mejor de lo que nos imaginabamos? Me la ha pasado él._

Momo abrió los ojos de par en par. Se había enterado que hacía semanas que chateaban, pero jamás imaginó que sus conversaciones llegaban a ese punto.

 _¿De veras?_

Su parte, aun inocente, esperaba que estuviera bromeando.

 _¡Te lo juro!_

Momo se sonrojó aun más.

 _¿Y por qué dices que ha preguntado por mí?_

Itsuka tardó en responder. Momo podía ver que escribía y borraba, para luego volver a escribir.

 _Pues ha preguntado por ambas. Si sabes a lo que me refiero…_

Ella se llevó una mano a la boca, sin poder creerlo. El horror cruzó por sus facciones.

 _No…_

Itsuka le respondió:

 _Pues sí. Al parecer nos quiere a ambas. Juntas. A LA VEZ._

Momo descompuso su gesto en uno de asco.

 _Es un imbécil._

Itsuka le envió emoticones que simulaban lágrimas de risa.

 _Totalmente. El solo hecho de que tú lo hayas insultado confirma más mi teoría. Estoy un poco decepcionada, si me preguntas… Creo que lo idealicé demasiado._

Momo frunció los labios, sintiendo un poco de empatía por su amiga.

 _Creo que sí. Pero no es tu culpa, yo jamás me lo hubiera imaginado. Se veía muy serio… Muy maduro…_

Itsuka tecleó por última vez.

 _Las apariencias engañan. Es tan cliché, nos lo repiten todo el tiempo y siempre nos olvidamos de ello._

Cuánta verdad hay en eso pensó la muchacha, luego de quitar la conversación con su amiga. Recordó con gracia, cómo, en un primer momento, había pensado que Itsuka era una persona sumamente seria y de buen hablar dado que era la presidenta de la otra clase de su instituto. Cuánto se había equivocado.

Le echó una última mirada a su móvil, más bien a su lista de contactos y se mordió la lengua cuando lo vio. Se sonrió levemente. Todoroki se había agendado simplemente como "Shoto". Abrió la ventana de la conversación, sin poder evitarlo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco.

"En linea".

Todoroki estaba en linea, del otro lado del móvil, probablemente, haciendo lo mismo que ella.

Sus manos temblaron y finalmente se serenó.

No se apresuraría.

Tendría paciencia.

* * *

Se remojó los labios con ansiedad.

¿Qué tenía de malo?

Habían pasado unos cuántos días.

—Anda, Momo. Hazlo. ¿Para qué te lo ha dado, sino? —del otro lado de la pequeña mesa de la oficina, su mejor amiga le sonreía dandole ánimos. Por la ventana asomaba el Sol, aquella semana habían sido asignadas a patrullar para el turno tarde.

—…No lo sé, Itsuka. ¿Y si soy pesada? ¿Y si me lo dio por cortesía? Él es educado, ya sabes —farfulló. Sus ojos temblaban con inseguridad.

Ella se encogió de hombros, repantigándose contra el espaldo de la silla, mientras limaba sus uñas con suma atención. Delante de ambas, las infusiones estaban a medio tomar, aun humeantes.

—No lo sé, Momo. No te preguntes tantas cosas. Puede que sí, puede que lo haya hecho por eso —su amiga le dirigió una mirada angustiada—. ¡Pero él ya es un adulto, mujer! Sabe lo que hace.

—No todos sabemos lo que hacemos.

—¡Pues si no lo sabe, que se haga cargo de sus actos y punto! —le dio un sorbo a su té, de manera enérgica—. Si no le gusta hablar contigo por mensaje te lo hará saber.

Yaoyorozu apartó la vista, un tanto avergonzada.

—N-No estoy segura de si quiero que me lo haga saber.

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco, recostándose contra el asiento de su silla con un gesto de exagerada resignación, tanto, que Momo comenzó a reírse por los nervios.

—¡No seas así! ¡Sabes cuán tonta soy! —se defendió, mientras su risa se apagaba.

—¡Es que eres increíble! ¡La semana anterior, cuando lo viste, nadie te paraba! ¡Eras invencible! Y mírate ahora, mujer. ¡Eres un manojo de nervios de nuevo! —agitaba sus manos, blandiendo la lima en el aire con exasperación—. ¡Escribele el maldito mensaje, Momo! ¡HOLA! ¡Nada más! ¡No necesitas más que eso!

Yaoyorozu cerró los ojos, intentando encontrar dentro de sí la tranquilidad. Su amiga, aunque tenía razón, no estaba siendo la mejor a la hora de calmarla.

Tomó el móvil y con dedos temblorosos escribió. Lo leyó un par de veces, no muy convencida, y estrujándose el corazón, lo envió.

 _¡Hola! Quería saber cómo estabas._

Se sintió tonta, básica y avergonzada. Guardó el movil arrojándolo al fondo de su cartera y lo dejó allí, intentando olvidar lo que había hecho.

Itsuka se echó a reir a carcajadas, tratando de tomar el bolso de la muchacha para ver qué era lo que había escrito.

—¡Déjame ver, Momo! —forcejeaba, tirando la cartera hacia su lado de la mesa, pero la más alta no le estaba dejando la tarea sencilla.

—¡No! ¡Ha sido muy tonto! —chilló, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—¿QUÉ LE PUSISTE? ¡Te dije que le dijeras "Hola" nada más!

—¡Eso hice!

—¿¡Y entonces?!

—¡NO LO SÉ!

Silencio.

El móvil vibró.

Ambas soltaron el bolso por la sorpresa, este cayó en el centro de la mesa, volcando las tazas y los restos de té que habían quedado en el fondo.

Itsuka soltó un alarido y Momo se sonrojó, chistándole para que guardara silencio, que no era apropiado, que estaban en el trabajo y no podían molestar a sus compañeros. Tan cuidada y seria y educada, incluso cuando se moría de la emoción.

¡Zas!

Su mejor amiga fue más rápida: tomó el bolso en aquel segundo de distracción y se hizo con el móvil que se encontraba dentro.

—¡AH! ¡Te ha respondido! —exclamó, soltando el aire de golpe. Y tras abrir el mensaje, se relajó—: ¿Lo ves, Momo? No es para tanto.

—¡Eh!—le quitó el móvil de las manos, enviándole una mirada de reproche—. No me gusta que me quites mi móvil así.

Itsuka le sonrió un poco arrepentida.

—Lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo. ¡Me dejé llevar! —exclamó e intentando tomarle el pelo para aligerar el momento, añadió con picardía—: ¡Lo que tú no quieres es que vea la foto del sempai! ¡La tienes bien guardadita, ahí, en tus favoritos!

Yaoyorozu le dirigió una mirada severa pero luego se echó a reír.

—Me vas a infartar algún día con ese tipo de cosas. En serio.

Itsuka rio y Yaoyorozu releyó el mensaje por segunda vez:

Estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

Como contestación no era mucho, pero tampoco lo había sido su mensaje por lo que no se quejó.

A punto de ingresar a mí turno.

Su respuesta no tardó en llegar, al igual que la anterior. Su corazón dio un vuelco pero controló sus facciones, ya que sabía que los ojos de su amiga estaban sobre ella, analizando cada gesto milimétrico que hacía.

Cuídate.

Itsuka soltó un chillido que la hizo gritar por el susto. Ni siquiera la había oído situarse detrás de ella.

—¡Me vas a matar! ¿¡Qué haces?! —se enfureció súbitamente, tomándose el pecho con la palma de la mano. Detrás de ella, la pelirroja contenía la risa.

—¡Te ha puesto que te cuides! —se enterneció, cambiando de tema.

Momo se mordió el labio.

—También se lo he dicho el otro día antes de irnos. Es algo común en nuestro mundo —se encogió de hombros, intentando, en su fuero interno, no ilusionarse.

—Invítalo a salir.

—¡Pero…!

—Que lo hagas. Ya ha pasado una semana. ¿Cuánto más vas a esperar? De esta manera, él va a poder olvidarse. ¡No permitas que lo haga!

Yaoyorozu abrió levemente los ojos, comprendiendo.

No debía permitirse eso.

No luego de haberse arriesgado de esa manera.

Con la seguridad renovada, tecleó otro nuevo mensaje.

Quisiera verte.

¿Cuándo podrías?

Y de nuevo la inseguridad.

—¿Y…? ¿Lo has hecho…? —Itsuka la contemplaba con intensidad desde el otro lado de la sala.

Ella asintió quedamente.

Su turno llegó, patrulló y el día terminó. Todoroki no volvió a escribirle.

* * *

Todoroki se abrazó a sí mismo frente a aquel lugar, intentando protegerse del frío. Se acuclilló sobre la losa donde el nombre de su madre estaba tallado, dejando sobre esta las hortensias con un helado cariño. Eran las que les gustaba, lo recordaba muy bien.

— _Tú padre me regala rosas a pesar de que no sean mis favoritas._

— _¿Por qué no te gustan las rosas, mamá?_

— _Porque el rojo no me gusta. Las hortensias son mucho más bonitas. Pero jamás me ha escuchado._

El recuerdo se desdibujó de su mente con un tinte de amargura. Su padre. Su maldito padre era lo que no le gustaba y el color rojo se lo recordaba.

—Estoy helado, mamá —musitó, en una súplica encubierta, siendo manchado por la culpa.

Habían pasado dos años ya desde que su madre había partido de aquel mundo. Aquel mundo que ahora era gris y vacío para él.

—Necesito calor —susurró, observando la lápida con la mirada hastiada—. Por favor.

El estado de salud de su madre se había marchitado con el tiempo, debilitándola hasta límites no compatibles con la vida. Se había apagado, nada más y nada menos como la llama de una vela. Finalmente había podido salir del hospital, de esas cuatro paredes blanquecinas que eran las barras que aprisionaban a su mente. Aquella que había sido llevada al límite por el corazón putrefacto de su padre, si es que podía afirmar que poseía uno. Aquella que había cruzado el borde y llegado a la locura, por las barbaridades de las cuales él era capaz.

Su madre, por fin, era libre.

Pero no gracias a ti, le decía su lado derecho, el helado, el apático, el que había heredado de ella. Ni siquiera eso le pudiste ofrecer a ella, quien valientemente te ofreció la vida, le recordó, esparciéndose aun más sobre su cuerpo, ganando terreno, congelándole hasta el paso de la sangre.

El color se desvanecía al tiempo que avanzaba lo gris.

Su móvil vibró.

Se sintió extrañado, creía haberlo puesto en silencio. Cuando él iba allí, no deseaba interrupciones.

Algo irritado observó la pantalla para ver al responsable.

Abrió los ojos levemente.

Yaoyorozu le había mandado otro mensaje.

Quisiera verte.

¿Cuándo podrías?

Y el gris se detuvo momentáneamente.

Era su salida, era la luz al final de aquel iceberg que lo cubría cada vez más y más, encerrándolo en la eternidad glacial, de la que no podría escapar. Donde debería estar.

Una súbita idea, extraña, producto de la desesperación se materializó en sus pensamientos.

¿Era acaso la salvación?

A lo mejor sí, pero él no tenía derecho a acceder a ella.

La salvación era el premio de los valientes, de los que habían luchado a pulso para conseguirla. Era de los que prometían y cumplían, de los que hacían queriendo y enfrentaban sin temor. Para él, las puertas se cerraban, y las cuerdas que tiraban de su cuello se hacían cada vez más y más tensas, arrastrándolo hacia la profundidad del témpano.

De donde no podría salir.

Porque no lo valía.

Quería gritar, pero la culpa le tapaba la boca; quería huír, pero la angustia lo agarraba con sus manos por todas partes. Deseaba llorar pero hacía tiempo que se había secado.

—Me quedaré contigo… Solo un rato más —susurró.

* * *

Cruzó los amplios terrenos de su casa a gran velocidad, esquivando por inercia, a los rociadores que, durante la noche, se encargaban de regar toda la vegetación de su inmenso jardín.

La angustia le cerraba la garganta, los interrogantes la asaltaban una y otra vez, sin darle respiro.

¿Qué hice mal?

¿Me propasé?

¿Acaso fue solo cortés pero no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo?

¿Tan despreciable soy, que ni siquiera desea mi amistad?

Cerró los ojos atormentada.

—Paz mental… necesito paz mental… Una ducha, sí —se autoconvenció, mientras abría la inmensa puerta de roble que se extendía frente a ella, ingresando en su lujoso hall principal—. Una ducha de agua caliente, con sales aromáticas y flores. ¡Muchas flores! Y luego cenaré. En la cama, sí. Eso haré…

Pero su llegada no pasó desapercibida por su madre, quien la interceptó en la cocina.

—¡Princesa! ¿Ya no me saludas? —le reprochó su progenitora, mientras se preparaba una infusión en la cafetera.

Momo se dio la vuelta, algo avergonzada.

La mayor le devolvía una mirada dulce, de madre. Con arrugas en las comisuras de sus ojos, la mujer no podía lucir más bella en aquella bata de seda color nude. Su cabello, igual de negro que el de ella, se encontraba recogido en un rodete alto, con algunos mechones cayendo al costado de su rostro, enmarcando sus ojos oscuros, brillantes, los mismos que había heredado.

—Lo siento, mamá —se disculpó, haciendole una pequeña reverencia—. No te he visto —mintió—. Estoy cansada, deseaba ir a mi habitación…

La mujer la observó atentamente.

—Luces triste.

Cortita y al pie, siempre en el blanco.

Yaoyorozu descompuso el gesto, desarmada. Su interior comenzó a temblar.

—Y no quieres contarme.

No era una pregunta, tampoco un reproche.

—No, no es eso… —sonrió debilmente, refregándose los ojos en un fingido bostezo que intentaba ocultar las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos. No quiero que te enteres de cuán insegura estoy, de cuánto miedo tengo. No, no te lo diré. Quiero seguir luciéndote perfecta, como te gustaría. Como _me gustaría_ —. De veras, el trabajo ha estado terrible hoy.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. La hija se sintió cohibida ante tanta intensidad. ¿Acaso ella podría mirar de esa manera? Los mismos pares de ojos se miraban, unos intentando traspasar a los otros; y otros luchando para no sucumbir ante la fuerza.

 _No me derribes, no eres tú la que debes hacerlo. Quiero que me sostengas, mamá._

 _Abrázame._

—De acuerdo, no te presionaré. Le diré a Donatella que te lleve la cena a tu habitacion ¿Quieres?

—Sí, sí. Eso… Estaría muy bien —asintió, fingiendo una sonrisa. La comida que preparaba la señora que la había cuidado toda la vida siempre era una caricia al alma para ella. Era mucho más cálido que pedir delivery, como había pensado.

Su madre se acercó hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia y volvió a mirarla con atención, tomándole la mejilla con su mano, adulta pero suave, que olía a cremas y aceites para intentar afinar la vejez.

Yaoyorozu se sonrojó ante ese contacto, tan místico y con un aura de profunda intimidad, que solo una madre podía ofrecerle a sus hijos.

—¿Qué…? —se había quedado sin habla, pasmada bajo sus ojos. De sus labios no salía nada, pero de sus ojos, sí. Quiero llegar a ti, le decían. Te entiendo pero tú no me dejas, le repetían en un enternecedor silencio.

Su madre le sonrió, acariciando su rostro fugazmente antes de retirar la mano. Yaoyorozu se sintió desamparada por esa repentina falta de contacto.

—Nada, hija. Que descanses bien —le deseó con genuina sinceridad. Pasó por su lado, abandonando la cocina por el umbral de la puerta.

Y como si el hechizo se hubiera roto, una vez a solas, rompió a llorar.

* * *

 _Nota final del capítulo: No sé, no ando teniendo mucha inspiración a la hora de escribir, pero me obligo a hacerlo, porque me gusta, me distrae. Sé que he publicado hace poco, quiero aclarar que no puedo prometer nada en cuanto a fechas de publicaciones de los capítulos. Se que debería ser así, pero hago lo que puedo._

 _Espero que les este empezando a llamar al menos un poco de atención esta historia, jaja. Nada me haría mas feliz. Siempre pueden hacérmelo saber, no los obligo, y tampoco pienso insistir con ello, pero mentiría si no admitiera que me animaría el día._

 _Un saludo y nos leemos... ¿Pronto?_

 _Felices fiestas y buen comienzo de año!_


	4. Capítulo 3

**Salvarte**

* * *

3

* * *

« _Lo siento, hijo. Lo siento por todo lo que he hecho, y por lo que no pude hacer, también. Si pudiera desear algo, sería verte avanzar en la vida sin que nada te detenga. Eso me haría feliz y sería mi salvación…»._

Todoroki deambulaba por las calles, o más bien su cuerpo, porque su alma volaba muy lejos de allí, en los lugares más sádicos de su mente, que lo llevaban a los recuerdos más dolorosos, torturándolo una y otra vez sin dejarlo descansar.

Avanzar, era eso lo que tenía que hacer. Lo único que, de momento, estaba en sus manos realizar.

Y tampoco lo estaba haciendo.

¿Cómo podía, si las cuerdas de la desesperación lo hundían más y más en el vacío de la culpa? ¿Cómo podría hacer feliz a su madre si ni siquiera podía hacerse feliz a sí mismo? ¿Cómo podía, si su cuerpo continuaba viviendo, pero su alma se había congelado en la tristeza, volviéndola una costumbre, tan así, que apenas la sentía?

—Me doy asco —susurró para sí, completamente ajeno a los entes que caminaban a su lado, atravesando la ciudad.

—¡Todoroki-kun! —Fue el llamado a Tierra. La voz que le hizo volver el alma al cuerpo con tan solo oírla. Se dio la vuelta y lo vio.

Midoriya le devolvía una sonrisa, esa tan típica suya que podía recordar incluso con los ojos cerrados. Su gesto dulce y pecoso le transmitieron la calidad que lo transportó a los años dorados, a aquellos en los que eran compañeros de curso y habían entablado una linda amistad. Todoroki sintió estragos en su interior al percatarse de cuán lejano sentía que había vivido todo aquello. Tanto, que hasta se preguntaba si realmente había pasado.

Tomó consciencia de cuánto había descuidado _todo._ De cuán egoísta había sido, que, de nuevo volvió a sentirse realmente mal consigo mismo.

—Midoriya —Fue todo lo que pudo ser capaz de decir. Estaba asombrado, angustiado y decepcionado consigo mismo. No dejaba de pensar en hacía cuánto que no lo veía—. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

El joven titubeó y finalmente se sonrojó, para su mayor sorpresa.

—Esto…

—¡Por aquí, Deku-kun! ¿No dijiste que querías ir al parque? ¡Ya he averiguado cómo ir! —Detrás de su amigo, una muchachita de cabello castaño hizo presencia para tomarlo por la espalda y tirar de él con total confianza. Todoroki pronto se enteró que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Uraraka Ochako. Su antigua compañera de instituto no se había percatado de su presencia, mientras abrazaba con cariño al peliverde, completamente ajena a los temblores que generaba en su presa, o más bien a gusto con ello.

—¿A-Ah… sí? ¡Q-Qué rápida eres! ¡Ya i-iba a buscarla en mi aplicación yo…! —Midoriya sonreía tímidamente, con el rostro más rojo que la sangre misma, pero sin apartarse ni un centímetro de su contacto.

—¿Verdad? Eso te pasa por citarme a un lugar donde no sabes ir. No es muy lejos de aquí, podemos… ¡T-TODOROKI-KUN! ¡L-Lo siento! ¡No te he visto!

El joven sonrió comprensivo ante las numerosas pequeñas reverencias que hacía la muchacha. Ella lo observaba fascinada, con sus dulces y enormes ojos curiosos, analizando cada centímetro de él.

—¡Qué alto estás! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo!

Todoroki abrió levemente los ojos ante el comentario y volvió a sonreírle debilmente.

—Sí, es cierto. He crecido un poco luego del egreso —No recordaba bien, pero su altura rondaba poco más del metro ochenta según el último examen médico que había tenido—. Tú también has crecido. ¡Quiero decir…!¡No de altura, pero te ves diferente!

La aclaración hizo que ambos estallaran en risas y el sintiera un poco de vergüenza ajena por lo que había dicho.

—Ya no tengo la suerte de crecer en centímetros —asintió, rascandose la mejilla en un gesto dulce y femenino—. Si paso el metro sesenta pronto alcanzaré a Deku-kun. ¡Y no quiero eso!

—¡Yo tampoco! —afirmó Midoriya de pronto muy serio, frunciendo el ceño ante la idea—. ¡Me gustas así, pequeñita pequeñita! —Uraraka le sonrió con picardía y él volvió a sonrojarse.

Todoroki se sintió fuera de lugar, pero pensó que cualquiera en su situación experimentaría lo mismo. Cuando esos dos se miraban, sucedía algo mágico. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero definitivamente lo presentía. Era como si ambos se elevaran el uno al otro hacia lo más alto y el mundo cayera rendido a sus pies. Lo demás desaparecía, y solo quedaban ambos, envueltos en un aura de profunda ternura y cariño. El hechizo se rompía cuando lo volvían a observar a él, apiadándose de su carácter secundario en su historia.

—No sabía de lo de ustedes —habló con sinceridad, mientras notaba cómo ambos se sonreían avergonzados, como si hubieran sido descubiertos en su pequeño secreto—. Me… gusta. Se los ve bien.

Uraraka tomó con más firmeza el brazo de su amigo, sonriéndole con entusiasmo.

—¡Deku-kun siempre me ha gustado! —exclamó con descaro. Y, observándo de reojo a su pareja, admitió con la boca un poco más pequeña—: Pero solo he tenido el valor de confesárselo hace poco.

* * *

 _«Me gustas, Todoroki-san. Siempre lo has hecho._

 _«Nunca me lo has dicho._

 _«No podia. ¡Bah! ¡Miento! ¡Me daba miedo decírtelo!_

* * *

—Yaoyorozu —susurró, paralizándose.

Uraraka lo observó confundida y se aproximó un poco más hacia él evidenciando que no lo había oído bien.

—Lo siento, no te he escuchado ¿Decías…?

Podía sentir la mirada de Midoriya fija en él, en una silenciosa curiosidad que conocía en demasía.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Qué…?

—Que por qué te has animado hace poco a confesarte. Ni siquiera trabajan en la misma agencia, seguramente perdieron contacto luego de todo este tiempo. No tenía…

—… sentido, ¿verdad? —lo interrumpió ella, sonriéndose con nostalgia—. Puede que haya sido cierto, pero ahora definitivamente lo tiene... Supongo que era mi cuenta pendiente. Si no lo he hecho antes fue únicamente por miedo, no porque me haya olvidado de mis sentimientos —En un gesto inconsciente, estrechó la mano de Midoriya—. Pero eso ya no importa, ¿no? ¡Por suerte, me ha correspondido!

—¿C-Cómo no hacerlo…? —tartamudeó el chico de las pecas abrumado.

Todoroki le sonrió, como siempre, sin desplegar sus finos labios.

—Entiendo.

Midoriya carraspeó, rascándose la nuca con algo de bochorno.

—Por cierto, hace mucho que no te cruzo en ninguna patrulla.

Shoto asintió.

—De seguro nos han asignado zonas distintas u horarios opuestos.

Uraraka se encogió de hombros.

—Es lo más inteligente. Así nos garantizamos que la ciudad esté enteramente cuidada por los mejores héroes que tenemos.

Esta vez ambos se sonrojaron, obviamente, cada uno a su manera: Midoriya volvió a ruborizarse y él apartó la mirada con disimulo.

—De todas formas, extraño patrullar contigo. Ya no nos vemos tan seguido como antes.

Todoroki se sintió incómodo, comenzó a sentir un molesto mareo, y las nauseas parecían apoderarse de su persona. Sus manos, ocultas en sus guantes por el intenso frío invernal, comenzaron a sudar sin que siquiera pudiera darse cuenta.

La culpa volvía a asfixiarlo, tirando de las cuerdas que rodeaban su cuello.

—Yo…

Pero Midoriya lo calló en silencio, regalandole una sonrisa comprensiva.

—No pasa nada. No tienes que explicarte.

El corazón de Todoroki volvió a bombear y el calor volvió a correr por sus venas. Lo miró significativamente, agradeciéndole con las palabras que no podía expresar con su boca.

Midoriya apartó la mirada con despreocupación, como si le dijera que no era nada, que no tiene que agradecerle porque no era necesario.

—Pero por si te interesa, este fin de semana celebraremos nuestro primer año juntos con amigos en un bar por la noche. No estás obligado a venir pero…

—¡Nos haría mucha ilusión que vinieras! ¡Incluso Bakugou-kun vendrá! —Uraraka lo observó casi suplicante, con sus enormes avellanas brillando por la emoción.

Midoriya asintió sonriendo.

—Así es. Nos gustaría que pudieras venir.

—Me gustaría. Está bien.

—¿De veras?

—Sí.

—¡Ah! ¡Qué genial! ¡Qué genial! —exclamaba Ochako, completamente extasiada, tomándose las mejillas con las manos—. ¡Seremos la clase A de nuevo!

Midoriya rio suavemente ante la emoción de su novia, algo enternecido y Todoroki se sintió contagiado.

—Creo que no tengo tu número. ¿Lo has cambiado? —inquirió el peliverde extrañado, rascandose la nuca con confusión—. Porque te he intentado contactar durante este tiempo pero los mensajes simplemente rebotaban.

No lo habrías logrado aunque quisieras. Me ocultaba del mundo.

—Sí. Lo he cambiado pero nunca pude recuperar los contactos —Mentira. Si podía, los borré uno por uno.

—¡Oh, sí! Ya veo. Detesto cuando sucede eso.

—Es muy molesto, sí —coincidió la chica.

Los tres intercambiaron sus números de telefono y se despidieron, prometiéndose verse en un futuro cercano.

—Si necesitas algo, por favor no dudes en llamarme —le dijo Midoriya, esta vez muy serio, sin apartar sus ojos aniñados de los suyos—. Te escucharé siempre que lo necesites.

Y Todoroki comprendió y esta vez sonrió, pero de una manera genuina, sincera, sin vergüenza y sin contenerse.

—Gracias, Midoriya.

* * *

La puerta resonó varias veces en un rintintín irritante que conocían muy bien. Contuvo un suspiro de agotamiento cuando lo vio.

—Monoma —dijo Momo con desgano.

Su ex compañero de la clase B inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado con altanería. Con su cabellera lacia y dorada, lucía más bien como un antiguo príncipe de la realeza que nació fuera de época.

—Vaya manera de saludarme… Decepcionada de verme, ¿ah? —Sus finos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa irónica. Sus ojos cobraron un brillo oscuro, casi siniestro—. Ni con los años se te quita la arrogancia de la clase A, ¿verdad? ¡Ah…! ¡Qué difícil debe ser!

Yaoyorozu lo maldijo en su fuero interno, dejando en el olvido sus buenos modales y principios. Pero fue su maldición silenciosa la que la dejó en evidencia: se mantuvo ausente, varada en el umbral de la puerta, con gesto inexpresivo, al igual que toda ella desde hacía días.

Oyó unos pasos fuertes provenientes de su lado de la oficina, y no tuvo que darse la vuelta para comprobar que la fiera se había despertado con aquel llamado.

—¿Qué quieres? —masculló Itsuka interponiéndose entre ambos, dedicándole al joven una cara de muy pocos amigos.

—¡Ah…! ¡Kendo! Me parecieron oír unos gruñidos por allí en el fondo, pero pensé que se trataba de alguna bestia o algo así…

—Pues no. Era yo. Así me pones cuando te apareces —murmuró antipáticamente, abriendo aun más la puerta para dejarlo pasar. Le dio la espalda, encaminándose hacia el sector del escritorio de la oficina y tomando asiento delante de la computadora.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por el rostro de él, mientras se situaba detrás de su ex compañera observando el monitor.

—Entonces tendré que venir más seguido.

«¡NO! ¡Dios mío! ¿¡Hasta cuándo el departamento de archivos nos lo seguirá enviando?!».

Momo contemplaba la coronilla del muchacho mordiéndose el labio inferior en un gesto derrotado. No podía afirmar que le caía mal, pero tampoco lo quería cerca. No sabía cómo lidiar con él, ni mucho menos acostumbrarse a su humor ácido y peligroso.

—Cállate, ¿quieres? Necesito concentrarme para buscar esto —masculló Itsuka, con el ceño levemente fruncido por la atención.

Monoma soltó una risa de mofa tan fingida que Yaoyorozu sintió dolor de cabeza con tan solo oírla.

«¡Ah…! ¡Aquí vamos de nuevo…!».

Momo buscó refugio en el sillón que se encontraba en el sector más alejado de la oficina. Se hundió entre los cojines, deseando que estos la ocultaran por completo. Cuando aquellos dos se enfrentaban, las chispas saltaban hacia todas direcciones; y, definitivamente, no pretendía que ninguna la alcanzara.

—¿Concentración para buscar un informe? Me parece que deberías regresar con _Snake Hero_ , Kendo…

Yaoyorozu se sintió tan molesta como si se lo hubiera dicho a ella. Porque era un asunto que las afectaba a las dos por igual y a ninguna le daba gracia en lo absoluto. Cualquier ser humano con un mínimo de empatía se daría cuenta de que se trataba de un asunto sumamente delicado que no se debía tocar.

Respiró hondo e intentó serenarse.

No le daría lo que él quería.

Monoma solo les había tendido una trampa y únicamente aguardaba a que alguna de las dos cayera. Y ella, sin duda alguna, no le daría el gusto.

«Es solo una provocación… Solo una provocación», se decía, una y otra vez, intentando ignorarlo, intentando callar a su mente que bramaba por una contestación igual de agresiva.

Pero su mejor amiga no pudo con su genio.

Con tan solo escuchar cómo clickeaba el mouse sin ninguna delicadeza pudo discernir el cambio de humor de ella.

Itsuka estaba muy enojada y no pretendía ocultarlo.

El sonido de la máquina impresora era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel demoledor y tenso silencio. Cuando hubo terminado, la pelirroja tomó con rudeza los archivos impresos y se los estampó en el pecho sin tener cuidado en arrugarlos.

—¡I-Itsuka! —exclamó en un grito ahogado.

Pero su amiga no la miró, probablemente ni siquiera la oyó. Se encontraba lo suficientemente ocupada dedicándose a fulminar con la mirada al muchacho.

—Aquí tienes el informe. Sal de mi vista —siseó.

Yaoyorozu vio con sorpresa cómo Monoma tomaba los archivos con gesto contrariado. Usualmente se reía de las reacciones malhumoradas de su amiga, pero esta vez era distinto. No lucía divertido ni mucho menos conforme. Se veía serio, tanto, que ni siquiera pudo reconocerlo.

—Esto… —carraspeó, algo incómoda. Tragó saliva cuando vio ambos pares de ojos clavados en ella con intensidad—. ¿…Irán a la fiesta de Ochako-san y Midoriya-san?

—Quizás —dijo ella.

—No —dijo él.

Yaoyorozu les regaló un intento de sonrisa que quedó a medio hacer. Sin saber muy bien qué mas acotar, decidió escapar de la situación tomando su teléfono celular.

Sin pensarlo demasiado se dirigió a su aplicación de mensajería instantánea.

Releyó el último mensaje que había enviado y que no había obtenido respuesta alguna.

 _Quisiera verte._

 _¿Cuándo podrías?_

Hizo una mueca avergonzada, sintiendo un poco de lástima de ella misma.

Debo de estar loca se dijo para sí, un poco decepcionada de su persona.

Tecleó rápidamente, como si de esa manera pudiera perdonarse su accionar, como si de esa forma su mente pasara por desapercibido su falta.

 _¿Cómo te encuentras?_

 _¡Siento mucho molestarte, pero me interesa saberlo!_

Lo envió casi cerrando los ojos y dejando el móvil a un lado. Con el corazón acelerado, escuchó cómo Monoma se retiraba de la habitación cerrando la puerta un tanto más fuerte de lo normal.

—Desgraciado —masculló Itsuka echándose a su lado con gesto malhumorado—. ¿¡Qué carajos puede saber ese imbécil de mí?! ¿Qué mierda le sucede? ¡Debería mantener su lindo trasero lejos de aquí o se lo patearé hasta que me de las gracias! ¿¡Cómo se atreve…?!—La observó atentamente durante unos segundos y espetó—: No me has reprendido. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —mintió, apenas consciente de que no convencía a su amiga en lo absoluto. No la había escuchado, para nada. Se había puesto de pie, adornando su rostro con una sonrisa—: ¿Café o cortado?

La pelirroja la observó con atención durante unos cuantos segundos, intentando descifrar qué había detrás de aquella máscara sonriente que se había puesto. Pero se rindió con facilidad. Un mimo cuando se encontraba así de enfadada no se lo negaba a nadie.

—¡Café! ¡Uno bien fuerte! —bramó, aun malhumorada, poniéndose de pie de un salto, siguiéndola hacia ese sector de la oficina—: Oye, Momo. ¿Qué era lo que decías sobre la fiesta de Ochako y Midoriya?

* * *

Releyó el mensaje una y otra vez. Podía imaginársela a ella hablándole con la misma franqueza que con la que lo había hecho en _La Bonne France_ , hechizándolo con la calidez nocturna de sus ojos.

Podía hacerlo pero no debía.

Porque era inaccesible para él.

En su estado, la calidez, la ternura y la amabilidad no estaban destinadas a su persona. Él continuaba encerrado, escondido dentro de los muros de hielo de los témpanos de la culpa.

—Lo siento —musitó desganado, agotado, cerrando la aplicación del celular y dejándolo a un lado en la mesada de su cocina.

Estaba harto de todo.

Estaba cansado de ser así y no poder dejar de serlo.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes?

Su hermana le sonreía amigablemente desde el umbral de la cocina. Lucía cansada, con los estragos que el estrés generaba en el humano adulto: las ojeras surcando por debajo de sus ojos y los ojos brillosos por el agotamiento.

—Ah, hola —saludó, taciturno—. ¿Acabas de llegar?

Fuyumi se descolgó el pesado bolso que parecía a punto de estallar a razón de las hojas y fotocopias que se escapaban del cierre.

—Sí, he llegado recién. Los chicos hoy han estado un poco revoltosos —comentó, estremeciéndose ante el recuerdo—. Esto… ¿Papá ha llegado? —inquirió echándole una furtiva mirada al reloj que colgaba arriba de la encimera con nerviosismo—. ¡S-Solo me retrasé unos minutos…! ¡El tren ha estado hecho un caos hoy!

—No tienes que darle explicaciones, ya tienes treinta años.

Su hermana lo observó con sus ojos grisáceos agrandados.

—S-Sí… Es cierto, pero todavía tengo la costumbre —murmuró apenada, con las mejillas encendidas.

Todoroki no le respondió, se limitó a observarla de reojo.

«Lo sé. No es tu culpa. Como tampoco lo es que te veas así».

Su hermana podría ser considerada una belleza despampanante si no fuera por los estragos que la baja autoestima y la falta de confianza habían hecho en ella. Con unas hermosas curvas femeninas, Todoroki se sentía un poco apenado de que ocultara su cuerpo debajo de capas y capas de ropa holgada y descuidada, demasiado conservadoras para su edad, haciéndola lucir una mujer mucho más mayor de lo que realmente era. Detrás de aquellas gafas se encontraba un rostro hermoso y delicado, que no tenía nada que ver con la mujer que apenas se peinaba para ir al trabajo.

 _«No te permito salir vestida así. Eres mi hija y no debes llamar la atención de nadie, ¿me entiendes? Ningún hombre debe acercarse a ti sin mi permiso. Ponte otra cosa, ahora», e_ ran las palabras que había oído alguna vez al pasar por detrás de la puerta de su habitación. En un comienzo había escuchado con amargura los sollozos de Fuyumi resistiendo, intentando no ceder ante las órdenes del infame. Pero, finalmente, con el paso del tiempo, las negativas no tuvieron lugar.

Varias veces había intentado, con sutileza, recordarle que él no estaba de acuerdo con las manipulaciones extremas de su padre. Fuyumi solía sonreírse débilmente, sin apenas oírlo, con ausencia en la mirada, completamente cegada por la verdad a la que fue obligada a ver.

 _«Es mejor así, que nadie me note, Shoto. Quizás de más grande puedas entenderme»._

Pero habían pasado los años y él nunca la comprendió. O más bien sí lo hacía; comprendía a la Fuyumi a la cual le habían lavado el cerebro, a la Fuyumi sumisa, manipulada. Por eso no podía culparla.

—¿Te sientes bien, Shoto? —preguntó ella, de pronto.

Parpadeó saliendo de su ensoñación, se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta, intentando pasar desapercibido.

Fuyumi se plantó delante su persona, observándolo minuciosamente con sus ojos miedosos y retraídos.

—M-Me preocupas, niño. No te veo bien desde hace un tiempo…

—No es nada —dijo, inexpresivo, inquebrantable.

Su hermana abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, dudosa de si debía emitir su opinión o no.

—Hace tiempo no te veo salir a ningún lado. Solo vas del trabajo a tu casa, y de vez en cuando te pasas por aquí. Esa no era tu vida, hermanito.

Él no respondió nada, porque no podía contradecirla.

No podía negar la realidad.

—S-Solo quería decirte que… ¡Todo está bien! —Le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose a la alacena para tomar un vaso. Se río de manera tímida, nerviosa por lo que acababa de pronunciar—. Quiero decir: está bien que sientas lo que quieras sentir, pero tú no le debes nada a nadie… A lo que voy es que no tienes que privarte de cosas que te gustaría hacer…

Todoroki abrió el rojo y el turquesa de par en par, incrédulo. Su hermana no era la clase de persona que soltaba verdades a la cara, era más bien el tipo de personas que las evitaba.

En su ayuda, Fuyumi soltó una risa suave, comprensiva.

—No pretendía confundirte —aclaró con suavidad, mientras introducía unas rebanadas de pan dentro de la tostadora eléctrica—. No me gusta meterme en tu vida; sabes bien que eso es verdad. Solo quiero decirte que… —observó distraídamente el techo, buscando las palabras adecuadas—. Simplemente si quieres hacer algo, hazlo. No temas.

El joven sintió un nudo en la garganta por la ironía. Que alguien como ella, tan miedosa, tan llena de inseguridades, le dijera algo así era espeluznante. Su hermana volvió a sonreírle con dulzura y con los ojos le habló. Vuela, Shoto. Sé libre. Vuela tan alto como yo nunca he podido hacerlo. Hazlo, por mí. Por ti. Por mamá.

Sus ojos se humedecieron y tuvo que apartar la vista, inclinando levemente la cabeza para que su flequillo ocultara sus sentimientos. Se encontraba consternado, con miedo. Le daba pánico el pensar cuán hondo había caído, de si había sido tan profundo que ya ni él podía darse cuenta de su situación.

Una pequeña luz en él titiló, débilmente pero brillante, allí en medio de su oscuridad interior.

Observó su celular de reojo con intenciones, con ganas de actuar, de realizar, de _ser_.

Pero las cuerdas volvieron a tirar nuevamente de él.

La culpa, el miedo, la angustia.

La desolación.

 _Me quedaré aquí… Solo un rato más…_

* * *

—Ya, Momo. Basta. Dime de una vez que te pasa, ahora.

Yaoyorozu la contempló con sorpresa fingida, pero su amiga solo le dedicó un ceño fruncido.

—¡He dicho palabrotas con tal de ver si me retabas, hemos pasado dos o tres veces por tu local de carteras favorito, te comenté sobre las disculpas del sempai…! ¡Y nada! ¡No reaccionas con nada, mujer! ¡Desde hace días que andas así! Puedes negármelo todo lo que quieras, pero yo te conozco hace suficiente tiempo y no me pienso dejar engañar.

La castaña desvió la mirada hacia un costado, sintiéndose culpable por haber estado tan ausente con su amiga.

—No es nada. Siento no haberte prestado atención —Fue sincera, realmente lo fue, pero no era suficiente para Itsuka.

—No pretendía que te disculparas, Momo. Solo quiero que me digas qué es lo que anda pasando por tu mente estos días. Puedo darme cuenta que algo te pasa. ¡Es obvio!

—¡Lo sé! ¡Es que yo…!

—Es por Todoroki, ¿verdad? —adivinó, soltando un suspiro.

Momo sintió sus mejillas arder.

—¡A lo mejor sí! —se sintió tonta, extraña. Su amiga la observaba, de pronto, con ojos acusadores. O eso le pareció a ella, que de pronto se sentía más inmadura, más pequeña e infantil—. ¡L-Lo haces ver como si fuera una estupidez!

Esta vez la pelirroja se plantó delante de ella con los brazos cruzados en un gesto de clara severidad.

—¡No! Eso sí que no te lo permito. Eso lo piensas tú, querida. Lo que sí creo que es una verdadera estupidez es que no tengas la verdadera valentía como para contarme lo que sucede. ¡A mí! ¡A tu amiga desde hace vaya a saber cuánto tiempo! —se carcajeó, con amargura—. ¿Acaso alguna vez te he humillado por tus sentimientos? ¿Alguna vez te he hecho sentir mal con tus confesiones?

Yaoyorozu no supo qué responder, observó el suelo, apenada.

—No pretendo presionarte, lo siento si he sonado así —Esta vez fue más suave. Buscaba sus ojos con los suyos brillando con una preocupación genuina—. Solo quiero ayudarte.

Y Momo sintió su lengua más floja, el corazón más blando y el nudo en la garganta cada vez más grande.

—¡Es que…! ¡No lo sé! ¡Antes estaba muy segura de todo! ¡Y ahora no es así! ¡No lo es para nada! —Sus palabras brotaron a mares, con los tonos de voz fluctuando a lo largo de todas las oraciones. Parpadeaba rápidamente, intentando apaciguar las lagrimas que se agolpaban en sus orbes—.¿Y si me he equivocado? ¿Y si no era el momento? ¿Y si todo lo que hice fue una estupidez?

Itsuka la contemplaba afligida, adolorida por la angustia que Momo dejaba entrever con cada palabra que decía. Contemplando, con atención, a la explosión.

—No ha sido una estupidez. Para ti fue un reto sobrenatural poder confesarte, poder soltar todo lo que tenías dentro. ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así de ti misma?

Esta vez sus ojos titilaron y lo inevitable, sucedió:

—¿¡Cómo no hacerlo?! —sollozó, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, avergonzada. Estaban en medio de la vía pública, y Momo no podía sentirse más desubicada—. ¡Solo me tuvo lástima, Itsuka! ¡Le di pena y nada más!

La pelirroja instintivamente la estrechó contra sí, protegiéndola, dándole calor. A pesar de ser unos cuántos centímetros más baja que ella y con una contextura física mucho menor, ella era la que se mantenía más fuerte de las dos.

—No lo creo así. En serio. No lo conozco suficiente, pero dudo que sea esa clase de persona —acarició su largo cabello casi por inercia, tratando de apaciguar los temblores de su amiga—. Lo que sí creo es que estás siendo demasiado dura contigo misma.

—¡Me ignora...! ¡Me ignora completamente, Itsuka! ¡Siempre lo hizo! ¡SIEMPRE!

—Lo dudo, Momo. Repito: no lo conozco, y puede que me equivoque, pero no creo que te esté ignorando. Yo no creo que sea algo de esa índole, para mí, va más allá —Los ojos oscuros de Yaoyorozu titilaron ante la curiosidad—. Él no te ignora, él no puede ver, que es muy distinto.

Y Yaoyorozu recordó: el hielo de sus ojos, la ausencia de su mirada, las ojeras violáceas en su rostro cansado. La delgadez de sus hombros.

Se veía agotado.

Se veía _ido_.

«A lo mejor, no se trata de mí esta vez», pensó, sintiendo su labio inferior temblar. De alguna manera, aquella idea le generó aun más dolor que la otra opción.

—Quiero ayudarlo.

—Lo harás, te lo aseguro.

Yaoyorozu sonrió débilmente, mientras se apartaba las últimas lágrimas de las mejillas con el dorso de la mano. No se sentía mejor al respecto, pero sí mucho más ligera, menos sola.

—...Ni nada menos —agregó la más alta, esta vez regalándole una sonrisa más amplia—. Gracias. Siempre temo contarte algunas cosas porque no quiero que te aburras de mí.

Itsuka soltó un resoplido exagerado y le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro, en una suave reprimenda.

—¡Uf! ¡Sí! ¡Justo yo... aburrirme de tí! ¡Ja! Ya quisieras, muchachita —le sonrió animadamente cuando la escuchó reír—. ¡Así te quiero ver! Más vale mantenerte así, que es nuestro día libre y por fin podremos salir a divertirnos.

—¡Es cierto! ¡Me olvidaba de la reunión de los chicos…!

—¿Lo ves? Hay muchos motivos para sonreír. ¡Esta noche la pasaremos bien, te lo aseguro!

Yaoyorozu sonrió, envalentonada pero con sus sentimientos no del todo convencidos.

Pero ella no sabía lo que vendría.

Que la salvación merodeaba cerca.

La de ella.

La de él.

No. Ni siquiera lo sospechaba.

* * *

—Estás linda.

—Tú también.

Se sonrieron y rieron; era absurdo, pero no les importó. Aquella noche sería única en mucho tiempo. Sería especial en varios aspectos, porque así lo querían.

Así lo deseaban.

Para los héroes era moneda corriente no tener salidas que sobraran. Contaban, más bien, con los dedos de una sola mano los ratos libres en familia o con amigos. Era en parte por eso, la razón por la que a pesar de ser personas públicas a la hora de quitarse el traje eran individuos solitarios. Pocos los comprendían; no eran muchos los que tenían la paciencia necesaria a la hora de lidiar con ellos. La mayoría, no podía soportar la falta de tiempo de estos, apartándolos rápidamente de sus vidas, enojándose con ellos y culpándolos por la falta de interés en los demás.

—¡Ah, ya están todos! —exclamó Itsuka fuera de sí, una vez que observó por la vidriera. Era de noche, y ambas muchachas se habían plantado con sus zapatos de taco alto frente al bar citado de la invitación.

—¡Así es! ¡Todos! ¡Ah! —la imitó Yaoyorozu, tomándose ambas mejillas con sus manos, con las pupilas encendidas por la emoción.

—¡Entremos de una vez!

Cuando atravesaron la puerta, la multitud se giró. Todos las recibieron con calurosos saludos, con exclamaciones ahogadas y gritos de emoción. No por ellas en particular, sino porque era una verdadera alegría compartir aquel lugar con absolutamente todas las personas que se encontraban allí. Sero, Ashido, Kirishima, Kaminari, Jirou e incluso Mineta eran solo algunos de los varios que se podían incluir. Todos se encontraban alrededor de una extensa mesa, sentados uno al lado del otro y enfrentados entre sí conversando animadamente. Al parecer, habían llegado hacía rato a juzgar por la cantidad de botellas y bebidas que se hallaban consumidas hasta por más de la mitad.

—¡Chicas! ¡Pudieron venir! —Ochako se puso de pie, luciendo un hermoso vestido color rosado por encima de las rodillas, dandole un aspecto dulce y juvenil. Su sonrisa de felicidad era tan grande que apenas entraba en su rostro. Las saludó a ambas con un cálido abrazo—. ¡Qué lindo es verlas de nuevo! ¡Están divinas! Bueno, como siempre. No es nada nuevo, ¿verdad?

Momo se ruborizó levemente, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡Me gusta mucho tu vestido! —la halagó.

Ella le devolvió el gesto sin lucir muy convencida.

—¿Sí? ¿Tú crees? Bakugou-kun opina que parezco una muñeca de torta. Me encantaría poder lucir tan solo un diez por ciento de lo que luces ahora tú. ¡Eres una princesa! ¡Es increíble!

Yaoyorozu sentía que se moriría de la vergüenza. Susurró un pequeño y casi inaudible gracias, agachando la mirada.

—Pues dile a Bakugou-kun que primero aprenda a subirse bien los pantalones antes de opinar —intervino la pelirroja, guiñandole un ojo con complicidad.

—¿¡QUÉ HAS DICHO, PEDAZO DE TONTA?! —bramó el rubio, unas cuantas sillas al fondo, con los pelos crispados y expresión de perro enfadado.

Yaoyorozu tomó suavemente por la espalda a su amiga para hacerle entender, de manera discreta, que no buscara mayores problemas, pero esta no le hizo caso, plantándose una mano en su cadera y otra al lado de su boca para que su hablar fuera más fuerte.

—¡Lo que has escuchado! —Lejos de ser intimidada, su tono de voz era alto y estridente; su mirada, jocosa y desafiante.

—¡VEN Y ENSÉÑAME TÚ A VER SI ERES TAN CABRONA!

—¡Ah, ah! ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? —silbó Kaminari con una sonrisa burlona observando la escena con claro regocijo—. ¡Esto solo podremos resolverlo con una pulseada!

Kirishima, quien se encontraba levemente ausente bebiendo de su jarra de cerveza, dejó la bebida a un lado para sonreír con malicia.

—Eso sí que quiero verlo —aseguró, mostrando sus afilados dientes.

Los ex compañeros de clase dejaron de lado sus bebidas, observando entre risas lo que montaban aquellos dos, otros observaron levemente horrorizados el espectáculo.

Itsuka le enseñó a Bakugou su nuevo puño, que había multiplicado por lo menos, unas cinco veces más su tamaño original. «¡Uh!», fue el grito de todos al unísono, que lejos de querer apaciguar las aguas, más bien parecían echar más leña al fuego.

Katsuki, más emocionado con el reto que enfadado, le mostró los dientes en una sonrisa retadora. Sus ojos rojos brillaban competitivos.

—¡Deja de presumir, niñata! ¡Ven aquí y resolvamos esto como se debe! —Había apoyado el codo encima de la mesa, arremangándose la camisa para dejar al descubierto su antebrazo fuerte y trabajado producto del intenso entrenamiento.

Itsuka avanzó por entre las personas, más envalentonada que nunca, dispuesta a darle lucha a uno de los mejores héroes pagos de su generación.

Yaoyorozu se mordió el labio inferior observando a la pelirroja con una mezcla de diversión e incredulidad en la mirada.

—Qué locura, ¿verdad? —Uraraka observaba a todos con ternura, como una madre a sus hijos viéndolos jugar en el parque—. Estamos en la 1-A de nuevo... Bueno, casi todos.

—¿Casi todos?

—Así es. Todoroki-kun todavía no ha venido.

Era solo un comentario, una frase dicha al azar. Una mera casualidad. Sin embargo, Yaoyorozu sintió que el alma se le caía al suelo con la mera mención de él.

De su, sin saberlo, victimario.

De su, sin sospecharlo, salvador.

—¿Ah… sí? —su voz tembló, más su sonrisa perlada y la música fuerte que sonaba de fondo disminuyeron el efecto de su nerviosismo.

Uraraka asintió, sin dejar de quitar la mirada de Itsuka y Bakugou, que yacían sentados uno frente al otro, regalándose sonrisas altivas y colocando sus brazos en posición.

—Pero vendrá dentro de poco, no te preocupes —le guiñó un ojo, con camaradería, como si de pronto _comprendiera._ Momo se ruborizó, sin poder evitarlo—. Acaba de mandarle un mensaje a Deku-kun avisando que estaba en camino.

—Ge-Genial…

La pulseada comenzó, y todos empezaron a abuchear al rubio y animar a la pelirroja, en un duelo en el que no se podía definir a un ganador, dado que estaba tan peleado que incluso Momo se sorprendió. Bakugou sonreía, emocionado, como si aquello hubiera aplacado por completo sus pocas ganas de acudir a esa reunión. Itsuka apretaba los dientes producto de la concentración, pero ni siquiera eso pudo disimular su evidente diversión.

—¡Bakugou más vale jubilarte!

—¡Vamos, Kendo!

—¡No sabía que Bakugou estaba tan oxidado! ¡La proxima vez lo desafiaré yo!

—¡Y yo!

—¡YA CIERREN TODOS EL PUTO CULO DE UNA VEZ, MIERDA! —gritó el rubio desenfrenado, incluso escupiendo a su contrincante sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Itsuka frunció el ceño ante las microscópicas gotas de saliva, pero ni siquiera eso le quitó la concentración.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Qué fuerza! —se sorprendió Ochako, llevándose una mano a la boca—. ¿Quién crees que ganará?

Yaoyorozu contemplaba la escena sin saber muy bien qué pensar.

—No tengo la más pálida idea.

Ambas intercambiaron sonrisas divertidas, más se dedicaron a observar la pulseada.

O por lo menos así fue hasta que lo oyó.

Hasta que su mundo volvió a sacudirse por la mera existencia de su voz.

El angel, el demonio. El victimario y el salvador.

El hielo y el fuego rozaron su oreja.

—¡Siento haber llegado tarde…! —jadeó.

Uraraka fue la primera en darse la vuelta.

—¡Todoroki-kun!

La castaña lo abrazó efusivamente, como había hecho con todos, tomando por sorpresa al joven, quien se paralizó ante el contacto. Le devolvió de manera tímida el gesto, apoyando levemente su mano sobre su espalda. Pero él no parecía prestarle atención, de hecho, apenas reparaba en la protagonista de la fiesta.

Todoroki la miraba a ella fijamente.

No dejaba de mirarla.

—Hola —le dijo seriamente, clavando el rojo y el turquesa en su persona. La observó enteramente, congelándola y quemándola a la vez.

—Ho-hola.. —Se sintió desfallecer cuando se escuchó tartamudear, apartando la vista por la vergüenza, por el miedo a su evidente rechazo. Se preguntaba, en su fuero interno, de donde diablos había sacado su valentía para declararse en _La Bonne France_ aquella semana.

—¡Ahora sí! ¡Creo que ya estamos todos! —Uraraka irrumpió entre ambos risueña, ajena a la conexión que fluía entre los dos, tomándolos a ambos de los brazos y conduciéndolos hacia la interminable mesa—. ¡Vamos! Tomemos asiento, hay mucho que quiero saber de ustedes. ¡Deku-kun y yo los extrañábamos mucho…!

Yaoyorozu rio, producto de los nervios más que por diversión en sí.

De pronto, se oyó un ruido sordo y seco.

—¡AH, SÍ! ¡GANÉ, MALDITA! —bramó Katsuki, poniéndose de pie y dándole un gran sorbo a su shot alcohólico, mientras con su mano libre se secaba la frente perlada en sudor.

La mayoría comenzó a abuchear al rubio, acusándolo de manera indiscriminada de que había hecho trampa, de que su victoria no era digna y que debían volver a intentarlo, siendo palabras que él se tomaba muy en serio, despotricando contra todos más furioso que nunca.

—¿¡Pero qué dicen?! ¡Si lo han visto todos! ¿¡Acaso no ven o qué?! ¡Gane a posta, ESTÚPIDOS!

—Por aquí está bien, ¿verdad? —Ochako los acomodó muy cerca de Midoriya y ella, mostrandoles los asientos libres que quedaban que se encontraban uno al lado del otro.

—Perfecto —dijo él, sin quitar la vista de encima de Momo. Él corrió una de las sillas y le habló—: Siéntate.

Momo se sintió avergonzada ante el gesto, agradeciéndole entre susurros mientras miraba hacia otro lado, fingiendo que aquello no le sorprendía en sobremanera. Cuando se sentó al lado suyo sintió su perfume inundarla, un aroma costoso y elegante. Se sentía morir, volar, reír y llorar.

«Tonta... Tonta...».

—¡TODOROKI-KUN! —gritó Midoriya haciéndose escuchar por encima del sonido de la música, emocionado, observando al joven con adoración—. ¡Oh! ¡Y tú también, Yaoyorozu-san! ¡No los había visto! ¿Hace mucho llegaron?

Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras, que no, que no habían llegado hacía mucho y que Todoroki acababa de hacerlo; que el lugar estaba muy bonito y que la noche de seguro mejoraría más y más con las horas. Que sí, que hacía frío y allí dentro estaba muy agradable…

Yaoyorozu hablaba en automático, incapaz de concentrarse de verdad en la conversación debido a la intensidad con la que Todoroki la observaba.

—¡Bueno, me alegro que les guste…! —sonrió Midoriya con gentileza—. En un rato cámbiense de lugar, ¿sí? Así podremos hablar mejor.

—Sí, claro.

—¡Sí!

—Sí que te ha hecho sudar Kendo, Bakugou —se carcajeaba Kirishima, mientras se servía más alcohol en su vaso.

—¡CÁLLATE!

El mozo llegó, situándose detrás de ellos. Tomó nota rápidamente de lo que querían beber.

—Un tequila —pidió ella.

—Que sean dos —habló él, sonriéndole a la muchacha levemente. Yaoyorozu apartó la mirada con pena, volviéndose a sonrojar.

Y no volvieron a entablar conversación.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el mozo regresó con sus tragos.

—Que los disfruten, chicos.

—Gracias —dijeron al mismo tiempo; ella echándose a reír con suavidad ante la coincidencia y él devolviendole una imperceptible sonrisa con ojos divertidos.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Yaoyorozu tomó su trago, odiándose por ver a sus propios dedos temblar en torno del shot.

«¡Tonta! ¡Tonta!».

Se dirigió el tequila rápidamente a los labios, ansiosa por recordar el fuego bajando por su garganta, deseosa de olvidar el temor y entregarse a la desinhibición.

Pero el rojo y el turquesa no dejaban de reclamarla.

Levantó la vista para enfrentarlo, para poder saber qué era lo que pretendían aquellos ojos suyos tan insistentes.

La voz profunda y seria de él la acarició:

—Cuando estemos a solas quiero hablar contigo, ¿puede ser?

Sonaba amable, respetuoso, pero con un dejo imperativo propio de su padre.

Ella dejó el shot de tequila en la mesa, tomándose su tiempo para mantener a raya su corazón que se había descontrolado.

—…Lo que tu quieras.

Y por primera vez en la noche, el sonrojo cruzó las mejillas del joven.

Se miraron una última vez con intensidad antes de apartar al mismo tiempo la vista del otro y girarse para poder volver a respirar.

Porque a partir de entonces, no supieron qué sucedería con ambos.

A partir de aquel instante, él sería de ella; y ella de él.

No lo sabían.

Lo sabían todo.

* * *

 _ **Nota final de capítulo:**_ Siento la demora, pasaron muchas cosas... Me fui de vacaciones y estuve un poco ocupada con mis estudios. ¡Ah! ¡Que dificil es estudiar en verano! Aprovecho los ratos libres que tengo para escribir. Hay dias que me cuesta mucho, otros simplemente todo fluye y puedo pasarmela escribiendo varias hojas.

Creo que la deje en una parte un poco picante, ¡lo siento! Pero pueden ir adivinando que a partir de aca, la historia entre ambos empieza de verdad. Pero no diré nada.

Como mencione antes, poco a poco otros personajes comienzan a aparecer. Tenia ganas de describir un poco mas el contexto en el que viven los protagonistas, qué se yo... salio lo que salio.

Mil gracias por leer y muchas más por los que se toman el tiempito para dejar algun comentario.

Espero que les guste este capitulo.

Un saludo enorme.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Salvarte**

* * *

4

* * *

Pidió salir antes del trabajo, o por lo menos lo máximo que su maldito viejo le pudiera permitir. Jamás había solicitado algo por el estilo. Nunca. Había hecho horas extra e incluso había acudido enfermo con tal de sobrellavar los días de su odiosa cotidianidad. Habría sido el empleado del mes durante más de un año si tan solo el puesto existiera.

Soportó los enardecidos ojos de su padre sobre él, observándolo con minucioso detalle detrás de su escritorio.

Toleró la mofa y el desdén que le transmitían.

—Nunca pides algo así, Shoto.

El joven apartó la mirada, un poco molesto por la tardanza del permiso.

—Por eso no le veo lo malo. Estos últimos días la ciudad estuvo tranquila, no sucederá nada si esta vez no estoy.

Endeavor alzó las cejas con incredulidad, con un dejo burlón en la mirada.

—¿Ah? ¿Acaso todavía no te enseñé lo que es ser un héroe? Vivimos por y para los ciudadanos. No lo olvides.

Shoto cerró los ojos derrotado. No había mucho que pudiera decir para contradecirlo. Tenía razón y lo sabía.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Pero en vista de que es la primera vez en meses que te veo sentir interés por algo, creo que voy a dejarte. De todas formas, la ciudad estará mejor cuidada bajo mis ojos.

Se sintió irritado ante el comentario, pero no lo demostró. Tomó sus pertenencias y se fue lo más rápido que pudo de la agencia.

—Ya es casi media noche —murmuró, fastidiado, mientras guardaba el móvil en su bolsillo.

Pero no le importó.

Le había dado vueltas al asunto durante todo el día para finalmente dar con la respuesta afirmativa: iría. No tenía nada que perder. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si ya no le quedaba nada?

 _«Te equivocas._

 _«Todavía te queda algo._

 _«Aún quieres ser._

Envalentonado se apresuró por conducir velozmente a su apartamento, debía darse una ducha, cambiarse y llegar al lugar. No lo pensaría demasiado, si lo hacía, perdería.

Apretó sus finos y largos dedos alrededor del volante, transmitiéndose fuerzas.

Estacionó el coche en el garaje de su edificio y luego de unos instantes ya se encontraba en el elevador subiendo al piso once. Entró como un relámpago a su apartamento, arrojando las llaves y su abrigo en el sillón del comedor, quitándose la ropa con apresuramiento a lo largo de todo el camino que lo llevaba al baño.

Una vez salió de debajo del agua se puso el antitranspirante y el perfume que utilizaba para ocasiones especiales. Eligió un jean oscuro junto con una polera negra en un sencillo y sobrio conjunto que no le hacía pensar demasiado y sabía que no le quedaría mal. Se miró en el espejo con el cabello mitad rojo mitrad gris goteando sobre él. Se giró rápidamente, sin poder soportar lo que el reflejo le transmitía. Desde hacía tiempo que no podía tolerar observarse a sí mismo.

Demasiado delgado, demasiado cansado, demasiado _deteriorado_ …

Se cercioró de dejar todo apagado y en condiciones antes de marcharse. Una vez regresó al auto suspiró. No habría marcha atrás.

Aquella noche sería distinta. Lo sabía porque era la primera vez que se disponía a actuar. Hacía algo porque _quería_ , no por la mera inercia de la rutina, del deber de todos los días.

Estacionó el auto y caminó hacia el lugar con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su sobretodo. Soltó un suspiro, notando como su aliento se congelaba ante el frío del invierno. Arribó a la puerta del bar y una parte de él se estremeció cuando vio a través del vidrio a todos sus ex compañeros reunidos en un mismo sitio. Definitivamente debía de ser el último en llegar.

Fue el momento en el que puso un pie dentro de la taberna que sintió que ingresaba inmediatamente a otro mundo: cálido, agradable, ruidoso y rebosante de vitalidad. Era por completo ajeno en el que estaba sujeto afuera, el frío, el solitario y el oscuro al que pertenecía desde hacía tiempo.

Las luces de led lo cegaron por unos instantes para luego desaparecer, dejando frente a sus ojos una imagen celestial: Yaoyorozu se encontraba a tan solo unos metros por delante de él, de espaldas, con su cabellera negra al natural cayendo hasta la altura de su cintura, enfundada en un delicado vestido color _nude_ que la hacía resplandecer. Todoroki ni siquiera había empezado a beber, pero podía asegurar que en aquel segundo tan efímero como un parpadeo pudo verle alas.

—¡Todoroki-kun! —chilló Uraraka antes de abalanzarse hacia él y abrazarlo. Soltó un respingo, aturdido, sorprendido de ser interrumpido en su visión. Contestó su saludo intentando corresponderle el gesto, a sabiendas de que había sido un movimiento muy duro y forzado. No era bueno en esas cosas, más bien nadie se lo había enseñado y nunca alguien le había inspirado lo necesario como para querer aprender.

—Hola —dijo, sin poder dejar de observar a Momo. Llevaba los ojos maquillados, haciéndola lucir diferente. Él no comprendía mucho al respecto, pero sus párpados se encontraban más marrones, sus pestañas más largas y sus noches más intensas. Un suave color rosado condimentaba sus labios, embelleciéndolos. Unos largos y finos aretes colgaban a los costados de su rostro, dandole un aspecto aun más femenino.

Tenía tantas cosas que hacer. Por fin había llegado el momento.

—Ho-Hola… —se sonrojó, con ojos esquivos, sonriéndole sin terminar de completar su sonrisa. Lucía extraña, insegura… ¿Apenada? Todoroki no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad al respecto, mirándola con mayor fijación con tal de encontrar una respuesta.

Uraraka los condujo a sus asientos, uno al lado del otro.

—Perfecto —dijo él. Así sería más fácil—. Siéntate.

—¡TODOROKI-KUN! —Midoriya lo saludó unos cuantos asientos a su derecha entusiasmado, con las mejillas algo coloradas por el alcohol. Se veía eufórico, estupendo. Intercambiaron unas cuántas palabras, no le prestó demasiada atención. Yaoyorozu la acaparaba toda.

—Cuando estemos a solas, quiero hablar contigo, ¿puede ser?

—…Lo que tú quieras —le respondió, tímidamente, haciéndolo sonrojar. ¿Qué era lo que quería?

«No quieres nada; o más bien lo quieres _todo_. Quieres dejar de ser y a la vez volver a serlo. Quieres sentir, eso es lo que quieres. Sentir para _no sentir_ nada más…».

* * *

La música sonaba y ella no podía evitar tararear la canción, moviendo suavemente el mentón, aquí y allá, bailando lo que no hacía con su cuerpo entero.

No lo hacía porque sin poder evitarlo se sentía un poco intimidada. Estaba nerviosa más que nada. Tenerlo a su lado la hacía sentir cosas indescriptibles.

—¡Yaomomo! —Una mano tocó su hombro, obligándola a darse la vuelta. Una joven de cabello violeta le sonreía con tímida felicidad.

—¡Jirou! —se sorprendió, incorporándose para devolverle el saludo como correspondía. Una alegría inmensa se apoderó de su persona cuando la vio delante suyo. Siempre se había llevado muy bien con ella y a pesar de no haber mantenido contacto luego del egreso, la recordaba en sus memorias con mucho cariño—. ¡Lo siento, no te he visto!

—Descuida, estaba al fondo de la mesa. Apenas te vi entrar iba a saludarte pero me entretuve con los chicos —comentó, señalando con la cabeza el grupo que estaba conformado por Kaminari, Kirishima y Ojiro—. Ese color te queda muy bien, Momo. Te ves fabulosa.

Y nuevamente, sintió la mirada de Todoroki incrustrada en ella. Sintió un calor abrasador subiendo por su rostro, tan fuerte que temió no poder hablar con normalidad si continuaba bajo su intenso escrutinio.

Le dio un sorbo a su bebida para infundirse valor.

—G-Gracias. Tú también —Y no mentía. Su ex compañera lucía una chaqueta de cuero por encima de un vestido color azul de tirantes que, junto con unas botas oscuras le daban un aspecto rockero que le quedaba muy bien—. ¡Qué alegría verte…! Hace mucho que no sé nada de ti. De todos —reiteró, riéndose más por los nervios que por otra cosa. La miraba a los ojos, decidida a mantenerse ocupada de esa manera—. Bueno, con Itsuka comparto oficina.

Jirou asintió, comprendiendo lo que intentaba decir.

—Sí, sí. Eso lo sabía. ¡Tan lejos de tu historia no me he quedado! —Para ese momento, la joven había tomado asiento junto a ambos. Todoroki no hablaba, parecía concentrado en su bebida y en observar a los que se hallaban a su alrededor, pero una parte suya podía asegurar que estaba muy atento a lo que ambas conversaban—. Sé que se han vuelto muy cercanas en los últimos años de la academia.

Ella asintió con simpatía. A pesar de las diferencias, Momo adoraba con todo su corazón a Itsuka. Le encantaba hablar de ella. Junto a _alguien más_ podía afirmar sin temor que era una de sus personas favoritas en el mundo.

—Así es. Nos hemos vuelto muy cercanas.

—Me imagino. Son bastante parecidas…

—¿Tú crees? —se extrañó Yaoyorozu—. Cuando apenas nos ven, todo el mundo piensa lo mismo, ¡nada más alejado de la realidad! Una vez que nos conocen más se dan cuenta que no lo somos tanto.

Jirou espió de soslayo a la pelirroja que se encontraba alejada de ambas, provocando casi a los gritos a Bakugou y finalmente sonrió.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón. No me había dado cuenta. Como ambas siempre ocuparon puestos similares en el colegio parecía que se mimetizaban… O algo así.

Yaoyorozu rio débilmente, negando con suavidad.

—De hecho, eso debe ser de lo poco que tenemos en común. Te lo puedo asegurar.

—Bueno, a ambas les encanta el orden.

—Es cierto —cedió, frunciendo levemente el ceño en un gesto pensativo—. Pero a mí me gusta la burocracia; a ella más bien mandonear…

La joven de cabello azul se carcajeó y ella se le unió, cubriéndose la boca por la vergüenza.

—¡Pero no digas que te lo dije! —susurró, llevándose el dedo índice a los labios y echándole una furtiva mirada a su mejor amiga, quien conversaba con los demás de manera muy animada, completamente ajena a la conversación.

—¡No! ¿Cómo crees?

Se sonrieron y se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, escuchando la música y parte de conversaciones sueltas que se daban en el resto del grupo. De pronto, como si recordara algo, Kyoka rompió el silencio.

—¡Oye! ¿Son ciertos los rumores? Me he enterado que ese estúpido de Monoma fue transferido a tu agencia... —Cuando lo nombró bajó el tono de su voz, observando a los lados de ella con suspicacia.

Esta vez a Momo no le costó para nada que la conversación fluyera. Su lengua, con la tan sola mención del rubio presumido, se volvió una daga afiladísima.

—Ah, sí, ¡ni me lo menciones!—exclamó con amargura, dándole un último trago a su bebida con ímpetu. De tan solo recordar el último encuentro con él hacia que le hirviera la sangre—. ¡Hace meses que archivos nos lo manda todo el tiempo a nuestra oficina! Déjame decirte que mis dudas tengo de si ya no es él quien se auto invita. ¡INSOPORTABLE!

Jirou observó a la castaña con ojos divertidos. Se le hacía increíble que la muchacha despotricara así contra alguien.

—¡En nuestra agencia se lo sacaron de encima! ¡Nadie lo soportaba! ¡Nadie! ¡Incluso discutía con los de mantenimiento!

—¡Y no me sorprende! En la nuestra se está comportando bastante bien por lo que sé, pero debe ser porque larga toda su frustración en nuestra oficina... —espetó con evidente molestia—. ¡Bah! No lo sé. En realidad, yo creo que solo busca a Itsuka, pero cada tanto me dice alguno de esos comentarios tontos suyos. Te digo que si consigue molestarme tiene el día hecho.

—Es despreciable…

—Totalmente. De todos modos, intento no engancharme. Lamentablemente es Itsuka la que se lleva la peor parte. No puede con su genio y termina discutiendo a los gritos con él.

—Tiene un carácter más fuerte que el tuyo.

—Yo paso de él por completo… No me interesa tener problemas.

—¡Menos con alguien como él!

—¡Menos con alguien como él! —coincidió.

—¡No lo justifica!

—Para nada…

Ambas se echaron a reír, cada una a su manera, cómplices en la crítica del engreído chico de la ex clase B. Cuando se calmaron, Yaoyorozu se puso de pie corriendo un poco su silla. Debía tomar aire, tenía que desaparecer de la visión de Todoroki o se desmayaría.

—¿Sabes dónde está el baño? —preguntó entre susurros, acercándose levemente a ella.

Jirou asintió.

—Allí, subiendo por las escaleras —le indicó con el dedo índice.

—Gracias.

Se alejó del bullicio, subiendo las escaleras con urgencia. ¡Era de las cosas que más odiaba de tomar bebidas alcohólicas: su vejiga no daba a basto! Una vez que encontró el baño tras caminar por un extenso pasillo con luces tenues y bajas, se miró al espejo para retocarse el rubor. Con tan solo ver su reflejo pudo reconocerlo: el miedo adornaba sus facciones. Se sentía contenta, contagiada por la alegría que los demás le transmitían, nostálgica por rencontrarse con sus ex compañeros; pero no la estaba pasando bien.

 _«Cuando estemos a solas, quiero hablar contigo, ¿puede ser?»_ , su petición sonaba una y otra vez en su mente, asustándola.

¿Por qué la miraba tanto? ¿Por qué, luego de haberla ignorado así?

«Sabes perfectamente por qué», le dijo una vocecilla dentro de su mente, aquella que solía decirle cosas malas.

Se acomodó el vestido que se le había subido levemente y salió del tocador.

—¡Te atrapé! —Itsuka la sorprendió situándose en frente suyo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Ah! ¡No hagas eso, tonta! —Se tomó el pecho con las manos, agitada.

—¿Has visto mi pulseada con Bakugou?

—¡Cómo no hacerlo!

—¡Ah! ¡Es fuerte el muy maldito…! —masculló con frustración—. ¡Pensé que iba a ganar! ¡Te lo juro!

Momo sonrió con diversión.

—Estuviste muy cerca.

—Sí, también lo pensé. Pero no fue nada fácil. ¡Al menos lo hice sudar al desgraciado…!

—¡ITSUKA!

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —rio, volviendo a la realidad. Entonces, la señaló acusadoramente con el dedo, con una sonrisa pícara—. ¡LOS VI! ¡No te creas que no lo he hecho! Estás como querés, eh…

Momo soltó un quejido escandaloso, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

—¡De hecho,no! ¡Quiero irme!

—¿¡Cómo que quieres irte?! ¡La noche acaba de empezar!

—¡Lo sé, pero…!

—¿¡Pero qué?! ¿Ha pasado algo? —la curiosidad no podía más con la pelirroja. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y la mandíbula desplazada unos pocos centímetros hacia abajo—. ¿Ha pasado algo, Momo?

Yaoyorozu apartó la mirada apenada, manteniéndola en el suelo.

—¡Anda ya, Momo! ¡Sabes que la curiosidad a mí me mata! ¡Suéltalo!

—Me ha dicho de hablar a solas apenas tuvo oportunidad.

—¿¡Y eso es algo malo?! —se escandalizó, incrédula—. Momo, ¿acaso no te das cuenta que…?

—¿No recuerdas que me ha ignorado por completo mis mensajes? ¡Es obvio, Itsuka! ¡Me dirá de una vez que no quiere tener contacto conmigo!

La pelirroja se detuvo en seco.

Ante su silencio, Yaoyorozu soltó otro gemido de angustia.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Es obvio! ¡MUY OBVIO! ¡Quiero irme! ¡No estoy preparada! Creí que sí, pero no. No lo estoy. ¡PARA NADA! Por lo menos no esta noche.

Itsuka hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia al asunto, pero Yaoyorozu sabía muy bien que estaba actuando, que en el fondo estaba casi igual de preocupada que ella.

—Bueno, Momo, basta. Ya está. No importa. Sé que esto es muy difícil pero inténtalo: pásala bien esta noche, ¿sí? —la tomó de los hombros, alisándole el vestido y bajandole un poco la falda—. Él no está, él no tiene el poder de arruinarte esta hermosa reunión, ¿de acuerdo? —Momo asentía, le era muy difícil no acatar a sus órdenes cuando se ponía así, tan fría y decidida—. Estás hermosa y no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero los chicos no paran de comentarlo —le sonrió ante el gesto de sorpresa de ella—. Sí, sí. Mineta y… ¡No pongas esa cara, déjame terminar! ¡Está bien, Mineta no es el mejor ejemplo para levantarte el ánimo! Pero por lo menos Kirishima está muy de acuerdo! —le guiñó el ojo y cuando vio su gesto no muy convencido volvió a ponerse seria—. Anda, Momo. Inténtalo, ¿sí? Que no te arruine la noche. Diviértete, hay muchas personas aquí que desean pasarla bien contigo. Y estas oportunidades no se dan a menudo en nuestro mundo.

Yaoyorozu terminó por asentir.

—Sí, es cierto. ¡Quiero pasarla bien! ¡Me lo merezco… m-mierda!

Itsuka abrió los ojos de par en par, cubriéndose la boca. ¿Acaso Yaoyorozu había bebido durante los momentos que la dejó sola? ¡Había dicho una grosería! ¡Era inaudito!

—¡Eso, mierda! ¡Te lo mereces, sí! —bramó, carcajeándose. Momo se echó a reir torpemente, supuso que el alcohol estaba comenzando a hacer su efecto—. ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Bajemos!

Las amigas bajaron por las escaleras, riendo y abrazadas por los hombros.

—¡Eh, chicas! ¡Por aquí! —las llamó un Kirishima muy sonriente, alzando el brazo para que lo vieran—. ¡Bah! ¡No, esperen! Solo si Bakugou está de acuerdo…

—¡Tsk! ¡Muérete! —masculló el rubio cruzándose de brazos y dandose la vuelta de muy mal humor—. ¡Lo que hagan ustedes me importa una mierda!

—Entonces me sentaré al lado tuyo —lo picó Itsuka, sonriendo con disimulo y tomando asiento junto a él solo para molestarlo aun mas.

Bakugou le dirigió una mirada asesina y los demás comenzaron a reír.

—Ven, siéntate, Yaoyorozu —le dijo Kirishima para luego notar que no tenía ningun lugar donde hacerlo—. ¡Oh! No tienes dónde. A ver, espera que me fijo dónde hay una silla…

—Se sienta conmigo —dijo la pelirroja, apartándose y dejandole la mitad de su asiento—. Ven, Momo…

Ella sonrió tímidamente y se unió al ruidoso grupo.

Mientras pedían más bebidas, conversaban animadamente recordando viejas anécdotas, o incluso contando algunas nuevas. Como era esperable, el tema del trabajo fue imposible de evitar. Comentaban lo que les había sucedido en las patrullas, tanto las experiencias buenas como las malas, los villanos dignos de recordar como aquellos tan patéticos que apenas podían creer que pudieran provocar algún mal.

Yaoyorozu la estaba pasando bien, hacía su mejor esfuerzo. Pero hubo un momento en el que no pudo con su genio y desvió la vista, buscándolo, odiándose por ello. Encontró que, para su mayor sorpresa, él también la estaba mirando, a pesar de parecer muy entretenido conversando con Midoriya y Ochako.

Todoroki nuevamente parecía querer traspasarla, engullirla con sus ojos y beber todo de ella.

Apartó la mirada avergonzada, con el corazón acelerado.

«Quiere hablarte», se dijo, «no puedes evitarlo toda la noche. Eventualmente, pasará».

—¿Vodka? —Kirishima la sacó de sus pensamientos, alcanzándole el vaso que todos parecían haber compartido sin el menor escrúpulo.

—¡N-No, gracias…! Prefiero no mezclar.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Qué responsable! Y no digo que esté mal, de hecho está muy bien —sonrió—. ¡Pero todos estamos bebiendo, anda! No puedes ser la única que no. ¿Un tequila?

Titubeó pero luego aceptó. ¿Qué más daba?

—Bueno, está bien.

Kaminari le habló directamente a ella.

—Oye, Momo. Cuéntanos. Itsuka estaba comentándonos sobre una historia muy interesante acerca de un sempai suyo hasta que fue tras de ti y nos dejó a todos con la duda en la mejor parte. Nos contaba sobre esas fotos…— Kaminari hizo énfasis en la última palabra, con un dejo pervertido en el tono de voz. La joven lo pilló al instante. No tenía que ser muy despierta para darse cuenta que les había contado todo de aquel personaje. ¡Incluso, lo de las fotos íntimas…!

—¡ITSUKA! —Yaoyorozu se ruborizó hasta la médula y los de su alrededor estallaron en risotadas—. ¡N-No es gracioso! ¡No tengo absolutamente nada que ver!

—¡Sí que lo tienes! —se carcajeó el chico electrico—. ¡Al parecer, para él sí tienes _mucho_ que ver!

—Eso es culpa de ella —señaló a su amiga con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Claramente es algo de ella! Jamás hablé con él.

—Pero parece conocerte mucho.

—Más bien quiere conocerla.

—Quiere conocerla a ambas.

—¡Basta! —suplicó, tomándose ambas mejillas coloradas con las manos.

—Ya, ya. Dejen de molestarla —rio Itsuka, apiadándose de ella—. Es cierto que, ejem, quiere conocerla en profundidad, digamos… Pero Momo jamás le ha hablado y dudo que empiece a hacerlo ahora. No tiene la culpa de nada.

—¡Ni hablar! Es un asqueroso. ¡No quiero saber nada con alguien así! —negó, acalorada. Los demás continuaron riéndose, y finalmente, su ceño se relajó. Pudo unirse a sus risas. Cuán bien le hacía todo aquello. Cuán lindo era volver a tener quince otra vez.

* * *

La noche se hizo extensa, larguísima. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido a causa de las risas, de las copas y de las anécdotas sin sentido. Durante el transcurso de las horas, los presentes se habían dividido en pequeños subgrupos que se mantuvieron estables por un prolongado tiempo.

—Esto… —Ochako carraspeó poniéndose de pie en su sector de la mesa en un gesto tímido pero decidido. Muchos comenzaron a callar a los que no se habían enterado y empezaron a prestarle atención—. Sé que es tarde, y todos pueden irse cuando tengan que hacerlo, por eso quería apresurarme antes de que alguien falte… —observó de soslayo a Midoriya, quien le sonrió débilmente, infundiéndole ánimos—. Con Deku-kun queríamos agradecerles por haber venido. Personalmente, entiendo las exigencias que nuestro trabajo nos impone, de lo difícil que es hacernos un hueco en nuestra agenda para nosotros mismos; por eso, el hecho de que hayan podido venir, es para mí mucho más valioso de lo que podrían imaginar.

Muchos soltaron suspiros enternecidos, maravillados con lo adorable que podía ser la muchacha.

—Así que eso, no tengo mucho más para agregar —finalizó, ruborizándose y con la boca un poco más pequeña—. Gracias…

Los invitados aplaudieron sus palabras.

—¡Que ahora diga sus palabras Midoriya!

—¡Eso, que la ha dejado hablando sola a la pobre Uraraka! ¡Que de la cara!

El público insistió, y entre risas, la castaña tironeó a su novio del brazo para que se pusiera de pie e hiciera lo que tanto le pedían. El joven, un tanto avergonzado, finalmente cedió sin dejar de sonreír.

—Bueno… No sé como empezar —se rascó la coronilla, más sonrojado que su novia. Todos lo miraban, expectantes—. Supongo que podría hacerlo diciendo que todos aquí son especiales para mí de distintas maneras, que con todos cree un nexo que hicieron que sea el hombre que soy hoy…

—¡Bueno, que ni tanto! —lo interrumpió Kirishima, provocando algunas risas.

—Es por eso que para mí, es importante poder habernos reunido, luego de tanto tiempo, para compartir con ustedes una de mis más grandes felicidades que es caminar al lado de esta chica tan especial —le dirigió una mirada llena de significado a su novia, provocando los aullidos y aplausos de los demás—, de la que aprendo todos los días y me siento cada vez más orgulloso. Así que festejo, por este encuentro, por ustedes, por ella… y por mí. ¡Gracias!

Los presentes estallaron en aplausos y exclamaciones de felicidad dándole a la noche un emotivo punto final. A partir de entonces, de manera inconstante, los subgrupos se fueron desarmando, comenzando las odiosas despedidas y los futuros tenemos que volver a vernos todos, que tan al aire solían quedar y los que eran muy complicados de consolidar.

—¿Vamos yendo? —preguntó Itsuka, observando fijamente a Momo.

Ella parpadeó, saliendo de su ensoñación.

—Sí, claro —asintió poniéndose de pie, sonriendo sin querer hacerlo. Se dirigió a la silla donde originalmente había dejado sus cosas, junto a Todoroki, quien aun continuaba allí, al lado de la pareja de la noche.

—¿Ya te vas, Momo? —inquirió Uraraka.

Midoriya se percató de su presencia.

—¡Apenas hemos podido hablar!

—¡Lo siento muchísimo! ¡Se ha hecho un poco tarde! —se lamentó sintiendo, nuevamente, la mirada de Shoto sobre ella. Más intensa, con más urgencia—. Me encantaría poder verlos de nuevo, a ambos. Saber más de ustedes.

—Nos gustaría lo mismo.

—¡Claro que sí, Yaoyorozu-san!

—Me… Me gustan mucho como pareja, se los ve muy bien. Son… muy adorables juntos —pronunció, enrojeciendo súbitamente. Midoriya asintió un tanto abochornado y Uraraka se echó a reír por el nerviosismo—. Ha sido una noche maravillosa, gracias por haberme invitado.

—No hay de qué.

—Sin dudas tenías que venir.

—¡Claro, sí! ¡Por supuesto! M-Me… Tengo que ir al baño, con permiso—Se retiró lo más rápido que sus zapatos de tacón le permitieron, subiendo las escaleras con urgencia, encerrándose en el baño. Apoyó la espalda contra la puerta y suspiró.

Se miró en el espejo del tocador con horror. Ni todo el maquillaje que tenía puesto podía disimular el miedo que adornaba sus facciones.

«Cobarde».

«Déjame en paz».

«No. Eres cobarde y temes el rechazo. Asúmelo».

«¡Cállate!».

Abrió la puerta de un tirón y chocó de manera atolondrada contra alguien. Dejó escapar un pequeño gemido por el susto pero unas manos la sostuvieron quedamente por los hombros.

Alzó la vista y se encontró con el hielo y el fuego a la vez. Todoroki apartó sus manos en un gesto rápido, inconsciente.

Sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en ella con intensidad.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

Yaoyorozu entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero su voz no se hizo escuchar. Apartó la vista, intimidada. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar de manera descontrolada, espantada por el evidente rechazo que se avecinaba.

Cerró los ojos y fingió su mejor sonrisa.

—Me encantaría hablar, Todoroki-san. Pero se me ha hecho tarde. Me gustaría salir también contigo cuando me vea con Ochako-san y Midoriya-san. ¡Prometo avisarte antes cuando eso ocurra!

Pero él se interpuso en su camino, mirándola con severidad.

—No lo entiendes. _Vine_ para hablar contigo.

Momo sintió su labio inferior temblar.

—Yo…

—Te llevo a tu casa. Vine en mi auto —sugirió él con seriedad.

Momo apretó ambos puños alrededor de su falda.

—Itsuka está esperandome.

—Entonces las llevaré a ambas.

Yaoyorozu lo observó exasperada; la había acorralado.

—No pienso desistir en esto —murmuró, sin ningún rastro de broma en su tono de voz, como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos.

Ella suspiró.

—De acuerdo, se lo diré… Su apartamento queda de camino. Podemos dejarla primero a ella, y luego… hablaremos.

Él asintió satisfecho y bajaron de las escaleras en un tenso silencio. Sus ex compañeros continuaban despidiéndose, compartiendo las últimas risas y arreglando por nuevos encuentros. A lo lejos, a un costado de la puerta, Itsuka la aguardaba con una breve sonrisa en los labios. Se había puesto el abrigo y tenía colgado su bolso preparada para marcharse. Cuando sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de ella, Momo supo de inmediato que se había percatado de con quién había bajado del tocador.

—¿Nos vamos? —le sonrió una vez que llego a su encuentro. Con disimulo observó al joven de soslayo.

—Él nos llevará a nuestras casas —explicó, intentando sonar lo más casual posible.

—¡Oh! Ya veo… ¡Gracias!

—No hay de qué —musitó él, sin apenas mirarla, abriendo la puerta del bar para que ambas pudieran salir.

Los tres caminaron bajo el frío de la noche en un demoledor silencio. Itsuka le dirigió una mirada elocuente a su amiga, quien le respondió con una completamente atemorizada. En su mente resollaba «vine a hablar contigo», una y otra vez.

Cuando llegaron al auto se quedaron paradas a un lado, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. ¿Cómo tenían que subirse…? ¿Estaría bien que una fuera adelante y otra atrás o ambas en los asientos traseros?

Todoroki pareció reparar en ello y solo comentó:

—Si quieren mi opinión, me molesta un poco hacer de chofer.

Ambas se rieron y el ambiente se relajó.

—¡Ya! ¡Ya! Lo tengo, iré atrás —exclamó Itsuka, abriendo la puerta trasera dejándole a Momo el asiento de copilota—. ¡Qué alivio! Hacía mucho frío fuera.

—Es verdad —asintió Momo, estrechando su pañuelo contra su cuello. Todoroki la observó de reojo pero no dijo nada.

—Kendo, ¿por dónde es que vives? —inquirió, acomodando el espejo retrovisor y mirándola a través de este.

—¡Ah! En este distrito. ¡Puedes agarrar esta avenida si quieres…! Hay que bajar por esta derecho.

—De acuerdo.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio, siendo interrumpido de vez en cuando por algún breve comentario de la pelirroja, que era apenas respondido por Momo y tan solo escuchado por Todoroki. Conforme se acercaban al apartamento de Itsuka, los nervios se apoderaban aun más y más de ella.

—¡Es aquí! —exclamó de pronto, señalando a través del vidrio de la ventana.

Todoroki estacionó frente a la entrada indicada y la pelirroja carraspeó.

—Bueno… Muchas gracias por haberme traído —le sonrió al muchacho y este le devolvió el gesto de manera discreta—. ¡Adiós a ambos! Te diría que me mandes un mensaje cuando llegues, Momo, pero creo que no será necesario —intentó reírse, pero solo soltó un sonido nervioso—. ¡Cuídense! ¡Hasta luego…!

—¡Adiós…!

Esperaron a que entrara en el edificio y cuando los despidió con un gesto de la mano en el hall de entrada, el auto volvió a arrancar.

—¡Mi casa queda para…!

—Sé dónde queda —la interrumpió, observándola de reojo con ojos amables. Lucía tranquilo, relajado—. Pero primero quiero hacer una parada. ¿Tienes prisa?

—¡No..! ¡No! Para nada. Está bien.

—No te preocupes, es cerca de tu casa.

Ella sonrió y el resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio. Momo cada tanto le echaba alguna mirada furtiva, observándolo lo mayor posible sin que él se percatara. Era bello, como siempre lo había sido. Su nariz recta tan solo era el vértice de la belleza de sus rasgos. Su cabello, mitad escarlata, mitad plata, caía de manera desordenada sobre su rostro, cubriendo levemente la quemadura del lado izquierdo. Si bien seguía luciendo magnífico, etéreo, no podía negar el hecho de que estaba notoriamente más delgado y que el cansancio se profundizaba en las marcas ovaladas de sus ojeras.

—Estoy muy delgado, lo sé. Ya me lo han dicho muchas veces.

Momo parpadeó y apartó la vista velozmente, sonrojándose. Observó su falda con vergüenza por haber sido pillada.

—¡Yo…! ¡Lo siento! Yo no… —Todoroki giró a la derecha, y sin que ella se diera cuenta, fue estacionando el auto hasta detener por completo la marcha—. ¡Luces bien de todas maneras! E-Eso no es excluyente de tu...—se calló, nuevamente abochornada—. O-Olvídalo.

Todoroki la observó apacible, con gentileza en la mirada y volvió a posar su vista al frente.

—¡Oh! Hemos parado —acotó la joven con sorpresa, notando que se trataba de un sitio un poco más apartado de la ciudad, con un parque y unos cuántos árboles que le daban un aspecto distintivo a la mayor parte de los distritos, que contaban con numerosas edificaciones una detrás de la otra.

—Sí, supuse que sería mejor —comentó, un tanto ausente. Aun conservaba las manos alrededor del volante; su gesto se volvió serio—. Quería… disculparme.

Momo hizo gesto de no comprender.

—¿Disculparte? ¿De qué?

—Por no responderte los mensajes —murmuró, frunciendo el entrecejo—. No… No me sentía muy bien. Los leía y me agradaban, quería responderlos, pero no lo hice. No estuvo bien, lo siento.

La joven lo observó estupefacta, sin saber qué responder. ¿Por dónde empezaría…? Por su parte, Todoroki lucía amargado y abatido.

—¡No te disculpes!

—Fue descortés.

—¡No..! —él la observó alzando una ceja y ella cedió—. Bueno, a lo mejor un poco, ¡pero eso no importa! Si no te sentías bien, no tenías por qué hacerlo. ¡No era mi objetivo tampoco! M-Me ha dolido un poco, no voy a mentirte —sonrió brevemente, volviendo a posar su vista en su falda, tomando la tela entre sus puños—. Pero nunca me interesó que me respondieras por compromiso, sintiéndote incómodo por la obligación…

—Consideré que sería mejor disculparme en persona. Pensé en responderte días más tarde, pero eso habría sido aun peor.

—Me habría conformado.

Se miraron por primera vez en segundos que se sintieron como horas. Ella, con los ojos brillando por la emoción; él, con la culpa apagando su mirada.

—Pero eso… No está bien —musitó—. Tú no mereces algo así.

Esta vez Yaoyorozu no pudo soportarlo y posó la vista en el frente, sintiendo una gran opresión en el pecho.

«Es cierto. Pero no puedo evitarlo».

Se horrorizó nuevamente por la evidencia del poco cariño que tenía hacia ella misma.

Finalmente él volvió a romper el silencio.

—Pero ese tampoco era el único motivo por el que quise hablarte —aclaró, más seguro, girando su cuerpo sobre su eje y mirándola con detenimiento.

Momo enfrentó su mirada con nerviosismo.

Cuán pequeña se sentía, cuán poca cosa se sentía debajo de su magnitud.

—Acepto —pronunció él, con su escarlata y su turquesa ardiendo en la mayor de las intensidades—. Acepto tu propuesta. Quiero… Quiero que estés… a mi lado —terminó la frase en unos cuantos tonos de voz más bajo, con un suave tinte en sus mejillas—. Todavía no entiendo cómo ni qué hacer, pero solo sé que quiero intentarlo.

Los segundos se congelaron.

Yaoyorozu se sintió desvanecer. Su cuerpo estallaba, su alma volaba y su corazón se deshacía ante la inmensidad de su amor.

Porque cuando miraba a Todoroki sentía eso.

Amor.

—No te das una idea de lo feliz que me haces… —susurró, con la voz temblando por la emoción.

—…No lo pareces. Estás llorando. ¿Ocurre algo malo? ¿Te sientes mal…? —lucía genuinamente preocupado.

Yaoyorozu se palpó las mejillas ante la sorpresa y notó cómo las yemas de sus dedos se humedecían. Su emoción era tan grande que ni siquiera se había percatado de que se estaba desarmando en lágrimas.

—¡Perdón! —exclamó, horrorizada, limpiándose el rostro fugazmente con las muñecas—. No me siento mal, para nada. Me siento muy bien, de hecho. ¡Tenía miedo! Pensé que me rechazarías.

Todoroki abrió los ojos de par en par, comprendiendo.

—Por eso me evitabas.

Momo se ruborizó.

—Yo… Lo siento…

Todoroki negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero intentarlo, pero no puedo prometerte nada —aseguró, con ojos angustiados, jamás los había visto así, tan desprovistos de la dureza con la que solía mirar. Momo tragó saliva y él continuó—: Ya no soy el mismo que conociste, te lo puedo asegurar.

Y aquellos ojos tan torturados solo eran la prueba de ello.

Pero Momo no creyó.

—Claro que sí.

—¡No! —cerró los ojos, intentando serenarse—. Puede que no lo entiendas, pero estoy vacío. Estoy vacío, Yaoyorozu. No tengo nada.

«Cuando entiendas en lo que me convertí, huirás.

«Porque de mí ya no queda nada y es nada lo que tengo para ofrecer.

Momo negó con dulzura, ciega ante la magnitud de su sentir.

—No subestimes mi amor.

Todoroki abrió los ojos de par en par y sin poder soportarlo, apartó la vista para poder volver a respirar.

Tenía miedo.

Sentía terror de estar a punto de quemar sus alas, de congelar su pureza con la desolación de su existencia. Se sentía asustado de estar a tan solo un paso de cometer el más cruel de sus pecados.

—Confía en mí —musitó ella.

—Quiero hacerlo —susurró.

Sus corazones comenzaron a palpitar al unísono, al ritmo de uno, ya no dos.

A partir de entonces, jamás volverían a ser dos.

* * *

 _Nota final del capítulo:_

 _Buenas! No me olvidé de esto, para nada. Solamente estuve muy ocupada, estudiando como una condenada para rendir mi examen final. ¡Lo aprobe! Asi que no solo estoy muy orgullosa de mi esfuerzo sino que también un poco más libre._

 _De todas formas intentaba escribir en cada momento que podía._

 _Muchisimas gracias por los comentarios, los favs y las lecturas de quienes se interesaron por esta historia. Me hacen inmensamente feliz. Nunca me logra convencer lo que escribo, pero si por lo menos no lo intento, creo que jamas terminaria una oracion..._

 _Espero que este capitulo les guste._

 _Un enorme abrazo._


	6. Capítulo 5

**Salvarte**

* * *

5

* * *

Se quedaron en silencio, acobardados y con las mejillas encendidas. Ninguno miraba al otro: mantenían la vista apartada, avergonzados cuales niños pequeños.

—Yo… Yo no sé que hacer —confesó él, con su voz seria y profunda, que contrastaba enormemente con la inseguridad e inocencia de su oración.

Yaoyorozu lo observó de reojo, conteniendo una pequeña sonrisa. Él, tan seguro y preciso en todo lo que hacía, finalmente mostraba tener un lado por completo enredado y lleno de inseguridades.

Y aun así, seguía siendo perfecto.

En su imperfección encontraba su esplendor.

—No tienes que hacer nada —musitó. Sus ojos se encontraron una vez más pero en esa ocasión fue distinto. Se sentía, para ambos por igual, como si se hubieran visto por primera vez en años—. Si te soy sincera, tampoco sé mucho más que tú del asunto.

Todoroki la contempló confundido, dejando entrever sus dudas.

—No, nunca —se ruborizó ella, contestando la pregunta que se había formulado en la mente del joven.

Ambos eran un lienzo en blanco listo para ser dibujado. Nunca habían sido amados, nunca habían sido acariciados ni experimentado el éxtasis en la cima.

A pesar de estar manchados por la sangre de otros y por la propia suya, así de castos se mantenían.

A lo mejor, solo a lo mejor… eran parte de lo mismo.

O el opuesto complementario.

—Creí que…

—Pues no.

—Oh. Lo siento, entonces.

—No quiero que te disculpes. Si quieres decir algo, solo hazlo. Quiero escucharte… Y que eso te sea tan fácil como respirar.

Todoroki parpadeó.

—Me llevará un buen tiempo —murmuró—. Pero suena bien.

Ambos se sonrieron y volvieron a apartar la vista, avergonzados. No querían estarlo pero tampoco podían evitarlo.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? —preguntó ella.

—¿Cómo qué?

—No lo sé. Lo que sea. Si tienes ganas de hacer algo que pueda ayudarte a cumplir, entonces pídelo.

Shoto se quedó pensativo, con gesto impertérrito.

—Creo que me gustaría que me mandes más mensajes. Últimamente nunca uso mi teléfono y quiero darle un buen uso.

Yaoyorozu se quedó de piedra y finalmente rio.

¿Acaso era su manera para pedirle seguir en contacto con ella?

—¡De acuerdo! Suena muy bien. Entonces esta vez me gustaría pedirte algo yo.

Todoroki la observó con su turquesa y su escarlata con suma atención.

—Respóndeme los mensajes —pidió, con picardía, conteniendo una sonrisa.

El chico mitad fuego y mitad hielo sonrió.

—Claro que sí.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, observando las estrellas que se esparcían en el cielo. Eran cientas, demasiadas. Así como lo eran sus dudas. A los dos los embargaba una emoción indescriptible; ninguno sabía muy bien cuál sería el próximo paso pero estaban dispuestos a disfrutar aquel momento con todo lo que tenía para ofrecerles.

Era simple, era cálido.

«Necesito calor».

«¿Calor?».

«Tú puedes dármelo».

«Y yo quiero dártelo».

« _Y que juntos seamos, lo que nunca supimos ser_ ».

Y en aquel inocente silencio, se sentían bien.

No necesitaban nada más.

—Es tarde —comentó él, con la voz ronca.

Yaoyorozu despertó de su ensoñación y reparó la hora que señalaba el reloj del coche.

—Ah, es cierto.

—Te llevaré a tu casa.

—D-De acuerdo.

Él la condujo a la ostentosa mansión que, en esos momentos, se erguía detrás de ella con total desfachatez. Yaoyorozu se detuvo frente a la reja que daba paso a los jardines delanteros.

—N-Nos mantenemos en contacto.

—Nos mantenemos en contactó —afirmó él.

El fuego y el hielo deshacían al negro, de una manera sutil, dulce. Y cómo le gustaba a este último desarmarse así.

Se quedaron en silencio contemplándose, observandose el uno al otro como quien mira el enorme premio que era el fruto de sus esfuerzos.

En ambas mentes resonaba, una y otra vez:

«¿Merezco esto?»

«¿Está bien sentirme así?»

«¿Es correcto… estar, en estos momentos, feliz?»

Y en ninguna hubo una respuesta.

Se despidieron con sonrisas tímidas. Él aguardó a que ella entrara, y solo así, finalmente, se permitió ir.

Una vez en su auto, soltó el aire de golpe.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Se sentía mejor, sí.

Pero también tenía mucho miedo.

Y la culpa. Oh, la maldita culpa.

Sentía demasiado y comprendía muy poco.

Todoroki se encontraba en un punto nuevo de partida.

* * *

—No sé qué diablos has hecho ayer, pero te ves echo un desastre.

Todoroki alzo a su plateado y a su turquesa más agotados que nunca. Los apartó de inmediato una vez que estos se toparon con los desdeñosos de su padre. Continuó acomodando los ficheros, con el flequillo cubriendo sus ojos envolviendolo en un aura sombría.

La asistente de su padre se había ausentado y Endeavor no permitía que nadie por fuera de su acotadísimo circulo de confianza tocara sus cosas. Lamentablemente, aquel privilegio era derivado a él.

Shoto se encontraba exhausto: apenas había dormitado la noche anterior. Luego de haber dejado a Yaoyorozu en su casa, el cúmulo de emociones que lo embargaban habían sido tan intensas como para prohibirle el sueño. El resultado eran sus sinuosas y marcadas ojeras y su mala cara.

Había aceptado que Yaoyorozu lo acompañara.

No estaba muy seguro cómo, pero de alguna manera, la había dejado entrar en su vida.

«Pero no sé si seré capaz…», pensó, sintiendo que su cuerpo se paralizaba como si le hubieran arrojado un balde de agua fría. En un movimiento torpe, tiró el fichero al suelo, que al ser de metal generó un estruendo muy molesto.

Endeavor le dirigió una mirada de advertencia. Él se le adelantó, no hizo falta que le dijera nada.

—Lo siento.

—Despiértate, Shoto.

—Lo sé, lo siento.

Su hijo se dispuso a levantar con rapidez el desastre que se esparcía en ese momento sobre el suelo.

Endeavor frunció el ceño con desagrado.

—¡Bah! ¡Luego de recoger ese desastre vete de aquí y tómate un café! ¡Me molestas!

Todoroki se acomodó el flequillo que salpicaba sus ojos al punto de molestarlo (debía hacerse un buen corte), y lo observó con sorpresa.

—S-Sí, sí… tomaré uno. Me haría bien.

Una vez fuera de la oficina se dirigió con prisa al baño: antes de tomarse su café, se lavaría la cara. Lo necesitaba. A lo mejor, un poco de agua fría le aclarase las ideas, le congelase los pensamientos y lo dejara continuar durante el resto de la jornada laboral.

Puso el pestillo y abrió las llaves del grifo. Junto ambas manos debajo del chorro y llevó lo acumulado contra su rostro.

Una, dos, tres veces…

Se observó en el espejo, encontrándose con una persona que no era él. Se topó con alguien que logró revolverle las tripas y desagradarle. Porque lucía como él, sí. Pero no era quien recordaba que era. Se veía joven, pero con un aire avejentado. Su cabello mitad plata mitad escarlata ya le quedaba demasiado largo como para ser considerado prolijo. Su rostro, más adulto y refinado, se encontraba tan delgado que hasta los pómulos se le marcaban; su piel, apagada y marchita. Lo único intacto era su cicatriz, porque ni sus ojos eran reconocibles ya. Estos parecían los de un niño, lo de uno muy asustado.

¿A qué temes?

¿A qué?

«Ya sabes a qué», se respondió a sí mismo, el otro, el del espejo.

«No puedes temerle a Yaoyorozu, idiota…».

«No, pero lo hago».

«¡Es tierna, dulce, delicada… y buena persona! ¿¡Cómo diablos podrías…?! ¡Tu padre debería darte más miedo!».

«Justamente. Siempre estuve acostumbrado a la aspereza de la gente. Yo… Yo no sé cómo reaccionar».

«No, no siempre. Mama era dulce».

«Sí, lo era. Y fíjate como has quedado, eh».

Sus ojos buscaron automaticamente su lado izquierdo del rostro. Allí, donde la quemadura permanecería perpetuada en su piel. La cicatriz que había perdonado, sí. Pero que todavía le quemaba el alma, estrujandole el corazón cada vez que recordaba la causa. Ya casi no era consciente de ella, se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que no lo acomplejaba que alguna persona se lo quedara mirando en aquel punto especifico de su rostro durante un tiempo prologando la primera vez que lo veían en persona. Para el día a día, era una cicatriz más. Pero a veces, cuando el dolor lo hacía recordar, aquella simple cicatriz adquiría otro significado, uno doloroso y angustiante que le oprimía el pecho y no lo dejaba respirar.

Porque no la culpaba, no.

La entendía.

La había perdonado incluso.

Pero le dolía.

Y era un dolor que lo acompañaría siempre.

Todoroki nunca podrá deshacerse de él. Jamás.

Por eso, tal carga sobre sus hombros era demasiado pesada como para seguir acumulando más.

«¿Y si ella…?».

«No sabes si te lastimará o no. Solo estás prejuzgando».

«Pero lo hará, sí. Y por eso temo».

«Cobarde».

Cerró los ojos con pesar y salió del lavabo.

—Necesito un buen café…

* * *

—… entonces me llevó a mi casa y nos despedimos. Esperó a que entrara y se fue en su auto —finalizó Momo con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

—Te ves radiante, maldita.

—Dormí de maravilla.

—Pues se nota. Tu piel resplandece —Itsuka terminó su té de un sorbo sin dejar de sonreír—. Y tú que tenías miedo, tonta…

—¡Es que Itsuka…! ¡Vamos! ¡INCLUSO TÚ LO PENSABAS!

—¡No estoy lista! ¡Me va a rechazar! ¡Me va a rechazar! —la imitaba, con una voz aguda muy irritante frente a los ojos moribundos de la castaña—. Eres una tonta, Momo. Es increíble que no te des cuenta de quién eres. Solo un idiota se negaría a tu compañía.

Yaoyorozu rio, avergonzada, con las mejillas completamente sonrosadas. Se veía hermosa y su alegría contagiaba. Tanto, que hasta Itsuka sentía que su sonrisa era tan amplia que chocaría contra sus orejas. Luego de unos segundos, la más alta sonrió con algo de amargura, con la vista fija en su taza.

—Pero no lo sé… Me ha dicho algo extraño. Me aseguró que no era el mismo, que no estaba seguro de poder darme nada… Que estaba vacío…

Itsuka abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Vaya…

—Se veía… muy triste.

—Pues se lo ve deprimido. Quiero decir, nunca fue Midoriya o Kirishima, no. No es de esos que sonríen porque sí. Pero ayer se veía apagado, ¿sabes? Como si no pudiera sonreir con felicidad incluso aunque quisiera. Lucía…

—Vacío.

—Sí, vacío…

Ambas se quedaron en silencio. El ambiente se había entristecido.

Yaoyorozu sintió la mano de su amiga sobre la suya. Alzó la vista, asombrada y se encontró con ella devolviendole una mirada comprensiva.

—Solo acompáñalo, ¿sí? Eso, definitivamente, lo ayudará bastante.

—¿Eso crees?

—Prefiero hacerlo, Momo. Si estoy triste, a lo mejor nadie sea tan todopoderoso como para sacarme esa tristeza, pero preferiría mil veces llorar con alguien al lado que aguantármelo todo sola.

En el rostro de la chica volvió a asomar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eso haré, sí.

Al cabo de unos segundos, su móvil vibró. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio que era un mensaje de Todoroki.

Itsuka se carcajeó.

—¡Se te nota en la cara, maldita…! ¡Momo, te odio! ¡Vacío o no, Todoroki es guapísimo!

—¡Basta! —se rio ella, cubriendose la inminente sonrisa que comenzaba a agrandarse en su rostro con evidente timidez.

Abrió el mensaje.

 _Hola._

Frunció los labios con sentimientos encontrados: estaba muy feliz pero a la vez un poco decepcionada. Todoroki era demasiado conciso con sus mensajes.

 _¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?_

 _¿Qué tal tu día?_

No tuvo que esperar demasiado tiempo para recibir la respuesta. Momo casi que salta de su asiento: ¡se estaba mensajeando con Todoroki! Y todo era real y estaba sucediendo en verdad y no se lo estaba imaginando.

 _No he dormido muy bien._

 _¿Y tú?_

No se le pasó por alto que no respondió directamente su pregunta.

 _Bien, el día ha comenzado muy tranquilo._

 _¡Oh! Es muy feo no poder descansar._

 _¡Yo he dormido bien, hacía tiempo no lo hacía!  
_

Se mordió la lengua una vez que lo envió. A lo mejor sonaba a que se lo estaba refregando en la cara.

Lo había arruinado.

Pero otro mensaje llegó.

 _Es bueno saber eso._

Todoroki no parecía enfadado. No era de los que usaban la ironía para herir.

 _¿Quieres que nos veamos un rato hoy?_

 _No tengo idea de tus horarios, pero puedo adaptarme._

Su respuesta no tardó en llegar.

 _Estoy agotado._

Yaoyorozu releyó el mensaje sin poder evitar sentirse acongojada ante su negativa.

 _¡Oh, claro! ¡Lo siento, me lo has dicho!_

 _No te preocupes y descansa._

Todoroki envió:

 _¿Quieres venir esta noche a mi apartamento?_

 _Solo si te parece bien._

El corazón de Yaoyorozu se aceleró a un ritmo casi frenético. Definitivamente no esperaba esa propuesta. Una parte suya se sintió acobardada ante el hecho de estar a solas con él en su territorio. Pero luego, se relajó: Todoroki no era de esos.

Estaba segura.

 _Claro que me parece bien._

 _¿A qué hora sería?_

 _Y por favor, escríbeme tu dirección._

Al cabo de unos minutos, Todoroki le había enviado no solo su dirección, sino también un mapa de guía para facilitarle el camino. Le había dicho que a las veintidos le vendría bien, que le daría tiempo para darse una ducha.

Bloqueó su celular sin salir de su estado catatónico. Veinte minutos antes jamás se habría imaginado quedar con Shoto en su apartamento y en aquel momento era un hecho incuestionable.

—¿Sucede algo, Momo? —preguntó la pelirroja, perspicaz.

El sonrojo de su rostro se intensificó, más solo pudo negar con la cabeza. Su amiga era una gran confidente con la que podía descargar hasta el más bochornoso pensamiento sin recibir ninguna mirada critica, pero también le gustaba tener algo de privacidad.

—Ok —dijo ella, no muy convencida, terminándose su té.

Al cabo de unos segundos, el monitor que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación se prendió.

— _Se solicita al grupo 342. Repito: se solicita al grupo 342._

El semblante de ambas se transformó: inmediatamente dejaron a un lado lo que estaban haciendo para salir cual ráfagas de viento a través de la puerta.

* * *

Yaoyorozu presionó el botón del portero eléctrico con su mano tan delicada como femenina. Lucía casual, se había puesto un sueter de color neutro que se amoldaba dulcemente a su figura y que caía, a modo de vestido, a una altura un poco por encima de las rodillas; cubriendo sus piernas, unas pantis de color negro. Aguardaba en la entrada del inmenso y lujoso edificio mientras sujetaba, frente a su vientre, una carterita de correa de cadena fina.

—¿Sí? —su voz le provocó un vuelco a su corazón.

—¡Soy yo, Momo! —se sonrojó. Él jamás la llamó así.

Todoroki tardó unos cuántos segundos en responder que a ella le resultaron eternos.

¿Se habría arrepentido?

—Ahí bajo.

Yaoyorozu tragó saliva sintiendo que iba a colapsar. Sentía demasiada vergüenza, demasiada intriga y demasiado miedo. ¡Las mariposas estaban haciendo revoluciones ya no en su estómago sino en todo su cuerpo!

Alzó la vista y lo vio bajar del ascensor. Era un ángel. Uno vestido de negro, con joggins color negro que se ajustaban a la altura de los tobillos y camiseta de mangas largas de color negro. Su cabello, húmedo, goteaba de manera imperceptible. El ángel caminaba en su dirección con sus ojos bicolor fijos en ella.

—Yaoyorozu —saludó, una vez que abrió la puerta tras pasar la llave por el censor magnético—. Lo siento, me estaba duchando.

El rojo se intensificó en sus mejillas y le sonrió avergonzada.

—¡Ah! ¿De veras? Sí, puedo verlo por tu cabello. ¡Qué pena, si hubiera sabido habría llegado…!

Él la interrumpió con una sonrisa amable mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarla pasar.

—Descuida, tú has llegado bien. He sido yo el que se retrasó.

Ambos aguardaron el ascensor en un tímido silencio. Todoroki mantenía la vista clavada en las puertas de acero inoxidable y Yaoyorozu observaba (más concentrada de lo que realmente estaba) por completo a su alrededor. Por lejos se notaba que era uno de los más destacados edificios de aquel distrito, si no es que era el mejor . Era lujoso y refinado pero no antiguo, a diferencia de la arquitectura de su propia casa. Más bien presumía modernidad y diseño.

Una vez dentro del ascensor se posicionaron uno en frente del otro. Shoto no dejaba de observarla, escudriñándola en cada detalle. Yaoyorozu se preguntaba si miraría su atuendo, si se había puesto el suéter al revés o si había notado que se había comido las uñas por el nerviosismo de las últimas horas. ¡Ella, que tanto se las cuidaba!

Sin pensarlo, se rio.

Fue una risa llena de nervios, más que de otra cosa. Pero una risa al fin.

La confusión inundó las facciones del chico.

—¿Qué… sucede?

Entonces, habló.

—Es curioso, ¿sabes? Hace unos años solíamos vernos a solas en horarios extra escolares por cuestiones varias. Esto no es nuevo para mí. Y sin embargo, se siente como si fuera la primera.

Todoroki no le respondió.

Las puertas se abrieron y ambos salieron del elevador a un inmenso corredor que daba lugar a solo dos apartamentos. Shoto vivía en un medio piso solo para él. Ella avanzó por el pasillo desconociendo de cuál de ambos se trataba por la inercia de hacer algo, pero el chico se quedó apenas por fuera del ascensor.

—Me pasa… lo mismo.

Yaoyorozu lo contempló unos cuántos segundos para terminar sonriéndole emocionada, de una manera tan despampanante que el muchacho se quedó sin habla.

—¡Qué alivio! ¡Me estaba poniendo nerviosa! —soltó un suspiro y nuevamente se echó a reír de una manera más genuina, más relajada.

Shoto se sintió contagiado pero lo único que pudo demostrar fue su típica pequeña sonrisa que curvaba sus labios. Él nunca se reía, no como los demás lo hacían y mucho menos como _ella_ podía hacerlo. Y creía firmemente que jamás podría llegar a realizarlo. Ambos se mantuvieron la vista durante unos efímeros segundos, momentos en los que Todoroki se calmó: los ojos de Yaoyorozu eran tan dulces que sintió que nada malo podría venir de ellos. Tan oscuros y tan expresivos, parecían hablarle: «Vamos, no te haré nada. Te lo prometo».

Y él, al menos momentáneamente, le creyó.

—Es por aquí —dijo, señalando la puerta que estaba detrás de él.

Yaoyorozu se ruborizó pero ni eso prohibió su sonrisa.

Todoroki abrió la puerta de su apartamento y la dejó pasar primero.

—Discúlpame si algo está fuera de su sitio, lo cierto es que no he tenido tiempo y todo esto se me ocurrió a último momento…

—Es fabuloso.

—Gracias —susurró, algo abrumado.

—¡De veras lo es! ¡Vaya, Todoroki-san! ¡Tienes muy buen gusto! —exclamó, maravillada, prestando atención a cada detalle que se erguía a su alrededor. El suelo era de madera, de una muy clara, el cielorraso de color blanco y algunas paredes se distinguían de otras por su color gris. La decoración era minimalista, con muebles de diseño en color oscuro y con un inmenso sofá de color blanco. A su lado, un inmenso ventanal que daba una vista de ensueño de la ciudad. Se veía cuidadosamente perfecto.

Y frío.

—Sin dudas tu huella esta aquí —musitó. Apenas le había prestado atención a la ropa tirada que se encontraba abollada a lo largo de la isla que yacía en el centro de la cocina. Él se acercó con intenciones de arreglarlo, pero ella lo detuvo reteniéndolo por el brazo. Todoroki giró hacia la joven con sorpresa e inmediatamente Momo lo soltó—. ¡Lo siento por haberte tocado! ¡De veras! —exclamó sonrojada—. Si quieres acomodarlo porque te sientes incómodo, hazlo. Pero no tienes por qué tener todo impecable solo porque vengo de visita.

—No es correcto —dijo apenado—. Esto me pasa por hacer las cosas sin pensar, yo…

Yaoyorozu negó con la cabeza con pesar.

—Todoroki-san, en serio. Mírame —él enfrentó su mirada dubitativo—. No es nada, ¿sí? En serio, no podría importarme menos. De hecho, me agrada.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eso significa que estoy conociendo al verdadero tú, por más que sea un detalle así de pequeño. No eres cuidadosamente ordenado todo el tiempo, también te dejas tus prendas tiradas por ahí si andas apurado. ¡Y es normal! ¡Y es genial!

—Exageras —apartó la vista, Yaoyorozu creyó verlo un poco ruborizado—. Solo quiero que estés en un lugar ordenado para que te sientas cómoda.

Ella lo miró apacible, tanto, que él creyó desesperar.

—Lo estoy. Creo que tú no lo estás.

Lo vio revolverse en su lugar con inquietud. Fue en el momento en el que vio la expresión de su rostro cuando halló la respuesta: Todoroki se veía vulnerable. La angustia empapó sus facciones.

—N-nunca traigo a nadie aquí. Yo… Yo no sé qué hacer.

Momo frunció los labios pensativa, manteniendo la calma.

—Puedes ofrecerme algo de beber, por ejemplo.

Él abrió los ojos de par en par y se dirigió rápidamente al refrigerador.

—¿Qué quieres? Tengo sodas, varios tipos. También hay agua y… cerveza —finalizó en uno o dos tonos más bajo.

Ella soltó una risita.

—Agua está bien.

El joven obedeció casi con urgencia.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

Yaoyorozu le dio un sorbo a su vaso y de pronto su estómago rugió de una manera un tanto escandalosa.

Lejos de reírse, el chico bicolor la miró con preocupación.

—No has comido.

—No he tenido tiempo —Era inaudito, pero la joven parecía querer disculparse.

—Debes de estar hambrienta. Tampoco he comido, pidamos algo —tomó su móvil y se dirigió a la aplicación de delivery—. Este lugar es muy bueno —sugirió, alcanzándole el dispositivo a ella—. Elige lo que quieras.

Momo le sonrió.

—¡Ah! ¡Tienen lo que me gusta! ¡Esto, sí! ¿Puedo?

El tono de voz de él fue amable.

—Claro que sí.

Shoto realizó el pedido y ella se arrojó al sillón desperezándose. Todoroki la observaba, inmóvil, desde el mismo punto de la habitación.

Momo le sonrió con dulzura y le dio un par de palmaditas al sofá.

—Anda, ven.

Tras unos segundos de duda, Shoto caminó lentamente hacia ella. Se sentó a una distancia considerable de la muchacha quien se encontraba girada hacia él. El muchacho miraba hacia el frente, un tanto rígido.

—¿Qué tal tú día? —le habló con naturalidad, como si no estuvieran solos, como si no estuvieran en el apartamento de él, como si ella no se hubiera declarado y él no hubiera aceptado su compañía.

Los enigmáticos ojos del joven se ensombrecieron.

—No muy bien. Estuve muy cansado.

Yaoyorozu lo escuchaba atentamente, incluso aunque él no profiriera muchas palabras.

—Últimamente cada vez que te veo luces agotado. Como… como si no hubieras dormido bien este último tiempo —eligió las palabras con cuidado, hablando de manera pausada.

Él hizo un amago de sonrisa.

—Es que no lo hago.

—¿No puedes dormir?

—No.

—¿Nada de nada?

—Bueno, algo sí. Pero no lo suficiente. Jamás podría ser considerado eso suficiente.

—¿Menos de seis horas?

—…Menos de seis horas.

—¿Más de tres?

—No…

Esta vez ella no pudo hacer mucho por mantener su rostro sereno. Sus ojos brillaron por la preocupación. Y Todoroki solo se sintió aun más miserable debajo de su inexpresividad.

—Me imagino que no debes estar pasando por un buen momento —musitó. Observó su reacción y notó como de pronto parecía tensarse en su lugar—. Descuida, sé que no quieres hablar de eso —y como toda respuesta la miró, así de intenso como él solo sabía hacer—. No te exigiré, pero…

Dudó, se quedó en silencio.

—¿Pero?

Momo se remojó los labios, nerviosa.

—S-Si me dejas seguir viéndote, Todoroki-san, quiero ayudarte con eso. Con tu sueño, claro está —sonrió amablemente ante los ojos asustados de él, de estar de pronto hablando de algo íntimo, de algo que Shoto aun no tenía la fuerza suficiente para exteriorizar—. Pero también con lo que te sucede. No… No insistiré, pero quiero que sepas que sé que algo está ocurriendo. Y no lo ignoro.

Alzó la vista dubitativa, mordiéndose la lengua por haber hablado tanto, encontrándose con un Todoroki sorprendido.

Se puso aun más nerviosa, quiso reír, quiso disculparse por haber sido tan entrometida, por haber dicho más de lo que pensaba, se sintió tan avergonzada que incluso le dieron ganas de llorar.

De pronto, el portero sonó y Momo se sobresaltó.

—El delivery.

—¡Ah! ¡Q-Qué bueno! —exclamó, aun un poco afectada por el tornado de emociones que había arrasado con ella segundos atrás. Fue su estómago, entonces, quien habló por ella soltando un rugido agónico. Su rostro se volvió carmesí y Todoroki la observó con diversión.

El ambiente parecía haberse relajado de nuevo.

—También tengo hambre. Ya vengo —musitó, antes de tomar sus llaves y salir del apartamento.

Al cabo de unos minutos la puerta se abrió y Todoroki entraba cargando unas cuantas bolsas.

—¡Ah! ¡Déjame ayudarte! ¡Siento mucho haber pedido tanta comida! —se horrorizó, acercándose a él con intenciones de tomar alguna bolsa pero él paso de ella abiertamente. Le dirigió una mirada indignada que Todoroki ignoró.

—Soy un poco más fuerte de lo que crees —murmuró.

—¡P-por supuesto! Y el más brillante —agregó, apartando la mirada con la boca un tanto más pequeña.

Shoto parpadeó y también la desvió, sintiendo como la sangre le subía a las mejillas.

Comieron en silencio durante los primeros minutos. Yaoyorozu se limpió la boca con una servilleta y sin poder contenerse más, le suplicó:

—Por favor, come algo de lo mío. ¡Me siento mal de haber pedido tanto en comparación…!

—Tú lo necesitas más. Trabajas con tu don, ¿cierto? —repuso gentil—. Es lógico que consumas más calorías que otras personas.

Ella bajó la mirada con vergüenza.

—Sí, es cierto. Pero… A veces me pregunto si no debería preocuparme más por mi figura —finalmente rio—. Qué comentario tonto y vacío, lo sé. Pero no puedo evitarlo.

Pero él no se burló, más bien lo contrario, su semblante se habia vuelto serio.

—Tú no deberías preocuparte por esas cosas. Te… Te ves… bien —su rostro se volvió del color de la mitad de su cabello. Tomó con prisa su bebida y se llevó el vaso rápidamente a los labios, evitando nuevamente el contacto visual.

Yaoyorozu rió suavemente.

—Pues si me lo dices tú entonces empezaré a creerlo.

El corazón de Todoroki comenzó a latir con fuerza, tanta, que de pronto se sintió muy incómodo. Temeroso de que ella pudiera darse cuenta. Pero por el contrario, su ex compañera continuaba cenando de manera calma y relajada.

—La otra vez no pude preguntarte por… todo lo que pasó —omitió algunos detalles—. Pero sigue intrigándome. ¿Cómo lo has pasado en el festejo de Midoriya-san y Ochako-san?

Todoroki se tomó su tiempo para responder.

—Bien, supongo. Pero mi mente estaba en otro lado, creo que apenas recuerdo lo que hablé con los demás.

Yaoyorozu se sorprendió, y con inocencia, inquirió:

—¿De veras? ¿En que pensabas tanto?

—En ti.

Su voz grave y madura hizo que poco a poco desapareciera su sonrisa de repentino entusiasmo y bajara la vista avergonzada. Lo había dicho de manera natural, restándole importancia, pero para ella era suficiente motivo como para que se desatara un nido de mariposas en su estómago con fervor.

—Pues yo la pasé muy bien. Me gustó reencontrarme con ellos luego de tantos años. ¡A algunos los veo tan adultos y a otros tan…!

—Como siempre.

Yaoyorozu rio. Él también lo había notado.

—¡Sí, como siempre! Es increíble como el tiempo pasa tan rápido para unos y tan lento para otros… En algunos momentos me sentía dentro del aula del 1-A —sonrió con las mejillas sonrosadas, un tanto nostálgica—. Luego parpadeaba y veía a algunos tan adultos, con sus barbas y tacones y sus trabajos y comprendí que en mi recuerdo, ellos se detuvieron en una imagen que yo misma cree de ellos, pero en realidad el mundo siguió girando. Sus vidas continuaron sin mí, y la mía sin la de todos ellos.

Shoto la observó fijamente.

—Es exactamente como dices. El recuerdo que tenías de muchos, recuerdos son. Hoy en día, eso no es real. Ya no existe.

Algo en sus ojos había cambiado.

De pronto, la barrera de hielo y fuego se interpuso entre ambos de manera contundente.

Yaoyorozu se encogió sobre si misma al oír cómo su voz se había endurecido tan deprisa.

Todoroki pareció notarlo, porque cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

—Lo siento —dijo él, al cabo de unos segundos. Lucía un tanto amargado.

Ella le sonrió débilmente, negando con suavidad.

—Está bien —le hubiera gustado que su voz no sonara en un hilo de voz. Shoto, a veces, le era muy intimidante—. Prefiero saber lo que piensas.

—¿Aunque no sea de tu agrado?

—Aunque no sea de mi agrado.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si conozco tu recuerdo entonces también quiero conocer a tu presente.

Esta vez fue él quien bajó la mirada apabullado.

—La comida sabe bien.

Yaoyorozu quiso largarse a reír ante el desvío de conversación del joven, pero no lo hizo. Todoroki debía de encontrarse realmente confundido. Si bien su semblante era adulto y muy serio, cohibiéndola con su mera presencia segundos anteriores, ahora a sus ojos se veía muy vulnerable. Como una criatura abandonada en el frío a la que debía darle calor.

Momo ansiaba mucho darle calor.

Pero aun no era el momento.

—Sí, sabe bien. Cambien hay una tienda de comida Tailandesa que me fascina. ¿ _Neo Thai_ , la conoces?

Él asintió, sorprendido.

—No sabía que también te gustaba. Si hubiera sabido, definitivamente habríamos pedido allí.

—La próxima. ¿De acuerdo?

Todoroki sonrió brevemente.

—Sí, claro.

Continuaron cenando mitad en silencio mitad conversando, de temas banales, relajados, que fueron menguando el ambiente. Yaoyorozu se había tomado la libertad de comer todo lo que quería y Todoroki había relajado su postura: sus hombros ya no estaban tan tensos como en un principio.

Cuando el silencio se hizo de nuevo, Momo se percató que ambos habían terminado.

—¡Ah! ¡No me había dado cuenta de que terminamos!

Todoroki entonces se percató de lo mismo.

—Ni yo.

Ambos se pusieron de pie al instante y fue él quien le dirigió una mirada severa. «Es mi casa, y tú la invitada, la mesa la levantaré yo mismo». «Pues tendrás que permitirme hacer algo. Me sentiré mal si no lo hago».

Tras la batalla silenciosa de miradas, Shoto sugirió:

—¿Por qué no eliges alguna película de esas que están debajo del mueble?

Las mejillas sonrosadas de Momo se volvieron color frutilla. Todo detalle nuevo sobre él le fascinaba.

—¡Oh! ¿Te gusta mirar películas?

—En realidad solo quiero que te mantengas alejada de la mesa.

Todoroki a veces era muy sincero.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño un tanto decepcionada.

—¿Tanto arriesgarías con tal de que no te ayude?

Él se detuvo a medio camino, con los platos en brazos, pensativo.

—A lo mejor contigo sea divertido. Y… —la observó quedamente—, a lo mejor, no me estaría arriesgando demasiado.

Desarmada, la joven no tuvo más remedio que darse media vuelta y acatar sus indicaciones. Con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, comenzó a buscar entre las películas que tenía.

—Para no interesarte en películas tienes demasiadas…

—Culpa de mi hermana. Ella es la fanática.

—¿La profesora de literatura? —recordó, con agradable nostalgia.

—Sí. Aunque a veces me pregunto por qué no estudió cine —para el momento, él se encontraba parado detrás de ella. Había terminado velozmente con todo.

—A lo mejor la docencia y literatura le da más seguridad. Muchos postergamos aficiones porque nos sentimos más seguros en un trabajo más común, mas "correcto" para nosotros. Damos lo que el mundo espera que demos.

Todoroki se había acuclillado a su lado, con las palmas de sus manos descansando sobre sus rodillas flexionadas. La miraba con suma atención a través de su flequillo crecido.

—A ti te gustaban los idiomas. Te gusta el francés, ¿cierto?

Yaoyorozu soltó el aire de golpe, abriendo los ojos de par en par. Se rio tontamente, más nerviosa que divertida.

—Me gusta, sí —y fingiendo repentino desinterés en la conversación, le entregó el dvd de manera brusca y torpe—. Esta debe de estar bien.

Todoroki no supo qué decir. Tragó saliva, sintiéndose un tanto confundido, y sin más puso el dvd en marcha.

Una vez de pie volvió a mirarla aunque temeroso de haberla ofendido por algún motivo que aun desconocía. Debía confirmar que todo seguía igual de bien o disculparse en caso contrario. Yaoyorozu le sonreía igual que hacía unos minutos, el desasosiego que había visto en sus dos noches durante ese instante había desaparecido. Se mantenía acurrucada contra el respaldo del sofá, luciendo como una niña pequeña.

—Hace frío —se quejó. Y no mentía, sus pies descalzos seguro debían de estar helados y la punta de su nariz estaba colorada.

—No sé por qué no ponen la calefacción en este edificio. ¡Estoy harto! —refunfuñó, de pronto de mal humor. Pero su risa cantarina lo regresó de su serie de insultos dirigidos hacia los administradores del edificio.

—Con una frazada estaré más que bien, tranquilo.

Resolvía todo de manera muy sencilla.

Animado, preguntó:

—¿Te gustaría un té?

—¡Ah, claro que sí! —se emocionó. Había dado en la tecla.

—Ya vengo. Ponle pausa. ¡Y… quédate ahí! Que hace frío y me he ofrecido yo.

Momo volvió a reír suavemente.

—Está bien, está bien. No me retes.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Todoroki regresaba con una bandeja con dos tazas humeantes.

—No sabía que te gustaba. Nunca has venido a mis reuniones de té del secundario.

Shoto se sonrojó.

—Es que… invitabas demasiada gente —carraspeó, incómodo—. Y ciertamente en ese entonces no me gustaba. Empezó a agradarme luego.

Yaoyorozu comprendió y no reprochó. Siempre había sido un chico solitario. No era ninguna noticia.

Pusieron la película y volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Se trataba de un drama medieval, algo ciertamente ajeno para ambos.

—Jamás he visto algo así.

—Ni siquiera sabía que existía eso.

Al cabo de un buen rato, Yaoyorozu desvió sus ojos discretamente hacia él. Shoto permanecía inmutable frente a la pantalla, apenas parpadeaba. Su perfil era etéreo, majestuoso. Se veía como un león, como uno delgado y marchito, pero un león al fin. Notó, cuando bajó la vista sin mucho agrado, que el joven se mantenía en el otro extremo del sofá, completamente apartado de ella. Ni siquiera rozaba la frazada que le había traído. Se disgustó internamente. ¿Tanto le desagradaba su persona?

Algo ansiosa, inquirió:

—¿No tienes frío?

Él no le prestó mucha atención. Sus ojos seguían clavados en la pantalla.

—No.

—Mientes… —se detestó por haber delatado su voz acongojada.

Shoto pareció notarlo de inmediato porque se giró un tanto desconcertado.

Nerviosa, habló sin poder controlar su lengua.

—T-Tu nariz está tan roja como la mía. Y puedo jurar que tus manos están heladas.

Todoroki no comprendía.

Ella, con toda la sangre de su cuerpo acumulada en sus mejillas, le alcanzó parte de la frazada que tenía encima. Como era lógico, gracias a la distancia a la que él se encontraba, apenas había para que Shoto se cubriera.

—Era para ti.

Lo sabía.

—¿Tanto te molesta acercarte un poco? —sonó más molesta de lo que realmente estaba. Se mordió la lengua. Odiaba ser tan impaciente.

Se había dicho que el hecho de que la dejara pasar rato con él le bastaba.

Sí, se lo había dicho y genuinamente lo pensaba.

O eso había creído. Porque no.

No le alcanzaba.

Sus ojos se humedecieron ante la frustración. Fijó la mirada en la pantalla, fingiendo una concentración que no tenía, porque estaba completamente ocupada en evitar llorar.

Deseaba poder ser un poco más madura para saber lidiar con todo eso. Y el silencio de Todoroki solo la hacía desesperar.

Qué tonta, qué inmadura.

Nunca había dejado de tener quince, al parecer. Cada vez que estaba al lado suyo tenía esa desagradable sensación.

Intentó relajarse. Contó mentalmente hasta diez. Cuando terminó, se giró hacia Shoto.

—Olvídalo. De veras lo siento, ha sido muy…

Todoroki se había aproximado lo suficiente como para que la frazada lo cubriera por completo.

—Si me molestara estar cerca de ti no te habría invitado en primer lugar —le habló, muy serio. Sus ojos se habían endurecido mirando solo como Endeavor solía hacer.

Yaoyorozu se sintió muy apenada.

Pequeña, tonta, insignificante.

Muy por debajo de él.

—L-Lo sé, discúlpame. ¡En serio! Ha sido una tontería yo…

—¿Aun tienes frío? —su semblante no parecía haberse relajado y Momo se sintió aun más angustiada. No sabía cómo más disculparse sin parecer más tonta de lo que había quedado. Lo había enfadado y todo el rato agradable que habían pasado se había arruinado. No. Lo había arruinado ella. Si él no la deseaba ni un metro cerca, a partir de mañana no la querría ni a un kilómetro.

—¡NO! ¡No, no! —intentó sonreír, nerviosa, probablemente exponiendo una mueca extraña—. E-Estoy bien, gracias. Ya…

Sintió su brazo rodeándola hasta alcanzar su hombro opuesto y una fuerza la arrimó contra él. Yaoyorozu se agitó sin poder evitarlo, comenzando a temblar ante la pronta cercanía.

Era demasiada.

Todoroki era rígido y masculino contra su cuerpo. Y estaba frío. Muy frío.

—Tenías razón. Yo… Yo sí lo tenía —musitó con voz grave y profunda, con su aliento rozando sus cabellos.

Yaoyorozu continuó temblando, ahora sí que no podría contener la humedad de sus ojos.

* * *

 _Nota final del capítulo:_

 **Edité el capítulo. Nunca queda como quiero, evidentemente. Pero al menos me siento un poco más satisfecha. Ahora sí.**

He tardado, sí. Lo siento. La vida universitaria es dificil, estresante y agotadora. ¿Por que no lo dejo? Porque a pesar de que es dura, cuando apruebo un examen soy muy feliz.

También lo soy escribiendo. Esta ultima escena me costo horrores, y tarde semanas en tener un poco de inspiracion (supongo que el estres habra sido el principal culpable), hoy, que he terminado con los primeros parciales, me senté y todo fluyo.

Gracias por leerme, por darle una oportunidad a esta historia. A medida que iba leyendo sus comentarios me sentía sumamente bien.

Espero que les guste este capitulo.

PD: Estoy volando a otro sitio, perdonenme si hay algun error ortografico, de tipeo o de redacción. Juro editar esto mañana. No queria seguir más tiempo sin actualizar.

Nos leemos :)


	7. Capítulo 6

**Salvarte**

* * *

6

* * *

Todoroki se paralizó ante el contacto y la situación le era tan absurda como si se hubiera atacado a sí mismo con su propio don y se quejase ante el dolor. Lejos estaba aquella sensación de ser dolorosa, pero era tan agradable que él sospechaba de ella, no le creía.

«¿A-Así… se sentía?», pensó, algo incrédulo. Su corazón se había descontrolado y de pronto se sentía muy avergonzado de que, teniendo a Yaoyorozu a una distancia tan cercana a él, ella pudiera percatarse del hecho. Cuando tomó aire para intentar ver las cosas con mayor calma, se percató de que también podía escuchar los latidos de la joven, y estos eran aun más frenéticos que los suyos.

«¿Qué he hecho?» se preguntaba, desconcertado por su propio accionar. Él no abrazaba, no demostraba afecto. Nunca. O por lo menos desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Pero Yaoyorozu parecía ser como su antiguo yo, era de esas personas que recibían amor en forma de caricias con frecuencia y necesitaban pedirlo constantemente para poder continuar. Les era algo cotidiano, natural, tanto como respirar.

Y él se lo había concedido, porque ella lo necesitaba.

Sí.

«—Extraño a mamá —pronunció contuviendo las lágrimas cuando aun era muy, muy pequeño. Había abrazado en un acto de impulsividad la parte trasera de las piernas de su padre. Escondió su rostro a la altura de sus rodillas con vergüenza. Nunca antes había abrazado a su progenitor. Jamás se había atrevido, pues la que recibía sus afectos siempre había sido su madre. Pero estaba anhelante de afecto, se encontraba tan desesperado que no le era relevante que se lo estuviera rogando a la persona que se lo había quitado.

Su padre se sacudió las piernas apartándolo como si se tratara de una molestia.

—Olvídate de ella y de todas las tontas costumbres que te ha enseñado—espetó con dureza, frunciéndole el ceño a sus ojos llorosos. Con desagrado, añadió—. Míra lo que ha hecho contigo.

Cayó contra el suelo debido al empujón y bajó la vista, dolido ante su inminente rechazo».

A partir de entonces, se le habían congelado los brazos. Jamás había vuelto a demostrar cariño de manera física por el terror al rechazo. Al rechazo tanto propio, como ajeno. Se había olvidado incluso de cómo se sentía, de manera tal que incluso dudaba de que le fuera a agradar esa sensación de nuevo.

Y así había sido hasta hacía unos instantes cuando había decidido abrazarla. A ella, a la que a sus ojos parecía un angel, uno poseedor de ojos nocturnos. A la que lo convertía a él en un demonio mientras se encontrase temblando entre sus brazos.

Todoroki se sentía extraño.

¿Realmente lo había hecho porque Yaoyorozu lo había necesitado?

¿De verdad?

A lo mejor, era más considerado de lo que él creía.

¿Lo era?

Al reparar en los temblores de la chica, comenzó a preguntarse si en realidad había hecho lo correcto. Se había dejado llevar por la impulsividad, por una tan irrefrenable que no lo dejó siquiera cuestionarse de si ella estaría de acuerdo con eso.

Tragó saliva, inseguro.

—Yo… Lo siento mucho, no debí…—apoyó sus manos sobre sus femeninos hombros. Conteniendo la respiración amagó con apartarsela de su pecho con suavidad.

Yaoyorozu se tensó de inmediato, oponiendo resistencia. Shoto entreabrió los ojos, comprendiendo.

Ella _quería_. Ella consentía.

Y como si sus huesos se hubieran vuelto de pronto más livianos, Todoroki se relajó. Sus latidos se calmaron, su agarre fue más descontracturado y como contrarespuesta, Yaoyorozu también se tranquilizó.

Minuto a minuto ambos se fueron acostumbrando al contacto, derritiéndose lentamente contra la silueta del otro. Se fundieron en una sensación placentera. Ella, disfrutando del frío que necesitaba para apagar el fuego que tanto la atormentaba; él, alimentandose del calor para descongelar su esencia. Juntos alcanzaron la temperatura. La que ambos habían deseado desde hacía tiempo.

Todoroki dejó de sentir miedo y Yaoyorozu cesó de tener espasmos.

La película siguió avanzando, pero fue algo secundario.

La visión quedó desplazada a un segundo lugar, reinando la táctil por sobre las demás. Todoroki, tan relajado y extasiado ante la olvidada sensación, apenas reparó que llegando a la mitad de la trama de la película Yaoyorozu se había quedado por completo dormida.

La observó detenidamente.

Bajo su turquesa y dorado, se veía más vulnerable que nunca. Yaoyorozu se había entregado, sin saberlo, al pecho de alguien que se encontraba demasiado manchado ya como para no hacerle daño.

«Huye, por favor. No quiero hacerlo», suplicó en su fuero interno. Aspiró el perfume de su cabello estremeciéndose.

Le gustaba. Su resplandor le fascinaba.

Y cómo se odiaba por sentirse de esa manera: débil, atraído innerentemente hacia la luz.

No quería, no debía.

Sin embargo, no importaba cuánto Todoroki rogase por el bienestar de quien aun podía salvarse, porque las fichas del destino ya estaban jugadas.

Porque ambos se lastimarán.

Y agonizarán.

Víctimas, los dos, por amarse así.

* * *

Se despertó gracias al escándalo que montó su celular. Se había olvidado de apagar la alarma.

Y qué bueno que lo había hecho.

—¡El trabajo! ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué hora es? —se incorporó de un brinco, mareándose ante la brusquedad. Parpadeó varias veces, confundida—. ¿Dónde estoy…?

Cuando se puso de pie se le cayó el alma a los pies: acababa de reparar en el hecho de que no estaba en su casa. ¡Estaba en lo de Todoroki! Y como un montón de olas irrefrenables, las escenas de la noche anterior sacudieron a su mente dibujándole una sonrisa en sus labios.

La cena, las charlas, la película, el abrazo.

Se ruborizó al instante.

Pero, ¿dónde estaba él? ¿Qué había sucedido?

Cuando efectivamente recordó, se sonrojó. ¡Se había quedado dormida a menos de la mitad de la película! Su corazón se aceleró al reparar en un hecho que no era menor: ¡se había quedado dormida a menos de la mitad de la pelicula entre los brazos de Todoroki!

Él la había abrazado. No ella.

Y como si no pudiera disfrutar de los momentos felices, la culpa atacó. Frunció el entrecejo, un tanto contrariada.

«Tampoco le diste mucha opción con la escenita que montaste», le reprendió la responsable vocecilla de su inconsciencia.

Se desanimó casi al instante. Debía disculparse.

—¿Todoroki-san? —inquirió, escuchando su propia voz resonar en el apartamento. No hubo ninguna respuesta. Avanzó a través de este, recorriendolo con timidez. Se detuvo frente a una puerta que no era el baño y que, por descarte, debía de ser su habitación. Se mordió el labio intentando controlar su curiosidad.

«No debes, Momo. Simplemente no está bien» se reprochó a sí misma recordandose que todos tenían derecho a conservar su intimidad si así deseaban hacerlo. Y Todoroki no estaba presente como para decirle lo contrario.

Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina. A lo lejos divisó un papel que se encontraba en la isla.

 _Mi padre me llamó a la madrugada para una misión._

 _Toma lo que quieras del refrigerador._

 _Te dejé las llaves. Antes de irte, déjalas en el buzón._

En el fondo, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionada. Todoroki no se leía, a su parecer, ni un poco menos distinto en su trato hacia ella que la primera vez que lo había visto. Desanimada, recordó sin siquiera quererlo, la sensación de cómo la había abrazado contra su cuerpo la noche anterior. La forma en la que sus brazos (un tanto más delgados, pero aun fuertes) la habían envuelto y cómo su firme pecho se apoyaba contra su espalda. Tuvo que respirar profundo unas cuantas veces para no comenzar a hiperventilar.

—Tiempo al tiempo… —se dijo a sí misma, curvando levemente sus labios.

Desayunó un tanto a las apuradas, encargándose de dejar todo lo más ordenado posible y tomando sus cosas se dirigió a la compañía.

Ya se disculparía luego con él por haberse quedado dormida a mitad de la película.

—¡Qué vergüenza! —se tomó ambas mejillas con las manos, mientras apresuraba su paso por las calles de Tokio.

* * *

Terminó agotado.

Los demás agentes se encargarían del resto. Con el villano inconsciente, Todoroki no tenía nada más que hacer allí. El arresto, traslado y papelerío burocrático eran asuntos que no le concernían.

Escondió las llamas, sintiendo un sabor amargo en la garganta.

—Bien hecho, Shoto —lo apremió su padre apareciendo desde detrás, con una sonrisa extasiada, casi eufórica.

—Tsk —apretó los dientes, dándose la vuelta. No era un padre orgulloso, simplemente había alimentado su ridícula fantasía al haberse encontrado en aprietos y no haber tenido otra opción que usar su lado izquierdo.

—¿Ya te irás?

Le dedicó una mirada sombría. Estaba de muy mal humor.

—Mi trabajo ha terminado, ¿verdad?

Endeavor rio entre dientes, irritándolo.

—Deberías premiarte un poco de vez en cuando. Hoy sí que has hecho un buen trabajo.

Todoroki se sintió fastidiado: todos sus aportes eran buenos, en realidad. Él era un viejo desgraciado que solo lo reconocía cuando usaba su lado izquierdo. No importaba cuántas misiones hubiese ganado solo con su lado derecho, si no usaba las flamas, todo logro suyo quedaba en el olvido.

—Eso haré. Iré a dormir —Porque de ninguna manera un premio que valiera la pena incluiría a su padre. De hecho, quería festejar su victoria lo más lejos que fuera posible de él. Ya fantaseaba con su apartamento, más precisamente su habitación y su cómoda cama.

La noche anterior, sin siquiera pretenderlo, también se había desmayado en el sofá con Yaoyorozu encima. Y aunque se sentía un tanto abochornado al respecto, no dejaba de ser un hecho notable. Más considerando lo mucho que le estaba costando conciliar el sueño últimamente.

Estar con ella, de algún modo, le dio cierta seguridad que estando solo en su apartamento jamás habría podido experimentar. Era solo una teoría, pero a lo mejor su compañía le había hecho bien. Se preguntaba si con cualquier otra persona habría sido lo mismo.

«Sabes bien que no».

«Basta».

Se metió en su coche, y manejó prácticamente en automático hacia su casa. Si no llegaba pronto, sentía que se iba a descomponer del cansancio. Días seguidos de no dormir bien le estaban pasando factura. No importaba el tiempo, pero no pensaba salir de su dormitorio hasta no caer profundamente dormido.

Una vez entre sus sábanas, finalmente, Todoroki cayó rendido.

* * *

Yaoyorozu se acercaba al tocador casi en puntas de pie, cerciorándose de que nadie estuviera observándola. ¡Tenía que cambiarse de muda rápido, antes de que Itsuka pudiera…!

—¡Te encontré! —unas pesadas manos cayeron sobre sus hombros desde detrás. Cerró los ojos con frustración al reconocerla—. ¡Y con la MISMA ropa con la que saliste AYER! ¿¡Qué has hecho anoche, Momo?! ¡Cuéntame! ¡CUÉNTAME!

—¡Shhh! ¡Guarda silencio, indiscreta! —Momo se dio la vuelta acalorada. Itsuka le sonreía con aquella efusividad dinamita que la caracterizaba. Siempre se preguntaba qué clase de persona iba con ese humor al trabajo por la mañana. Le dio la espaldas abriendo, por fin, la puerta del baño y dejándola del otro lado una vez que ella pudo pasar.

Cerró el pestillo, conteniendo la risa.

—¿Momo?

—¿Mhh?

—¡Ah! ¡Cerraste, maldita! ¡Abre la puerta, Momo!

Iba a divertirse un poco. Aun se sentía frustrada de que lograra esconderse lo suficientemente bien como para que no se diera cuenta. Debía mejorar en guardia definitivamente.

—No hasta que admitas que eres una indiscreta.

—¡Anda, Momo! Sabes bien que no…

—Entonces te quedas fuera…

—¡Ah! ¡Qué mala eres! ¿Quieres que sea indiscreta? ¡Entonces te mostraré qué tanto lo puedo ser!

Momo soltó un grito ahogado cuando la escuchó golpear la puerta de manera insistente y la abrió de inmediato.

Qué empecinada podría llegar a ser. No le gustaría tenerla en el bando enemigo, para nada.

—Entra, escandalosa… —bufó molesta, comprobando nuevamente que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo que pudiera verlas.

—No hay nadie. Lo sé —confirmó Itsuka adentrándose en el tocador con ella, mirándose las uñas—. Aunque yo que tú me pongo a entrenar espionaje ya mismo. ¡Nunca me encuentras! Y siempre estoy… detrás de tí —le guiñó el ojo con jovialidad, pero Momo bien sabía que su mensaje iba más allá. Itsuka siempre estaba cuidándola, y metafóricamente, era ella quien se sentía por detrás de su amiga.

—Sé esconderme, no encontrarte. No es lo mismo.

—Van de la mano, Momo. ¡Una cosa va pegadita a la otra…! —la pelirroja cambió de tono cuando vio su gesto preocupado—. Es una observación, no una crítica. No te lo tomes muy en serio, tonta.

—No, pero es cierto. Debo mejorar.

—Al igual que todos.

—Sí, pero eso no quita que…

—¡Tienes la misma ropa que ayer! ¡Te he visto! —la interrumpió, con el dedo índice apuntándola acusadoramente y los ojos brillando por la picardía—. ¡Déjame adivinar! ¿Lo has visto, eh? ¿Lo has visto?

Momo se ruborizó y apartó la vista.

Itsuka también era muy buena atando cabos.

—¿A… A quién…?

—¡Al mitad héroe mitad guapo, ya sabes!

Yaoyorozu rompió en carcajadas.

—¡No lo llames así!

—¿¡Lo has visto sí o no?!

—Pues… sí —pronunció mientras se escabullía hacia el cubículo. Soltó una risotada cuando vio que su amiga iba detrás de ella y opuso resistencia contra la puerta—. ¡Eh! ¡Que quiero cambiarme a solas! Un poquito de intimidad, por favor.

Kendo se echó a reír desistiendo.

—De acuerdo, ya. Entonces, Momo, dime…

—¿Esto es un interrogatorio? —bromeó fingiendo incredulidad mientras se ponía su traje.

—Sabes bien que sí.

—Y supongo que no podre evadir ninguna pregunta.

—¡Sabes bien que no!

Ambas rieron.

—Falta poco para que ingresemos, Itsuka.

—Faltan quince minutos. Con diez me alcanzan.

—No te creo nada.

—¡Lo juro! Sabes que me tomo el trabajo muy en serio.

Yaoyorozu suspiró. No había escapatoria.

—Anda, dispara.

—¿Dónde se vieron?

Yaoyorozu se subió la cremallera tomandose su tiempo para responder.

—En su casa.

La pelirroja soltó un grito de sorpresa tan histriónico que Yaoyorozu se mordió el labio inferior para no reir.

—¿¡Y qué han hecho?!

—Bueno… Hemos cenado y hemos visto una película —se terminó de poner las botas y salió del cubículo.

—¿De verdad? —Itsuka la miró incrédula.

—Sí —dijo Momo distraidamente mientras se recogía el cabello frente al espejo—. ¿Por qué?

—Qué mojigatos, por All Might…

—¿Qué dijiste? No te escuché —inquirió, distraída.

Itsuka parpadeó.

—¡No! ¡Nada, nada! Pero… ¿De verdad no ha pasado algo más?

Un rubor intenso se apoderó del rostro de la castaña.

—Bueno, me ha abrazado mientras mirabamos la película… Y me quedé dormida… Y él también, creo. Pero tuvo que irse a la madrugada por una misión.

Itsuka rio.

—De acuerdo… Esperaba otra cosa, ¡pero está muy bien! —admitió, algo divertida—. Son muy adorables, ¿qué mas puedo decir? Y por cierto, ¿Como es eso de que te quedaste dormida? ¿¡Cómo pudiste, Momo?!

Momo se tomó el rostro con ambas manos intentando apaciguar el calor que se le había acumulado allí.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Es que ayer terminé muerta… y estaban las luces apagadas, y me había dado una frazada y él era tan cómodo que…! ¡No sé, pasó!

La pelirroja se carcajeó.

—Está bien, suele pasar…

—¿Te ha pasado? —inquirió Momo emocionada.

—Nah, las películas solo han sido excusas. De hecho, jamás creí que alguna pareja las mirara de verdad…

—¿Por qué no?

Itsuka le dio un beso en la frente.

—Por nada, Momo, por nada. Ahora, cuéntame… ¿Qué más…?

Momo tomó su bolso y negó con el dedo índice con una sonrisita de suficiencia. Le mostró la pantalla de su celular.

—Es la hora.

Itsuka maldijo por lo bajo y Yaoyorozu la regañó. Juntas entraron a la oficina.

* * *

Los días pasaron y aquel viernes Yaoyorozu salió temprano. La jornada estuvo tan tranquila que terminaron incluso dos horas antes. Siendo las cinco de la tarde y habiéndose despedido de su amiga, Momo se dirigía a merendar al lugar que más le gustaba visitar a esas horas.

" _La bonne France"._

«Me gustas Todoroki-san. Siempre lo has hecho», rememoró su antiguo yo de hacía semanas, sonrojándose. Desde aquel entonces no había vuelto a pisar aquel sitio.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando al chico de su mente. ¡Estaba harta! ¡No podía dejar de pensar en él y este se colaba en cada uno de sus más banales pensamientos!

«¿Qué estará haciendo?», se preguntó, algo preocupada, mientras avanzaba por la senda peatonal. Hacía días que no se habían puesto en contacto nuevamente.

«¿Le habrá molestado lo que ha sucedido? ¿Habré dejado algo fuera de su lugar antes de irme? No puede ser, me cercioré de que todo estuviera en orden… ¡Ah! ¡Todavía debo disculparme por haberme quedado dormida…!».

—¿Yaomomo?

Se dio la vuelta y no ocultó su sorpresa cuando se encontró con sus enormes ojos color avellana. Solo las chicas de su antiguo curso la llamaban así. No podía ser de otra manera.

—¡Ah! ¡Uraraka-san! —De alguna forma, ver a su ex compañera con su rostro tan fresco y jocoso le contagió la felicidad—. ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Cómo estás?

Vio que la muchachita portaba una falda de color azul y un dulce sweater color gris. En su cuello, una enorme bufanda con la que podría cubrirse por completo.

—¡Estás muy desabrigada! —exclamó horrorizada antes de dejarla contestar.

Uraraka rio algo avergonzada.

—Se me ha volcado café en mi abrigo en el trabajo, y como venía a pasear por aquí no quise pasar vergüenza.

Momo hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia y al cabo de unos segundos, tras activar su don, le entregó un sobretodo a la joven.

—No sé si es tu estilo pero… ¡Que combina, combina! —le aseguró entre risas.

Los ojos de Uraraka se agrandaron por la emoción.

—¡Ah! ¡No, no! ¡Es perfecto, gracias! —Una vez que se lo puso estiró los brazos para vérselo—. ¡Guau, eres genial! ¡Acertaste en la talla!

Yaoyorozu sonrió.

—¿Verdad?

—¡Sí! Deberías dedicarte a esto, de veras. ¡A cuántas diseñadoras de moda les habría encantado nacer con tu don…!

—¡Bueno, bueno! Eso ya no lo sé. Pero es cierto que si hubiera elegido esa carrera hoy en día mi vida sería mas sencilla —concedió con una sonrisa. Ochako volvió a asentir, sin percibir en ensombrecimiento de su mirada.

Porque era así.

Cualquiera en su lugar se habría sentido afortunada.

Pero no.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Tu agencia no esta muy lejos, ¿verdad? Debes de estar saliendo del trabajo.

—Sí, pensaba ir a tomar algo a _La Bonne France_ , es mi cafetería favorita de este distrito.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡La conozco! ¡Es genial! ¡Y es muy… _tu estilo!_

—¿Quieres venir?

—¿En serio? ¿No te molesta?

—Para nada. ¿Y a ti?

—¡Me encantaría! Tengo que hacer tiempo hasta poder ir a la casa de Deku-kun.

—¡Entonces que no se diga nada más!

«Cierto, son novios. Qué lindos se los ve» pensó, sin evitar sentir algo de envidia.

Caminaron juntas por la peatonal mientras intercambiaban información personal. Se ponían al tanto de sus vidas de manera rápida y resumida, el tiempo era demasiado corto para abarcar años de distanciamiento. A pesar de eso, se hablaban como si se hubieran visto el día anterior en la clase de Literatura. La sensación que sentían la una frente a la otra no había cambiado, la vida de ambas lo había hecho.

—Siento no haberte podido dar mucha atención la otra noche —se disculpó luego de que el mozo las dejara a solas. Una frente a la otra, Momo con su cortado y Ochako con su chocolate con leche—. Había demasiada gente y traté de dividirme en treinta Ochakos a la vez. Creo que fallé, no pude dedicarme a ninguno en particular.

—Descuida, es entendible. Las reuniones únicamente son sencillas cuando te invitan a una.

—Pero tú no has estado sola, ¿o sí? Te he visto junto a Todoroki-kun cuando iba de mesa en mesa para hablar con los demás.

Momo no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente ante su mención.

—En realidad pasé mas tiempo con Jirou, Itsuka y los demás.

Ochako lucía confundida.

—¿Sí? Qué extraño. No ha hablado mucho con nadie, y con Deku-kun nos ha parecido que tuvo más contacto contigo.

Ella negó suavemente.

—No he hablado mucho con él aquella noche —O al menos dentro del bar, pensó.

Uraraka se rascó la cabeza, pensativa.

—Ahora que lo dices, Deku-kun me ha dicho que se veía muy pendiente de ti. Incluso preguntaba dónde estabas cuando te ausentabas. Pero en ningún momento me dijo que hablaron mucho, eso me lo inventé, supongo…

—¿Pendiente de mí?

—Que te miraba mucho —se encogió de hombros como si tal cosa, ignorando que el corazón de Yaoyorozu se aceleraba—. Bueno, junto con Deku-kun fueron los más cercanos a él en el secundario…

—Algo así, sí.

«En realidad, Todoroki-san siempre fue inaccesible para mí».

Siempre lo había sentido muy por delante de ella como para siquiera rozarlo con las manos.

Uraraka entonces hizo un mohín.

—Qué mal. Me pregunto cómo la habrá pasado, entonces… Pensamos que sería una buena idea distraerlo un rato, volverlo a contactar con los chicos luego de tanto tiempo.

—¿Volverlo a contactar?

—Estuvo desaparecido mucho tiempo. ¿No lo sabías? —se sorprendió—. Bueno, luego de lo de su madre… Nadie supo más nada sobre él. ¿No lo has notado?

Yaoyorozu apartó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

—Estuve ocupada con el cambio de agencia —comentó. Y no era mentira, pero tampoco del todo verdad.

«En realidad, luego de egresar no tuve el valor de volver a contactarlo más. Sentí que si no eramos compañeros de salón entonces no habría motivo suficiente para acercarme a él. Tan poca cosa me consideraba que pensaba que ni siquiera tenía el derecho de verlo fuera de la escuela».

—Ah, sí, sí, Me imagino. Eso lleva tiempo, tanto físico como mental —coincidió—. Pues así fue, luego de… _aquello_ nadie supo más nada de él. De vez en cuando alguien se lo cruzaba en alguna misión, pero nunca se prestó la oportunidad para conversar ni nada por el estilo. Por supuesto que no ha sido por motus propio, Deku-kun quiso contactarlo muchísimas veces, pero su número estaba fuera de línea.

Yaoyorozu escuchaba atentamente, sintiendo cómo se le oprimía el pecho con cada palabra que revelaba su ex compañera. Uraraka escupía verdades sin ser consciente de ello. Y cómo dolían.

—…Parecía como si él se hubiera dado de baja con todos. Dice que se cambió el número, pero no lo creo… Se distanció de nosotros y de todos, ¿sabes? No lo culpo, de seguro fue un momento muy duro para él. Cuando lo vi la última vez, lo confirmé… Algo en él cambió por completo… —dio un trago a su chocolate caliente en el abrumador silencio que se estableció entre ambas. Uraraka no la miraba, parecía ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Volviéndose a cruzar con los ojos de Momo, regresó a la realidad—. ¡No sé que hago hablando de él contigo, pensé que a lo mejor sabrías algo! Deku-kun está muy preocupado…

Momo fingió una sonrisa, la mejor que pudo actuar.

«Lo hace por Midoriya-san».

—No sabía nada —musitó, revelando un hilo de voz. Se ahogó con el cortado, obligándose a guardar silencio.

«Sí sabía. Sabía lo de su madre, y sin embargo no hice nada».

El móvil de Uraraka sonó.

—¡Deku-kun! ¡Ah! ¿Ya terminaste? ¡Qué pronto! ¡No, qué va, si he venido para acompañarte! ¡Espérame, ya voy!

Ochako le dedicó una mirada avergonzada.

—Lo siento, tendré que irme un poco antes. Discúlpame —hizo una pequeña reverencia que hizo avergonzar a Yaoyorozu—. Ten —dejó unos cuantos billetes en la mesa que la más alta intentó rechazar—. ¡No, por favor! Por el abrigo y haberme dejado acompañarte. En serio.

—¡Pero quería invitarte! Fue mí idea —se quejó.

—Para la próxima vez —le prometió, sujetándole las manos con cariño—. Dame tu número, quiero verte de nuevo.

—Oh… De acuerdo… —se rindió.

Intercambiaron números telefónicos y se despidieron con un cálido abrazo.

Yaoyorozu se quedó a solas en el café, terminando su infusión. La opresión de su pecho no se había ido. Uraraka se había marchado dejándole varias revelaciones que completaban su rompecabezas de manera dolorosa.

Y la culpa.

Oh, la culpa.

Se había enterado años atrás del suceso de la madre de Todoroki pero nunca se había atrevido a mandarle un mensaje. Había sido por cobarde, por joven, por tonta. Por no saber qué decir ante un momento así, por haber pensado que las palabras sobraban en situaciones como esas. También por haberse creído demasiado poca cosa como para pensar que podría llegar a consolarlo de alguna manera. Porque siempre pensó que habría alguien mejor que ella, alguien que podría llegar a servir más, que Todoroki no estaba solo…

Pero si lo estuvo.

Todoroki estuvo solo.

Y él se había alejado de los demás, pero ella tampoco hizo nada para evitarlo. Y habría podido hacerlo, sí.

Yaoyorozu sabía que el accionar de Todoroki estaba justificado. No se podía culpar a nadie en una situación así. Cualquiera sería la víctima de sus propias emociones ante semejante tragedia.

Definitivamente los responsables eran quienes estaban a su alrededor, quienes no intentaron encontrar la forma de brindarle apoyo.

Yaoyorozu se cubrió el rostro con las manos, avergonzada por estar llorando en público.

Rogaba que nadie la reconociera.

Qué bochorno.

Su móvil vibró y lo atendió por inercia, en automático.

—¿H-Hola…?

—Yaoyorozu.

Era él.

Escucharlo hizo que algo se rompiera en su interior. Lloró aún más y se cubrió la boca, temiendo hacer demasiado escándalo.

—¿Yaoyorozu…? —se lo oyó del otro lado, algo preocupado.

Siguió llorando, pero él no colgó. No se asustó. Esperó con paciencia su respuesta.

—Todoroki-san… Yo… Lo siento… —sollozó—. Lo siento mucho…

Siento haberte dejado solo.

Siento haber sido una cobarde y no haberme animado a hacer las cosas antes.

Siento haber llegado tarde.

Siento tu dolor al mirar y tu desesperación al respirar.

Te siento.

Y perdón.

Perdón por todo, y por nada.

* * *

Se sintió un tanto ansioso cuando la escuchó. No era ningún tonto: Yaoyorozu estaba llorando al otro lado del teléfono y desconocía el motivo. Se puso de pie y sin siquiera darse cuenta comenzó a caminar de un lado para el otro en la oficina de su padre.

—Todoroki-san… Yo… Lo siento… —sollozó—. Lo siento mucho…

¿Lo sentía? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

—¿Yaoyorozu? —la escuchó sonarse la nariz. Tragó saliva y con mayor firmeza, preguntó—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás trabajando?

A lo mejor se encontraba herida, o quizás había fallado en alguna misión. Si así se trataba, saldría disparado en su búsqueda. Estaba en el trabajo y su padre lo entendería.

Hubo unos cuantos segundos de silencio que casi terminaron con el chico, pero finalmente, Yaoyorozu volvió a hablar, esta vez con la voz más recuperada, para su mayor sorpresa.

—¡No! No… Estoy en _La Bonne France_. ¡P-Perdona por haberte atendido así, acababa de terminar un libro que me gustaba mucho…! —Todoroki volvió a respirar, aliviado. Viniendo de ella era posible—. ¡Siento mucho haberme quedado dormida la otra noche! ¡Realmente la pasé bien, temía que te hubieras ofendido! Fue muy indiscreto por mi parte, perdón.

Todoroki suspiró, sonriendo levemente.

Era eso.

—Descuida, también me dormí tiempo después…

—¿De verdad? —Yaoyorozu sonó emocionada.

—Sí.

—¡Wow, eso es fantástico! ¡Me alegro mucho, Todoroki-san! ¡Tu sillón es tan cómodo!

—Sí… No me había dado cuenta hasta esa noche, en serio—La oyó reír suavemente del otro lado y si hubiera sido de los que se reían con facilidad, también lo habría hecho, pero solo sonrió apenas—. Me preguntaba si…

Se quedó en silencio. El miedo lo paralizó y la culpa lo hizo callar.

—¿Sí…? —Momo lo aguardo amablemente del otro lado.

Tomó coraje.

—Si… Si querías volver a mi casa hoy… Solo si quieres y puedes, claro —añadió rápidamente al final, sintiéndose de pronto asfixiado por su latir descontrolado.

—Me gustaría mucho, Todoroki-san —pudo jurar verla sonreír del otro lado, con aquella expresión tan dulce y natural.

Qué sencillo. Qué… espontaneo.

—¿A las nueve?

—A las nueve estoy por ahí. ¡Ah! Viene el mozo, lo siento. Tengo que colgar.

—Oh, claro. Sí, yo también… debo. Adiós.

—¡Nos vemos esta noche!

Todoroki se sintió algo desanimado: no podía con él mismo. Cuando se proponía mantenerse alejado de ella, la llamaba. Cuando decidía aceptarla en su vida, se alejaba. Porque por eso no la había vuelto a contactar durante días luego de esa noche.

Qué difícil era ser bueno y malvado a la vez con alguien como Momo.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro y se despeinó el cabello, abrumado.

—Soy un imbécil, soy un imbécil…

* * *

—¡Tarán! —saludó efusivamente con una gran sonrisa.

Shoto se quedó en el umbral de la puerta abrumado, sin saber qué decir. Siempre le pasaba cuando ella brillaba de esa manera.

—¿Puedo pasar? —inquirió dulcemente ante su silencio, adelantando levemente su cuerpo.

Todoroki se apartó de inmediato, regresando.

—Sí, claro. Pasa.

Yaoyorozu entró a su apartamento haciendo un coqueto ruido con sus zapatos de tacón. Llevaba una falda oscura, un sweater a juego y debajo de éste, una camisa de color blanca que se asomaba por el cuello. Cubriendo sus sinuosas piernas, unas medias _bucaneras_ a tono.

—Me gusta tu ropa —elogió él con sinceridad. Le sonrió afable cuando ella se ruborizó. Se rascó la coronilla apartando la vista—. Si hubiera sabido me habría arreglado más…

—Tú me ganas —se encogió de hombros, enseñándole su sonrisa perlada—. ¡Siempre te ves bien!

Él la miró incrédulo.

—Estoy de entre casa —Se señaló con escepticismo su atuendo: llevaba un polerón azul y un pantalon _jogging_ de color negro.

Ella rio.

—No pienso retirar lo que dije. Tú tienes esa belleza elegante natural.

Todoroki quiso reír ante lo absurdo. Se cubrió el rostro con bochorno.

—Ah, ya basta…

Cuando retiró la mano de su cara la encontró muy cerca. Debido a la impresión, se retiró unos centímetros hacia atrás. Yaoyorozu apenas reparó en ese hecho: lo observaba muy fijo, escudriñando cada centímetro de su rostro.

—Tienes ojos cansados —notó.

—Lo estoy.

No entendía qué estaba viendo exactamente ella de él mismo, pero la vio enternecer su gesto.

—No dormiste bien.

Suspiró.

—No.

—Hoy dormirás —aseguró con firmeza, mirándolo a los ojos. Sus ojos negros brillaban, encandilándolo. Si continuaba mirándola iba a ceder. Y ceder significaba la perdición para ella.

«Ella puede salvarse. No como yo».

Él apartó la vista, rechazándola.

—No es tan fácil —murmuró.

—Entonces no me dormiré hasta que tú lo hagas —sugirió, con el ánimo intacto.

Se dio la vuelta, volviéndose a negar.

—Pasarás toda la noche en vela.

Y ella lo volvió a enfrentar.

—Está bien.

—¡Mañana tienes que trabajar!

—Sí, y está bien.

—¡Te podría pasar algo por no haber descansado bien! —se exasperó, levantando el tono de voz.

Yaoyorozu continuó hablando con calma.

—Asumiré el riesgo.

—¡Podrías fracasar y poner la vida de los demás en riesgo, aparte de la tuya!

Se estaba exaltando y Momo lo estaba notando.

—No pasará —aseguró, esta vez con la voz temblorosa.

—Es una tontería esto… ¿Lo sabes, verdad?—intentó calmarse cuando vio su expresión afligida. No quería pero tenía que ser duro si quería hacerse entender. Se acercó aun más a ella—. No tienes por qué hacer esto.

—No… No tengo por qué hacerlo. Es cierto —Pero no sonaba para nada como si la hubiera convencido.

La tomó por los hombros, desesperado. Buscó sus ojos intentando encontrar el por qué. El por qué alguien que brillaba de esa manera querría apagarse así con él.

«No lo entiendo».

Seguro la estaba asustando, pero no le importó.

—¿¡Entonces?!

—Q-Quiero hacerlo… y ya está —repuso, algo cohibida ante la fiereza de sus ojos—. S-Suéltame.

Todoroki parpadeó, derrotado. Ambos brazos cayeron a su lado sintiéndose desarmado. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros.

—Lo siento… No quise reaccionar así.

Yaoyorozu depositó una mano en su cabello y lo acarició con ternura.

—Lo sé. No pasa nada.

No lo juzgó.

Ni le tuvo miedo.

Solo le ofreció su hombro y lo acarició.

«Calor».

Se mecieron unos cuantos segundos en silencio, intentando comprenderse.

No importaba cuánto Momo se esforzase por acercarse a él, ni cuánto Shoto se empecinase en alejarse: estaban unidos. Era un hecho. Era su nueva realidad. Era tan verdad como que ambos estaban ahí.

Luego de aquel chispazo, la noche se suavizó. Cenaron entre conversaciones, esta vez pidieron comida Tailandesa y se contaron muchas cosas.

Yaoyorozu le comentó su inseguridad acerca de sus faltas con el espionaje y él le recomendó varias tácticas para mejorar. Shoto, envalentonado por estar hablando del tema, quiso indagar sobre el cambio de agencia, sobre el asunto con Snake Hero y su experiencia allí. Pese al notorio cambio de humor de la joven, ella le tuvo la suficiente confianza como para contarle todo.

—Definitivamente estabas desperdiciando tu potencial allí. Qué bueno que pudiste salir.

—¿Tú crees que tengo potencial? —preguntó con inocencia, con los palillos a medio camino de su boca.

—Por supuesto —afirmó—. Desde siempre. Desde que voté por ti como delegada del salón que lo pienso.

Yaoyorozu se tomó ambas mejillas por la vergüenza y soltó una risita un tanto tonta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el, confuso.

—Desde que me revelaste eso fue que empece a gustar de ti —confesó con picardía, guiñándole un ojo en un gesto juguetón.

Todoroki tosió y bajó la vista.

—No lo sabía…

—Pues sí —por algún motivo que el chico no alcanzaba a comprender, ella lucía orgullosa de la anécdota—. Y por cierto: ¿qué película veremos hoy?

Shoto se sorprendió ante la propuesta.

—No lo sé. ¿Quieres ver alguna?

—Pensé que era el plan —rio, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues no. De hecho… No había plan. Pero estaría bien… —y tras dudarlo, acotó—: pero esta vez te pediré algo: déjame elegirla a mí.

Luego de la cena, ambos aguardaban a que la película comenzara recostados en el inmenso sillón de su comedor. Todoroki, al igual que la otra vez, le llevó una frazada con la que ella se cubrió.

—Gracias —susurró, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—De nada —dijo, sentándose a su lado. De reojo, notó como ella se destapaba—. ¿Qué? ¿Tienes calor…? ¿Quieres que abra la ventana? —se estaba preparando para ponerse de pie cuando la sintió tironear suavemente de su polerón.

—Ven aquí —musitó, jalando de él para que cayera despacio contra ella.

—Yaoyorozu… —se revolvió un tanto inquieto cuando sintió su espalda caer contra el pecho de ella. Una sensación electrizante le erizó los cabellos de la nuca. Se sintió débil ante su ex compañera, ahora mujer—. T-te voy a aplastar, n-no-

—Shh… —lo estrechó más contra él, apoyando su mentón sobre su cabeza—. Ya empieza la película.

Todoroki comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente envuelto por _todo_ ella.

—Todoroki-san, relájate… —le pidió, acariciándole el cabello como lo había hecho antes, luego de su exabrupto.

Quería resistirse.

—E-Es que yo…

Debía hacerlo.

—¿No te gusta?

Pero ya no podía.

—Sí me gusta... —tembló con la voz ronca mientras cerraba los ojos extasiado por la sensación de sus dedos acariciando su cabello. Embargado por su perfume a jazmines, por la calidez de su cuerpo, por la suavidad de sus senos contra su espalda, por la delicadeza de sus piernas a ambos lados de su cintura.

«Demasiado. Ese es el problema...»

—Pues entonces hazme caso y relájate —susurró contra su oído, haciéndolo desfallecer.

No pudo más que asentir como un tonto, sintiéndose al merced de ella. La película duró dos horas y media, y Momo no dejó de consentirlo ni un segundo.

En dos horas y media, Todoroki se quedó dormido.

* * *

 _Nota final del capítulo:_

Ahhh! Antes que nada, mi corazon esta tum tum tum por esta ultima escena. Creo que no voy a poder recuperarme, lo siento si no vuelven a leerme despues de esto, jaja (es broma, es broma).

Aprobe mis examenes! Síi! Asi que por un tiempito estoy de vacaciones, aunque no enteramente porque trabajo, pero bueno, me entienden...

No puedo creer la devolucion que tuvo el capitulo anterior. En serio, no se como agradecerles. Quizas para muchos sea poco, pero yo no podia dejar de saltar en una pata a medida que me iban llegando sus comentarios. Por otro lado sufri mucho, porque me daban mas ganas de escribir pero mi mente tenia que estar al 100% enfocada en los estudios, entonces tambien fue dificil para mi (?

Pero aca me tienen, apenas me libre, me puse a escribir como una loca para poder actualizar!

Tengo ganas de que sigan apareciendo otros personajes, que opinan? Creo que Midoriya y Ochako van a ser muy importantes para estos dos.

En fin, espero que disfruten del capitulo.

Muchos abrazos!

 **EDIT: Siempre respondo a sus comentarios (a menos que me olvide de alguno, asi que, en ese caso, lo siento), excepto a las que comentan sin un usuario registrado en la página. Asi que no es que no lea sus comentarios o no me importen!**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Salvarte**

* * *

7

* * *

—Siento mucho hacerte venir, en serio… —suspiró él en el umbral de la puerta, cubriéndose parte del rostro con la mano en un gesto avergonzado. Vestía unos jeans y un sweater color gris.

Momo le sonrió despreocupada al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza antes de pasar por su lado al entrar.

—No… Es tarde y tú tienes tu vida, y tu trabajo, y tus amistades, y tus horarios… Que hayas venido hoy no está bien, no-

—Todoroki-san —lo interrumpió con calma, mientras se daba la vuelta para enfrentarlo—. A mí nadie me obliga a nada. Si estoy aquí, es porque quiero.

Sus ojos bicolor titilaron con culpa y, finalmente, cerró la puerta.

Mientras Momo se quitaba el abrigo, recordó.

 _A las diez y media de la noche, estando ella recién aseada y relajada dentro de las sábanas luego de una extensa jornada de trabajo, recibió un mensaje de Shoto preguntándole si podía ir a su apartamento en ese momento._

— _¡Ah! ¡Pero ni siquiera me enjuagué la mascarilla…! —se horrorizó destapándose de un tirón y yendo, prácticamente a las corridas, a su tocador para enjuagarse el rostro. La crema color verdosa iba tiñendo el agua que caía._

 _Luego de haberse retirado los productos de su cuidado facial más rápido de lo que había hecho nunca le respondió que sí, que iría. Con sorpresa recibió otro mensaje de él, casi instantáneo, informándole que un coche estaba por pasarla a buscar en diez minutos._

Regresando a la realidad, intentó bromear:

—Por cierto, puedo permitirme venir sola a estas alturas. Igualmente, gracias. El coche era muy bonito y el chofer muy amable.

Todoroki desvió la mirada.

—Es de noche, y es muy tarde… Ha sido idea mía que vinieras, además —murmuró.

—"Soy un poco más fuerte de lo que crees" —lo picó, usando la frase que él había usado la primera ocasión que ella había ido allí.

Y al igual que ella, él lució un tanto abochornado al respecto.

—¡Por supuesto que lo sé!

Momo soltó una risita.

—Es broma, es broma… —Pero ni aun así lo vio relajarse un poco. Todoroki seguía tenso, ni siquiera se había apartado de la entrada y rehuía a su mirada. Se acercó a él y en un arrebato le tomó el rostro entre ambas manos féminas, obligándole a enfrentarla—. Todoroki-san, mírame —Él no ocultó su sorpresa ante la próxima distancia de la mujer, pero obedeció, algo inhibido—. Está bien, ¿sí? No es tan tarde y yo quería verte, y los dos somos adultos y no le debemos explicaciones a nadie. Me alegra que me hayas pedido que viniera. _Quise_ venir.

Mantuvieron contacto visual por unos cuántos segundos. Sus ojos se veían curiosos, la investigaban. Parecían preguntarle «¿Por qué?», «¿Por qué lo haces? No tienes que hacerlo» una y otra vez. Lo miró con la mayor sinceridad que pudo, deseando que con eso fuera suficiente.

Él asintió entre sus manos, dejando caer los párpados. Yaoyorozu lo notó: las ojeras, violáceas, demacraban su rostro. Seguramente, desde su último encuentro, Todoroki apenas pudo dormitar durante la noche. Sin saber si lo que iba a hacer era demasiado, pasó la yema de sus dedos sobre estas, tocándolas. La reacción de él fue instantánea: sus hombros se relajaron y sus párpados se cerraron por completo.

Apartó el flequillo de su rostro sin abandonar la suavidad, pensó que éste estaba demasiado largo ya. Se preguntaba cuándo Todoroki se cortaría el cabello, pero no sabía si era correcto sugerírselo. No porque le quedara feo, no. Él seguía luciendo igual de encantador. El problema, a su parecer, era que cubría mucho su rostro, apenas se le veía a simple vista la extensa cicatriz de su lado izquierdo. Yaoyorozu pasó sus dedos por aquella zona tan delicada, no era la primera vez, pero sentía el mismo escalofrío recorrerla como si fuera la primera. Era una superficie rugosa, áspera, que contrastaba fuertemente con el resto de su piel sana, pero no era aquella la sensación que le oprimía el pecho, era la consciencia del significado detrás de la cicatriz la que lo hacía.

Todoroki se había abandonado a sí mismo y hacía tiempo.

La última vez que lo había tenido entre sus brazos pudo sentir su debilidad. Estaba delgado, quizás demasiado. Muy lejos se encontraba aquel cuerpo atlético y fibroso que había sido alguna vez.

Yaoyorozu comprendió la crudeza de la realidad: conoció lo desesperante que era ver cómo una persona se dejaba a sí misma.

—¿Por qué me llamaste?

Él tragó saliva.

—Para… _eso_ —musitó, sin abrir los ojos.

Momo le sonrió dulcemente, comprendiendo.

—De acuerdo.

Lo que quedó de la noche transcurrió en una intimidad que no habrían creido posible semanás atrás. Ella le preguntó si había cenado, el respondió que no.

—Pensé que a lo mejor podría esperarte… —pronunció, con su voz ronca y madura, rascándose la nuca.

—Oh, pero ya he cenado… —vio su gesto de decepción y añadió rápidamente—. ¡P-Pero no he comido el postre todavía!

Por el rostro del joven se asomó un amago de sonrisa.

—Puedo pedir mi cena y tú el postre —sugirió, entonces.

Momo asintió, contagiada por su pronto ánimo. Se lamentaría luego por su régimen que nunca empezó. Esperaron el delivery conversando mientras él terminaba de acomodar algunos objetos fuera de su sitio.

—Te he dicho que no me molesta que algo esté fuera de su lugar —se quejó ella, desplomándose sobre el ya muy conocido sillón. El sillón que se había vuelto, de pronto, de ambos. Soltó un bostezo sin poder evitarlo.

Todoroki hizo caso omiso a su reclamo y continuó ordenando: doblaba una camisa, ponía algunos platos en remojo y limpiaba la mesada.

—¿Estás cansada?

—Algo, sí.

—Entonces te tuviste que haber quedado en tu casa.

Ella ignoró la pica.

—El trabajo estuvo un poco exigente, sí. Pero nada con lo que no haya lidiado antes. No tienes idea de las veces que Itsuka me hizo pasar toda la noche despierta. ¡Esto no es nada para mí!

—¿Por qué hacía eso?

Yaoyorozu se encogió de hombros.

—Ella es así, cuando está conmigo se vuelve... hiperactiva. Quiere hacer miles de cosas en una sola noche. ¡Siempre discutimos por lo mismo pero no hay caso! —frunció el ceño, algo molesta al recordar a su amiga—. Itsuka prefiere salir a bares, conocer gente, liarse con algún chico y perderse entre copa y copa. A mí todo eso, sinceramente, me aburre. Creo que ya pasé por esa etapa. De todas formas, nunca me gustó tanto como a ella.

—¿Hacías lo mismo que ella? No te imagino… y a la vez sí.

Yaoyorozu rio sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Cómo es eso? Me intriga lo que dices…

—Pues conociéndote, entiendo que esos planes no sean tus favoritos. Pero viéndote superficialmente podría decirse que es lo que cualquiera esperaría de ti.

—¿Qué me gusta ir a bares y liarme con chicos?

—Pues… sí.

—Auch…

Todoroki contuvo la respiración abandonando lo que estaba haciendo. La vio cubrirse el rostro con el antebrazo y temió lo peor.

—Yaoyorozu… —farfulló. Se acercó a ella asustado. La muchacha estaba boca arriba, acostada sobre el sillón, cubriéndose la cara con ambos brazos. ¿La había herido?—. Discúlpame si he dicho algo que… —Pero no había forma, Yaoyorozu no se destapaba la cara. Algo ansioso, tomó su antebrazo y tiró de él. Ella apenas opuso resistencia y se sorprendió cuando la vio sonreír tontamente.

—¡Solo bromeaba!

Todoroki frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta, regresando a lo que hacía antes.

—Tsk, pensé que te había ofendido en serio.

Yaoyorozu lo persiguió por la cocina conteniendo la risa.

—¡Podría haberlo hecho! Todoroki-san, a veces eres un poco áspero. ¡Menos mal que eres tú! Si no me gustases tanto, no te la habría dejado pasar tan fácil —comentó, divertida, enfrentándolo del lado opuesto de la isla.

—Basta —masculló, cubriéndose parte del rostro con el dorso de la mano, sintiendo como su cara adquiría tonalidades similares a las del fuego.

—Ya, ya… —abandonó su tono burlón, volviéndose de pronto, un poco más pensativa—. Pero, tú no piensas así de mí, ¿verdad? Eso sí me pondría triste. Digo, no tiene nada de malo, pero simplemente no soy así.

—No, claro que no —se apresuró por decir.

—Nunca he salido con un chico aunque te parezca extraño—le comentó, pasando la yema de su dedo sobre la isla, dibujando incoherencias sobre la superficie—. Bueno, una vez Itsuka me hizo besar a un amigo suyo, pero no me gustó —admitió con desagrado. Todavía recordaba su aliento a alcohol y cigarros y cómo esa asquerosa combinación le revolvía el estómago.

Todoroki se sentía algo avergonzado del asunto. Nunca había hablado de esos temas con nadie.

—¿Por qué? —se animó a preguntar, algo tímido al respecto.

—No lo sé. No eras tú, supongo. Nunca tuve interés en nadie más —musitó, sonrojándose un poco.

Todoroki entreabrió los labios para contestar, pero su mente se había quedado en blanco. Sentía mucha vergüenza, demasiada. Y aquello era muy tonto: era un adulto, no más un adolescente.

Cuando ella le hablaba de esa manera, tan franca y madura, se sentía un niño a su lado.

El timbre sonó.

—El delivery —carraspeó, dirigiéndose a la entrada tomando las llaves.

Yaoyorozu le sonrió.

Una vez que se quedó a solas, su sonrisa se apagó.

* * *

—Tu hermana es genial, de verdad que ama el cine… —comentó, revolviendo las pilas y pilas de dvds que tenía el joven debajo del mueble.

—Es genial, sí. Pero sus películas no tanto —murmuró.

Yaoyorozu se rio.

—Me parece que no hemos elegido bien. Oh, ya sé: ¡tengo una idea! —exclamó, emocionada. Todoroki la miraba desde el sillón, apacible—. Cada vez que venga aquí, veremos un género distinto. ¿Te parece?

Todoroki se quedó pensativo.

—Me parece bien, sí. Con la cantidad de películas que hay ahí no me sorprende que completemos todos los géneros. Mi pregunta es: ¿cada cuánto vendrás?

Momo se encogió de hombros mientras dispersaba las películas sobre el piso y leía los títulos.

—Cuando tú me invites —contestó distraída, ensimismada en su tarea.

—Hecho —dijo, oyéndolo acercarse a ella. Lo vio acuclillarse a su lado. El muchacho señaló un dvd en particular que se encontraba en una esquina—. Me gustaría una de acción.

Los ojos de Yaoyorozu se iluminaron. Todoroki bajó la mirada, avergonzado. Realmente nunca había conocido en otra persona más que en ella ese calor materializado en forma de ojos. Brillaban de manera hasta exagerada, como si todo lo que él le propusiese le generara ilusión.

—Entonces una de acción será —sonrió, tomándola entre sus manos.

Él se puso de pie.

—Iré a poner el agua —avisó y Yaoyorozu sonrió aun más.

Una frazada, un par de tés, ambos dos, una película y un sillón.

Aquella combinación se volvió en un ritual antes de que ellos pudieran siquiera asimilarlo. Lo habían vuelto suyo.

Ella, quien siempre se había rodeado de lujos, se sentía innovadora al disfrutar de algo tan sencillo y banal.

Él, quien nunca había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar algo así con nadie, se sentía torpe y curioso.

 _«Es perfecto»._

Al cabo de unos minutos, Shoto regresó con una bandeja con ambas infusiones y Yaoyorozu le agradeció en voz muy bajita.

—Todavía no han arreglado la calefacción, lo siento.

—Estoy bien —le dijo ella, cubriéndose a gusto con la frazada.

La película comenzó y la disfrutaron tomando el té. Esta vez fue de una manera mucho más relajada que las anteriores: ninguno estaba tenso y ambos se habían acostumbrado a la situación y a la compañía del otro. Incluso tenían la confianza como para hacer interrupciones con sus opiniones.

—Eso definitivamente no pasa —comentó Todoroki al cabo de un rato con la voz cargada de escepticismo. Le dio el último sorbo a su té y dejó la taza a un costado—. Nadie puede disparar tantas balas en tan poco tiempo.

Yaoyorozu soltó una risita, divertida. Ella ya había terminado su taza hacía rato.

—Habló quien puede atacar con hielo y fuego a la vez —bromeó.

Las mejillas del joven se sonrojaron.

—Es distinto… —murmuró—. Lo suyo es físicamente imposible.

Yaoyorozu se echó a reír.

Continuaron divirtiéndose en la oscuridad de la sala, únicamente alumbrados por la luz del televisor. Eran pasadas las veinticuatro, y Momo podía ver cómo los ojos de Todoroki se veían aun más agotados. Estaban inyectados en sangre, estresados. Yaoyorozu lamentó que estuviera en ese estado.

—Todoroki-san…

—Lo sé. Estoy agotado… —musitó, adivinando sus pensamientos. El joven sentía cuando las _noches_ se posaban sobre él y lo examinaban.

—Está bien —dijo, entreabriendo sus piernas y dejando un espacio entre ambas. No lo juzgó, al contrario. Pareció comprenderlo—. Ven.

—E-Estoy bien… —pronunció, tensándose en su lugar. Pero ella, con una valentía admirable, no se rindió: continuó invitándolo con una dulzura que no creía posible.

—Anda, ven.

Todoroki apretó ambos puños debajo de la frazada sin darse cuenta.

Dentro de la mente del muchacho se libraba una batalla entre la dualidad de sus pensamientos. Por un lado deseaba mantener a Yaoyorozu lejos de su persona y por otro lado no había dejado de pensar, durante todos esos días, en cómo la había pasado la última vez junto a ella. Shoto experimentó, a lo largo de toda la semana, una molesta abstinencia que se calmó cuando aquella noche la vio cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

—Si no quieres no tienes por qué hacerlo —repuso Yaoyorozu con ojos gentiles. Al notar su silencio, volvió a prestar atención en la película, como si nada hubiera pasado. Fue grande su sorpresa cuando sintió que tímidamente él tomaba la solapa del cuello de su camisa, ocultando la mitad de su rostro en el hombro de ella—. T-Todoroki-san…

Shoto no respondió, mas se quedó quieto, respirando cerca de la joven con algo de dificultad.

—¿Todoroki-san? —lo llamó, preocupada. Intentó levantar su rostro con una mano para descifrar lo que sucedía pero él opuso resistencia y no se lo permitió. De pronto entendió el por qué: él _quería_ , pero no se animaba a pedírselo. Con una sonrisa paciente, susurró—. Si quieres hacer algo, simplemente hazlo. No tienes que pedírmelo. No seas tan tímido conmigo, por favor.

—Yo…

Lo vio asentir pero este no cesó su agarre. Tragó saliva, inmóvil. La pronta cercanía de Todoroki también ocasionaba estragos en ella y no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. Su experiencia con chicos, a pesar de ser la mejor amiga de alguien como Itsuka, era casi nula. Lo que hacía, lo iba aprendiendo en el momento, junto con él, de forma instintiva y natural. No se detenía a pensar mucho en cómo hacer las cosas, aunque siempre tenía cuidado de no incomodarlo. Yaoyorozu suspiró y decidió dejarse llevar: hundió los dedos de su mano izquierda en el cabello mitad plata mitad escarlata y condujo su cabeza al hueco entre su hombro y su cuello. Todoroki soltó el aire de golpe y la colisión de su aliento contra la piel de su cuello le erizó los vellos de la nuca. Conteniendo un suspiro y con el brazo que le quedaba libre, acarició su espalda de arriba a abajo.

«Todo está bien»

«Mientras tú me des tu calor»

«Y tú la seguridad que necesito»

«Nos salvaremos. Los dos»

«Juntos»

«No volveremos a hundirnos».

—No me molesta que me rechaces y luego cambies de opinión —dijo, en voz muy bajita, contra su cabello.

—Lo siento —balbuceó, sin saber donde colocar sus manos temblorosas. Con timidez, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Pudo sentir cómo el corazón de ella se aceleraba y se preguntaba si Yaoyorozu también podría oír el suyo que, de seguro, se encontraba en la misma vergonzosa situación.

—¿Por qué? Tengo a Todoroki Shoto encima de mí, no tienes por qué disculparte, de veras —intentó tomarle el pelo, pero no hubo caso. No logró relajarlo.

Todoroki apretó los labios, cerrando los ojos.

Las cuerdas de la culpa tiraron de su cuello, asfixiándolo.

Los pensamientos autodestructivos se clavaron en él de manera insistente, hundiendo su mente en una densa niebla de pesimismo de la que no podía escapar.

—Yaoyorozu...

 _«Lo siento por no poder mantenerte alejada de mí._

 _«Lo siento por atraerte por algo que fui y que jamás volveré a ser._

 _«Lo siento por hacer que te enamores de esto tan detestable que soy._

Sintió una presión muy dulce en su frente. Abrió los ojos, regresando a la realidad. Cuando reparó en lo que había sucedido, sus labios se secaron.

El ángel le había besado la frente al demonio. Y el demonio, entonces, se olvidó de cómo respirar.

Pero Todoroki también era mitad ángel. Y esa mitad se estremeció.

Con los pies en el averno, se sintió tan grande que pudo rozar, con la yema de sus dedos, las puertas del cielo.

* * *

—¡Anda, Todoroki-san, entra! —Yaoyorozu lo empujaba hacia el interior del local con una sonrisa escapando de sus labios. Para aquella ocasión especial se había maquillado: había decorado sus párpados con una paleta de sombras de colores neutros y sus labios de un suave color rosado. Su atuendo, despampanante, había dejado boquiabierto a más de uno en el trayecto hacia allí.

—Yaoyorozu…

—¡Vamos! ¡Confía en mí!

Las pupilas del joven brillaron con temor pero tras ver la expresión entusiasta de su ex compañera se dejó hacer. Todoroki, siempre que estaba con ella, se dejaba llevar encandilado por la luz que desprendía. Se sentía un tanto irritado al respecto, era una fuerza magnética que no podía evitar.

—Gracias —susurró ella por detrás de él, muy cerca de su oreja.

Todoroki tembló en su lugar.

—No entiendo que hacemos aquí — farfulló, observando con incredulidad a su alrededor.

Tras tener varios encuentros nocturnos, Yaoyorozu decidió cambiar de plan, invitándolo un sábado por la tarde a un sitio… un tanto diferente.

" _La_ _première boutique"_ leyó, tratando de asimilar donde era que realmente estaba. El sitio emanaba modernidad y lujo: había dorado por doquier, no importaba en qué dirección mirase. Había mucha gente, los estilistas caminaban de un lado al otro, conversando en voz muy alta y riéndose de manera indiscreta junto con sus clientas. Con muebles de diseño estrafalario y esculturas de artistas plásticos excéntricos decorando los rincones, Todoroki se sintió por completo desubicado. Probablemente fuera un local que le quitaría el aliento a muchas personas, pero definitivamente, todo ese mundo no tenía nada que ver con él. La mayoría de los empleados vestían de manera llamativa, con ropa que solo sería bien vista en una pasarela de alguna universidad de indumentaria en capitales de la moda como París o Milán. Sus cabellos, de todos los colores, se erizaban en crestas inauditas y rapados innecesarios.

La cara de Shoto era toda una incógnita.

—Este sitio me fascina —susurró una muy emocionada Yaoyorozu a su lado. Su sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo enceguecía. Miraba cada rincón del local con fascinación—. Ay, Dios mío. ¡Creo que voy a llorar! Recuerdo cuando traje a Itsuka por primera vez. ¡No puedo creer que haya pasado hace tanto tiempo…!

—Yaoyorozu…

—¡Ah! ¡Pero míra quién es nada más! —bramó un muchacho acercándose a ellos dos, pisando fuerte con sus zapatos de tacón. Su cabello era largo y dorado, peinado en su lado izquierdo en trenzas desordenadas que caían, a modo de cascada, sobre ese mismo hombro. Vestía únicamente de negro, dándole un aspecto andrógino que era, cuanto menos, llamativo. Yaoyorozu al verlo soltó un alarido de felicidad que casi termina con la capacidad auditiva de su acompañante. —. ¡Ah! ¡Mí reina, cuánto extrañaba verte! ¿Por qué no nos vimos antes? —preguntó, de pronto mirándola de manera acusadora.

Yaoyorozu le sonrió un tanto avergonzada.

—He estado un tanto ocupada…

—¡Lo sé! Tus puntas hablan por sí solas, querida… —comentó algo desdeñoso, tras examinar un mechón de cabello de Momo y dejarlo caer.

—Es cierto, mi cabello no es lo que más he cuidado de mí últimamente —admitió, algo culpable.

—Y lo mal que haces: el cabello, es-

—…la carta de presentación de una persona, sí. Lo sé.

—¿Acaso lo digo tanto? —resopló—. ¡Por All Might, debo de ser insoportable! ¡Me parezco cada día más a mí padre, todo el día repitiendo las cosas ochenta veces!

Yaoyorozu se echó a reír para luego acotar:

—¡Yo no he dicho nada! Has sido tu solito.

—Lo que no me has dicho es quién es tu hermoso acompañante—dijo, clavando sus ojos azules como dos dagas en Todoroki, quien se encontraba, de manera reservada, unos pasos detrás de ella.

Yaoyorozu sonrió.

—Él es la razón por la que vine. ¡Lo sé, lo sé, no digas nada! Sé que está mal que no haya sido yo la principal razón. No me mires así, por favor… Él es Todoroki-san, es…

—Por supuesto que lo conozco, mí reina. Era pura cortesía. ¡Habría que vivir en un _tupper_ para no conocerlo! —exclamó, interrumpiéndola. Y tras mirarlo fijamente, sonrió—. Mi nombre es Mikal, te he visto numerosas veces en las noticias. Muchas gracias por trabajar tan duro por nosotros.

—No es nada —contestó él, mirando hacia un costado.

Yaoyorozu contuvo la risa.

—Cuánta formalidad…

—¡Ah, tonta! —le dio un leve golpecito en el hombro, algo abochornado—. ¡Es lo mínimo que, como ciudadano común y corriente, puedo retribuir! Siempre te agradezco a tí también, querida… No te pongas tan celosa del chico héroe... Entonces, decías que no has venido por ti…

—Vine por él —indicó, tomando al héroe bicolor por los hombros.

Todoroki la miró de reojo.

—No me has dicho nada —dijo, con la voz un tanto afilada.

Momo tragó saliva.

—Lo sé, lo siento mucho. Temí que no aceptaras —musitó.

—No entiendo qué hago aquí, para empezar.

—Mikal es el mejor estilista de todo Tokio —se apresuró a explicar al notar lo punzantes que se estaban volviendo sus ojos—. Pensé que a lo mejor te gustaría un corte de pelo. Eres tan lindo… Es una pena que no muestres tanto tu rostro.

Todoroki la fulminó con la mirada, pero, conforme pasaron sus segundos, esta se fue suavizando. Los ojos brillosos de Momo lo ablandaron un poco.

—Mí reina tiene razón, chico héroe. Necesitas un buen corte. Hace tiempo que no te veo frente a las cámaras, pero no te recordaba así…

Todoroki se sintió algo irritado por su comentario pero lo dejó pasar. En el fondo sabía que Mikal tenía razón.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—No quiero nada rapado —advirtió, pasando su vista a Mikal, quien observaba la escena algo conmovido.

Mikal se echó a reír.

—¡Por All Might, no! Tampoco te dejaré rubio como yo, te lo prometo —dijo, llevándolo a un rincón del salón, dónde lo invitó a sentarse frente a un tocador con espejo.

—Ni tampoco quiero que me cambien la ropa —avisó, espiando cómo los otros estilistas llevaban a las clientas a los cambiadores y arrastraban de un lado al otro grandes percheros cargados de diversas prendas.

Momo soltó una risita.

—No, claro que no. Solo será servicio de peluquería.

—¿Y tú, mi vida? —preguntó Mikal dirigiéndose a Yaoyorozu, mientras Todoroki se acomodaba en la silla y él le colocaba la bata de peluquería—. Lala tiene una nueva colección, puedes echarle un vistazo si te interesa… Cero compromiso, ya sabes.

Yaoyorozu se tomó ambas mejillas sonrojadas con sus manos. Sus ojos se salieron de sus órbitas ante la mención de la nueva colección.

—¡Ah! ¿De veras? ¿Está Lala? ¡Genial! Me tomaré un café con ella, entonces… Los veo en un rato —saludó, dándose la media vuelta y dirigiéndose al lado opuesto del salón.

Una vez se quedaron a solas, Mikal lo examinó durante unos cuántos segundos a través del espejo. Sus ojos celestes, simpáticos, se volvieron inquisidores, lo examinaban con una fijación tal que Todoroki se sintió de pronto incómodo.

—¿Hace cuánto no _lo_ arreglas? —preguntó él.

La paranoia de Todoroki lo hacía preguntarse si no se refería a _algo_ más o simplemente era un interrogante inocente acerca de su cabello. Mikal lo hacía sentirse extraño, como si de alguna manera lo traspasase y pudiera ver, en él, mucho más allá.

Estar bajo su escrutinio lo hacía sentirse expuesto.

¿Sería su imaginación…?

—Hace unos meses, creo. Ya lo olvidé, fue hace tiempo, de todas maneras… —Fue a lo fácil. Hablaría de su cabello con el que se suponía que era un peluquero. Nada más.

Mikal se lo quedó observando nuevamente por unos cuántos segundos más que a él le resultaron eternos.

—Haré que te creo, chico héroe… Con permiso —añadió, acomodándole con suavidad la cabeza hasta posicionarla de manera recta—. Como le he dicho a mi reina: «el cabello es la carta de presentación de una persona». Para muchos podrá ser superficial y banal, pero para mí, no. El cuidado del cabello refleja lo más íntimo de una persona.

—Quizás las conclusiones que sacas solo sean un prejuicio…

Mikal entrecerró los ojos.

—Qué mordaz eres, Todoroki Shoto —Quitó un par de tijeras del estuche que cargaba en su cadera y comenzó a peinarle el cabello—. A lo mejor sí, todos generamos un prejuicio antes de conocer a una persona apenas la vemos. Es algo natural. Cuando veo por primera vez a una persona examino su pelo, pero no mal juzgo, chico… No lo hago, simplemente presto atención a lo que sus mechones me presentan. Y si esa persona me lo permite, me dejará conocerla más a través de mis manos y su cabello.

Todoroki se lo quedó mirando, mas no dijo nada.

—Mi simple recomendación, da igual si me vuelves a elegir a mí o a cualquier otro, es que _lo_ arregles —dijo y comenzó a cortar. Los mechones escarlata y color plata iban cayendo de manera desordenada por el suelo—. No tiene sentido aferrarse a algo de esa manera. Muchos se aferran a su cabello por miedo al cambio, pero no se dan cuenta que a medida que pasa el tiempo, ese algo a lo que se aferraron ya no es el mismo que creían que alguna vez _fue_. La gente se vuelve ciega de su propia visión de las cosas. Nada es estático, todo va mutando. El cabello es sabio, chico héroe… Pese a todo, continúa, muta, crece… No queda estancado. Es mutilado infinitas veces para luego emerger con más fuerza…

Todoroki lo escuchaba, casi en estado de trance, mientras continuaba viendo cómo las manos del hombre se movían con gracia, cortando su cabello y dejándolo caer en una danza tan perfecta que le era hasta ridícula.

—¿No creerás que soy algún tipo de fetichista, no es así…? —bromeó ante el silencio del joven y con tono misterioso agregó—. A lo mejor sí, pero no lo sabrás nunca…

—N-No cortes tanto —pidió, mirándose en el espejo apabullado. El temor inundaba las facciones de Todoroki. Su frente se encontraba perlada en sudor.

—No lo hago. Es tu miedo el que lo cree —afirmó, sonriéndole con suavidad. Volvió a mirarlo con intensidad a través del espejo. Sus ojos celestes de nuevo lo absorbían una vez que se encontraron con su par asustadizo. Mikal se agachó hasta llegar a su altura. Le habló muy cerca del oído, tanto, que no supo si se seguía tratando del peluquero o de de una voz dentro de su mente—. Tienes que _cortar_ , chico… Córtalo, vuelve a crecer.

»Córtalo, Todoroki Shoto.

»Sino, lo que tanto anhelas retener a toda costa, solo crecerá sin gracia.

»No volverá a ser lo mismo.

»Déjalo avanzar.

* * *

Todoroki se miró al espejo con algo de desconfianza. Detrás suyo, Mikal observaba su trabajo orgulloso.

«¿Quién eres?»

«Soy tú».

«No… Tú no eres yo. No puedes serlo».

«Claro que sí. Somos ambos dos, ahora».

—Gran cambio, chico… Te felicito.

—Está más corto, definitivamente —comentó, peinándoselo levemente con los dedos. No estaba exactamente igual a cómo lo llevaba en secundaria, pero tampoco era lejanamente distinto. El flequillo seguía cayéndole con gracia en el medio del rostro, de manera más elegante. A diferencia de antes, su rostro estaba más despejado, menos lánguido. En los costados, Mikal hizo un estupendo trabajo con la tijera, casi esculpiéndole el cabello—. Me gusta —terminó por decir, soltando un suspiro de rendición. No podía negarlo, se veía más prolijo.

—¡SÍ! —bramó, alzando el puño en señal de victoria para luego echarse a reír. Todoroki sonrió brevemente—. Entonces mi trabajo aquí ha terminado. Ve con mí reina, anda. De seguro esta ansiosa por verte.

Todoroki asintió y se despidió de él.

—Ha sido un gusto —aseguró Mikal sonriéndole con cariño.

—Lo mismo digo.

Caminó por el salón, esquivando carros de percheros, clientas charlatanas y personal que se movía de manera apresurada de un lado al otro. Finalmente, la divisó: junto con la chica que debía de ser Lala, Yaoyorozu posaba para su cámara del celular. Llevaba bolsas que tenían el nombre de la marca « _Lala Mercier_ ».

—¡Así, hermosa! ¡SÍ! ¡Así! —exclamaba, mientras hacía varias tomas acomodándose en diferentes posiciones. Lala era una joven menuda, tenía rostro de muñeca y sus facciones estaban enmarcadas por unos adorables bucles color rosa que caían hasta por encima de sus hombros. Llevaba un vestido negro corto que enseñaba sus piernas de porcelana, este combinaba con una boina que caía de lado sobre su costado izquierdo.

Yaoyorozu reía algo avergonzada.

—¿Así esta bien? Ay vamos, Lala, que me da vergüenza…

—¡No seas tonta, mujer! Estás estupenda… —exclamó Lala, mirándola con indignación—. Si no te conociera tanto te diría que hasta te odio de lo buena que estás… ¡ES MÁS! Si no tuviera novia te querría conquistar a toda costa.

El rostro de Momo se volvió tan rojo como la sangre misma.

—¡Lala…!

Pero Lala ni siquiera le prestaba atención, tenía la vista fija en la pantalla de su celular.

—Ay, gracias por las fotos, Momo… Serás una linda publicidad para mi página —sonreía con emoción—. ¡Ah! Tal y como pensaba, me están empezando a caer _me gusta_ sin parar…

Yaoyorozu sonrió, le dijo que no era nada, aún ruborizada. Distraída, miró a su alrededor hasta chocar con él. Cuando lo vio, dejó caer las bolsas de ropa al suelo.

—¡Hey! —bufó Lala, ofendida.

Se acercó lentamente al muchacho, sin quitar la vista de él ni un segundo. Sus ojos oscuros lo observaban con fascinación.

—Hermoso —resumió ella casi en un susurro, obnubilada con lo que veía una vez que quedó a unos pocos centímetros de él—. Eres realmente hermoso…

Todoroki bajó la mirada al suelo, incapaz de sostenérsela por más tiempo.

—Gracias —susurró como pudo, tímido.

Yaoyorozu le sonrió.

—Mikal hizo un estupendo trabajo. ¿Qué tal te fue con él?

—Es… particular.

Momo se echó a reír.

—Lo es, sí. Hace años que lo conozco y nunca lo abandoné. Nunca conocí a alguien como él.

—Debo decirte que yo tampoco —le aseguró, muy serio.

Yaoyorozu volvió a sonreír, preguntándose qué habría sucedido entre ellos dos. Ningún primer encuentro con Mikal pasaba desapercibido en la vida de nadie, de eso estaba muy segura.

Se despidieron de Lala, y luego de Mikal.

—Hermosa, sabes bien que si algo funciona mal todo tiene garantía y solo por ser tú ni siquiera te pido la etiqueta —le recordó, luego de estamparle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Lo sé, gracias Lala…

—Ven a verme pronto, mi reina… —le dijo Mikal tras abrazarla con cariño—. Te perdono el abandono únicamente porque me trajiste clientela…

—¡Y qué clientela! —exclamó Momo, mirando a Todoroki con importancia.

—¡Y qué clientela! —repitió él de manera exagerada, haciéndola reír.

—Ya chicos, que el pobre chico es tímido… —se compadeció Lala observando a Shoto con una media sonrisa.

Una vez pagaron y estuvieron fuera del local, caminaron sin rumbo por las calles menos transitadas de Tokio en silencio. Estaba atardeciendo y el frío invernal enrojecía sus rostros.

—Te acompaño a tu casa —propuso Todoroki.

—Ok —aceptó con una dulce sonrisa. Tras varias calles en silencio, volvió a hablar:

—Siento haberte llevado a allí sin tu consentimiento.

Todoroki le restó importancia.

—No pasa nada. Necesitaba un corte… Además, ha sido tu propuesta y la he aceptado —se encogió de hombros.

Se detuvieron frente al enorme portón que daba inicio a los jardines principales de su casa. Uno frente al otro, el negro chocó con el turquesa y el gris.

—Fue un atrevimiento por mi parte, pero estaba segura de que el resultado valdría la pena.

—Lo fue, sí.

Momo rio.

—¿El atrevimiento o el resultado?

—Ambos.

Yaoyorozu sonrió a modo de disculpa.

—De veras lo siento… —extendió tímidamente su mano y peinó con suavidad su cabello—. Solo quiero ayudarte.

Él la miró a los ojos.

Cuánta intensidad.

—Lo sé.

«¿De verdad lo sabes?»

«No».

«Me di cuenta. Aún puedo verla».

«¿Qué cosa?».

«Tu desconfianza…».

Los ojos de Yaoyorozu se humedecieron. A pesar de expresarle eso con palabras, ella todavía podía sentir la barrera que Shoto interponía entre ellos. Pese a sus intentos, pese a tocarlo así y que él se lo permitiese, la distancia persistía. Pese a tenerlo así bajo sus dedos, Todoroki seguía viéndose, a sus ojos, inalcanzable.

«Me gustaría poder, aunque sea, por unos segundos…

—...acercarme —susurró ella, cerrando los ojos y poniéndose en puntas de pie.

Yaoyorozu presionó sus labios contra los de él, tomando su rostro, esta vez, con ambas manos. Sus respiraciones parecieron unirse en un profundo suspiro.

Pero tan pronto como la felicidad la inundó, el arrepentimiento hizo estragos en ella, regresándola a la realidad. Se separó de él, con el corazón descontrolado, dejando caer ambas manos temblorosas a su lado.

Todoroki se quedó inmóvil, con la vista desencajada. Su expresión era un enigma.

—¡Ah, Todoroki-san, lo siento muchísimo…! —farfulló, con la vista clavada en el suelo—. D-De verdad no quise-

Pero no pudo continuar. Esta vez, quien acortó la distancia fue él. Fue un beso menos dulce que el que ella le había dado. Fue más brusco, más demandante. En sus labios pudo sentir la desesperación, y en su forma de tomarle el rostro entre sus grandes y delgadas manos, la agonía.

Yaoyorozu suspiró contra sus labios, vulnerable. Y fue ese sonido lo que lo hizo despertar.

Todoroki se apartó y, aun sosteniendo su femenino rostro entre sus manos, susurró:

—Gracias…

Silencio.

—T-Todoroki-san yo…

—Anda, entra a tu casa… Es tarde —musitó, soltando sus mejillas y dejando caer sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Sus ojos, ocultos por su flequillo, no la miraban.

 _Porque hay cosas que van más allá del control de uno._

 _Hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden forzar._

 _Lo entiendes, Momo, ¿verdad?_

 _La distancia entre él y tú persistirá porque ninguno está preparado._

 _Ninguno se cree merecedor de todo esto._

 _Y mientras continúen en su ceguera personal, ambos se mantendrán así._

 _Inalcanzables_ _._

Yaoyorozu abrió el portón con manos temblorosas y cruzó el umbral de la puerta tambaleándose. En el estado en el que estaba, habría acatado a cualquier orden de él sin dudar.

Caminó hacia la entrada de su casa sintiendo que tropezaría en cualquier momento.

¿Por qué tenía que despedirse de él, en un momento así...?

«No quiero… ¡No quiero!».

—¡Todoroki-san…! —exclamó, dándose la vuelta para despedirlo. No quería hacerlo. Su sonrisa brotaba ya no de sus labios, sino de su propia alma.

Estaba desesperada de amor.

Así como él, pero Yaoyorozu no podía verlo. Solo podía notar que, a sus ojos, no se veía igual que como estaba ella.

«¿Por qué…?», se preguntó, de pronto sintiéndose desfallecer.

—Adiós, Yaoyorozu… —lo vio alejarse en dirección opuesta, por el camino por el que habían llegado.

Adiós…

...

* * *

 _ **Nota final del capitulo:**_

Ah!

Me van a matar, lo sé. No me importa (mentira, no me maten), jajaja.

No se como agradecer la devolucion del capitulo anterior, cada comentario, cada fav y cada follow me hicieron sentir en las nubes, en serio. Nunca creí que estas incoherencias que escribo podrian llegar a gustarle a alguien. En fin, mil gracias.

Actualice rapido (bueno, ponele...) porque estoy de vacaciones. Lei una frase que me gusto mucho: la inspiracion existe pero tiene que agarrarnos trabajando. Me encanto! Siempre me queje porque hay dias que me siento delante del word y no me sale ni una palabra. Esta vez dije no, no es culpa de la falta de inspiracion, es mi culpa por no escribir y por tener miedo a equivocarme. Porque asi fue, hice este capitulo, quite escenas, agregue otras, corregi lo más que pude... No es perfecto, probablemente no sea lo que mas me haya gustado en la vida, pero... es. Lo importante es que hoy me propuse a no juzgarme, a que lo que saliera saliera y asi fue... Pude terminar el capitulo y sin darme cuenta me pase más de cinco horas escribiendo. Y me la pase genial!

Que opinan de Lala y Mikal? Apenas escribi de ellos y ya les tome cariño...

En fin, me voy que ya hable mucho.

 **Muchas gracias** , en serio.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Salvarte**

* * *

8

* * *

— _¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Mira! —tironeaba de la falda de su madre, señalando con fascinación una vidriera de París. El local exhibía vestidos de alta costura de diseños y colores alucinantes—. ¡Guau! ¡Es increíble, mami! ¿No es así? ¡Increíble, mami!_

— _¿Te gustan los vestidos, Momo-chan? —preguntó la mujer, amable._

— _¡Sí! ¡Me gustan mucho! ¡Todos! —exclamó, contenta._

 _Su madre se fijó la hora en su reloj de plata._

— _A ver cuánto falta para que termine tu padre… —musitó—. ¡Ah! Bien, todavía está en reunión. Tenemos tiempo. ¿Quieres entrar a ver los vestidos, mi amor?_

 _Ella la miró ilusionada y asintió de manera entusiasta._

 _Y cuando ingresó al local, la sensación fue bomba. Los colores, los diseños, las formas, las telas y sus texturas… Momo había descubierto por primera vez el paraíso y su madre pudo verlo. Sus ojos oscuros no entraban en sus orbitas por la emoción, y sus dientes de leche relucían en el esplendor de su sonrisa._

 _Momo olió, tocó, miró._

 _Y sonrió, mucho._

 _Lo hizo de verdad._

— _De veras te gusta mucho todo esto , Momo-chan… Jamás lo hubiera imaginado —sonrió con desgano cuando la vio tomar un vestido y hundir su rostro en la tela para sentir la textura. La niña estaba extasiada, embriagada por todo ese mundo que de repente, la rodeaba —. Ay, tu padre se llevará una gran... sorpresa._

 _Pero pese al tono amoroso de su madre, la pequeña percibió la decepción entre líneas._

— _Pero aun puedo ser una heroína como tú y papi, ¿verdad? —inquirió, algo preocupada por su reacción._

 _Su madre le sonrió un tanto más animada._

— _Pues claro, con tu don podrías llegar muy lejos._

 _Momo fingió una sonrisa y soltó el vestido que había estado tocando con adoración segundos atrás. Adoptando un gesto maduro para nada propio de una niña de su edad, dijo con firmeza:_

— _Entonces eso es lo que haré, mami._

— _Qué bueno, mi amor. Será lo mejor._

— _Sí, lo será…_

Se despertó sintiéndose descompuesta. Desde que se había egresado de Yuei que esa pesadilla la atocigaba mensualmente por las noches, haciéndole empezar el día con dolor de cabeza y el estómago revuelto.

Tras sentir arcadas, se llevó la mano a la boca y, sabiendo que no iba a poder contenerse por mucho más tiempo, corrió al baño para aliviarse. Se enjuagó el rostro con agua fría para apartarse el sudor de la frente y se cepilló los dientes.

Se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta dando bocanadas de aire: se sentía mejor, pero también aun lo suficientemente débil como para que le temblaran las rodillas.

Cuando la pesadilla aparecía, no le daba tregua. La atravesaba, la sacudía, y removía toda estabilidad que hubiera podido consolidar durante ese tiempo. Aquella escena no era una simple imaginación de su inconsciente, pues tal situación había sido real. Para ella, no era casualidad que su mente la trajera a colación cada vez que atravesaba un momento difícil, con el fin de recordarle cuán miserable era.

«Es tarde», se dijo, endureciéndose con ella misma.

Momo creía con firmeza que una vez tomada una decisión, un camino, era imposible volver atrás; porque si alguien intenta regresar a mitad del río, ese alguien se ahoga.

—Los sueños, sueños son… —musitó, observando con tristeza la misteriosa puerta en el fondo de su habitación, aquella que desde hacía años había sido cerrada con llave para siempre. La puerta que, desde que se había cerrado, había hecho de su mundo un sitio más hostil. Era el cuarto prohibido, donde había abandonado sus alas.

Bajó por las escaleras dirigiéndose a la cocina. La Tierra seguía girando y ella, en su vida adulta, tenía obligaciones que cumplir, independientemente de su humor.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó, lo más alegre que pudo cuando la vio de espaldas.

—¡Mí niña…! ¿Cómo estás? —la saludó Donatella, su ama de llaves. Era una mujer mayor, con el cabello blanco recogido en un tirante rodete y la expresión más dulce que Momo había conocido nunca. Dona era su infancia, sus comidas, su hogar.

Yaoyorozu sonrió debilmente.

—No del todo bien, he de decirte. Me desperté un poco… descompuesta.

—¡Oh, mí niña! —se llevó las manos envejecidas al frente de su pecho, preocupada. A Momo no dejaba de darle gracia que, a pesar de tener veinticuatro años, la seguía llamando así—. ¡Siéntate, entonces! Te prepararé un té con hierbas digestivas, anda.

Ella le hizo caso, agradecida de tener a alguien como Donatella que la consentía de esa manera.

—¡Ay, te lo agradezco mucho, en serio…! Hacía tiempo que no te veía, en verdad me alegro —comentó, observando cómo la mujer retiraba la pava del fuego y preparaba la infusión. Si había algo que le gustaba de ella, era que a pesar de que su casa estuviera equipada con la más última tecnología, aun elegía preparar la comida a la antigua. Se tardaba más, pero el sabor era distinto, de eso no tenía dudas. Por eso, para Momo, la comida de Dona era insuperable—. Si estás aquí a esta hora entonces significa que…

—… tus padres se han ido de viaje, sí. ¡Adivinaste! —rio, mientras le dejaba el desayuno frente a ella en una bandeja.

—Me imaginaba —musitó, llevándose la taza de té a los labios. A pesar de ser una joven adulta, tener un empleo y pasar cada vez menos tiempo en su casa, sus padres seguían llamando a Donatella para que hiciera de su niñera cuando ellos se ausentaban. Supuso que había cosas que jamás cambiarían. Soltó un suspiro de gozo cuando terminó de darle un sorbo—. ¡Ah, por favor...! Qué bien que preparas el té, Dona. En serio.

La mujer mayor rio algo avergonzada.

—Exageras… ¡Son solo los años, nada más!

Pero Yaoyorozu negó con la cabeza para nada convencida.

—No es así. A mí jamás me salen igual. A mis amigos les gustan los míos simplemente porque no probaron los tuyos, te lo aseguro —le aseguró entre risas—. Itsuka se declara tu fan número uno, ¡esa atrevida…! Se olvida que yo tambien existo y probé tus infusiones primero.

Donatella soltó una carcajada.

—Hace tiempo que no veo a tus amigos por aquí. Antes armabas reuniones tan grandes que no daba abasto con los bocadillos. Eras una buena anfitriona, ¡pero cuánto sudaba yo en ese entonces!

Yaoyorozu sonrió con nostalgia.

—Es cierto, antes era muy sencillo traer a todos. Los años pasan y las cosas se van complicando… —Sin poder evitarlo, su mirada se ensombreció unos cuantos tonos. Bajo los ojos curiosos de su ama de casa, explicó—: Los horarios distintos de cada uno, el trabajo, los años sin vernos, todo influye. Todo suma y a la vez, resta.

Donatella asintió, comprendiendo.

—Los cambios de década son difíciles para todos, mí niña. Algunas cosas se pierden y llegan otras nuevas. El balance existe, aunque uno no lo perciba de esa manera y sienta a todo el mundo conspirar en nuestra contra. ¡Así es la vida, niña…! Vete acostumbrando que los años vuelan y no hay tiempo para andar desperdiciándolo en cosas como la nostalgia.

Momo rio ante la ironía. La nostalgia, últimamente, la acompañaba casi todos los días.

—¿Es eso posible?

—Dicen que sí… ¡Me pregunto cuántos años más me quedan para entenderlo de una vez!

Ambas se echaron a reír.

* * *

—Ah, qué linda carita…

Itsuka aguardaba limándose las uñas detrás de la famosa mesa de madera que se encontraba en un rincón de su oficina. A través de las ventanas aun se veía el cielo oscurecido, pues en invierno, siempre amanecía más tarde. La sala era únicamente alumbrada por un escaso velador de luz cálida.

—No seas mala, me maquillé lo mejor que pude —bostezó, quitándose el abrigo y colgándolo en el perchero—. Que sepas que me desperté fatal y merezco que me consientan.

La pelirroja agrandó los ojos con sorpresa.

—¡Ya decía yo…! ¿Qué pasó? —Y tras observarla por unos cuántos segundos con detenimiento, frunció el ceño para inquirir—: ¿Pesadillas otra vez, eh?

Yaoyorozu asintió quedamente para dirigirse al sector de la pava eléctrica para poner a calentar agua.

—¿Té? —ofreció.

—Claro, sí —aceptó. Y mirandola de soslayo le preguntó—: ¿A lo mejor quieres contarme…?

—Lo siento, no estoy de ánimos para eso.

Itsuka suspiró y apartó la lima de uñas a un costado. Recibió la infusión y comenzó a revolverla con la pequeña cuchara con mirada ausente.

—Como digas. Hay personas que no tienen con quién desahogarse —murmuró con gesto serio—, tú me tienes a mí. Siempre. Aprovéchalo. Todo eso que guardas dentro no se esfumará, Momo. Algún día explotará contigo y todo —hizo una pausa, dudó—: Míralo a Todoroki, sino…

Yaoyorozu bajó la mirada, apenada.

«Todoroki-san», pensó, sintiendo una puntada en el pecho. Sus sentimientos por él, tras semejante despedida en la entrada de su casa, aun seguían siendo un caos como para poder ordenarlos.

—Perdón, he hablado de más —musitó, sorbiendo el té por no saber detrás de qué esconderse.

—No, está bien… Tienes razón, en todo. Pero va más allá de mí. No puedo lisa y llanamente. Hoy, ahora, en este lugar, contigo: no puedo.

«Porque si hay alguien en el mundo a quien quiero mostrarle lo peor de mí, ese alguien eres tú, lo juro…».

Itsuka sonrió con desgano.

—De acuerdo, pero prométeme que algún día podrás. Que estemos todo el día bromeando y trabajando no significa que no me doy cuenta que aun hay algo, dentro de ti, que no me revelas. Y no tiene nada de malo, quiero decir: ¡todos tenemos muertos en el placard, y el que diga que no, miente! El problema es cuando por el afán de ocultarlo te consumes en el camino.

Yaoyorozu asintió con un nudo en la garganta.

—Lo prometo.

«Porque tú sí que lo mereces…».

La pelirroja, zanjado el asunto, volvió a implementar su tono jocoso y enérgico de siempre:

—¿Puedes creer que he discutido con el idiota de Monoma apenas llegué? ¡Siete y media de la mañana y ese maldito ya me tiene de las narices!

Momo contuvo la risa con ojos divertidos.

—¿Qué hizo esta vez?

—Pretendía colarse para la máquina de hacer café. Cuando llegué había una chica; por supuesto, esperé. En eso llega él, y cuando ella termina se tira encima de la maquina… ¡ah, no me conoce! ¡como si YO fuese a permitir algo así! Sabes bien, Momo, que si hay algo que me enerva en esta vida, es que se me colen en las filas.

—En especial si ese alguien es Monoma.

—En especial si es ese idiota, sí… ¡Por supuesto empezamos a discutir! Él afirmaba con toda seguridad que había llegado primero y que se había puesto antes en una supuesta fila que él, en su extraña imaginación, creó. ¡Me mentía en la cara, Momo! ¡Como si yo no hubiera estado allí desde un principio! La gente hasta nos miraba, montamos un escándalo digno de filmar.

—¿Todo esto a las siete y media de la mañana?

—Te lo juro.

Yaoyorozu se echó a reír negando con la cabeza con resignación.

—Él no tiene remedio, pero déjame decirte que tú, amiga, tampoco.

—¿¡Qué querías que hiciera?!

—¡Lo hubieras dejado prepararse el café y que se perdiera de una vez! ¡No merece tu gasto de energía!

—Sobre mi cadáver. No tengo tu carácter.

—Lo sé, lo sé…

—No. ¿Sabes qué? Toda la secundaria fui alguien cuya máxima aspiración era hacer lo que había que hacer y quedar bien con todos, ser políticamente correcta… Pero te diré algo, Momo: ¡me harté! No pienso reprimirme más.

Yaoyorozu sonrió.

—Fue un gran cambio —dijo, y pensó cuánto le gustaría poder hacer lo mismo.

«Qué lindo sería no reprimirme más…».

Sin embargo, el resto del día no se dio como para que siguiera hundida en sus pensamientos pesimistas. Apenas tuvo tiempo para terminarse el té. La alarma se encendió segundos después para dar inicio a lo que sería una extensa y agobiante jornada laboral.

—Ah, hemos terminado… Parece mentira, ¿cierto? —suspiró Itsuka caminando hacia ella con pereza. A sus espaldas, los villanos eran esposados y sujetados, listos para ser trasladados a los departamentos de inteligencia y posteriormente a sus lugares de encarcelamiento. La pelirroja lucía agotada pero en ella brillaba una sonrisa de realización que Yaoyorozu envidió.

«Me pregunto hace cuánto tiempo que no me siento así… Ya ni siquiera recuerdo cuando me convertí en esto», pensó con amargura, aguardando cerca de los patrulleros con los brazos entrecruzados a la altura del pecho.

—¡Eh, Momo! ¿Me estás escuchando? —Su compañera y mejor amiga chasqueaba los dedos frente a sus ojos, espabilándola.

Yaoyorozu parpadeó, volviendo a la realidad.

—Estás distraída.

—Estoy cansada.

—Pero lo estuviste todo el día, en realidad —acotó con una ceja en alto señalándole la pantorrilla en donde cicatrizaba una herida que con anterioridad no había sido muy agradable—. Tú no cometes esa clase de errores.

—Puedo fallar —musitó no muy simpática, irritada por el comentario.

Itsuka elevó ambas cejas y puso ambas manos a la altura del pecho, resguardándose.

—Ay, estamos afiladas hoy… —Yaoyorozu la fulminó con la mirada y ella abandonó su tono irónico—. En serio, Momo. Estuviste muy rara hoy. ¿Acaso ha sucedido algo con Tod… —se interrumpió a sí misma cuando vio la advertencia en los ojos de su amiga. En voz más baja, añadió—: ¿Pasó algo con él?

Yaoyorozu no respondió, bajó la mirada.

—Tomo eso como un sí.

—¡No! No aún… —exclamó, y tras arrepentirse por haber confesado, se cubrió la boca con una mano.

Y era que desde la noche anterior no había dejado de pensar en cómo lo había besado, en cómo se había precipitado arruinándolo todo y, en su irresponsable accionar, había traspasado el límite, aquel que tanto se había prometido no romper. Tampoco dejaba de dar vueltas por su cabeza la manera en la que él había respondido, tomándola a ella y besándola hasta dejarla sin aliento, de una forma que, lejos de trasmitirle éxtasis y felicidad, le había dejado una desoladora sensación de… despedida.

Todoroki era tan expresivo al besar que le produjo escalofríos de solo rememorarlo.

«Es increíble. Tuve mi primer beso con Todoroki y aun así me siento fatal…».

—Señoritas, ¿ya las han atendido los de emergencias? —preguntó su superior aproximándose a ellas.

—Sí, gracias —respondieron ambas.

—Perfecto, pueden irse si así lo desean. Su trabajo aquí ha terminado. El resto nos queda a nosotros.

Las dos lo despidieron con pequeñas reverencias y luego quedaron a solas.

Los ojos color esmeralda de la pelirroja brillaron con una picardía que Momo conocía muy bien.

—Salgamos, hoy —le propuso ella mirándola fijo.

Yaoyorozu puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ay, no. ¡Lo sabía! —bufó, dándole la espalda y caminando en dirección opuesta.

—¡Eh, Momo! Espera —la oyó correr detrás suyo, intentando seguirle el paso—. Vamos, hace mucho que no salimos. ¡Lala me contó por mensaje que la visitaste el otro día y no me dijiste! —De pronto, su tono de voz se volvió más histérico y ofendido—. ¿Te das una idea de la traición semejante que eso significa? ¡Y para colmo de los colmos lo llevaste a él! ¡A ÉL!

—Lala abre demasiado la boca…

—He visto las fotos tuyas de la página y le he preguntado. No te enojes con ella que aquí la que debería hacerlo soy yo.

—¡Bah!

—Cuanto mínimo me ofende, querida.

Yaoyorozu la observó de reojo sin dejar de caminar.

—No puedo creer que en serio te estés enojando conmigo por eso.

—Pues sí.

Yaoyorozu cerró los ojos y se detuvo.

—Lo llevé a _él_ con Mikal, pero yo no me he hecho nada. Sé muy bien que quieres que vayamos juntas —replicó algo hastiada por tener que rendirle cuentas y algo culpable por la pronta mirada entristecida de su amiga—. Deja de mirarme así. Lo hice porque _él_ lo necesitaba y nada más —suspiró—. No quiero hablar de _él_ , por favor. No me lo nombres, no ahora.

Itsuka agrandó los ojos con sorpresa.

—Está bien, pero solo dime: ¿ha pasado algo malo sí o no?

—Sí, bueno, no. ¡No lo sé…! ¡Ay, basta! —exclamó ofuscada, volviendo a alejarse con paso apresurado—. Sal con Lala, Itsuka. Mikal seguro se sumará. Conmigo pierdes el tiempo, en serio.

—¡Bah! ¡Qué vieja amargada que eres! —masculló la pelirroja algo molesta por su negativa—. ¿Qué se supone que harás, entonces?

—No lo sé… Terminó mi día. Estoy agotada y solo quiero irme a descansar.

Itsuka se alejó refunfuñando soltando una horda de maldiciones y ella, sin ánimos de siquiera reprenderla, salió disparada al encuentro con su chofer.

Estaba hastiada, molesta.

La seguridad que había fortalecido con esfuerzo y sudor durante todos esos años antes de tomar la decisión de confesarse con Shoto había, prácticamente, desaparecido. Desde que había comenzado a verse con él que las dudas más recónditas de su ser (aquellas que había enterrado bajo llave para no pudieran volver a ver la luz) resurgieron desestabilizándola por completo.

Sus decisiones, su vida, su empleo.

Nada era seguro ya.

Nada de eso era lo que había deseado alguna vez. Había dejado de serlo de un momento tan pronto para otro que apenas se había dado cuenta de la vertiginosa transición.

¿Desde cuándo su mundo había empezado a girar tan rápido?

Y como si fuera poco, aquel condenado beso con Todoroki no había dejado de prenderle alarmas en su cabeza. Algo estaba mal, podía percibirlo.

«¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?», se preguntó, ingresando al coche que había estacionado frente a la acera.

—Hola —saludó educadamente fingiendo su mejor sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes, señorita. Espero que su día en el trabajo haya sido bueno. A juzgar por las cámaras y los patrulleros a lo lejos puedo suponer que sí.

—Lo fue, sí. Gracias.

—Me alegro. ¿A dónde será que iremos, si se puede saber?

—Lléveme a casa, por favor.

—¡Cómo no!

Sacó su móvil y no se sorprendió al ver su casilla de mensajes vacía.

Dudó, pero con dedos temblorosos escribió:

 _Quiero verte, por favor._

 _Necesito hablar contigo._

Se mordió el labio inferior y miró por la ventanilla. Pudo sentir sus manos temblorosas, de pronto, sudadas.

Todoroki no le respondió aquella noche.

Ni tampoco los días siguientes.

* * *

—Maldita sea, Momo: ¿acaso te das una remota idea de lo duro que es para mí saber que algo te anda ocurriendo y no poder tener ni la más pálida idea de lo que sucede? —masculló Itsuka de mal humor, mientras bajaban las escaleras de su agencia.

Eran las diez y media de la noche y ambas heroínas habían tenido que acudir al trabajo de aquel sábado desde la madrugada para cubrir una misión. Apenas habían terminado sus tareas unas dos horas atrás.

Yaoyorozu la observó con gesto tembloroso mientras tomaba con mayor firmeza su cartera.

Pero su amiga no se dio por vencida.

—Salgamos, anda. Hoy no me puedes decir que no —se colgó de su hombro, hablándole de pronto muy cerca.

Yaoyorozu se ruborizó levemente y la alejó algo apabullada. Itsuka se echó a reír.

—¡Siempre invades mi espacio personal!

—Sí, y tú siempre pones esa cara tan graciosa —se burló ante la mirada furibunda de ella.

—No pongo ninguna cara graciosa…

—Claro que sí. Es un poco tierna, si me dejas acotar…

—Ay, basta.

—Salgamos.

—…

—Vamos, sé que quieres.

—Bueno, está bien.

Itsuka se tomó de la baranda de la escalera de manera dramática.

—¡Ah, un terremoto! ¡Ayuda, no puedo creerlo!

Momo contuvo una sonrisa para luego endurecer su gesto.

—Pero no quiero que llames a Lala y a Mikal, no quiero ser el espectáculo.

—Qué cosas horrendas dices. No eres el espectáculo de nada: eres simplemente la que cuenta sus problemas a sus amigos que con gusto están dispuestos a escucharte y aconsejarte —la corrigió—. De todas formas, si eso es lo que quieres, está bien. Saldremos solo las dos.

Yaoyorozu sonrió levemente.

—Gracias.

Ambas se tomaron un coche y se dirigieron a "Nyx", el bar que, curiosamente, las vio crecer. Era un sitio tan estrafalario como para que Mikal y Lala se lo presentaran tiempo atrás. Hacía unos cuantos años, cuando recién comenzaban a incursionar en el mundo de la noche, sus dos amigos de La Premiere Boutique las llevaron allí para asegurarles que jamás conocerían un sitio así. Y tal como ellos habían predicho: una vez que pusieron un pie dentro jamás pudieron abandonarlo. Era un sitio pequeño si se los comparaba con los enormes y más populares bares de la capital y el ambiente, pese a prácticamente no conocer nadie de allí, se sentía algo familiar. Con grafitos desordenados por doquier y música experimental de fondo, Nyx tenía algo que le impedía tenerle rencor, pese a odiar todo aquello relacionado con la vida nocturna. A lo mejor no era el sitio lo que le gustaba: era la gente. O más bien, como la hacía sentir. En Nyx podías ser lo que siempre quisiste ser sin que nadie te juzgue por ello. Por eso, ver toda clase de artistas con disfraces, pelucas y maquillajes estrafalarios sin discriminación por sexo era común allí.

—Hace tiempo que no vengo aquí —se sorprendió Momo, sin poder evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa de mala gana—… Y sigue igual que siempre.

—¿Verdad? —sonrió la pelirroja, emocionada—. Esto es lo que amo de Nyx: es tan extraño y salido de lo canónico que son pocos los que se animan a volver.

—Sí… Aunque no sé si eso es algo bueno o malo.

—Para mí es fascinante. Este sitio es un buen filtro para imbéciles. ¡Esos, por suerte, quedan fuera!

—¡Itsuka…!

—Lo siento, lo siento.

—No sé qué opinarás tú, pero el hecho de que todo siga tan igual me hace sentir que soy yo la única que ha cambiado demasiado.

—Ay, por All Might, si así arrancamos la noche ya veo por dónde va la mano…

—¡Bah! ¡Para qué te cuento estas cosas si te vas a burlar!

La pelirroja se echó a reír.

—No me burlo, tonta: amo tu lado reflexivo. Amo todo de ti. ¡Te lo digo siempre!

—Sí, sí, cómo no…

Ambas tomaron asiento en una discreta mesa que se encontraba un tanto alejada de la modesta pista de baile.

—Un martini, por favor.

—Una limonada, por favor.

—Ay, Momo…

—Mañana trabajo y tú también —le recordó seriamente.

—Solo será uno…

Momo le dedicó un gesto que transmitía que no le creía nada, pero la pelirroja ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para contestarle porque el mozo llegó y les entregó las bebidas.

—Anda, Momo, por All Might. ¿Cuándo pensarás contarmelo todo? Ya no anguanto más con la intriga.

Yaoyorozu se echó a reír y le dio un sorbo a su bebida. Se quedó en silencio unos cuantos segundos, recordándolo todo y así como los sucesos volvieron a su presente también lo hizo la angustia.

—Creo que lo arruiné.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

—Lo besé.

Itsuka golpeó la mesa con una inmensa sonrisa.

—¿Qué? ¡Ah, Momo, vaya! ¡Felicitaciones!

—No, en serio… Algo anda mal.

La sonrisa de su mejor amiga se desvaneció poco a poco con desilusión.

—Espera, espera: cuéntamelo todo desde el principio.

Y así fue: Yaoyorozu puso en palabras la mayor parte de sus recuerdos, omitió algunos detalles que prefirió guardarse para sí y se olvidó de otros. Itsuka la escuchó atentamente, comentando de vez en cuando. Se desahogó, le contó sus inseguridades respecto a Todoroki y todo el coas emocional que sentía. Se quebró, lloró y hasta se rió de las ocurrencias de su amiga.

—Momo, escúchame: tengo un plan. Todoroki no podrá evitarte luego de esto.

—No me mires así que me da miedo. Ay, Itsuka… ¿Por qué me evita?

—Pues no lo sé. Pero es hora de averiguarlo —aseguró frunciendo el ceño, pensativa.

—Te escucho… —contestó, temblorosa.

La noche de las dos amigas fue larga.

* * *

Aquella mañana, Momo se bajó de su auto despidiéndose del chofer.

—Espérame aquí, por favor. No tardo mucho.

—Por supuesto, señorita.

Frente a ella, la inmensa agencia de Endeavor se extendía hasta el cielo con despampanante arrogancia.

«Itsuka, te detesto… No entiendo como pude haber accedido a esto», se lamentó, sintiendo cómo su estómago se estrujaba.

Se dirigió al mostrador y explicó su motivo para acudir allí.

—Buenos días —saludó con una breve sonrisa a la muchacha que estaba detrás del mueble.

—Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

—Vengo a entregar unos informes de mí agencia. En realidad tendría que haber venido mi compañera: Itsuka Kendo. Lamentablemente amanecio descompuesta y no pudo venir. He venido en su lugar.

—Permítame sus datos, por favor.

—Claro —contestó y empezó a responder cada pregunta que la empleada le hacía.

—Perfecto. Lo último: firma, fecha y aclaración debajo de aquí —Momo tomó la birome e hizo lo ordenado—. Listo. Ahora sí: bienvenida. Shoto la esperará en el tercer piso, en seguida paso la orden.

Yaoyorozu asintió y tras agradecer, se dirigió al elevador. Mientras subía los pisos se empezó a mordisquear las uñas pues los nervios la carcomían. Nunca antes había estado allí y ver la lujosa elegancia de todo a su alrededor la hacía sentir aun más pequeña: sin dudas estaba en el territorio de Todoroki y cada rincón practicamente se lo gritaba.

Se aproximó a la puerta principal de aquel piso que estaba custodiado por otra joven que aguardaba detrás de otro pequeño mueble. Le explicó quien era y ella se comunicó con Todoroki a través de un intercomunicador.

Yaoyorozu lo escuchó.

—Dile que entre —contestó con su voz seria, apática. La secretaria, entonces, la dejó pasar.

—Muchas gracias —susurró cordial. Nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Su corazón descontrolado y sus piernas desestabilizadas. Ingresó a la oficina conteniendo el aire y lo vio: ocupado detrás de lo que era una eterna pila de papeles, apenas pareció registrarla—. T-Todoroki-san —dijo, soltando una involuntaria sonrisa. No importaba qué sucediera, ella se sentía de esa manera tan inexplicable cada vez que lo veía.

Admiración, respeto, amor.

Pero su gesto no fue correspondido.

—Yaoyorozu, ¿qué tienes para entregar? —inquirió inexpresivo, sin siquiera mirarla. Los ojos de la chica se agrandaron por la sorpresa: la expresión de Todoroki demostraba el más cruel desinterés. Como si nunca se hubieran conocido, de hecho, y ella fuese alguien más de todos los que acudían a su agencia a entregar informes.

«¿Por qué te crees tan especial?».

La sonrisa de la joven se fue desvaneciendo lentamente.

«¿De veras creíste que para una persona como él no eras alguien más?».

—Ah… ¡sí! Aquí tengo los informes —tartamudeó, odiándose por ello. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza cuando notó que su mano temblaba cuando la extendió.

Shoto tomó la carpeta indiferente y revisó con velocidad cada uno de los informes que se encontraban dentro. Se demoró unos minutos.

—Perfecto. Muchas gracias por colaborar con nosotros, Creati —dijo de manera sistemática, casi rebotica. Era una frase protocolar, de esas que le enseñaban a decir a cada uno de los empleados de la agencia con todos los que iban a hacer su misma tarea.

Yaoyorozu se quedó paralizada en su lugar, sintiéndose desfallecer.

¿Qué eran esos ojos? ¿Qué era esa forma de mirar, tan fría, que establecía un mural de hielo impenetrable entre ambos?

¿Desde cuando la llamaba por su nombre de heroína, además?

¿Dónde estaba el Todoroki que se dormía en sus brazos, el que le llevaba una frazada para que no tuviera frío y que la acompañaba a su casa para cerciorarse de que había llegado bien?

¿Qué había sucedido?

Yaoyorozu se sentía confundida, como si se hubiera salteado varios capítulos de una serie sin saberlo.

—Y-Yo… —se animó a hablar. Se estremeció cuando se estableció el contacto visual entre ambos. Bajo su contemplar, Momo podía reconocer la frialdad e intimidación de los ojos del mismo Endeavor. Apretó los puños, tomando coraje: era ahora o nunca—. Quería disculparme por lo de la… otra noche. Perdón si te he incomodado, estuve mal. Actué sin pensar, sin preocuparme por lo que podías llegar a sentir en ese momento. De verdad lo siento y mucho.

—No sé… de qué estás hablando —contestó, inmutable. Toco el intercomunicador y cuando estaba entreabriendo los labios para hablar, Yaoyorozu lo interrumpió.

«Si lo niega de esta forma, si dice no recordarlo, entonces nada de lo que sucedió será real».

—Sí que sabes, Todoroki-san —habló, esta vez con mayor firmeza. El joven mitad plata mitad escarlata abrió los ojos imperceptiblemente—. Hablo del… beso que te di en la entrada de mi casa —Se sintió morir, realmente lo hizo.

Las facciones de él ante la mención del suceso se endurecieron.

—Me parece… que es hora de que te retires.

Momo bajó la mirada, comprendiendo. Fingió una sonrisa.

—¿Es que acaso no quieres seguir viéndome?

—Tengo una visita aguardando fuera.

Yaoyorozu parpadeó: lidiar con él era mas duro de lo que parecía. Nunca la había tratado con tanta aspereza. Jamás.

—¡Lo sé! ¡P-Puede esperar! Será rápido. Solo… Solo necesito que me respondas, Todoroki-san —pidió, con ojos suplicantes. Pero él, inquebrantable, no cedió. Ante su silencio, Yaoyorozu desesperó—. Todoroki-san, por favor… ¡Somos adultos!

Todoroki evitó sus ojos, unos que, para aquel momento, estaban a punto de agonizar.

—Zarah, que pase la siguiente —murmuró presionando el botón del intercomunicador.

Yaoyorozu frunció el ceño, herida ante su total indiferencia. Se había sincerado frente a él y fue como si no hubiera hecho absolutamente nada. Apretó los puños frente a su falda, se sentía patética, angustiada y aterrada.

—Todoroki-san… no estoy hecha de piedra, ¿sabes? —balbuceó, agachando la mirada observando con falso detenimiento el patrón de las maderas del suelo. Sabía que sus ojos se estaban descomponiendo pero no podía hacer nada para frenarlo—. Te hice una pregunta y… necesito una respuesta.

Pero no la hubo.

Yaoyorozu entendió.

La puerta sonó al compás de tres.

Zarah, la secretaria, habló totalmente ajena a la burbuja de tensión que se había establecido entre ambos.

—Disculpe, su visita esta aguardando fuera.

—¡Sí, ya me iba! —habló Momo, temblorosa, irguiéndose lo suficiente pero aun de espaldas a la secretaria. Todoroki agrandó los ojos cuando vio, de frente, su expresión destrozada. La joven hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de pronunciar—: Disculpe las molestias, _Shoto_ , muchas gracias por trabajar con nosotros y que tenga un buen día.

Yaoyorozu se dio la media vuelta ocultando su rostro con su cabello y se apresuró por salir cuanto antes de la oficina, sin siquiera darle tiempo al joven para responder a su despedida. Una vez atravesado los pasillos creó unos lentes de Sol que no tardó en colocárselos antes de subir al elevador. Acción prudente dado a que, una vez que este abrió sus puertas, reveló a un montón de personas dentro.

Salió del lujoso edificio a toda velocidad y esquivando hábilmente a los transeúntes entró a su auto. Su chofer la saludó pero ella solo fue capaz de asentir con la cabeza en respuesta.

Mirando por la ventana notó, con desagrado, que la vista se le empañaba.

Yaoyorozu lloró todo el viaje de regreso.

* * *

Todoroki ni siquiera se despidió de su padre.

No quería verlo, no estaba dispuesto. No sentía fuerzas ni siquiera para soportar su maldita cara.

Necesitaba alejarse, ocultarse.

Llegó a su apartamento y tampoco se gastó en prender las luces.

Se fue quitando la ropa sin tener cuidado a la hora de dejarla tirada a medida que avanzaba por su casa.

Se dirigió a su habitación y se arrojó sobre su cama. Era la hora de cenar, pero no tenía hambre. Iba a adelgazar aun más, pero tampoco le importó. ¿Para qué?

Quería dormir, dormir y dormir…

Y no pensar. No quería siquiera cuestionarse lo que había hecho, porque era lo mejor, sí.

Lo mejor.

¿Y por qué entonces, se sentía así?

¿Por qué la expresión llorosa de Yaoyorozu no lo dejaba en paz? Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, esta acudía a su mente, torturándolo.

Se refregó ambas manos por su cara, intentando alejarla a ella, a la culpa, a todo.

Tenía que apartarse de Momo, sí. Como había hecho con todos sus amigos hasta hacía poco.

Él aún no era merecedor de su compañía, no tenía derecho.

Él no era como los demás.

Él era demasiado poca cosa y nunca dejaría de serlo.

—Estoy harto… harto —farfulló, cubriéndose los ojos con su antebrazo, tapando la tristeza que escapaba por sus ojos.

* * *

 _ **Nota final del capítulo:**_

Ahhh, no me odien, por favor. Vamos, todas necesitamos de drama en nuestra vida, y si no es en nuestra vida al menos en los fics, jaja.

Creo que este comportamiendo de Shoto es importante, es un patron que tiene hace tiempo y me es dificil pensar que con Momo todo le sea facil y encantador. Quiero que sea un personaje oscuro y que luche contra sus demonios. Por otro lado hablando de oscuridad, se que en ese sentido la historia siempre se enfoco mas en Todoroki, pero Yaoyorozu tambien tiene un muerto bien grande en su placard y es hora de irlo desarrollando...

Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios, favs y follows, en serio. Me alegro muchísimo cada vez que dejan algo por escrito, siento que no estoy sola publicando esto en las esquinas reconditas de internet (?) Ya lo dije pero siempre respondo los reviews excepto a las que no tienen usuario, perdón. Me preguntaron cada cuanto actualizo, y por lo general trato de no pasarme del mes, pero mi vida universitaria es un poco complicada (por cierto, hoy tuve que haber estudiado y lo unico que hice fue terminar capitulo, maldita sea jaja).

Muchas veces me decepciono conmigo misma porque me cuesta escribir y nunca quedo conforme, para colmo siempre que me releo me encuentro errores y ganas de corregirme continuamente... Soy mi propia pesadilla, jaja. Por eso es muy importante para mi que les guste mi forma de redactar porque lo que ustedes halagan me cuesta verlo por mi misma.

Ya hable demasiado... Espero que, como puedan (?), disfruten de este capitulo. Para el proximo habra más perspectiva de Todoroki, lo cual para mi es un verdadero desafio...

Saludos y muchos abrazos!


	10. Capítulo 9

Salvarte

* * *

9

* * *

—¿Me estás escuchando, Shoto?

—Sí...

—¿No tienes la mente en otra estúpida cuestión, verdad?

—No… —murmuró de forma automática, monótona.

Endeavor frunció más el entrecejo. Shoto suspiró, soportando con paciencia infinita las miradas inquisidoras y desdeñosas que su padre le dirigía una y otra vez desde que había cruzado la puerta de la oficina.

—¿Que has estado haciendo últimamente? —gruñó, apartando la atención del inmenso mural estratégico que se encontraba a sus espaldas. Estaba repleto de fotos, tanto de sospechosos como de sitios clave, también había planos escrachados con fibrón y con muchas flechas que se disponían de manera organizada ante un pizarrón.

—Nada —mintió, pero a juzgar por su expresión nadie se habría dado cuenta.

—¿Nada?

Él negó con la cabeza.

Mas no fue suficiente. No había que ser demasiado tonto...

—Pues no lo creo. No es la primera vez que te lo digo, pero me importa un diablo ser repetitivo: estás hecho un desastre —despotricó con indignación—. No sólo tu aspecto es deplorable, tu rendimiento baja cada vez más y más. Pensé que algo había cambiado en tí cuando te vi entrar con ese nuevo corte de cabello, pero no. ¡Ja! Qué ingenuo fui. Tus compañeros no dicen nada solo porque soy su jefe, quiero que lo sepas. No creas que no me doy cuenta que tu resistencia disminuye considerablemente día tras día. ¡Mírate nada más lo flaco que estás! Qué vergüenza… Podría acabar contigo con tan solo soplarte.

El gesto de su hijo se endureció y sus ojos lo miraban desafiante.

—Entonces inténtalo.

—No me provoques…—advirtió.

—Lo mismo digo —le respondió, mordaz, apartando la vista.

Su padre resopló.

—Me encantaría seguirte retando, pero tenemos trabajo que hacer. Así que mírame de una jodida vez, muchacho impertinente, y préstame atención.

Shoto frunció el ceño, pero respondió a las exigencias de su padre sin chistar. Mientras la mitad de su mente fingía estar presente y prestar atención de manera efectiva, su otra mitad no dejaba de hacerle preguntas a diestra y siniestra:

«¿Por qué sigues aquí?».

Porque era fácil.

«¿Realmente lo es?».

Quería creer que sí.

«¿Acaso sientes gratitud, te sientes complacido?».

Más bien se sentía humillado, denigrado, y constantemente juzgado.

«Vamos, ¿qué esperas? Vete de aquí».

Pero no podía hacerlo.

Simplemente no podía.

Tras finalizar, casi que ni se despidió de su padre y salió velozmente de la oficina dispuesto a dejar atrás aquella tediosa jornada de trabajo.

Y es que cada día le pesaba aun más. Los minutos se volvían horas, las horas días, y estos últimos eran la eternidad misma. Él trataba, realmente lo hacía, pero evadir sus inquietudes era un trabajo muy arduo de realizar, y limitarse a actuar en autómatico ya no le era tan sencillo como antes.

Shoto ya no podía negar lo evidente: desde _aquella_ tarde todo se había vuelto especialmente complicado.

«Me parece... que es hora de que te retires», sus propias palabras se burlaron de él…, porque, claro, si no era él mismo quien se lo pedía ¿cómo demonios habría hecho para apartarla por motus propio?

El recuerdo de cómo se había salido de control respondiendo a aquel tímido beso lo hizo avergonzarse de sí mismo.

La respuesta lo azotó con ferocidad: no habría podido.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, apartándose el flequillo con cansancio. De nuevo Yaoyorozu acudía a su mente a pesar de haberse prometido no volver a evocarla en sus pensamientos.

Fichó con su tarjeta magnética y tras despedirse cordialmente del guardia de seguridad, salió de la flamante agencia de su padre.

Shoto caminó en dirección a su coche sintiendo los hombros pesados y el ánimo más deprimido. Desde aquella tarde que no dejaba de sentirse terriblemente mal consigo mismo. Había jugado sucio.

Se había aprovechado de la bondad innata de Yaoyorozu pidiéndole, de una manera bastante bochornosa, que se alejara de él. Lo había hecho porque estaba seguro de que ella accedería a cualquier orden que le hubiese dado.

«Me detesto», pensó para sí, cerrando la puerta del coche.

Condujo hacia su apartamento agotado, luchando contra la fuerza de sus párpados que amenazaban con cerrarse. Sus dificultades a la hora de dormir, desde aquel suceso, se habían vuelto más complicadas: podía pasar noches enteras sin pegar un ojo, al igual que podía caer rendido en su cama y no despertar luego de trece horas de abandono total. Su horario de sueño caótico no hacía más que dejarlo cada vez con menos energía. Su apetito se había vuelto un caos. Ya nohabía dosaje de cafeína que pudiera remediar el daño que estaba avanzando.

Se detuvo frente al semáforo y las luces de neón que provenían de un cartel llamaron su atención. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia una conocida pantalla que colgaba de un inmenso rascacielo. En ella se solía ver publicidades de las grandes marcas e incluso noticias recientes. Haciendo gala de esta última, el inmenso título rezaba: "Creati lo hizo de nuevo". Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y frente a ellos pasaron imágenes de Yaoyorozu protegiendo a un grupo de ancianos del derrumbe de un asilo haciendo uso de su quirk. En tales escenas se la veía con un semblante tan poderoso y concentrado que la fiereza de su mirada habría intimidado a cualquiera. Luego, pusieron tomas posteriores al acontecimiento. Yaoyorozu se encontraba con su habitual coleta, un tanto despeinada, y con los ojos exhaustos. Estaba siendo entrevistada mientras era atendida por los paramédicos, regalando a la cámara una sonrisa que el cansancio de su expresión casi pasaba desapercibido.

Shoto no podía dejar de mirar la pantalla embelesado: ¿desde cuándo Yaoyorozu se había vuelto tan preciosa?

A sus ojos ya no existía la insegura adolescente que había sido alguna vez, frente a él se hallaba una profesional que no dudaba de su trabajo. La que sonreía con aquellos dientes perfectos ya no era una niña con la que había compartido asiento en UA años atrás.

Era una mujer, y una muy grandiosa.

«Y qué tan pequeño me he vuelto yo», pensó con amargura.

Todoroki la vio sonreír con los ojos oscuros rebosantes de felicidad, aquella que uno siente cuando sale victorioso de una complicada y agotante misión, y bajó la vista, incapaz de seguir viéndola. Sintió un extraño cosquilleo en su estómago que lo hizo poner nervioso.

«¿Hice bien?», se preguntó, sin poder evitarlo, mientras se veía a sí mismo en el espejo retrovisor.

El vacío de sus ojos bicolor, la palidez de su piel y sus ojeras violáceas le respondieron al mismo tiempo:

«Sí».

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que la respuesta ya no importaba: ahora se encontraba él solo frente a frente con la oscuridad.

Y no había manera de evadirla.

* * *

Posó para él una y otra vez, haciendo poses estrafalarias, y algunas un tanto sugerentes. Pues sabía que su juez era muy vulnerable a su silueta y ella se sentía sensual al seducirlo.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal?

Midoriya tragó saliva y apartó la vista sofocado, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por la muchacha.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Uraraka, acercándose a él contorneando sus caderas.

—¿Q-Qué cosa?

—Lo que ves —susurró, acercándose a su oído.

En las mejillas del joven se produjo una explosión color carmesí.

—P-Por favor, estamos en público —imploró, apartándola con suavidad con ambas manos.

Ochako se rió y se echó hacia atrás.

—¡Pero si no hay nadie aquí! —exclamó, divertida. Al ver su gesto suplicante, desistió—. Está bien, está bien… —se volvió a posicionar frente al espejo del probador, mirando su reflejo no del todo convencida—. Son lindos, ¿sabes? Pero no me llaman la atención. No lo sé, no me producen nada.

Deku suspiró, agotado.

—Ah, comprar un vestido de novia es demasiado complicado… Creo que todo esto es por mi culpa —Ochako alzó las cejas—. Si no estuviera aquí a lo mejor todo sería más sencillo y habrías encontrado tu vestido.

—¿De nuevo con eso? —sonrió cansinamente—. Que el novio no esté presente para no dar mala suerte es simplemente una superstición. No creo en esas cosas, y si hay alguien indicado para ayudarme a elegir, ese alguien eres tú.

Midoriya le sonrió.

—Entonces seguiremos buscando —aseguró, con los ánimos renovados—. No nos apura nadie.

—Sí, tienes razón —coincidió—. Pero ya me cansé por hoy, busquemos otro día. Volvamos, ¿sí?

—Sí, volvamos.

Ochako se dirigió al cambiador y comenzó a quitarse, no sin cierta dificultad, el vestido de novia que la había decepcionado. Se vistió y se colocó su sobretodo. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la etiqueta, cuya firma llamó su atención: "Creati".

—Yaomomo —susurró, sonriendo de repente. Le había hecho recordar cuánto se había alegrado de verla aquella tarde en las noticias.

—¿Me llamabas? —oyó la voz de su novio.

—¡No! —negó avergonzada, saliendo del vestidor—. Vamos.

Mientras salían del centro comercial, Deku observaba a Uraraka con atención.

—De pronto estás muy sonriente. ¡No me molesta, para nada! —se apresuró a decir algo nervioso—. Pero siento curiosidad. ¿En qué piensas?

—En Yaomomo —respondió con simpleza.

—¿En Yaoyorozu? —se extrañó—. ¡Oh! ¿¡La has visto en las noticias hoy!? ¡Estuvo increíble!  
—¿A que sí? —se emocionó a su par. Pero pronto se desanimó—. Hace unas cuántas semanas la he visto, ¿recuerdas? Tomamos un café. Le dije que la llamaría pero eso nunca pasó.

—Y ahora te sientes culpable —adivinó.

—Sí… —musitó—. Pero no porque lo sienta como una obligación, para nada. Me siento culpable porque realmente quería volver a verla y no lo hice.

Deku se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces me alegro que ese sea tu problema —Ochako lo miró sin comprender—. Porque eso quiere decir que se puede solucionar con un simple mensaje.

La joven dudó.

—¿No se ofenderá? Pasó bastante tiempo…

—No lo creo, todos estamos ocupados hoy en día. ¿Tú te enojarías si la situación fuera al revés?

—Para nada.

—¿Lo ves? Solo mándale un mensaje, anda, y cambia esa cara…

* * *

—Buenos días, chica de las noticias —saludó jovialmente Itsuka abriendo la puerta de la oficina justo antes de que ella tocara la puerta. Su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver la descompostura de su rostro. Se apartó de inmediato—: Oh, por All Might, pasa.

Yaoyorozu apenas le dirigió una mirada. Pasó por su lado prácticamente a las corridas y se encerró en el baño.

La pelirroja aguardó unos instantes mientras escuchaba, no sin cierta pena, las arcadas de su amiga detrás de la puerta.

Se acercó tímidamente:

—¿Estás bien?

—Oh, sí, estupendamente... —ironizó, con la voz exhausta.

Itsuka se echó a reír.

—¡Anda, tonta! Ya sabes que es protocolar. Sé que te sientes como los mil demonios, pero una siempre debe preguntar cómo está la otra persona.

—Y te lo agradezco, de veras —respondió, abriendo la llave del lavamanos. Itsuka podía escuchar cómo, de pronto, se cepillaba los dientes—. ¿Judsto ahoda tdengo e der la dica de lad notidias?

—Todavía no hablo el lenguaje del cepillo de dientes en la boca.

Momo contuvo la risa y se enjuagó. Abrió la puerta, con el rostro humedecido por el agua.

—¿Justo ahora tengo que ser la chica de las noticias? —se mordió el labio inferior con preocupación—. ¿Justo ahora? En serio, Itsuka. Lo mío es mala suerte.

Su mejor amiga se encogió de hombros.

—Los reporteros son criaturas extrañas, ni me lo digas. Puedes mandarte la hazaña heroica de tu vida pero ellos centrarán su atención en alguien que salvó el tránsito en hora pico —murmuró, no sin cierta amargura—. Te ha tocado a tí, simplemente. Eso no quita que haya sido un trabajo estupendo.

—He hecho cosas mejores…

—Pero te veías genial, Momo, y ya está. No le des mucha vuelta…

—Es que si tan solo hubiera recibido esta misma atención un par de meses atrás… —Cuando su confianza se encontraba en el pico de su esplendor y no se había arrojado al vertiginoso océano llamado Shoto Todoroki—. ¡No me esperaba a los reporteros aquí! Tuve que entrar por la puerta de emergencia.

—Solo serán unos días y luego se les pasará —la tranquilizó—. Todas las agencias pasan por esto, por suerte, esta está muy bien equipada y hay muchas salidas secretas.

—Lo sé, no es para tanto. Pero es que no es fácil lidiar con la prensa y mostrar tu mejor cara solo porque es eso lo que buscan de tí. Y estos días, definitivamente, no estoy para algo así.

Itsuka continuaba restándole importancia mientras cargaba agua a la pava eléctrica.

—Solo sonríe un poco y ya está, con lo hermosa que eres la tienes bastante sencilla...

Momo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Qué exagerada eres, tú solo me ves así porque eres mi amiga. Aunque te concedo la razón en que en el momento no es tan terrible. Apenas los vi, me estresé y comencé a marearme. Me parece que exagero todo porque estoy un poco nerviosa…

Itsuka agrandó los ojos.

—¿Tú? ¿Nerviosa? ¡No…! ¿Te parece? —dijo, sarcástica.

Momo se echó a reír superada por la situación. Se sentó junto a la mesa de siempre.

—Qué mala eres. Agradece que después de todo pueda reírme.

—Sí, gracias —dijo ella, mirándola seriamente—. Quiero seguir viéndote así, riendo y sonriendo como siempre.

Momo se tomó la barbilla con gesto ausente. Habían pasado poco más de dos semanas desde su no muy agradable visita a la agencia Todoroki.

«—Itsuka —balbuceó con la voz quebrada cuando su mejor amiga se dignó a atenderla».

«—¡Ah, lo siento Momo! Estábamos aquí en mi casa con Lala… Ya sabes, si tengo que fingir descompostura gastrointestinal prefiero hacerlo en compañía —La pelirroja no paraba de hablar, y Yaoyorozu tenía que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no romperse en ese instante—. ¡Saluda a Momo, Lala! ¡Ahí está! ¿La escuchaste? ¡Oh! ¡No me digas! ¡Fuiste a la agencia del chico mitad héroe mitad guapo! ¿Cómo ha ido todo?».

«—¿Puedes venir a dormir a casa hoy? —pidió, esta vez sin poder disimular su llanto—. No me siento muy bien que digamos y no quiero pasar la noche sola…».

«—Ay, Momo… Claro que sí, mi amor».

Momo parpadeó y observó a su amiga con detenimiento. Sintió un enorme cariño al verla. De no ser por ella no quería ni detenerse a pensar en qué estado se encontraría en ese momento. Su amiga la consoló, pasó varios días en su casa y la distrajo lo más que pudo de lo que había sucedido. Itsuka intentó, con una infinita paciencia, hacerla reír y sacarla de su zona de confort que era tanto el trabajo como su casa. Con el correr de los días logró su cometido. Sin embargo, cuando no estaba con ella, una poderosa angustia la invadía. Los mareos y descomposturas se hicieron más frecuentes.

«—Es que yo… no entiendo q-qué fue lo que pasó. Pensé que él comenzaba a… —y no podía continuar, pues el ataque de llanto se lo impedía. Hundió el rostro en el pecho de su mejor amiga, quien la abrazaba con más fuerza».

«—No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte».

«—¡Es que no te puedes imaginar lo tonta que me siento!».

«—No eres ninguna tonta, tonta».

Y pese a todo el esfuerzo, sus sentimientos hacia él no habían cambiado en lo más mínimo. Evitaba pronunciar su nombre en voz alta, pero en su mente lo nombraba todo el tiempo. Incluso revisaba con frecuencia su celular, con la triste esperanza de recibir un mensaje suyo.

De pronto, su teléfono vibró.

Con el corazón acelerado lo tomó y se sintió algo decepcionada cuando reparó que no se trataba de él. Pero también se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando vio que era nada más y nada menos que Ochako.

 _¡Yaomomo!_

 _Por favor perdóname por no haberte escrito antes como te prometí._

 _¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!_

 _Quiero verte, solo si tu quieres, claro._

 _¡Lo siento de nuevo!_

Yaoyorozu soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

 _¿Por qué te disculpas tanto?_

 _Tampoco he tenido tiempo para escribirte._

 _¡Y por supuesto que también quiero verte!_

A los pocos minutos, su mensaje tuvo una respuesta:

 _Ah… Es solo que me siento culpable._

 _Déjame, es cosa mía._

 _¿Por qué no te vienes el sábado a la noche a nuestro nuevo apartamento?_

 _Eso sí: ¡no tenemos muchos muebles aun!_

Ella dudó, pensando que ya su semana estaba demasiado abarrotada de ocupaciones como para sobrecargarla más, pero luego llegó a la conclusión de que lo que necesitaba en esos momentos era una agenda ocupada.

—Iré a la casa de Midoriya-san y Ochako-san este sábado —anunció con una débil sonrisa.

Itsuka puso los brazos en jarras.

—¿Conmigo te resistes tanto para salir y con ellos aceptas a la primera? ¡Ah, no!  
Yaoyorozu se ruborizó.

—¡A… A tí te veo todos los santos días! —se excusó—. Aparte siento curiosidad. No pensé que vivían juntos —dijo, apartando la vista con las mejillas encendidas.

La pelirroja la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y finalmente desistió.

—No te hago más escándalo solo porque pareces animada y yo ya tenía planes —sacó la lengua y contuvo la risa ante la mirada indignada de su amiga—. Y volviendo al tema de la parejita… Es lo normal, ¿no? Ambos son adultos y tienen un buen sueldo, sobretodo él…

—Pero están juntos hace tan solo un año… —comentó, sin ocultar su sorpresa.

—Sí, de manera oficial —remarcó su amiga—. Pero, vamos, esos dos están juntos desde que se vieron por primera vez.

Yaoyorozu rio, dándole la razón.

* * *

Todoroki se sintió abrumado cuando llegó de su misión. Como si su día laboral no hubiera sido lo suficientemente agotador, su padre lo había llamado mientras lo atendían los para médicos para exigirle que regresara de inmediato a la agencia.

Y eso era lo que precisamente estaba haciendo.

«—¿Cuándo será el bendito momento en el que contrates a alguien para esto? —masculló, molesto, mientras caminaba hacia su coche—. Te he dicho cientos de veces que detesto la burocracia de la agencia».

«—Y yo te he repetido cientos de veces que no confío en nadie más que en tí para hacer esta tarea».

Shoto se retorció de las ganas de advertirle que más le valiera buscarse a alguien para hacer ese trabajo porque aquella sería su última vez, sin embargo, no juntó el coraje necesario para hacerlo. Años atrás, en sus épocas de adolescente rebelde, le habría gritado cualquier barbaridad. Pero por algún motivo, con el correr del tiempo, se había ablandado con él cediendo ante sus caprichos y obedeciendo cualquier orden ridícula que le dijera. En un principio, lo había hecho para poder aprender de quien era el héroe número dos. Con los años, sus enseñanzas dejaron de serle de gran utilidad dado que él ya había alcanzado el nivel de héroe que tanto había deseado. Se preguntaba por qué, a pesar de prescindir de sus sabidurías y sentir que cada día se hundía más y más a su lado, seguía apegado a su falda.

«¿No lo ves? Porque tienes miedo», le susurró sin escrúpulos aquella odiosa voz.

—No es así —musitó, con los ojos ensombrecidos. Sus nudillos palidecieron ante la fuerza con la que tomaba el volante.

«Claro que sí, cobarde».

—No lo soy —contestó, de pronto más irritado. Sintió una gota de sudor rodar por su espalda.

«Cobarde, cobarde...», canturreaba.

—Cállate...

«Sí, sí lo eres. Y no importa cuánto lo niegues, solo tienes que verte a tí mismo para darme la razón».

—Basta —masculló, sin poder evitar mirarse a sí mismo por un instante en el espejo retrovisor. Apartó la vista, asqueado.

«Y lo peor es que eres consciente de que cada vez te hundes más y más, y no eres capaz de hacer nada para remediarlo», se burló, malévolo.

Todoroki encendió la radio y subió el volumen al máximo con el fin de no oír más. Sin embargo, no bastaba con que sus oídos dolieran, aún podía escuchar su propia voz.

Risas, risas, y más risas.

«Cobarde, cobarde...».

Su voz se burlaba. Se reía en irritantes carcajadas, en un sonido que le erizaba los vellos de la nuca.

Apagó la radio, derrotado.

«Me rechazas porque tengo razón. Porque los cobardes como tú, en esta vida, no valen nada».

—¡CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ! —soltó un grito desquiciado, temblando de pies a cabeza, hundiendo su rostro en el volante una vez que estacionó.

—¿Todoroki-kun? —Sintió unos golpes contra su ventana. Shoto alzó la cabeza lentamente, con los ojos desorbitados. Midoriya se encontraba del otro lado del vidrio contemplándolo con preocupación.

—¿Midoriya...?

Su amigo del secundario le sonrió con amabilidad y le enseñó la carpeta que portaba en su mano libre.

—Hoy me ha tocado a mí traer los informes —comentó, como si fuera un hecho curioso y divertido. Y tras el silencio de él, inquirió—: Oye, ¿te sientes bien? Tienes muy mala cara.

—Es la única que tengo —musitó él tras soltar un hondo suspiro, sin pretensiones de sonar afilado pero sin poder evitarlo.

Midoriya rio algo nervioso.

—Lo sé, sí. Pero te encuentras más pálido de lo normal y estás prácticamente empapado en sudor. Vamos, sal del coche.

Todoroki salió del vehículo sintiéndose por completo al merced de la voz de su amigo. Si hubiera tenido que describirlo con palabras, habría dicho que escucharlo a él, había sido como encontrar aquel pequeño haz de luz al final del túnel. Y tras apoyarse unos cuantos segundos contra su auto, se sintió mucho mejor. La energía cálida de Deku y la brisa de aire frío ayudaron mucho.  
Respiró hondo y se apartó el flequillo con una mano, sin ignorar el hecho de que este se encontraba mojado por su propia transpiración.

—Pues aunque no lo creas, es a mí a quien le ha tocado recibir los informes hoy —murmuró, luego de haberse tomado unos cuantos segundos para recomponerse.

Midoriya rio.

—¿De qué se trata todo esto? ¿Acaso esto era ser un héroe? —ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa desganada—. Nos han vendido gato por liebre, Todoroki-kun.

—Ni me lo digas… Ni siquiera quiero entrar ahí —señaló con la cabeza la entrada de su agencia de la cual salía y entraba un mar de gente.

—Podemos aguardar unos minutos aquí —sugirió, amable.

Él asintió, satisfecho.

Tras unos minutos en silencio, Midoriya carraspeó:

—Con… Ochako —dudó, todavía no se le daba bien pronunciar su nombre— nos hemos mudado a un apartamento.

Todoroki agrandó los ojos con sorpresa.

—Eso es algo grandioso.

—Lo es ¿verdad? —sonrió, algo menos tímido y mucho más emocionado—. Nos preguntabamos si este sábado podrías pasar a visitarnos un rato por la noche. Aún no lo hemos estrenado con nadie más.

—Me siento halagado. ¿Lo estoy imaginando?

—No, no lo estás. Es la idea —se echó a reír. Y de pronto más serio, acotó—: Solo si tu quieres, no te sientas obligado.

Todoroki lo meditó durante unos segundos.

—Estoy agotado —admitió frente al gesto decepcionado de su amigo—. Pero aun así quiero ir.

La sonrisa de Midoriya se extendió de oreja a oreja.

* * *

Yaoyorozu se sintió un tanto ansiosa cuando arribó al distrito 7. Tomó su cartera de mano con nerviosismo, de ese que uno siente antes de subirse a una montaña rusa, y tocó el portero eléctrico.

—Muchas gracias por invitarme —dijo con algo de timidez cuando ambos le abrieron la puerta. Sonrió brevemente enseñando una bolsa—. He traído bebidas.

—¡Ah, Momo, pero nosotros apenas bebemos y esto es suficiente para embriagar a una manada de elefantes! —Los ojos de Ochako se desorbitaron ante la variedad de etiquetas.

Yaoyorozu se ruborizó.

—¡Ay! ¿Es mucho, verdad? Es que temía quedar mal si traía poco —balbuceó—. Además, de esta manera, ayudo a la economía.

Midoriya se echó a reír ante el nerviosismo de su ex compañera.

—Vamos, podemos tomar un poco.

Ambos la recibieron en el comedor de su apartamento. Junto al balcón, se hallaba una mesa ratona entre medio de dos sillones enfrentados. La pareja se sentó frente a ella.

—Espero que no te moleste, Yaoyorozu-san, pero los sábados no cocino —se excusó Midoriya señalando unas cuantas cajas que se extendían sobre la mesa.

—Pues entonces te gano, porque yo no cocino nunca —bromeó, y sus ojos se emocionaron cuando vio el contenido de las cajas—. ¡Adoro esa tienda de Sushi! Es de mis favoritas.

—Veo que pides mucho delivery —notó Ochako con las cejas en alto.

—Sí, ya sabes, la economía del país siempre va primero —repuso de pronto muy seria.

La chica de la gravedad rio.

—Pienso lo mismo. ¡Deberían pagarnos más, a nosotros, los héroes! Aparte de salvarles el pellejo a todos, no cocinamos jamás para poder ayudar a nuestra economía.

—Es penoso, ¿verdad? ¡Nadie nunca nos reconoce lo suficiente!

—Y vaya sacrificio que hacemos.

—Ni hablar.

Deku se echó a reír.

Yaoyorozu se acomodó en el sillón y cuando estuvo frente a frente con la comida, su estómago rugió.

—Ay, mi vida, tienes hambre —se enterneció Ochako soltando una risita.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. No he comido mucho hoy…

—¿Puedes aguantar un rato más? —pidió Midoriya con una sonrisa algo culpable—. No sé si te lo ha dicho Ochako, pero esperamos también a un amigo hoy.

Momo no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. La castaña pareció notar su reacción por lo que se le adelantó:

—Lo siento, se me ha pasado y no te he consultado. ¿Te molesta que alguien más venga?

—¡No, no! Por favor, ¿cómo podría molestarme? Además es su casa... ¡Pero díganle que se apure! —exclamó, bromeando, pero en el fondo hablando muy en serio. Desde hacía horas que no probaba bocado y estaba por comenzar a alucinar.

El invitado, para fortuna de Momo, no tardó en llegar. Midoriya fue quien lo recibió y ambas chicas se quedaron conversando en el comedor, poniéndose al día de los eventos más recientes en la vida de la otra. A los lejos, se escucharon los pasos de los hombres.

—Vamos, entra, Todoroki-kun —El corazón de Momo dejó de latir, o por lo menos eso fue lo que sintió.

Cuando Todoroki puso un pie en la sala, el cuerpo entero de Yaoyorozu se congeló. El pánico cruzó por sus ojos y él pudo notarlo. Por su parte, el joven bicolor se tensó en el mismo instante en el que la vio. Yaoyorozu volvió la vista hacia Ochako velozmente, aguardando silenciosamente por una explicación mientras sentía que la sangre se le acumulaba en los pies.

—¡Tarán! —exclamó Uraraka, echándose a reír con algo de picardía—. ¡Queríamos darles una sorpresa! Me imagino que desde nuestra reunión que no se debieron ver, ¿verdad?

Momo se limitó a asentir, fingiendo una sonrisa mientras se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Sintió cómo Todoroki se sentaba a su lado en el sillón, y de manera inconsciente ella se alejó contra la otra punta.

«Me parece… que es hora de que te retires», resonaba en su mente, una y otra vez.

—Hola —la saludó él. Su voz ronca sonó igual de apática que siempre, como si en verdad no se hubieran visto desde la reunión de Ochako y Midoriya.

—H-Hola…—le dirigió una fugaz sonrisa para mantener la fachada y desvío la vista para evitar verlo.

—Creímos que sería una linda idea que volvieran a verse —explicó Midoriya encogiéndose de hombros. Se sentó relajado al lado de su novia—. Ustedes siempre fueron muy unidos durante el secundario.

—Sí, siempre es muy agradable poder volver a verlo —balbuceó Yaoyorozu esbozando una sonrisa.

Los anfitriones se miraron extrañados entre sí. De alguna manera, el ambiente era un tanto diferente a lo que se habían imaginado.

—¡Vamos! Coman, beban... ¡Empiecen! —invitó Midoriya con algo de impaciencia.

—Ah, sí…

—¡Oh, cierto!

Ambos reaccionaron a la vez, tomando la misma copa. Yaoyorozu se sobresaltó ante el contacto y retiró la mano velozmente.

—Lo siento —se apresuró por decir.

—No es nada —contestó él.

Momo bebió lo que ella misma compró. El hambre voraz con el que había llegado, de alguna manera, había desaparecido.

«Él ya no quiere verme… Seguro debe pensar que lo hice apropósito. A este ritmo, terminará odiándome», no dejaba de pensar, mientras el contenido de la copa iba descendiendo a gran velocidad a través de su garganta.

—¡Yaomomo! ¿Por qué no comes? —preguntó Ochako algo preocupada, regresándola a la realidad—. ¿No te gusta?

—No, sí. Claro que me gusta. Es que no tengo tanta hambre —admitió, tomando una pieza de sushi con los palitos y dándole un pequeño mordisco. Lo masticó lentamente.

—Qué extraño, antes te rugía el estómago —notó Deku contrariado.

Yaoyorozu se encogió de hombros, algo avergonzada de que todos estuvieran observándola, en especial aquel que tenía al lado.

—Ya me volverá, supongo.

El resto de la velada transcurrió de manera tortuosa. Yaoyorozu no pudo relajarse en ningún momento. Ni siquiera el alcohol estaba ayudándola con esa tarea.

Pese a intentar con todas sus fuerzas concentrarse en sus anfitriones, Shoto acaparaba, de un modo u otro, toda su atención. Cada vez que intentaba ignorar su presencia, más espacio ocupaba él en su mente.

—Bueno, creo que llegó el momento —exclamó Deku, mirando a su novia con complicidad.

—Sí, también lo creo… No tiene sentido seguir esperando —le dijo, sonriendo dulcemente.

De pronto, tanto Yaoyorozu como Todoroki se sintieron fuera de lugar. Cuando sus ex compañeros se miraban a los ojos, todo el resto parecía perder color, resplandeciendo ellos de una manera avasallante.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Todoroki. Pese a su semblante serio, sus ojos delataban su curiosidad.

Midoriya carraspeó, rascándose el cabello algo nervioso.

—No solo los invitamos para estrenar nuestro apartamento, sino para anunciarles una decisión muy importante que tomamos.

El suspenso reinó el ambiente. Tanto Yaoyorozu como Todoroki habían adelantado sus torsos, de manera inconsciente, hacia sus ex compañeros.

—¡Quiero decirlo, quiero decirlo! ¡Déjame a mí! —pidió Uraraka de manera ruidosa, con los ojos brillando por la emoción.

Deku suspiró, dejando escapar una sonrisa divertida.

—Anda, ya…

Uno…

Dos…

¡Tres!

Ochako disparó:

—Deku y yo nos casaremos.

Todoroki agrandó los ojos de par en par.

—Wow… Vaya…

Midoriya y Ochako se carcajearon ante la reacción de su amigo y, a pesar de los nervios, Yaoyorozu no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa divertida. Se re acomodó en el sillón y de pronto sintió cómo todo comenzaba a dar vueltas. La garganta se le había cerrado y su vista comenzaba a nublarse. Con algo de dificultad, expresó:

—No sé qué decir, es… grandioso. ¡Se lo merecen, de verdad! Es una noticia maravillosa.

—¿Ya tienen fecha? —preguntó el chico bicolor.

—Todavía no —reconoció su amigo—. Así que, si no les importa, nos gustaría que guarden el secreto. Nadie más que ustedes lo sabe.

—Por supuesto.

—Pero no pudimos contenernos en, por lo menos, compartirlo con ustedes. Estamos demasiado felices con la idea. No tenemos un plan determinado, aún son solo bocetos…

—Ella dice esto, pero luego viene a la noche y me muestra las cientos de páginas que encontró en internet…

—¡Deku! —protestó Uraraka, algo ruborizada—. Pero, dime, Todoroki-san: ¿tú no te casarías en la playa, eh?

Tras unos segundos de silencio, él respondió:

—Lo haría si fuera de noche, sí. De día creo que no soportaría el calor.

Los ojos de la castaña se salieron de sus órbitas. Se juntó las manos a la altura del pecho.

—¡Ah! ¡De noche, sí! ¡Qué romántico eres!

—Vaya, Todoroki-kun… Solo te falta con quien casarte —bromeó Midoriya.

—Pequeño detalle.

Momo no entendió el por qué, pero esas palabras le supieron de pronto muy amargas. Su estómago comenzó a revolverse.

—Oye, Yaomomo, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó Ochako al cabo de un rato, mirándola con preocupación—. Te ves muy pálida.

—E-Estoy bien, solo me maree un poco —dijo, restándole importancia. Pero fue el momento en el que pronunció aquellas palabras que comenzó a sentir náuseas. De pronto el lugar pareció aumentar de temperatura y el aire comenzó a escasear.

—¿De verdad? Oh, es que apenas has probado bocado… ¿No quieres intentar comiendo algo para ver si te sientes mejor?

—No, prefiero que no, gracias. Sigan con su conversación, era muy entretenida —intentó sonreír, en un pobre intento de desvíar la atención —Pero ninguno pareció muy convencido.

—Solo dinos si te sientes mal, ¿sí?

Continuaron conversando, imaginando diversos escenarios ideales para una boda, incluso algunos demasiado estrafalarios como para poder tomárselo en serio. A Yaoyorozu le habría encantado participar, pero solo fue capaz de soportar unos minutos más antes de irse, prácticamente a las corridas, al baño.

—Yaomomo, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó Ochako, en voz muy bajita, del otro lado de la puerta.

Con la voz ahogada, sosteniéndose del retrete, respondió:

—No...

* * *

Debajo de los postes de luz que iluminaban aquella noche de invierno, ninguno sabía dónde posar la vista. Tras su descompostura, Yaoyorozu se despidió de sus ex compañeros, disculpándose por no poder seguir allí con ellos por más tiempo.

La joven se abrazó a sí misma, mirando al joven que se encontraba al lado suyo sintiéndose más culpable que nunca.

—G-gracias, pero no tienes que hacer esto —musitó, rompiendo el hielo. Tan solo hablar le era de una dificultad que pocas veces había experimentado. Su alrededor no dejaba de dar vueltas y, a pesar de estar bajo la aspereza del viento propio del invierno, no dejaba de tener calor. Él la miró de reojo, sin decir ni media palabra. Yaoyorozu le alcanzó su móvil, con la mano temblorosa—. Bueno, en tal caso… Por favor, ¿podrías llamar a mi chofer? Es mi primer contacto. Lo siento, tengo muchas nauseas y no puedo ver la pantalla del móvil…

Pero él no lo tomó.

La frialdad de sus ojos la hizo encogerse en su lugar. Ella comprendió y trató de hacerlo por sí misma, sintiendo que estaba al borde de descomponerse de nuevo. Casi como si se lo viera venir, él le quitó el móvil de las manos.

—Como si fuera a permitir algo así… —murmuró contemplándola con dureza. Para su sorpresa, Todoroki la tomó del brazo. Con suavidad, comenzó a caminar tirando de ella.

—¿A dónde vamos? —No hubo respuesta—. ¿Todoroki-kun…?

—A mi auto —contestó—. Te llevaré.

El horror inundó sus facciones.

—¡No…! ¡No hace falta, de verdad! Solo llama a mí chofer y él me pasará a buscar en seguida. Puedes regresar con los chicos, Todoroki-kun.

Pero él no contestó, continuó caminando en dirección al lujoso coche color gris que estaba aparcado en la acera de enfrente.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a la puerta de acompañante. Yaoyorozu lo miraba con ojos brillosos.

—Hablo en serio, Todoroki-san —Sin embargo, él le abrió la puerta en respuesta.

—Aunque no lo creas, yo tampoco estoy bromeando —le comentó. Y con su usual tono autoritario, ordenó—. Entra.

Yaoyorozu se quedó de pie, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza.

—Si no lo haces, me temo que tendré que meterte por mis propios medios —advirtió. Ella lo miró con angustia y supo, cuando vio la seriedad de sus ojos, que no habría forma de resistirse. Se compadeció, de alguna extraña forma, de todos los villanos que alguna vez tuvieron que enfrentarse a él.

Ingresó al coche conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Se sentía culpable y muy mal consigo misma. Esa noche tenía una sola tarea: pasarla bien, y no solo no lo había hecho, sino que también le había arruinado la velada a todos.

Todoroki entró por la puerta de conductor y se cercioró de que la puerta de ella estuviera correctamente cerrada para luego colocarle el cinturón de seguridad. Si Yaoyorozu no se hubiera encontrado en tan mal estado probablemente se hubiera ruborizado. La joven cerró los ojos, exhausta.

—Beber alcohol sin nada en el estómago no es algo que deberías hacer —le llamó la atención con aspereza, casi en tono recriminatorio—. Vaya a saber desde qué hora no comes nada…

Yaoyorozu cerró los ojos con más fuerza, entristecida por lo tonta que se sentía.

—¿Tienes calor? —preguntó él de pronto, en un tono de voz más suave que el que había empleado antes.

Ella se limitó a asentir. Era tal el malestar que ni siquiera era capaz de hablar.

—Te quitaré esto. Permiso —susurró, antes de retirarle con cuidado la chalina que rodeaba su cuello y luego bajó la ventanilla. El aire frío invadió el auto, reconfortándola—. Te hará mejor el aire fresco. Dime si necesitas parar en algún momento, ¿sí? Que no te de vergüenza.

Yaoyorozu se estremeció. ¿Cómo le explicaba que, toda esa situación de por sí, ya le daba demasiada vergüenza?

El coche arrancó y Todoroki condujo en silencio. Momo dejó caer su rostro del lado de la ventana, encontrando la posición justa para no descomponerse de nuevo.

Al cabo de un rato, el joven volvió a hablar:

—Por cierto: no te llevaré a tu casa, iremos a la mía. No me quedaré tranquilo si pasas la noche sola —aseguró, en un tono más bajo. Y como si se sintiera culpable de estar tomando demasiadas decisiones por ella, añadió de prisa—: Descuida, mañana podrás irte a primera hora por la mañana si así lo deseas.

Ella se agitó, más no pudo objetar nada al respecto. Si le hablaba, probablemente vomitaría todo el coche. Intentó relajarse, concentrándose en la brisa de aire frío que chocaba contra su rostro.

Apenas fue consciente de cómo llegaron al apartamento de Todoroki, de cómo este la llevaba por primera vez a su habitación y de cómo la recostó con cuidado en su cama, porque apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada, se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

Yaoyorozu despertó sintiéndose desorientada. Sin embargo, su mente no tardó en re ubicarla en tiempo y en espacio. Los estragos de haber bebido con el estómago vacío aun rondaban en su cuerpo, sintiendo un ligero malestar. Recordó la reunión con sus amigos, su descompostura y cómo Todoroki se había hecho cargo de ella.

«Todoroki-san», pensó, girando su torso y encontrándose con él. Soltó un grito ahogado por la sorpresa para luego cubrirse la boca con ambas manos.

Estaba dormido.

Shoto dormía de lado, de cara a ella. Momo notó que ni siquiera se había quitado los zapatos. Enternecida se demoró unos segundos en su rostro: borrado de expresiones y apenas alumbrado con la luz de la Luna, Yaoyorozu se impresionó por cuán bello se veía. Sus rasgos, casi femeninos, eran en extremo delicados. Reparó en sus pestañas: largas y hermosas, las de un lado eran pelirrojas, coincidiendo con su parte del cabello; y las del otro, blancas. Su nariz derecha ligeramente en punta, sus finos labios entreabiertos. Era perfecto.

Por eso, para un ser tan imperfecto como ella, alguien como él era inaccesible.

Sonrió algo desganada.

Continuar viendo lo que no podía alcanzar era demasiado tortuoso para ella.

Debía irse.

Ya había sido suficiente molestia por esa noche.

Se puso de pie con sumo cuidado, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Notó, pese a la oscuridad, que su cartera de mano se encontraba en una pequeña mesa de luz. Se hizo con ella y, casi en puntas, se dirigió a la puerta, ya le mandaría un mensaje de agradecimiento luego.

Fue cuando giró el picaporte que una mano masculina cerró la puerta, estampándose contra la madera. Soltó un respingo, sobresaltada.

—Este no fue el trato —susurró él, con el rostro encima de su hombro.

Yaoyorozu se estremeció.

—Lo siento, te he despertado —dijo, con un hilo de voz.

Él no bajó la mano, tampoco se apartó. Se encontraba de espaldas a Todoroki, entre él y la puerta. De alguna manera, aquella posición, la hacía sentir vulnerable.

—Espero que estés bromeando… Irte sola a esta hora…

Todoroki estaba molesto, muy molesto.

Se puso nerviosa.

—Lo siento —balbuceó—. Yo...

—Ya deja de disculparte —Y con tono amargado, añadió—: Espero que no estés intentando hacerme sentir más culpable de lo que ya me siento...

Momo agrandó los ojos, sin comprender.

—¿C-Culpable?

—Por comportarme como un hijo de puta aquella tarde —Yaoyorozu se ruborizó ante el vocabulario vulgar de él—. Yo… Lo siento, lo siento mucho —musitó, dejando caer la frente sobre su hombro. El labio inferior de Yaoyorozu comenzó a temblar—. No he podido dejar de pensar en aquel día, me siento terrible…

Todoroki frunció el ceño, angustiado, cuando la vio cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos. No tardó en oír sus sollozos, confirmado la peor de sus sospechas. La giró lentamente volviendola hacia él.

—Mírame, Yaoyorozu… —le retiró ambas manos. Ni siquiera opuso resistencia. Sus ojos, empapados y su rostro enrojecido por la hinchazón—. Perdóname, estuve mal. Perdóname...

Y para su mayor sorpresa, ella respondió con el gesto contrariado:

—Todoroki-san, solo te sientes culpable y quieres enmendarlo, y lo entiendo. Pero no quiero que me tengas lástima. Sé sincero —bajó la mirada, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

—¡No! ¡No quiero enmendarlo solo para limpiar mi conciencia! —dijo, casi desquiciado—. Nunca no fui sincero. Aquella vez, esa tarde, lo fui. No quería seguir viéndote.

Las lágrimas rodaron por el rostro de la joven.

Yaoyorozu comprendió.

—Está bien, gracias.

No había mucho más que hablar.

Pero antes de que pudiera darse la media vuelta, Todoroki la sujetó por los hombros.

—No quería seguir viéndote porque verte de por sí está mal —explicó. Sus ojos, asustados, la enfrentaron—. Ya te lo he dicho antes: estoy vacío y no tengo nada para ofrecerte. Y que alguien tan horrible como yo siga disfrutando de tu compañía, está muy mal.

—No es verdad. Tú no eres horrible.

—Lo soy, sí. Yo… Yo no soy como tú. Tú no puedes entenderme, pero yo sí. Y te aseguro que no te estoy mintiendo. Estoy hundido, Yaoyorozu.

Ella se limpió las lágrimas a manotazos, sin comprender.

—¡Entonces déjame salvarte!

—Tú no puedes salvarme.

Momo tomó entre sus puños la camisa del joven.

—¡Pruébame!

El negro enfrentó al hielo y al fuego a la vez. Lo derribó por completo.

Todoroki se desesperó.

—¡Te hundirás conmigo, eso es lo que pasará!

—¡Eres tú el que no entiende! —exclamó angustiada—. ¡Mientras sea contigo, no me importa hundirme!

—¿Pero qué dices...? —No daba crédito de lo que acababa de oír—. ¿¡Acaso no tienes sentido de supervivencia o qué!?

Yaoyorozu frunció el ceño.

—Y si es así como dices, entonces: ¿¡por qué no me dejas ir!?

Todoroki agrandó los ojos, acorralado. El miedo inundó sus pupilas al darse cuenta de lo innegable. Ambos, sujetos por las telas de sus prendas de vestir, respiraban acaloradamente. Sus pechos subían y bajaban, luchando por serenarse.

Yaoyorozu, finalmente, preguntó:

—¿Tengo razón?

—Sí...

—Entonces bésame, por favor…

Todoroki la miró suplicante, deseoso de no ser el culpable del crimen que estaba a punto de cometer.

«Pero lo quieres. Lo deseas tanto como ella».

Sintiéndose completamente loco, dejándose consumir por el voraz instinto que recorría su torrente sanguíneo, la besó. Tomó sus labios con desesperación, intentando calmar la sed que había tenido que aguantar desde aquella noche que había probado sus labios por primera vez. Los acarició con vehemencia, inexperto, pero aprendiendo habilmente conforme se acostumbraba a la sensación.

Pero no era suficiente.

Trazó con su lengua los labios suaves y delicados de la joven y ella se retorció entre sus brazos, soltando un suave gemido de complacencia. Todoroki, sintiendo sus venas quemar, profundizó el beso, estrechándola aún más contra su pecho. Sus bocas se acariciaron en movimientos de pronto lentos, de pronto apurados y sus lenguas se consolaron por el tiempo perdido.

Separados eran seres imperfectos que juntos alcanzaban la perfección.

Se apartaron, jadeantes por respirar.

Ambos se tomaban sus rostros mutuamente.

Ella juntó su frente con la de él.

—Solo dejame intentarlo —suplicó Yaoyorozu con los labios enrojecidos, aún luchando por respirar—. Si tan solo me dejas intentarlo, yo te salvaré… Te lo juro...

Todoroki la silenció volviendo a besarla, como toda respuesta.

A lo mejor, solo a lo mejor, Yaoyorozu no estaba tan equivocada.

En aquel instante, se sentía de una manera que no experimentaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Se sentía _vivo_.

* * *

 **Nota final del capitulo:**

Hola de nuevo! Ni siquiera puedo explicarles lo ocupada que estuve todo este tiempo. Nunca deje de pensar en esta historia. Solo se que fui muy infeliz, por varios motivos, pero principalmente por no poder continuar escribiendo. ¿Alguna vez se sintieron culpables de absolutamente todo lo que hacian? No solo el estres y el poco tiempo retrasaron esta publicacion, tambien enfrente un bloqueo enorme que no podia destrabar. No podía inspirarme para escribir y cuando lo hacia terminaba abandonando.

Pero aca estamos. Y en compensacion por la espera, hice el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora.

Pasaron muchas cosas, me parece. Espero que puedan digerirlo de alguna forma (?)

Sus comentarios me alegraron en estos dias dificiles y complicados. Que ustedes puedan disfrutar de la lectura es para mi la mejor compensacion. Mil gracias por los favs, por las lecturas, los follows y los hermosos comentarios de las valientes que se animan a comentar jaja.

En fin, espero que les guste este capitulo :)

PD: se que siempre digo lo mismo, pero si encuentro algun error relevante de tipeo tratare de irlo editando, sepan disculpar mis manos atolondradas, por favor, jaja.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Salvarte**

* * *

10

* * *

«—Yaoyorozu, tú tenías un plan, ¿verdad? Lo siento, tuve que haber hablado antes si el plan te parecía bien… Tenías una idea, ¿cierto?»

«—Pero si tú plan no funcionó… ¿Cómo podría mí idea…?»

«—¡Está bien! ¡Solo dilo! ¡Quiero decir, tú eres la más apropiada para este tipo de cosas! Cuando votamos para el presidente de la clase, tú obtuviste dos votos, ¿me equivoco? ¡Uno de esos era mío, porque pensé que serías la indicada para ello!»

A partir de entonces, desde que se sintió validada gracias a él, admirarlo en silencio se convirtió en su más preciado secreto.

«—¿Qué tanto lo miras, eh? —la pilló Itsuka, sentada frente a ella en la mesa de la cafetería del colegio»

«—¡N-Nada! ¡No estoy mirando a nadie, de veras! —juró escandalizada, con el rostro probablemente más rojo que la manzana que estaba a punto de comer»

«—Con que Todoroki-kun… —murmuró por lo bajo, con una breve sonrisa—. ¡Já!».

«—¿De qué hablas, Itsuka? —balbuceó, temerosa de lo que la pelirroja estaba pensando».

«—De que te gusta».

«—¿¡Qué?! Ay, por favor. No podrías estar más equivocada —frunció el ceño, dando por terminada la conversación. Su corazón, sin embargo, se había descontrolado».

Aquella mañana fue un antes y un después: de alguna forma, su reciente mejor amiga le había quitado la venda de los ojos.

Saludarlo por la mañana, observarlo de reojo en clase mientras él resolvía la tarea, e incluso intercambiar algunas cuantas palabras durante la clase, se habían vuelto sus momentos preferidos del día.

Sin darse cuenta, Yaoyorozu había comenzado a desarrollar un tipo de cariño por completamente distinto al ordinario. Cariño que, poco a poco, ella misma convirtió en obsesión.

«—¿Se lo dirás algún día? —le susurró Itsuka con tono socarrón en su oído, cuando se marchaban de la escuela. Todoroki caminaba unos cuantos metros por delante de ambas, completamente ajeno a sus presencias.

«—¡N-No! ¡No podría!».

«—¡Ah, vamos! ¿¡Por qué no!? Esas cosas no debes guardarlas para tí»

«—¡Como si alguien como él se pudiera fijar en mí...!»

Todoroki la chocó contra la puerta por la ímpetu. Se besaron en un fuego desesperado, por completo demente. Dubitativo, sin saber quién era el que dominaba sus propias acciones, el joven la aferró de la cintura y la estrechó más contra él. Una llamarada los envolvió a ambos cuando sintieron sus cuerpos por completo, incinerándolos. Fue Yaoyorozu la que se animó al audaz roce con su propia lengua y fue Shoto quien profundizó más el beso, sin pensar, sin meditar lo que estaba haciendo. Shoto dio rienda suelta a su sentir, en un beso que se fue transformando poco a poco, que comenzó a cobrar una desconocida, para ambos, sensualidad.

¿Qué sucedía?

¿Desde cuándo se comportaban así, como si no soportaran el hecho de estar ni siquiera un centímetro separados?

Y a la vez se preguntaban: ¿cómo habían hecho para estar separados por tanto tiempo?

Yaoyorozu se retorció, estremeciéndose ante el quemar que producía el joven en su cuerpo.

Todoroki, tan apático como se veía, era un tornado de emociones a la hora de besar. Era, sin dudas, alguien _intenso_. Sintió la fría mano de él deslizarse debajo de su camisa, acariciando dubitativo su bajo vientre. Soltó un grito ahogado por la sorpresa del tacto.

Él fue quien supo entonces, que habían llegado demasiado lejos. Ambos se encontraban aturdidos, sin comprender del todo lo que había sucedido. Separó, temeroso, sus labios de los de ella con lentitud y se alejó para así poder ver su expresión.

Comenzó a embargarlo la vergüenza.

¿Se habría ofendido? ¿Estaría asustada por su abrupto comportamiento?

¿Qué demonios le sucedía? ¡Era Yaoyorozu, por All Might!

Mas no.

Yaoyorozu respiraba agitada, contra la madera de la puerta, con los párpados entrecerrados. Sus labios entreabiertos, sus ojos nublados.

Era una imagen de ella por completo distinta, que le generó una extraña satisfacción que jamás había experimentado.

—Lo siento… —desvió la vista, abrumado—. Me pasé un poco.

Yaoyorozu se ruborizó.

—E-Esta bien, no te preocupes —dijo ella en un hilo de voz.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —logró articular—. Quiero decir, estabas descompuesta…

Yaoyorozu parpadeó.

—¡Oh! Me había olvidado...

Todoroki pareció más apenado que ella por el mismo hecho.

—Es temprano aún, deberías descansar. Mañana trabajas, ¿verdad?

—Sí, es cierto.

El joven se dirigió a la puerta. El clima, por algún motivo, se había vuelto incómodo.

¿Qué había ocurrido?

¿Qué había sido esa fuerza sobrenatural que los había poseído a ambos, segundos atrás?

Toda su adolescencia habían sido expuestos a una vorágine de emociones y situaciones extremas que otros jóvenes de su edad no se habrían podido siquiera imaginar, pero entre toda la adrenalina para convertirse en héroes, se habían olvidado de experimentar sus lados más primitivos. Su sexualidad había sido por completo borrada del mapa. Por ello, lo que debería haber sido algo natural, ellos de pronto lo conscientizaban con la contundencia de quien recibe una bofetada.

—Te dejo mí cama para que duermas tranquila. Me iré al sofá —murmuró—. Puedes avisarme si necesitas algo.

Yaoyorozu asintió, pero fue cuando lo vio irse que empezó a sentirse ansiosa.

¿Por qué lo obedecía siempre?

—¡No! —Shoto se dio la vuelta sorprendido cuando ella lo tomó por el brazo. Yaoyorozu miraba hacia un costado con las mejillas encendidas—. No… No quiero estar sola ahora.

Todoroki no respondió.

—Te has desvelado, ¿cierto? —adivinó ella. En sus ojos bicolor, entonces, vio la preocupación.

—Sí.

—Me sucede lo mismo —le regaló una sonrisa, gentil—. Miremos televisión juntos, o conversemos. Podemos intentar descansar, también.

—No quiero incomodarte —repuso, echándole un vistazo a la cama con algo de inseguridad.

Yaoyorozu siguió el rastro de sus ojos y comprendió. Lo miró con ojos suavizados.

—Ya hemos dormido juntos antes.

—No es lo mismo. Ha sido en el sillón.

—Para el caso práctico es lo mismo... Todoroki-san, sé que clase de chico eres.

—No —aseguró—. No lo sabes.

Yaoyorozu suspiró, algo resignada.

—¿Y si te digo que me siento menos tranquila si te vas…?

Todoroki se sintió acorralado. Desvió la mirada, algo frustrado. No podía negarse a ellos. A esos ojos tan perfectos que le suplicaban así.

—En ese caso, de acuerdo.

Ambos se recostaron en la cama y prendieron el televisor de pulgadas exageradas que se encontraba colgado a la izquierda de la habitación.

Todoroki, del lado de la pantalla, se recostó sobre su hombro dándole la espalda. Se removió algo inquieto.

—Esto… ¿Puedes ver? Sino, yo… —se quedó paralizado cuando la sintió rodearlo con los brazos. Yaoyorozu apoyó su mentón en su coronilla.

—Ahora sí —rio suavemente, depositando las piernas por detrás de las de él, acoplándose a su cuerpo—. A ver, pásame el control.

Todoroki, aún congelado, obedeció.

Nunca había estado en esa posición con alguien.

Y se sentía... extrañamente bien.

—¡Ay, sí! Esta película con Itsuka nos encanta —exclamó emocionada—. Se trata de una princesa que habita con lobos y se siente una más de la manada.

—Ah, sí. La he visto…

Era demasiado placentero.

Al cabo de un buen rato, Todoroki se removió entre sus brazos. De alguna forma, se las ingenió para darse la media vuelta sin zafarse de su agarre, de cara a ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Te aburre la película?

—No, no es eso… Es realmente buena —bostezó él con los ojos entrecerrados, reposando con ligereza la cabeza en su pecho. Yaoyorozu en un principio se sorprendió, pero seguía tan concentrada en la película que no le dio demasiada importancia. De forma inconsciente, la muchacha comenzó a pasar su mano en movimientos circulares por la espalda del joven.

—Yo la veré un rato más.

Todoroki asintió brevemente.

Él se durmió, luego de una hora, acurrucado contra ella.

Ella cayó rendida después, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

* * *

Yaoyorozu se despertó horas más tarde con los brazos vacíos, hecho que le quitó el aire del cuerpo. Miró hacia todos lados con preocupación, hasta que la respuesta llegó a sus oídos: el sonido del grifo de la ducha cerrándose le indicaban que Todoroki no se había ido.

Tomó su móvil para fijarse qué hora de la mañana era. Afortunadamente, todavía era demasiado temprano para siquiera prepararse para ir al trabajo.

Vio con curiosidad, un mensaje en su casilla de entrada.

 _¡Por favor, Yaomomo, dime cómo te encuentras mañana!  
¡Con Deku nos sentimos muy preocupados cuando se fueron!  
¡Espero que te recuperes pronto!_

Yaoyorozu no tardó en responder a aquella preocupada Uraraka. Lo cierto era que se sentía mucho mejor: apenas sentía un ligero mareo y, lo que más le molestaba a esas alturas, era el enorme vacío en su estómago.

Segundos más tarde, la puerta del tocador se abrió y vio a Shoto saliendo con su pantalón jogging oscuro de entre casa y con una toalla sobre los hombros. El cabello, húmedo, goteaba sobre su torso desnudo.

—Te despertaste —noto él, con su típico gesto inexpresivo.

—Sí —contestó, con una suave sonrisa. Tras observarlo por una milésima de segundo, apartó la vista, algo avergonzada.

A pesar de aún resultarle alguien de una belleza envidiable, no podía dejar de notar el abrupto descenso de peso que había sufrido el muchacho. Sus músculos, antes fuertes y marcados, habían perdido volumen, e incluso había podido percibir el peligroso relieve acentuado de sus costillas.

—Qué pena, te veías bien —repuso, tomando una camiseta de color blanca del cajón de la cómoda y colocándosela con disimulada rapidez—. Digo, te veías muy en paz descansando.

—Ah, qué vergonzoso —exclamó, tomándose ambas mejillas con sus manos—. Espero no haber puesto alguna cara rara, o haberme babeado.

—Pero eso habría significado que descansabas profundamente, ¿verdad?

—¿¡Lo he hecho?!

—No.

—Por algún motivo, no te creo.

—Deberías.

—¡Ah, qué horror…!

—No puedes verte perfecta siempre —repuso.

Yaoyorozu sonrió desanimada.

—No, lo sé…

Todoroki se quedó observándola con curiosidad.

—Yaoyorozu…tú… —pero antes de que pudiera terminar su idea, el rugido estrangulado del estómago de la joven lo dejó en silencio.

Esta vez la chica se tapó el rostro con ambas manos.

—Veo que alguien necesita un desayuno urgente.

—L-Lo siento.

—Anda, ven. No acostumbro a desayunar últimamente, pero veré qué puedo hacer.

Yaoyorozu le sonrió tímidamente.

—Primero: ¿puedo pasar a tu baño?

—Claro, te espero en la cocina.

Momo prácticamente entró corriendo al baño una vez que él la dejó a solas. Se enjuagó el rostro numerosas veces, y luego de percibirse mínimamente aceptable, se peinó el cabello con un cepillo de cerda que, de forma un tanto culposa, creó con ayuda de su quirk.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, vio al joven delante de la alacena.

—Esto… Se me ha pasado hacer las compras —admitió, algo abochornado.

—¿Realmente vives aquí? —Se extrañó Yaoyorozu al ver la alacena prácticamente vacía.

—Vivo a delivery, y las otras comidas me las salteo o las hago por fuera de casa, si me acuerdo.

Yaoyorozu no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro resignado.

—Me sorprende cómo haces para alimentarse así de mal y tener energía suficiente para todo el día.

—No la tengo…

Yaoyorozu lo vio de soslayo con aire deprimido, le sonrió infundiéndole ánimos.

—¡No te preocupes, seguro algo encuentro en toda tu cocina para los dos! Tú puedes preparar té o café.

—De acuerdo —aceptó él.

Al cabo de un rato, comenzó a sentir un aroma dulzón particular. No tuvo más remedio que espiar lo que Yaoyorozu estaba haciendo.

—Donatella, mi ama de llaves, las hace mejor que yo —confesó, mientras colocaba las panquecas sobre la mesa—. Pero luego de tantos años de verla preparándolas, algo he aprendido.

—En UA me gustaba pedirlas por la mañana.

—Lo sé —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Todoroki apartó la vista apenado, sin dejar de pensar que, por mucho que lo intentara, no podía recordar qué era lo que solía desayunar ella, a pesar de haber convivido en el mismo edificio durante unos cuantos años. No era alguien que había pasado desapercibida por su vida, pero tampoco había transitado con la suficiente intensidad como para que dejara de pensar en su objetivo y le prestara mayor atención.

Yaoyorozu había estado cerca suyo, sí. La había visto, pero nunca se había detenido a mirarla de verdad.

A pesar de estar comiendo aquellas panquecas tan suaves y dulces, sintió un gusto amargo en la garganta. Estaba seguro de que cualquier adolescente se habría vuelto loco por tener la compañía de alguien de la magnitud de ella. Se preguntaba desde cuándo se había acostumbrado a existir así: respirando, pero no viviendo de verdad.

—¿Ocurre algo? —inquirió, con algo de inocencia en sus ojos negros.

—No —se apresuró a decir—. Nada.

Momo, completamente ajena a sus pensamientos, le sonrió con dulzura. Porque bajo sus ojos enfermos ella era así: transparente, franca. Carente de emociones tan dañinas como las suyas.

O por lo menos, cuando la miró directamente a sus noches salpicadas de estrellas, eso fue lo que creyó.

* * *

Tras terminar su jornada laboral, se arrojó sobre su cama, sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos. A pesar de haber descansado a medias, en aquel día se lució por completo en el trabajo. Hacía tiempo que no regresaba con ese humor de su empleo.

Chequeó su móvil y observó un mensaje proveniente de su mejor amiga.

 _¡Buenas, buenas… mi Momo hermosa!_

 _Hoy quedamos en ir al departamento de Lala, con Mikal._

 _Ya sabes, Nana se ha ido de viaje y ha dejado a su novia sola._

 _Jaja, ¿puedes creerlo? Lala está un poco deprimida._

 _Por supuesto, nos honrarías demasiado con tu elegante presencia._

Momo se echó a reír.

—Tonta…

 _Itsuka, siento no poder complacerlos con mi elegante presencia hoy._

 _He quedado con quien ya sabes._

 _¡Lo siento, espero que la pasen de maravilla!_

Su gatito brincó sobre su cama, haciendo gala de su presencia, ronroneando y restregándose contra sus piernas.

—¡Ay, mi querido _Pierre!_ —exclamó ella, tomándolo entre sus brazos y apretujándolo de manera efusiva. El felino maulló, aparentemente fastidiado, pero se quedó inmóvil en su agarre—. ¡Solo me faltabas tú para coronar esta semana tan increíble!

El persa comenzó a ronronear, y Yaoyorozu se sintió invadida por una ternura infinita. Poco a poco, soltó a su gato, y este, como si ya hubiera recibido lo que había buscado, se marchó con aires de grandeza de su cama.

Yaoyorozu se quedó observando el techo con expresión ilusionada. Desde hacía una semana que el mundo parecía sonreírle, o más bien ella era quien lo hacía con el mundo.

Apenas podía creer lo que había sucedido aquella vez. Incluso, necesitaba recordarlo, de tanto en tanto, para poder interiorizar que efectivamente había sido real.

— _¿Te vas?_

— _Sí, tengo que ir a trabajar —le respondió, tomando sus pertenencias—. Tú tienes el día libre, ¿verdad?_

— _Aparentemente sí. Pero eso puede cambiar, ya sabes cómo es._

 _Yaoyorozu soltó una risita, comprendiendo._

 _Todoroki hizo el ademán de acompañarla hasta la puerta, ella se detuvo en seco._

— _Lo siento, pero, ¿te importaría acompañarme solo hasta el elevador? —ante el gesto desconcertado de él, explicó—. Los periodistas me están siguiendo mucho últimamente, no sería conveniente que me vean salir contigo._

— _Oh._

— _¡N-No es que me moleste! ¡En lo absoluto! —se apresuró por aclarar, con el rostro encendido—. Pero no sería conveniente para ninguno de los dos, en estos momentos._

 _«No quiero generarte problemas. No quiero que tu renombre se vea afectado por alguien como yo»._

— _Entiendo._

 _Caminaron juntos hacia el elevador. Las dudas comenzaron a asaltarla: si los periodistas eran capaces de difundir el rumor de un romance entre ambos, entonces, ¿qué se suponían que eran ellos dos? ¿Qué era lo que estaban viviendo? Los títulos entre ellos aun no estaban claros. Ni siquiera lo que estaban viviendo lo era._

 _«¿Estoy bien así?», se preguntó, sin poder evitarlo._

 _Ella creía que sí, que con estar a su lado alcanzaba y sobraba._

 _Aunque…_

— _Todoroki-san —se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo, apoyándose contra la pared del pasillo, incluso cuando el elevador había abierto sus puertas. Parpadeó rápidamente, al percatarse de lo próximos que se encontraban._

 _Él la aguardó expectante. Su plateado y turquesa se clavaron en ella, penetrándola._

— _¿Esto es real? —inquiró, de repente, muy pero muy bajito. Su valor se veía reducido cuando el la miraba así. El rubor inundaba sus mejillas._

 _Shoto se demoró unos segundos en comprender. Apartó la vista, algo amargado._

— _Me hubiera gustado que no lo fuera —y ante el gesto triste de la joven, levantó su barbilla para aclarar—. Pero, a pesar de mis advertencias, tú sigues sin hacerme caso. Mí pregunta, entonces, es: ¿qué tengo que hacer contigo?_

— _Tú eres el que me ha traído aquí, para empezar —contestó, algo a la defensiva por su comentario._

 _Todoroki asintió quedamente._

— _Exacto. Me temo que ya no puedo alejarte —Porque ese calor, sí, el calor que ella desprendía lo había vuelto dependiente sin siquiera poder evitarlo. Tomó sus mejillas entre ambas manos y aspiró el olor que desprendía su fino y elegante cuello—. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer? Dímelo, Yaoyorozu —susurró, cerca de su oído, de forma más bien peligrosa. Ella tembló bajo el contacto de su aliento contra esa parte tan sensible de su piel._

— _¿A lo mejor corresponder mi amor? —sugirió, algo nerviosa._

 _Él se quedó en silencio._

 _Ambos podían oír los corazones descontrolados del otro._

— _Lo siento, pero no sé cómo hacer eso —musitó, finalmente. Se alejó de ella con lentitud, para volver a mirarla a aquellos ojos tan brillosos con seriedad._

 _Yaoyorozu se encogió sobre sí misma por lo avasallantes que eran sus orbes bicolor. Apartó la vista algo desanimada._

— _No importa… Con lo que yo siento, alcanza para los dos —susurró._

 _Todoroki se quedó pasmado. Su rostro se transformó en la viva imagen de la exasperación._

— _¿En serio tú...?_ _¿¡De verdad eres capaz de llegar tan lejos?!_

 _Momo se sobresaltó pero no tardó en dirigirle su ceño fruncido._

 _Y de nuevo volvieron a discutir._

 _Ambos se fulminaban el uno al otro con la mirada y a la vez sufrían por hablarse de esa forma._

 _Nunca, en toda su estadía en UA, se habían levantado siquiera la voz._

— _¡Por tí, sí!_

— _¡Es que no lo entiendo…! ¿¡Por qué alguien como tú habría de…?!_

— _¡Porque eres la persona más increíble que he conocido! —Todoroki se quedó mudo, con su pecho subiendo y bajando de manera apresurada, sin dar crédito de las palabras que salían de los labios de la joven—. Siempre te he admirado, y hoy en día, aun lo hago. Tú eres…_

— _Basta —la cortó él sin aliento, sin poder soportarlo. Su puño cerrado se había apoyado contra la pared, a unos centímetros del rostro sorprendido de la chica. Todoroki dejó caer su frente sobre el hombro de ella, derrotado—. No quiero escuchar más…_

 _«No quiero escuchar más sobre aquello que fui y que jamás volveré a ser»._

 _Yaoyorozu se quedó inmóvil, sin comprender el por qué de sus palabras tan amargas. Lo único que supo, fue que lo que había dicho ella no le había hecho bien._

 _Dubitativamente, lo abrazó. El pareció tensarse en un principio, pero poco a poco, se fue desarmando entre sus brazos._

 _Se quedaron así, durante unos cuantos segundos: una compartiendo su calor, y el otro sintiendo cada vez menos frío._

— _Es que no lo entiendo —insistió él, en un murmullo apenas audible. La miró a los ojos, con aquella expresión tan torturada que Yaoyorozu no podía hacer otra cosa más que sentir ganas de consolarlo._

— _Me parece que sí me entiendes, eres tú el que no se entiende a sí mismo._

 _Todoroki jadeó desesperado, tomando la boca de ella con la suya. En un comienzo fue algo brusco, haciéndola gemir por la sorpresa. Pero poco a poco, su beso casi frenético, se fue acompasando al ritmo que proponía la joven, que no estaba para nada sincronizado con el suyo. Yaoyorozu lo besaba con tanta lentitud y suavidad, que incluso aquello se sentía mucho más placentero que lo que él había propuesto._

 _Y dentro suyo, comenzó a latir la repugnante, para él, verdad: ya no podía seguir fingiendo ser el bueno de la historia. No si cada vez necesitaba más de ese calor tan exquisito que desprendía Yaoyorozu. Él era un ser hambriento de calor, precisamente del suyo. No era el bueno de la historia. Definitivamente no lo era._

— _Lo siento… Siento haberte levantado la voz._

— _No es nada —le contestó, despreocupadamente, incluso con una pequeña sonrisa asomando de sus labios—. Si eso para tí es gritar, entonces es porque no has escuchado a Itsuka en una discusión acalorada._

 _Él no pareció muy convencido y su gesto aún demostraba cierta culpabilidad. Sintió cómo ella acariciaba su rostro. Cerró los ojos, tiritando por lo placentero de su tacto._

— _Quiero… volver a verte —musitó él, sin pensar, completamente demente por aquel calor que nacía en su mejilla y lo inundaba en todo el cuerpo._

 _Lo necesitaba, sí._

 _Lo quería._

— _Puedo venir el viernes que viene, ¿te parece? —sugirió, depositando un casto beso en la comisura de sus labios. Todoroki se estremeció._

 _Ya no podía seguir sin él._

— _Puedes venir todos los jodidos viernes que tú quieras…—farfulló._

— _Ese lenguaje…_

— _Lo siento._

 _Yaoyorozu sonrió, volviendo a presionar el botón del elevador, que hacía rato se había ido ya._

* * *

En una sala de estar en la que reinaba el humo a cigarro, las ironías y los comentarios punzantes, Itsuka resopló.

—Alguien está molesta… —canturreó, con una voz en extremo femenina, estampandole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

La pelirroja se revolvió sobre sí misma en su asiento.

—Cierra la boca, Lala… Me vas a dejar todo manchado con pintalabios, además —masculló, frotándose la mejilla con el dedo de manera exagerada—. Que Nana se haya ido no significa que voy a tomar su lugar.

—Ups, metiste el dedo en la llaga… —comentó Mikal, sonriendo de manera burlona hacia donde se encontraba la pelirroja. Sus trenzas, inmensas, caían de manera envidiable sobre el respaldo del asiento.

—¡No estoy molesta! —farfulló.

—No, para nada, mi amor —ironizó él.

Ambos se encontraban enfrentados en unos sillones individuales próximos al balcón, fulminándose con las miradas. La muchacha de cabello rosa, ajena a su burbuja de tensión, se acercó a él con su andar casi bailarín, y depositó un cigarro en sus manos. Ella se agachó hasta su altura y encendió el mismo con el que tenía en sus labios.

—Solo quiero comprenderte —dijo Lala de manera conciliadora, apartándose el cigarro de sus labios. Sobre él, quedó la marca de su rouge color carmín—. A ver si te entiendo: Momo no ha podido venir hoy, ya que desde hace unas semanas se ha estado viendo los viernes con Todoroki-kun, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Y eso, a tí, te pone los pelos de punta.

Itsuka se demoró en responder.

—N-No del todo.

—¡Ja! —se carcajeó Mikal, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando el humo de golpe.

Itsuka lo fulminó con la mirada y él se mordió los labios, conteniendo la risa.

—Lo siento, amiga, pero no puedo evitar divertirme.

—¡Qué curioso! Pues a mí no me causa ninguna gracia.

Lala volvió a interferir:

—¿Cómo la ves a ella?

—¿A Momo? Pues feliz...

—¿Y eso no era lo que querías? —Aquella pregunta, de alguna forma, fue demoledora para Kendo.

—Lo sigo queriendo—afirmó.

—Todos aquí queremos que nuestra Momo sea feliz —comprendió.

—Eso por supuesto —asintió Itsuka.

—¿Pero…?

—Pues no lo sé...

—A lo mejor, amiga, que Momo sea feliz con Todoroki-kun no era lo que más querías en el fondo —sugirió Mikal, dándole otra pitada a su cigarro.

—Miku-chan, no seas tan punzante. Estamos escuchando a Itsuka...

—Gracias, Lala...

—Yo te entiendo, cariño, no te confundas. Comprendo todo de tí, incluso aquello que tanto te niegas a mostrar.

—Mikal… —Lala le envió una seria mirada de advertencia.

—Te equivocas, esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

—¿Con qué es, entonces?

Itsuka se demoró en responder, se limitó a mirar por la ventana con gesto ensombrecido.

—Hay algo en él… No sé explicarlo, aun no encuentro la respuesta…

—Esfuérzate, vamos. Tienes todo nuestro apoyo —insistió el joven.

—¡Es que te digo que no lo sé, Mikal! No me jodas.

—Y me imagino que ese algo no te gusta —adivinó Lala, en un tono mucho más suave que el que estaban manejando los otros dos.

—No, no me gusta. No me gusta para nada.

* * *

—Hola —saludó él, abriéndole la puerta.

A Momo se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando lo vio. Su sonrisa perlada se apagó velozmente.

—Todoroki-san… —susurró, horrorizada.

El joven le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar a través de su apartamento, dejándola pasmada en el umbral de la puerta. Todoroki aun llevaba su traje de héroe, o por lo menos, lo que quedaba de él. Este se encontraba estropeado y sucio, por completo rasgado en algunas zonas de su cuerpo. Su piel desnuda, manchada por la sangre de sus heridas aún demasiado recientes. En ciertas partes, llevaba unas vendas mal colocadas que se encontraban más salidas que puestas.

Lo siguió hasta la habitación del baño y vio, con el corazón estrujado, manchas de sangre en cualquier dirección donde posaba los ojos.

Y de pronto, saliendo de su estado de shock, reaccionó:

—¿¡Qué ha sucedido?!

—Acabo de llegar —contestó él, apacible, mirándola a través del espejo del tocador. Le respondió con naturalidad, como si fuera algo por completo normal que él estuviera en ese estado parado frente a su persona.

Ella se agitó, avanzando hacia él.

—No te acerques —le advirtió Shoto. Sus ojos bicolor la miraban muy serio—. Te vas a ensuciar.

—¿Pero c-cómo…? ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Q-qué fue lo que pasó? —se escandalizó, apenas pudiendo articular palabra. Observó con impresión, cómo su pecho, pálido, se encontraba amoratado, cubierto por tierra y por la sangre que caía a borbotones de una herida que tenía en su pectoral. Sus brazos, para su mayor horror, no se encontraban en un estado mejor.

—Me agarraste vendándome, y como podrás ver, no es tan sencillo hacerlo uno mismo —murmuró, apartando los ojos de ella—. Vete, Yaoyorozu.

«¿Qué?»

El miedo se apoderó de Momo. ¿Cómo que quería que se marchara? Apenas acababa de llegar. ¿Lo había ofendido? ¿Qué había hecho mal?

—¿Qué? ¿¡Cómo te voy a dejar así…?!

—Solo vete al comedor hasta que termine —pidió, sonriéndole de manera apenas perceptible, para aclarar el malentendido—. No quiero que te ensucies.

Yaoyorozu se mordisqueó el labio inferior con nerviosismo, su expresión era de la más pura preocupación.

—Pero… Yo…

—Por favor, vete —pidió, apartando la vista. La amargura estaba impregnada en cada una de sus palabras. El flequillo cubría parte de su expresión—. Esto ya es demasiado humillante para mí.

Yaoyorozu sintió que se le rompía el corazón. La impotencia se reflejaba en el nudo de su garganta, en sus manos temblorosas y en sus ojos a punto de sucumbir. Todo su cuerpo expresaba lo poco que podía soportar verlo a él así. Podía ver el imponente orgullo de quien fue el chico más brillante de su clase, resquebrajado por completo.

Momo sintió dolor por él.

Por verlo tan expuesto.

Con las rodillas temblorosas, salió del baño. Aguardó sobre el sillón, aquel que tanto habían usado, mordiéndose las uñas con ansiedad.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué era lo correcto? ¿Qué había sucedido, para empezar?

«¡No entiendo nada!», gritó, en su mente, llevándose el puño a la altura de la boca.

Aguardó en silencio unos cuantos minutos, unos que le resultaron eternos.

Lo escuchó maldecir, seguido de un jadeo de dolor, y aquello fue más de lo que pudo soportar.

«Hasta aquí llegué».

Entró al baño abriendo la puerta de un tirón y lo vio sosteniéndose el brazo ensangrentado con gesto de dolor. Se giró bruscamente hacia ella y la mirada que le dirigió no fue para nada amigable. Yaoyorozu por instinto retrocedió, pero se infundió ánimos para no dejarse intimidar por él.

—No me mires así —musitó, bajando la mirada, incapaz de soportar la suya y situándose a su lado—. Lo siento, aunque me odies te ayudaré con esto.

—Vete —masculló, irritado.

—No.

Él la miró con exasperación.

—Yaoyorozu, te he dicho que...

—¿Tú me dejarías así, si el caso fuese al revés? —interrumpió.

Shoto respondió sin dudar:

—Claro que no.

—¿Aunque te pidiera que te fueras?

—No me importaría.

Yaoyorozu le sonrió brevemente, con las mejillas encendidas.

—¿Lo ves...? —y ante los ojos torturados de él, tomó su brazo con suavidad y lo colocó debajo del agua fría del grifo. Todoroki soltó un jadeo de dolor—. ¡L-Lo siento mucho! ¡De verdad!

—No es nada —jadeó, con la voz ahogada.

Yaoyorozu, sin pedirle permiso, tomó los desinfectantes, gazas y demás utensilios que el joven había desparramado de manera desorganizada sobre el lavabo. Todoroki no tuvo otra opción: se rindió ante sus cuidados, tan suaves, que le resultaron hasta como caricias. Ella le limpió la herida de la forma más cuidadosa que pudo, evitando hacerle doler. Sus movimientos y roces eran tan delicados que Shoto apenas sintió nada, a pesar de lo dolorosa que era aquella herida.

—L-Lo siento —se disculpó, apartando la mano rápidamente y observando temerosa su reacción, cuando creyó haber hecho un movimiento demasiado brusco—. ¡Te he hecho daño…!

—No, para nada —aclaró, negando con la cabeza.

«Si supieras lo bestia que soy conmigo mismo...».

Yaoyorozu sonrió dulcemente.

—Oh, qué alivio...

El corazón de Todoroki se aceleró. Apartó la vista, sin poder soportarlo.

«¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Qué es esto que ella causa en mí?».

—¡Listo! Ya está —exclamó, observando su creación con satisfacción.

Todoroki extendió el brazo y se lo miró con detenimiento. Tras hacer un par de movimientos, no pudo negar que las vendas estaban colocadas de una manera mucho más prolija y firme que lo que él había hecho con anterioridad.

—Lo haces muy bien —admitió.

—¿Verdad? —y tras dudar durante unos segundos, se animó a preguntar—. Todoroki-san…

—¿Mm?

Ella lo miraba con timidez a través de aquellos ojos oscuros tan brillosos.

—¿Me dejarías re hacerte los otros vendajes? —pidió—: Se ven flojos… No quiero que se te suelten, por favor.

Todoroki le dirigió una mirada llena de severidad, pero no pudo negarse a esa mirada tan suplicante. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—De acuerdo.

Shoto se dejó hacer, sintiéndose derretir ante los cuidados de alguien tan suave como ella.

—¿Todoroki-san?

Él la miró atentamente.

—¿Puedo preguntarte qué fue lo que sucedió?

Shoto miró hacia un costado. Pareció meditarlo por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que finalmente respondió:

—Mi historial de misiones muestra una amplia diferencia de victorias hacia mi favor. Sin embargo, a veces puedo fallar en algunas... Y este es el resultado.

—¿Estás queriendo decir que acabas de volver de una misión?

—Sí.

Yaoyorozu no salía de su asombro. Había algo que no cuadraba.

—¿Y los paramédicos? ¿Cómo puede ser que no te hayan visto así? ¿C-Cómo puede ser que no te hayan curado?

—Mí… Mí padre les ha dado esa orden —murmuró, ante los ojos incrédulos de la joven—. Siempre y cuando no sean heridas de muerte, claro.

Las manos de Yaoyorozu comenzaron a temblar ante el horror.

—No puede ser…

—Descuida, siempre ha sido así.

Sin embargo, no fue consuelo suficiente para ella. Su garganta en ese momento se encontraba siendo víctima de un enorme nudo del que difícilmente podría deshacerse.

—Qué cruel… —dijo como pudo en un hilo de voz, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por continuar vendándolo.

Todoroki observó, al cabo de un rato y no sin cierta sorpresa, que un par de gotas cayeron sobre las vendas. Curioso, tomó la barbilla de la joven imitando la suavidad que ella aplicaba en él y la obligó a enfrentarlo. Se preguntaba desde cuándo se tomaba esas atribuciones con Yaoyorozu. Ni siquiera se detuvo a meditarlo, tocarla le fue algo natural. Frunció levemente el ceño cuando comprobó que lloraba. Su lado más perverso se sintió maravillado de que alguien como ella pudiera ponerse así por su causa. Su lado más humano, se sintió terriblemente culpable por lo anterior.

—No llores —susurró, viendo sus lágrimas caer. Contuvo su impulso por tocarlas—. No tienes que ponerte así... por mí.

Momo se limpió las lágrimas con los puños, abrumada por la situación. Lo miraba desesperada, sin comprender.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? Es horrible… —se estremeció.

—Es su forma de infundirme más presión. Ante estas consecuencias, me veo obligado a no fallar —explicó, muy serio—. Estoy acostumbrado, y a pesar de que es duro, me ha servido mucho.

Yaoyorozu sorbió por la nariz. Su máscara de pestañas se había corrido levemente.

—Es que no lo entiendo…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Cómo te puedes dejar hacer algo así.

Se quedó pasmado, porque a pesar de que lo intentara, no supo qué responder.

—No... No lo sé.

* * *

 **Nota final del capitulo:**

No me alcanzan las palabras para AGRADECER la ENORME retribución que tuvo el capitulo anterior. Aun tengo que responder los reviews. Miles de gracias, de verdad. Fueron dos meses muy estresantes y duros, pero leer sus comentarios me hacían sentir una alegría inmensa que me ayudaba a seguir esforzandome. Incluso no podía dejar de sorprenderme por aquellas que me comentaban directamente a mi, luego de leer las notas del anterior capitulo, dandome animos. Mil gracias, son muy tiernas (Y, por cierto, que cutre soné la anterior actualización. A veces me sorprende cuán bajo puede caer mi estado de animo).

Tardé en actualizar, sí. Pero realmente fue porque no tenía tiempo, no fue porque tuviera algun conflicto con continuar la historia. Siempre pensaba en ella, pero no podía sentarme a escribir. Aunque no lo crean, soy una joven adulta que va a la facultad y tiene que trabajar, jajaja, asi que mi tiempo se ve bastante reducido. ¡Pero no importa! Todo salio bien, aprobe mis materias y aca estoy. Pero, por favor, me hacían sentir muy culpable cuando me imploraban porque no abandone esta historia. No se preocupen! No pienso hacerlo! Mucho menos con esos hermosos mensajes que me dejan, ¡como para no sentirme motivada, por dios! XD El problema, fundamentalmente, fue la falta de tiempo. Lo siento mucho.

En cierta parte me dio miedo, porque el anterior capitulo tuvo mucha retribución. Espero que este por lo menos, si bien no creo que las supere, alcance sus expectativas.

Nunca pude preguntarles, y por ahora no hubo ninguna queja. Pero, ¿que opinan sobre como desarrollo a los personajes? A veces siento que me salen un poco OOC, pero sinceramente, dentro del contexto en el que los hago, y con casi diez años de diferencia con respecto al manga, trato de manejarlos lo mejor que puedo.

Hasta luego! Disfruten del capitulo!


	12. Capítulo 11

**Salvarte**

* * *

11

* * *

Los viernes eran especiales.

Tanto los lunes, martes, miércoles y jueves transcurrían sin pena ni gloria en sus vidas. Se despertaban temprano, hacían horas extras, fichaban y realizaban algún bien para la ciudad, pero no era nada por fuera de lo común. Nada por extra de lo ordinario. No para ellos, quienes estaban acostumbrados al heroísmo. A salvar a los demás, a los humanos corrientes, que desconocían que quienes los ayudaban todos los días estaban inmersos en un abismo oscuro y tenebroso.

—Muchas gracias, como siempre, Creati. Por ser tan fiel a tú trabajo, a tú gente.

— ¡Por favor…! No hay de qué.

 _Cada vez más deseo no estar aquí._

—Ya no sabemos cómo agradecerle a los Todoroki, Shouto. ¡Como si con tu padre no nos hubiera sido suficiente…! ¡Tú de verdad has sido un regalo del cielo para todos!

—No agradezcan, es lo que tengo que hacer.

 _¡Pero ya no lo aguanto!_

 _No así._

 _No de esta forma._

Pero hacía semanas que los viernes… tenían algo diferente.

La diferencia quedaba expuesta en varios detalles: como el hecho de que ella llevara una muda de ropa aparte al trabajo, o que él pusiera en orden su casa el día anterior. También que ella se arreglase de manera especial aquel día en particular, o que él se encargase de llenar la alacena de su cocina con comida.

Los viernes eran distintos, sí.

— ¿Ya te vas? —le preguntó Itsuka desde el marco de la puerta, cruzada de brazos.

—Ajá —dijo, como pudo, mientras se colocaba la última capa de máscara de pestañas. Se detuvo a mirarse fijamente en el espejo del tocador.

—Fantástica, guapísima.

Momo se echó a reír y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya…

— ¿¡Qué!? —espetó—. ¿Acaso tengo que ser Todoroki para que me creas?

Yaoyorozu se dio la vuelta algo extrañada por el tono punzante de su amiga, pero supo entonces que fue algo de su imaginación. Apenas volteó, Itsuka hizo el tonto, y en una paupérrima imitación, murmuró con voz grave y monótona:

—Yaoyorozu… te ves… bien.

Momo se ruborizó, y ocultando el rubor con sus manos, se echó a reír.

— ¡Eres una tonta, Itsuka!

—A que me ha salido de maravilla, ¿eh? ¡Anda! ¡LO SABES!

— ¡No! —negó rotundamente, pero sin poder evitar contener la risa. En algún punto, su imitación había sido acertada, pero jamás se lo admitiría. Su mejor amiga sería capaz de molestarla por el resto de sus días si llegaba a validarle la gracia.

Conforme con su apariencia, tomó su bolso dispuesta a marcharse. Sin embargo, su amiga la retuvo en la salida del tocador. El ceño de la pelirroja se encontraba fruncido, de manera casi imperceptible.

—Oye…

— ¿Sí? —inquirió la castaña, con sus ojos brillando por la ilusión. Aquella que la pelirroja sabía bien quién era el responsable.

Titubeó, luego suspiró. Esbozó una torpe sonrisa.

—Nada, solo… ¡diviértete!

— ¡Sí!

—Cuídate, ¿sí?

Yaoyorozu la miró preocupada, sin comprender. El brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido. Inmediatamente Kendo sintió culpa.

— ¡Ah, cambia esa cara, querida! Me refería al sexo, nada más…

Momo comenzó a boquear como pez fuera del agua.

— ¡Yo…! ¡Yo no he hecho semejante…! ¡Ay, me largo! —balbuceó, con el rostro prendido más fuego que el cabello de su amiga. Se marchó de la oficina dando un aireado portazo, e incluso varios metros alejada de la habitación, podía seguir oyendo sus risotadas.

Yaoyorozu se abrazó a sí misma una vez salida de la agencia, intentando protegerse del frío. El rubor de sus mejillas aun persistía en su rostro. Miró hacia un costado, pensativa, mientras se dirigía a su coche.

Nunca había podido hablar de sexo con tanta libertad como sus amigos lo hacían y se sentía un tanto patética al respecto. A pesar de escucharlos todo el tiempo tocar esos tópicos delante suyo, aún no había podido interiorizarlo como un tema sobre el que pudiera hablar. La niña que radicaba en su interior, que aún persistía dentro suyo, se resistía a la presencia de la mujer que golpeaba la puerta del otro lado, a la perversa que le mostraba un mundo impuro y manchado. Lo que ignoraba la niña, era que esa mujer era solo una versión de ella misma, y que nada podía hacer para deshacerse de ella. Ambas compartían el mismo cuerpo y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que una destronase a la otra. Pues la niña era la mujer; y la mujer, era la niña que alguna vez fue. Pero aun así, la niña temía. Le temía a ella: a aquella que, cada día, parecía estar más y más cerca de devorarla por completo. Aquella que se manifestaba con tenebrosas carcajadas, cada vez que sentía el calor en su bajo vientre cuando él la besaba y acariciaba con su fría timidez.

—Buenas noches —saludó a su chofer mientras se metía dentro del coche.

—Buenas noches, señorita. ¿A dónde iremos hoy?

Murmuró tímidamente la dirección de Todoroki. Cuando el auto se puso en marcha, la joven sintió la necesidad de exteriorizar sus preocupaciones con alguien. Con alguien que la entendiera y se sintió culpable de pensar, de inmediato, que Itsuka no era una buena opción. La adoraba, pero con ella, por algún motivo, se sentía cohibida, juzgada y tomada del pelo.

Presionó el contacto indicado de la lista.

 _Lala, ¿cómo estás?_

 _Me gustaría juntarme contigo a charlar algún día de estos._

 _No es nada grave, pero necesito conversarlo con alguien._

 _Preferiblemente, a solas._

 _Nana no me molesta, lo sabes._

Pronto recibió su respuesta.

 _Hola, hermosa._

 _¿Es esa una propuesta indecente, quizás?_

 _¿Debería informar a Nana al respecto?_

 _¡Es broma!_

 _Ven a mi apartamento este martes, ¿quieres?_

Yaoyorozu sonrió, con el corazón acelerado.

Debía tranquilizarse y respirar hondo. Pronto, cuando hablase con su amiga, aquella sensación de miedo e intranquilidad habrá sido solo un recuerdo.

Sí.

Lala no la juzgaría.

* * *

Percibió sus pisadas caminando por el pasillo.

La urgencia se apoderó de él. Ansioso, desesperado por su necesidad, cruzó el comedor velozmente.

—Hola —musitó, abriendo la puerta justo antes de que ella pudiera tocarla.

Aquella semana había pasado mucho frío. De ese que le venía consumiendo las venas desde hacía tiempo.

Y ella, últimamente, había sido la respuesta. No su persona en sí, no su cuerpo, no su nombre, sino su calor.

—H-Hola —farfulló Yaoyorozu, sorprendida. Sus ojos abiertos, una vez se encontraron con los suyos, lo esquivaron.

Todoroki pareció percibir algo extraño en ella. Su mirada gacha, evitaba verlo.

—Ya reconozco tus pasos.

— ¿Perdón? —balbuceó, distraída.

—Tus pisadas, tu forma de caminar. El sonido de tus tacos en el pasillo —explicó, sin dejar de observarla.

— ¡Ah, por supuesto! —rio, de forma exagerada—. ¡Ya…! ¡Ya no necesito llamar a la puerta!

¿Qué ocurría?

Él se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar y ella ingresó apurada. Tropezó con el medio escalón que se encontraba en la entrada. Reaccionó a tiempo y la tomó antes de que cayera.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —inquirió, preocupado.

— ¡Auch! Mi pie…

—Pensé que ya te habías acostumbrado al escalón —comentó él, extrañado. Al estar su rostro tan próximo al de ella, pudo percibir su evidente incomodidad.

¿Incomodidad a él?

Ante aquella posibilidad, el joven sintió cómo una barrera, ínfima pero no por ello menos presente, se interponía entre ambos.

Todoroki tragó pesado.

El calor, ese que tanto anhelaba, se escurría de sus manos, paradójicamente, aunque estuviera sujetando con las mismas a la portadora.

— ¿Puedes pisar bien?

—S-Sí —musitó, sonriéndole apenas, pero sin mirarlo nuevamente.

—Iremos al sillón, ¿puedes caminar evitando pisar con ese pie? —dijo, mirando al frente, pero sin dejar de sujetarla por la cintura y el hombro.

Ella asintió.

Una vez la joven se sentó, lo observó expectante. Él se acuclilló al lado de sus pies.

— ¿Puedo? —La miró a los ojos: brillosos, cohibidos. De inmediato, se explicó—. Quiero comprobar que solo haya sido el dolor del golpe, nada más.

Vamos.

¿Qué sucede?

¡Dame eso que tanto necesito!

Momo finalmente se relajó. Asintió, sonriéndole con dulzura y él, más animado por reconocer aquel habitual gesto suyo, retiró sus zapatos con tacón dejando al descubierto su pie enfundado en sus pantis color negro. Lo palpó con suavidad.

—Ay.

—Perdón.

—No pasa nada.

Todoroki comenzó a doblar su pie a un lado y al otro con lentitud, atento a la reacción de ella. Pero nada sucedió.

—Todo en orden, entonces —confirmó, dejando caer suavemente el pie—. Te duele la contusión del golpe, pero no parece ir más allá. Bueno, era de esperar —Ella lo miró, sin comprender—. Eres Creati, no eres tan débil. —Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la barra de la cocina—. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Todoroki-san.

Se dio la vuelta.

La vio sonreír, y sintió como si de magia se tratase, al calor ascendiendo por sus piernas, haciéndole cosquillas en la planta de los pies.

Sus ojos se desorbitaron en un éxtasis silencioso, culpable. Idéntico al que experimenta el adicto tras inyectarse una nueva dosis tras su agonizante abstinencia.

—Gracias —pronunció, la joven, con sus dientes perlados resplandeciendo en su marchita imaginación.

Él le correspondió, a su modo, el gesto y se dio la media vuelta.

— ¿Todoroki-san? —lo llamó—. ¿Me preparas un té?

—Claro.

Porque los viernes hacían cosas por el estilo: tomaban infusiones sentados muy próximos en el sofá, conversaban, y lo hacían por horas. De temas banales, hasta tontos. Se desvelaban, perdían la noción del tiempo. Pero no era lo importante, lo que realmente lo era, era el bienestar que se autogeneraban reflejándose en los ojos del otro.

Porque por primera vez, creo que al verme en tus ojos, me gusta.

Pero solo en los tuyos, no en otros.

En tus ojos, siento que podría llegar a enamorarme de mí.

Y él aguardaba, ansioso, al preciado momento: ese en el que ella buscaba la excusa para tener contacto, como tocarle el cabello por extensos minutos, para luego terminar dándole un tímido beso en la mejilla, muy pero muy cerca de sus labios, pero sin rozarlos. Y Shouto sentía que necesitaba derretirse aún más, presionando sus labios contra los suyos.

Y se besaban, varios segundos quizás, u horas. Ni ellos lo sabían.

Pero aquel viernes fue distinto.

Yaoyorozu no buscó la excusa para tocarlo y él no supo, entonces, cómo acercarse. Shouto se sintió cremar por dentro, por la incertidumbre de no comprender: ella se mostraba igual de dulce y suave para con él, pero había algo implícito en su mirada. Parecía decirle: "no te acerques; yo no lo haré".

Se congeló en su sitio, confundido por la distancia que los separaba.

Cenaron, disfrutaron un capítulo de la serie que estaban viendo, y se recostaron en su habitación. Enfrentados, con una amplia distancia entre ambos, se miraban atentamente.

Ninguno entendía qué sucedía. Ni el por qué de sus acciones.

Se sonreían, gentiles, en una dulce calma. Por dentro, todo era caos.

«¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esta situación me pone ansioso?», se preguntaba.

Suspiró y comprendió.

Entornó los ojos y se dio la vuelta para apagar la luz. Frunció el ceño, frustrado consigo mismo. Todo era su maldita culpa.

Debía volver a abrazar el frío, ese que tanto lo había acompañado durante mucho tiempo.

Así debía ser.

Basta de suspirar bajo sus caricias, de comportarse de forma tan impaciente por el anhelo de besarla. Basta.

No podía depender de su calor. Y ella no tenía por qué entregárselo cuando él quisiera. Momo no tenía la culpa de absolutamente nada, y eso estaba fuera de toda discusión. Yaoyorozu era, a sus ojos, una criatura tan hermosa y prohibida como podía serlo un ángel para un demonio.

No podía permitir que las cosas se salieran fuera de su control. No más de lo que ya lo estaban.

Por ese motivo, aquella noche la usaría. Aprovecharía su presencia para poder conciliar el sueño. En su compañía, Shouto podía dormir.

Pero sería la última vez, se lo juró mil veces.

En el fondo sabía que no podría cumplir con su palabra.

* * *

Yaoyorozu se sintió rodeada por unos brazos que conocía muy bien. Itsuka le depositó unos cuantos besos sonoros y exagerados en su cuello. Momo comenzó a reírse y retorcerse.

— ¡Ay, que me das cosquillas!

La pelirroja sonreía, con el mentón apoyado en su hombro, espiando lo que su amiga observaba en su móvil.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Miraba la nueva colección de Lala —comentó, enseñándole el catalogo online de su línea de ropa.

— ¿Te gusta? Me agrada más que la anterior.

—Sí, esta es más clásica —coincidió—. Podríamos ponernos esta ropa incluso para venir a aquí. La colección anterior estaba enfocada más en las pasarelas. Es lógico que ésta agrade más a simple vista. La otra tenía… bueno, un significado distinto.

—Ajá, recuerdo cuando estaba obsesionada con ese mundo…

—Lo sigue estando.

— ¿Tú dices?

—Sería imposible alejarse de ese mundo tan fabuloso —sentenció, convencida—. Supongo que quiere que su marca sea un poco más accesible para todo el mundo.

—Mientras me regale algún vestido, me da igual.

Momo le dirigió una mirada gélida.

—Los proyectos personales de los amigos se pagan, no se regatean.

Itsuka se echó a reír.

— ¡Era broma, mujer! Cómo te pones, eh…

Yaoyorozu la ignoró.

— ¿Vamos a Le Bonne France a la salida? —le propuso, sonriente.

—Lo siento, hoy no puedo.

Itsuka frunció el ceño.

— ¡Bah! ¡Jódete! —exclamó, alejándose de ella. Momo frunció el ceño, ofendida—. ¿Y se puede saber qué es tan importante como para que tú no accedas a ir a Le Bonne France?

Momo se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo que encontrarme con… —Se mordió la lengua. Estaba a punto de comentarle que se iría a reunir con Lala. Si la pelirroja se enteraba, no aceptaría de ninguna manera no ir con ella al apartamento de la diseñadora—, mi madre.

— ¿Tú madre?

—Ha vuelto de su viaje y tiene ganas de pasar tiempo con su querida hija.

Itsuka infló los cachetes pero finalmente se rindió.

—De acuerdo… Mándale saludos de mi parte, ¿sí?

Yaoyorozu le sonrió, algo culposa por estarle mintiendo.

—Lo haré.

Cuando terminó su horario se dirigió sin escala al apartamento de la diseñadora. Abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa cuando le abrieron la puerta.

— ¡Mí amor, has llegado! —exclamó una muchacha menuda, con ojos y cabello color miel. Preciosa, con cara de bambi. Se arrojó a sus brazos, estrechándola de forma cariñosa.

— ¡Ah! ¿Mi amiga y mi novia? ¿De qué rayos me he perdido? —frunció el ceño Lala para luego sonreír relajadamente, apareciendo tras la puerta de la cocina, apagando el cigarro en un uno de los tantos ceniceros que se encontraban desperdigados por allí.

Yaoyorozu se ruborizó.

—Hola Nana… Hola Lala —saludó, tímidamente, con una sonrisa.

—Hola, querida —comentó la dueña del cabello rosa, su amiga.

—Te felicito por tu nueva colección. ¡Es hermosa! —exclamó Yaoyorozu, su rostro iluminado por la ilusión.

Lala le sonrió a través de su rouge carmín.

—Y me imagino que te probarás algunos modelos, ¿no es así?

Yaoyorozu le enseñó la tarjeta de débito y le guiñó un ojo.

—Y me llevaré unos cuantos, seguramente.

— ¿La escuchaste, amor? Se probará mis conjuntos —le repitió Lala a Nana, aproximándose a ellas.

La castaña agrandó los ojos con emoción.

—Me dejarás fotografiarte, ¿verdad?

Momo se ruborizó.

— ¿Tú crees…? ¿A mí? ¿N-No tienes mejores modelos?

— ¿Para qué si tú eres guapísima? —frunció el ceño Nana, sin comprender.

—Déjala, amor. La muy tonta se cree fea.

Nana dejó caer su mandíbula unos cuántos centímetros, en un gesto de pura incredulidad.

— ¿De veras? Oh, Momo, no puedo creerlo. El otro día, justo hablábamos con Lala de que, si no fuera moralmente incorrecto, te invitaríamos a acostarte alguna noche con nosotras —dijo, con total calma e inocencia.

El rostro de Yaoyorozu cobró todas las tonalidades de rojo posibles.

Lala agrandó los ojos y conteniendo la risa, comenzó a empujar a su novia por fuera de la sala de estar.

— ¡Ah, sí, muy cierto lo que dices, también lo recuerdo! Amor, oye, ¿no quieres ir a ver esa serie que te comenté? —le propuso como si tal cosa, apretando los dientes, mientras empujaba, no sin cierta fuerza, a la castaña que se resistía a abandonar el comedor.

— ¿Pero por qué? ¡Justo que ha venido Momo! ¡Con lo bien que estoy aquí…!

—Sí, pero Momo acaba de llegar y ya estás a punto de provocarle un infarto... ¡Anda! —clamó, propinándole un empujón con todas sus fuerzas y cerrando la puerta.

Nana golpeó la puerta que las separaba y soltó un resoplido.

— ¡Te quiero! —canturreó Lala, del lado del comedor.

— ¡Uy, de acuerdo! ¡Pero después no pueden negarme un par de fotos! —advirtió, del otro lado.

—Sí, Nana —rio la chica de color rosa. Cuando la oyó alejarse por el pasillo, suspiró con alivio, tomándose el pecho con las manos. Sin saber cómo ocultar su sonrisa divertida, miró a Momo algo abochornada—. Discúlpala. Ya sabes que es un poco floja de lengua.

—N-No te preocupes —musitó, aun colorada por la confesión de la novia de su amiga.

—No te lo tomes personal, le propone hacer tríos a cualquier chica guapa que nos visita. Incluso a Itsuka —le sonrió, animándola.

Momo no quiso preguntarse cuántas habrían aceptado.

—Hablando de Itsuka… ¿Podrías no comentarle que he venido a aquí? No voy a negarme al lente de Nana, sé que sus fotos son preciosas. Pero de ser posible, me gustaría que no publique las fotografías en las redes hoy.

— ¿Ella no sabe que estás aquí?

—No.

—Entiendo —dijo, de forma pausada, sin dejar de examinarla. Se dirigió a la cocina—. ¡Ven, sígueme! Pondré la pava.

Una vez dentro de la cocina, Lala se dispuso a preparar el té, mientras Momo miraba la ciudad a través de la ventana.

—Su vista es bellísima.

—Bueno, no son tus campos con tus arroyos ni tus flores salidas de cuento, pero mola bastante —acotó, riéndose.

Una vez que se sentaron alrededor de la pequeña mesa plegable que había en la sala, donde probablemente la pareja compartía sus comidas todos los días, Lala la miró fijo.

—Y dime, Momo: ¿cómo te va con Todoroki?

Ella sonrió débilmente.

—Bien. Él es… bueno, ya sabes todo lo que siento con respecto a él.

—Algo inexplicable.

—Asombroso, sí.

—Casi adicto.

—Sí…

— ¿Y ya se han acostado? —preguntó, tomando un fino y alargado cigarro que Momo ni siquiera supo de dónde había sacado y lo prendió.

Momo se ruborizó. Y se sorprendió, al mismo tiempo. Lala era demasiado perceptiva.

—N-No.

Lala exhaló el aire de forma pausada.

— ¿Por qué no?

—No lo sé, creo que no tenemos mucha experiencia. Somos un tanto lentos.

—Demasiado —admitió ella.

Ella le dirigió una mirada extrañada.

— ¿Con Nana no ha sido así?

—Nah —Le dio un sorbo a su té—. Todo lo contrario. Una noche había ido a despejar mi mente a Nyx tras una pésima semana con poca inspiración para diseñar, y de pronto, se apareció de alguna forma mágica e inexplicable, ofreciéndome un trago. Aunque para mí me estaba ofreciendo la noche entera, o eso fue lo que sentí. Es muy ridículo decirlo en voz alta, lo sé —rio, algo abochornada. Momo le sonrió.

—Y te gustó.

—Y me gusto, sí. ¿No has visto lo guapa que es?

—Es preciosa —asintió, hasta con algo de envidia.

—Quise acostarme con ella de inmediato. Ni siquiera sabía si le gustaba… ¡Ni siquiera sabía si le gustaban las mujeres! Pero no podía dejar de pensar en eso cuando hablábamos. Esa noche, la traje a aquí y tuvimos sexo por primera vez.

Momo se llevó la mano a su mentón, con el rubor latente en sus mejillas.

— ¿Tan así?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¡P-Pues… no lo sé! ¡Tan repentino…! Sin conocerse, sin armar algo especial.

Lala rio.

—El sexo es especial en sí mismo, Momo. No soy muy creyente de adornarlo con situaciones y contextos estrafalarios. Y al parecer, ella tampoco.

—Entiendo.

—Pero no tiene nada de malo que tú sí lo veas así. Después de todo, cada persona es un mundo.

Momo tomó su té, aun avergonzada, aun sin animarse a verla.

Nunca había hablado sobre sexualidad con alguien de esa forma tan abierta y natural. Pero aquella situación era real, estaba sucediendo y era ella quien la estaba viviendo.

—Lo que me sorprende es cómo, dos personas adultas que evidentemente se gustan y tienen encuentros nocturnos desde hace semanas, no han hecho absolutamente nada.

—Bueno, sí hemos hecho cosas.

— ¿Cosas?

—Nos hemos… besado.

—Pero nada más —adivinó.

—No.

— ¿Por qué?

—Me da miedo…

— ¿Miedo? —inquirió. Se rascó la barbilla con su uña pintada de rojo, de forma distraída—. Bueno, nunca he estado con hombres. Sé que puede ser doloroso, lamentablemente has elegido a la persona inadecuada —suspiró—. Deberías hablar esto con Itsuka.

—No es ese miedo —enfatizó—. N-No es lo físico, lo que me preocupa.

Lala parecía no comprender.

—Entonces, si no es el dolor, ¿qué es eso que tanto te preocupa?

Momo tragó saliva.

—Bueno, varias cosas… No gustarle, no superar sus expectativas.

—No deberías preocuparte por ello. Yo creo que…-

—Sí, porque te parezco guapa y todo lo demás, pero sí lo hago —la interrumpió.

—No, no por eso —negó, con una sonrisa—. Todos tenemos esa preocupación, incluso el ser más hermoso del planeta debe sentirse así. La cuestión real es que si a alguien no le gustas, no importa cuánto te esfuerces, cuán bello seas, aquello sucederá igual, y no podrás hacer mucho para evitarlo —Los ojos de Momo titilaron con inseguridad—. A lo que voy, Momo es que, no gastes tu tiempo en preocuparte por algo así. ¡No vale la pena!

—Sería como preocuparse cuánto dolerá tu muerte, justo antes de morir… —comprendió, con una breve sonrisa.

Lala rio.

— ¡Claro! ¡Te vas a morir! ¿Qué rayos te importa cuánto dolerá? —coincidió—. Qué comparación más cutre, amiga…

Más risas.

—Sí, lo siento —Y tras unos momentos de silencio, volvió a ponerse seria—. Pero no es lo único que me inquieta.

Lala clavó sus ojos en ella con mayor intensidad.

—Cuéntamelo, Momo.

Yaoyorozu dudó, sintió que sus manos comenzaban a transpirar, intentó ignorar ese hecho. Respiró hondo y finalmente se animó a confesar:

—Mi mayor miedo es qué pasará conmigo después.

Lala sonrió, exhalando el humo de su cigarro lentamente.

—Ya veo…

* * *

Shouto la observó atentamente cuando abrió la puerta.

Y tras ver su semblante, llegó a la misma amarga conclusión.

«Sigues sin mirarme».

—Hola —saludó, muy serio.

—H-Hola —contestó, con la vista tristemente hacia un costado, sujetando con mayor presión la correa de su cartera.

«Hoy averiguaré todo a como de lugar».

Cerró la puerta tras ella.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —se animó, finalmente, a preguntar; Yaoyorozu se había quitado el abrigo y lo estaba colgando en el perchero. Todoroki podía jurar haber percibido cómo se congelaba a medio accionar por tan solo una fracción de segundo.

— ¿Qué? —rio, con una risa oxidada, para nada propio de ella—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Has estado actuando extraño.

— ¿Extraño?

—Sí, distinta. —Avanzó hacia donde estaba. Procuró acortar la distancia presionándola, de esa manera, a que dejara de evitarlo. Era consciente de lo que generaba en Yaoyorozu su presencia. Pero no hubo caso. Yaoyorozu continuaba evasiva, dedicándole furtivas sonrisas a medias, por completo fingidas.

«Necesito saber qué te sucede…».

Su silenció lo obligó a decir:

—Hay algo que te inquieta —No era una pregunta. Lo estaba afirmando.

«Si no lo averiguo, enloqueceré».

Deliberadamente tomó un mechón de su cabello negro y se lo colocó, con cuidado, detrás de la oreja. La notó estremecerse ante el acercamiento.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó; su voz calma y ronca.

—N-Nada… —susurró, en una voz apenas audible.

Suspiró.

Debía ponerse duro si quería resultados. No deseaba hacerlo, no con ella. Continuó observándola, intentando encontrar alguna mínima pista.

« ¿Acaso soy yo?».

« ¿Finalmente te enteraste de lo que me convertí?».

Tragó saliva.

—Dímelo, por favor.

Ella lo miró con los ojos brillosos desencajados. El negro más vulnerable que nunca.

— ¿No quieres venir más a aquí?

— ¿E-Eh? —Momo pareció desesperar. Sus finas manos se aferraron al tejido de su polera; Todoroki podía ver cómo los nudillos se volvían blancos por la fuerza—. ¡No! Amo venir a aquí...

— ¿Pero?

Yaoyorozu se humedeció los labios con nerviosismo. Sus manos, comenzaron a debilitarse en su agarre hasta soltarlo. Su mirada iba de aquí hacia allá. Parecía estar a punto de llegar al límite.

Sin embargo, se las ingenió para sonreírle lo máximo que sus ojos entristecidos le permitían.

—Todo está bien, en serio.

Todoroki le dedicó un marcado ceño fruncido.

No quería, pero ella lo estaba prácticamente obligando. Tendría que presionarla. Y la única forma que él conocía para extraer información a los demás era a través de la intimidación.

—Ya basta. No fingiré más que te creo lo que me dices—La vio retroceder con ojos atemorizados por la brusca severidad de su voz. Y pronto supo que no era más que un tonto: ¿cómo se le ocurría tratarla así? Era claro que Yaoyorozu no funcionaba como aquellos bastardos a los que tuvo que forzar a hablar a lo largo de su trayectoria como héroe. Shouto suspiró y volvió a acercarse, relajando su expresión. Intimidarla así, no funcionaría. Solo la asustaría. Y él no quería eso. Debía ser más inteligente y estratégico. Y eso, con Momo, inevitablemente lo conducía a ser gentil. Tampoco era como si le fuera muy difícil serlo con alguien como ella. Volvió a extender su mano y con suavidad acarició su rostro—. ¿Qué sucede?

La muchacha se estremeció, cerrando los ojos.

—Todoroki-san, yo…

—Puedes contármelo —susurró, apoyando la frente contra la suya. Finalmente, sus ojos se encontraron y ella se sintió demasiado expuesta ante su fría examinación. Tanto, que él pudo notar cómo se estaba controlando por no llorar.

«Ya detente. Deja de mirarme así. ¿Acaso no ves que me haces sentir un monstruo? ¡No soporto sentirme así!»

Y su corazón dio un vuelco ante la posibilidad:

— ¿Acaso soy yo?

Yaoyorozu abrió los ojos de par en par, horrorizada. Lo abrazó con fuerza, ocultando su rostro contra él.

— ¡No! Tú nunca eres el problema.

Todoroki se desesperó junto con ella.

— ¿Y quién es el problema?

—Yo…

— ¿Tú?

—Sí…

— ¿Por qué? Cuéntamelo.

—N-No puedo…

— ¿Por qué no puedes?

—Porque no quiero preocuparte.

—Pues no lo estás logrando.

—Lo siento…

—No. No hay nada que disculpar.

—Yo… N-No quiero molestarte.

—No lo haces.

—Todoroki-san…

—Puedes llamarme Shouto.

La sintió abrazarlo con mayor fuerza y posteriormente, refregar la mejilla contra el espacio que se encontraba entre su cuello y el hombro, en un gesto cariñoso.

Él suspiró.

«Por fin…».

El calor que tanto necesitaba comenzaba a hacerse presente.

Notó cómo su cuerpo se relajaba contra el suyo. La escuchó tomar aire antes de pronunciar:

—N-No tuve la mejor semana de todas. Supongo que estoy un poco estresada…

— ¿Y qué más?

Ella dudó.

—Discutí con Itsuka... antes de venir.

Se sintió más tranquilo: Yaoyorozu comenzaba a abrirse a él. La rodeó con los brazos, reconfortándola.

—La quieres mucho, ¿verdad?

—S-sí. Por eso… No me siento muy bien, ¿sabes? Siento que me duele el pecho…

«Pero eso no es todo. La semana pasada también actuabas así. Tendré que continuar jugando sucio».

— ¿Por qué discutieron? —inquirió, su voz era suave, cálida y profunda. Besó su cien y ella suspiró.

—Porque… se enteró que no pude confiarle algo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que no le pudiste confiar? —resolló, con sus labios aún contra su rostro.

—Ciertas… —Pausa. Tomó aire—. Inseguridades…

— ¿Inseguridades?

Volvió a estremecerse.

—Sí… Miedos.

— ¿Qué miedos?

Ella tembló y escondió su rostro nuevamente contra él.

—Yo…

—Por favor —pidió, con voz ronca, oscura.

La escuchó jadear, desesperándose.

— ¡No puedo! ¡Perdóname, no puedo!

Todoroki se sintió culpable ante lo torturada que sonaba.

La había presionado demasiado.

Acarició su espalda, porque descubrió que le agradaba hacerlo. Quería tranquilizarla, transmitirle seguridad. Así como ella había hecho con él incontables veces. Se sonrió internamente, porque claro, jamás podría imitarla, pero haría el patético intento.

— ¿Me lo contarás en algún momento? —susurró.

—Sí.

— ¿Me lo prometes?

—Sí, S-Shouto.

Él sonrió brevemente. Escucharla decir su nombre era mejor de lo que había esperado.

—Bueno, creo que ya puedo darme por satisfecho —musitó, soltándola con suavidad—. ¿Hay algo más que pueda saber?

La vio repentinamente fruncir el ceño, hecho que llamó su atención. Había cerrado los puños y se mordía el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

— ¡Y…! ¡Y que mi masajista no me atiende los llamados! —exclamó, con total indignación. Lucía como una adolescente caprichosa—. Hace días que ni te imaginas lo contracturada que estoy. Con todo esto, no sabes lo bien que me haría un masaje. ¡Es inaudito que algo así me suceda ahora! ¡Parece apropósito!

A Todoroki se le hizo de pronto chistosa su reacción. Se quedó pensativo. Titubeó, pero finalmente dijo:

—Si ese es el problema… Yo podría hacerte uno, si así deseas.

Yaoyorozu adoptó una expresión confundida.

—Hace un tiempo… hice un curso de masajista —confesó, apartando la mirada. Jamás se lo había dicho a nadie, y no pensó que lo avergonzaría decirlo por primera vez en voz alta.

— ¿Tú…?

—Mi hermana me llevó. En realidad, era ella la interesada, pero mi padre no la habría dejado tomar el curso si no era yo quien la acompañaba. Así que sí, soy un héroe… Y también masajista.

La expresión de Yaoyorozu era toda una pintura. De pronto, la vio estallarse en carcajadas.

—Hablo en serio —dijo él, alzando una ceja.

— ¡Lo sé! —dijo, intentando controlarse—. Lo siento, no quise burlarme, de veras. ¡Solo no me lo esperaba! ¡Ah! ¿Qué puedo decirte? —Le sonrió, luciendo hermosa—. Me has caído del cielo.

Todoroki contuvo el aliento ante la magnitud de su belleza. Se sintió un tonto, quedándose sin habla.

¿Cómo nunca lo había notado?

¿Cómo jamás se había percatado de la presencia de alguien como ella?

Y entonces, las escuchó: las risas tenebrosas que brotaban dentro de él no tardaron en aparecer.

Se reían.

Se burlaban.

No paraban de hacerlo.

Lo iban a enloquecer.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿quieres o no? —preguntó, dubitativo—. Entiendo si no confías. Nunca he podido practicar mucho con alguien.

Ella le sonrió débilmente.

—Claro que quiero.

—Vamos a mí cama. Será más cómodo.

Las rodillas de la joven flaquearon ante la propuesta, o más bien por el significado que en los últimos días ella le atribuía a esta. Él no pareció notarlo y simplemente lo siguió.

Yaoyorozu se sentó en el borde de la cama, nerviosa. El caminó hasta quedar frente a ella, y desde su altura, ordenó:

—Recuéstate —Comenzó a subirse las mangas de la polera hasta los codos.

Tragó saliva.

Así, desde su altura, Todoroki se veía demasiado intimidante. Se veía imponente, pero no con la arrogancia que portaba un león, sino más bien con la fría elegancia de un lobo.

— ¿Cómo?

—Boca abajo.

Yaoyorozu, con el pulso acelerado, acató a sus órdenes. Con su cara de lado, lo vio abrir los cajones de su cómoda, buscando en el interior de estos con el ceño levemente fruncido. Fue cuando encontró un ungüento que regresó.

Lo percibió subirse a la cama, y de pronto, sentarse con las rodillas a ambos lados de sus piernas. Abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida.

—Juro que no voy a aplastarte —aseguró, algo temeroso por su reacción.

Ella sonrió débilmente.

—Lo sé.

Sintió las manos de él explorar su espalda, haciéndola brincar por la impresión. Por algún motivo, lo sentía caliente.

— ¿Qué sucede? —inquirió, preocupado—. ¿Te he quemado? Juraba estar usando mi lado izquierdo al mínimo…

— ¡No, nada! ¡Lo siento! —balbuceó, avergonzada—. Me sorprendí, nada más.

Él suspiró, aliviado.

—Relájate…

Sus manos volvieron a trabajar, acariciándola con sutiles movimientos a lo largo de su espalda, atento a las reacciones de ella.

—Auch…

—Ajá. Aquí duele, ¿verdad? —preguntó, punzándole suavemente la región cervical. Ella se retorció bajo suyo—. Um, entiendo.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, el joven dijo:

—Tendrás que sacarte la polera.

El corazón de Momo dio un vuelco.

— ¿Aquí?

—Sí, claro.

Ella aceptó, algo insegura.

—E-Está bien… —musitó, intentando quitarse la ropa, en aquella incómoda posición, sin éxito.

—Déjame hacerlo —pidió, y de una forma rápida, elegante y eficaz, retiró la prenda de la joven. Yaoyorozu se ruborizó, pero él no pudo verlo.

Todoroki se quedó varios segundos anonadado por la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos. Recorrió su espalda partiendo desde sus hombros femeninos, pasando por su pequeña cintura y terminando por la curva ensanchada de sus caderas. Su piel nívea, y en apariencia muy suave, lo atraía inherentemente.

Una fugaz idea cruzó por su mente: el enorme deseo de masajearla con sus labios. La abandonó al instante, cuando ella lo sacó de su ensoñación.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó, extrañada ante su pausa.

—No, nada—añadió rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño, frustrado consigo mismo por sus pensamientos. Decidió no perder el tiempo y se obligó a colocarse el ungüento entre las manos para mantenerse ocupado. Controló su lado izquierdo al mínimo, y comenzó a poner en práctica lo aprendido durante el curso.

Los suspiros de bienestar y agradecimiento de Yaoyorozu no tardaron en aparecer.

Y por algún motivo, Todoroki se sentía, con el correr de los segundos, un tanto acalorado.

— ¿Yaoyorozu?

— ¿Mm?

—Necesito retirar esto —dijo, tomando su brasier con ambas manos para indicarle qué era a lo que se refería.

— ¡Oh!

— ¿Puedo?

—S-Sí, claro. No hay problema —entendió. No podía evitar sentirse nerviosa ante el hecho de lucir su espalda desnuda ante él, pero comprendía que para recibir un masaje era necesario. Su masajista, de hecho, lo hacía siempre y nunca se había sentido incómoda ni se había rehusado a hacerlo.

Pero con Todoroki era distinto.

«Es solo un masaje», se repetía, continuamente, intentando serenarse.

Todoroki desabrochó el sostén de un movimiento y su espalda quedó por completo desnuda ante él. Se sintió muy perverso cuando sintió una extraña pulsación contra su entrepierna.

«Por favor… No puede ser», se avergonzó.

No era ningún tonto, sabía muy bien qué significaba esa reacción de su cuerpo.

Respiró hondo y se obligó a continuar con el masaje, maldiciéndose por haberse metido en esa situación él solo. Con hábiles movimientos masajeaba los músculos de su espalda, deshaciéndole los nudos con suavidad y desarmándola contra el colchón. Y de fondo, Yaoyorozu se deshacía en suspiros. Suspiros que lo hacían perder la concentración, que le erizaban el vello de los brazos y le aceleraban el corazón.

Su vista se nubló por completo.

Era preciosa.

Y no había otro pensamiento que pudiera acaparar su mente más que ese.

Y lo era más debajo de él a su merced.

Abandonado por su inocencia, a su mente llegaron los desvergonzados deseos de reemplazar sus manos por sus labios, y sus dedos por su lengua.

¿Cómo sería?

No. No debía.

¿Cómo sería?

¡Necesitaba saberlo!

Todoroki se inclinó hacia ella, comenzando a besar con suavidad sus hombros. Notó cómo ella se tensaba, pero se sintió alentado por el hecho de que no lo frenara. Demente, continuó por su cuello, empezando a trazar pequeños trayectos con su lengua alrededor de aquella región tan sensible, alternándolo con los labios.

Momo soltó un jadeo de sorpresa.

Sus manos descendieron hacia su cintura e hizo realidad sus pensamientos: descendió por su fino cuello, recorriendo con su lengua a lo largo de la columna vertebral, deteniéndose especialmente en su cintura, mordisqueándola.

Yaoyorozu se retorció debajo de él estremeciéndose y temblando ante la húmeda y cálida sensación.

Ascendió, nuevamente, en un camino sinfín de besos húmedos hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, al cual le dio suma atención, succionándolo.

Yaoyorozu se tapó la boca, avergonzada de sus exhalaciones.

Pero cuando Todoroki abrió los ojos, se enteró de que algo no andaba bien. Se detuvo cuando observó el rostro enrojecido y húmedo de la joven, quien cerraba los ojos con fuerza, conteniendo el llanto.

Momo, a diferencia de lo que él creía, estaba llorando.

Se alejó de la chica, parpadeando, y se horrorizó de sí mismo cuando vio el cuadro que tenía delante de él, el mismo que él había pintado: la espalda que se suponía que debía consentir, se encontraba plagada de zonas enrojecidas que resaltaban en contraste con su piel tan pálida. Su oscuridad impregnada en su nívea piel.

—Y-Yaoyorozu… —la llamó, con suavidad, y con culpa. Oh, la culpa.

 _«— ¿Inseguridades?»_

 _«—Sí… Miedos»_

 _«— ¿Qué miedos?»_

 _«— ¡No puedo! ¡Perdóname, no puedo!»_

Y de pronto, el rompecabezas comenzó a unirse de manera macabra en su mente.

Se llevó una mano temblorosa a la boca. Saltó de un brinco de la cama y se posicionó frente a ella, arrodillado hasta su altura.

—Oh, por Kami, Yaoyorozu… —farfulló, cuando vio el rostro empapado y sus dos noches asustadas—. L-Lo siento. No sé qué se me cruzó por la cabeza. ¡Te juro que…! Oh, maldición, cuánto lo siento —dijo, con la voz tomada por la angustia y el remordimiento, acariciando el cabello de la joven, con la mayor dulzura que su desesperación le dejaba adoptar.

Sintió un vacío en el estómago cuando sus pares enrojecidos lo miraron con temor.

—Tengo miedo, Shouto.

—Lo sé. Lo siento mucho. Esto no va a volver a ocurrir, lo juro. Perdóname, jamás pensé que esto terminaría-

Pero Yaoyorozu no parecía mirarlo, ni prestarle atención.

— ¿Cuándo fue que crecí y no me di cuenta? —pronunció, con la voz quebrada.

Todoroki abrió los ojos de par en par.

— ¿Cuándo fue que dejamos UA? —volvió a hablar, en un susurro casi inaudible.

Y de pronto, el rostro lloroso de la joven desapareció, y encima de este, se dibujó su versión quinceañera, con los rasgos más redondeados e infantiles, sonriéndole con la picardía e ilusión propias de la época. Pero la alucinación se esfumó en tan solo un segundo y se encontró con la Yaoyorozu actual: adulta, pero no madura, aun lo suficientemente pura como para romperse ante la realidad.

—No lo sé… —admitió, desencajado. Se puso de pie, aun con el corazón desbordado por la situación, y con las manos temblorosas, abrochó su sujetador. Tomó con vergüenza la polera que le había quitado y cubrió su espalda, intentando en vano tapar las pruebas de su pecado para con ella.

Porque después de todo, siempre había sido de esos que intentaban enmendar sus errores, por mucho que la hubiera cagado.

Yaoyorozu se incorporó, sin prestarle atención a cómo la polera se caía. Buscó a Todoroki con ojos desesperados y lo sujetó por su ropa. Con la cabeza gacha como ella la tenía, Shouto no podía ver su rostro, pero sí podía escucharla.

Momo lloraba.

—Yo… Tengo miedo de lo inevitable… De todo esto que sucedió. Lo deseo… tanto como tú —El joven sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco ante la confesión—. Pero este deseo que siento… A lo mejor no sea correcto…—Yaoyorozu balbuceaba, apenas se le entendía lo que decía. Divagaba y sollozaba—. Yo… ¿Volveré a ser la misma luego de ti?

Silencio.

Él no lo había pensado así.

Pronto empatizó con la muchacha y sintió el mismo terror que ella. ¿Quién había sido aquel que había perdido el control sobre su espalda, manchando su piel con su saliva ardiente y su calor irrefrenable?

¿Había sido él?

Se negaba a creerlo.

¿O acaso, se trataba de una versión de sí mismo luego de Yaoyorozu?

Sintió pánico de volverse alguien así. Tampoco pudo evitarse preguntar: ¿volvería a ser el mismo, luego de ella?

Todoroki suspiró.

Había demasiadas preguntas para las que no tenía respuestas.

Sintió a Yaoyorozu pidiendo contención en sus brazos y él hizo lo que Momo le pedía de forma silenciosa. Porque _ella_ se lo pedía y porque se trataba de _ella_ , exclusivamente.

—Yo… No lo sé… —admitió, con su mentón apoyado sobre su cabello oscuro.

Yaoyorozu se removió y él no tuvo otro remedio que dejar de abrazarla. Sorprendido, vio cómo ella buscó sus labios y lo besó. Tal fue el ímpetu del beso, que Todoroki cayó de espaldas al suelo con la joven encima de él. Yaoyorozu lo besó, desesperada, totalmente fuera de sí, pudiendo él sentir el sabor de sus lágrimas. Yaoyorozu hundió su lengua dentro de su boca con vehemencia, invadiéndolo y sin dejarlo responder. Los dedos de ella se entrelazaron en sus cabellos, y le hizo sentir su cuerpo, recostándose sobre él. La temperatura de ambos se elevó en menos de un segundo.

—Entonces, necesito saberlo —lloró y se incorporó; los ojos obnubilados por el deseo.

Todoroki exhaló el aire de golpe cuando se dio cuenta de sus intenciones: Yaoyorozu llevaba sus manos hacia su espalda, con la clara intención de deshacerse de su sujetador.

Las manos de él se aferraron alrededor de sus muñecas con firmeza en menos de un segundo. Ella luchó contra ellas, pero fue en vano.

—No. No así —negó él, con la voz rasposa y con los ojos muy serios—. Por favor, deja de forcejear. No quiero congelarte los dedos.

Yaoyorozu se rindió, sabiendo que luchar contra él sería imposible. Su expresión se descompuso.

— ¿N-No era lo que querías?

— ¡No! No contigo así.

Ella sollozó, cubriéndose el rostro por la vergüenza.

—Ah, por Kami, ¿qué estoy haciendo…? Lo siento...

— ¡No! ¡No te disculpes! .Soy yo el que lo siente. Tú no estás bien, y yo… Yo me he comportado muy mal contigo, apenas puedo creer que sigas confiando en mí.

—Por supuesto que sí. No has hecho nada que yo no haya querido… o fantaseado con —susurró lo último, unos cuantos niveles de voz por debajo.

Todoroki se ruborizó por su sinceridad.

—Pero no te he pedido permiso, ni tampoco te lo esperabas. Te he asustado.

—Sí, pero…

—Basta —finalizó él, cerrando los ojos con cansancio. Tomó la polera de ella y se la incrustó de un tirón por la cabeza, luego volvió a sujetarla por las muñecas—. Ya me siento demasiado horrible por hoy.

— ¡O-Oye!

—Pasa los brazos, anda.

Yaoyorozu se removió, inquieta.

—Si me sueltas las muñecas, podré hacerlo…

—Oh.

— ¿Qué esperas?

Ambos se miraron en silencio.

—Es que no sé si deba.

Yaoyorozu se desesperó.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡No volveré a intentarme desnudar, lo juro!

Todoroki la miró por unos segundos con desconfianza.

—De acuerdo.

Ella se frotó las muñecas, distraídamente, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Todoroki vio el rastro de sus dedos marcados en ellas.

—Te he lastimado.

—No es nada.

— ¡Tienes que decirme si te lastimo!

Yaoyorozu se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos.

—Para tu información, me han dado palizas mucho más dolorosas que lo que tú me hayas podido hacer recién. Te recuerdo que estás hablando con Creati, y que no soy tan débil.

Él suspiró.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, derrotado.

—Solo dime cuando algo no te gusta, cuando algo te duela, o cuando algo te incomode, ¿sí? Creati o no, para mí sigues siendo Yaoyorozu. Y —titubeó, pero finalmente suspiró—, sería realmente frustrante que la única persona con la que me siento cómodo se sienta incómoda por mí.

Los ojos de Yaoyorozu se humedecieron nuevamente por la emoción.

—Oh, Shouto…

Él se puso en guardia.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué te sucede ahora? —musitó, sin comprender.

— ¡N-Nada! ¡No es nada! —exclamó, dándose la vuelta, abochornada.

— ¿Segura? ¿Acaso ahora te sientes mal?

— ¡Que no es nada! —chilló, produciendo con su quirk un pañuelo y sonándose estruendosamente la nariz.

Y por mucho que uno cambiase después del paso del otro por su vida, en el fondo, siempre seguirían siendo los mismos.

* * *

 **Nota final del capítulo:**

Buenas! Aquí estoy, luego de resurgir del inframundo (lease: rendir finales), con un nuevo capítulo. Un poquito largo, lo sé. ¡Y eso que he omitido la discusión con Itsuka! En un principio pensaba incluirla pero luego pensé que sería mejor relatarla en el siguiente capitulo.

No voy a salir con advertencias acerca de los topicos que comenzaran a hablarse en este fic. Ya clasifiqué al fic como Rated M, asi que lo dejo en su mas completa decisión si continuar o no. No soy quien para juzgar ni para meterme en la cabeza de nadie, pero de todas formas no pienso que leer sobre sexualidad sea algo perjudicial, para nadie. De pequeña me he informado mucho más sobre ella leyendo cosas relacionadas que por mis propios padres. Pude comprenderla, desde varios puntos de vista, y captar lo que era importante y esencial para mi. Siempre juzgando, nunca incorporando en mi todo lo que leía, eso sí (creo yo) que es importante.

Siento mucho si este capitulo fue distinto, pero nuestros amados personajes ya son jovenes adultos y supongo que es normal que comiencen a experimentar su sexualidad. Aunque con ella, vengan sus miedos... Necesitan vivirlo. Se lo merecen.

Mil gracias, como siempre, por leer y comentar mi fic.

En cuanto pueda comenzaré a responder los comentarios, se que no tengo muchas excusas, solo puedo defenderme con que estuve estudiando como una condenada casi todas mis vacaciones.

De todas formas, quiero que sepan que todos sus comentarios me alegraron el día, y en especial algunos, fueron muy emotivos para mí. Nunca pensé que este fic pudiera revolver puntos tan sensibles en algunas lectoras. ¡Lo siento, y de nada! Depende de como lo miren, jaja.

Bueno, que estoy hablando un montón.

Me despido!


	13. Capítulo 12

**Salvarte**

* * *

12

* * *

—Hola —saludó, esbozando una sonrisa, una vez que dejó sus pertenencias sobre su rincón.

Itsuka apenas se volteó para verla. Le dirigió un vago asentimiento de cabeza para luego continuar con la vista fija en su teléfono móvil.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

Dudó.

Se sintió incómoda, culpable. Triste, por sobre todo.

—¿Quieres que ponga a calentar agua para las dos? —Reconstruyó su sonrisa como pudo—. ¡Hoy ando necesitando de un buen...!

Itsuka la interrumpió.

—No. Ya me iba —murmuró, desapareciendo por la puerta, dejándola a medio hablar con el corazón encogido.

Los ojos de Yaoyorozu brillaron. Temblaron, ante el recuerdo.

— _¿E-Estas segura de esta posición? —farfulló Momo, sonriendo de manera insegura. De alguna manera, se sentía bastante ridícula siguiendo las indicaciones de la fotógrafa._

— _¡Sí! ¡Vamos, mira hacia el costado! ¡Sí, Momo! ¡Así! ¡Perfecta! —clamaba la castaña, haciendo disparar el lente una y otra vez, mientras su compañera de pelo rosa le sostenía la pantalla reflectora._

 _Un poco más animada, comenzó a posar de forma más relajada. Esta vez mirando a la cámara de manera ausente, o cambiando la posición de su cuerpo sin recibir orden alguna._

— _Bien, sí… ¡Comenzaste a aflojarte! ¡Vas por buen camino, Momo! ¡Dame todo de ti!_

 _Conforme continuaban los ánimos hacia cómo lo estaba haciendo, más cómoda se iba sintiendo. Empezaba a divertirse delante de la cámara, incluso._

 _Y de pronto, timbre._

— _¿Quién es a ésta hora? —inquirió Nana indignada por la interrupción—. Es más de medianoche._

— _Seguro debe ser el pesado del encargado —resopló Lala, dejando la pantalla reflectora en el suelo y dirigiéndose hacia la entrada._

— _¡Uy, uy! ¡Sí! Esta luz, así, está perfecta. A ver, Momo: mírame —ordenó, la castaña, arrojándose al suelo y tomando aquel ángulo perfecto de la joven._

— _Con que soy el encargado pesado del edificio, ¿eh? —bromeó una voz. La voz._

 _Y en aquel momento, todo se congeló._

 _Los ojos verdes se encontraron con los negros y hubo una explosión. Una íntima, silenciosa, mortal._

— _Itsuka…_

 _El gesto de la pelirroja se descompuso._

— _Con que tu madre, ¿eh? Ya veo…_

 _Yaoyorozu parpadeó y, de forma apresurada, intentando mantener el equilibrio sobre aquellos zapatos de tacón estrafalarios y debajo de las capas de ropa, bajó del banco que la posicionaba en altura._

— _Itsuka, yo…_

 _Su amiga la silenció con un gesto de la mano. Con una sonrisa desganada, le dijo:_

— _No me expliques nada. Ya lo entendí por mi cuenta._

 _Nana reapareció por detrás de la enorme cámara fotográfica, con semblante confundido. Buscó explicaciones en el rostro de su novia, y en él solo encontró un gesto pálido y enmudecido._

— _Puedo explicarlo, de veras. Hablemos —propuso Momo, mirándola seria._

 _Itsuka negó con la cabeza._

— _No, claramente no fue el mejor momento para venir. De todas formas, yo fui la única que no avisó que iba a llegar —Y, dirigiéndose a las dueñas de la casa, añadió—: Lo siento. No creí que… ¡Bah! Olvídenlo._

 _Y desapareció por las escaleras._

— _¡Itsuka! —jadeó Momo, adelantándose hacia la puerta._

 _Pero dos pares de manos la sostuvieron con suavidad por los hombros._

— _En ese estado, no podrás conciliar nada con ella —le aconsejó la castaña._

— _¡Pero yo…! ¡Fui yo! ¡Fui yo la que se equivocó, por eso debo…!_

 _Pero Lala la sostuvo con más firmeza desde aquel lado de la puerta._

— _No puedes arreglar todo en cuanto lo rompes —le dijo—. Deja que se enfríen un poco las cosas, será lo mejor. Ahora solo te mandará al demonio._

Volviendo a la realidad, a la pronta soledad que sentía en su oficina, musitó:

—Que las cosas se enfríen…

Pero no lo hicieron. Itsuka no solo la ignoró el resto de la jornada laboral, sino que también, en los escasos momentos en los que necesitaron intercambiar palabras, la pelirroja se mantuvo cortante y distante. Mantuvo esa actitud el resto de la semana.

—Oye… —musitó, tomándola del brazo una vez que los paramédicos se alejaron de ella. Habían terminado una misión, se encontraban en plena calle, rodeadas por el personal de su agencia y a curiosos transeúntes que iban siendo desplazados de la zona por los mismos.

Itsuka volvió a ignorarla, comenzando a levantarse para alejarse de ella.

—¿Vas a continuar ignorándome toda la semana? —cuestionó, con la voz aguda por los nervios—. Te informo que nos queda media hora de guardia, así que casi lo logras.

La pelirroja se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarla por primera vez en todos esos días.

—¿Sabes qué sucede? Que no vale la pena invertir mi tiempo en una persona mentirosa y que se la pasa ocultándome cosas —Alzó la vista desafiante y de inmediato frunció el ceño—. ¡No te atrevas a ponerte a llorar, Momo!

La más alta mantenía los labios apretados, concentrándose en sostener en su sitio la humedad de sus ojos.

—¡N-No voy a llorar!

—¡Muy bien! Ahora, con tu permiso, necesito irme a descansar —anunció, haciendo el ademán de irse.

Yaoyorozu se impacientó, dando un golpecito contra el suelo con su zapato de tacón estropeado por los escombros.

—¿Así es como pretendes solucionar las cosas? ¡Solo quiero hablar contigo y tú lo único que haces es darme largas!

Itsuka alzó las cejas.

—¿No es acaso lo que tú has estado haciendo conmigo todo este tiempo?

Yaoyorozu abrió los ojos.

—Yo no he…

Itsuka soltó una risa amarga ante su rostro estupefacto.

—¡Lo que me faltaba! ¿Sabes qué es lo que peor de todo esto? Es que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de nada, Momo. ¡DE NADA!

La castaña se quedó en silencio.

—Ojalá algún día entiendas que siempre estaré para ti, pero que incluso mi incondicionalidad merece un poco de reconocimiento de vez en cuando —explicó, mordaz. Y esta vez sí, marchándose para dejar a Momo con las entrañas revueltas mientras observaba a la pelirroja alejarse.

—¿Señorita? —Un paramédico se aproximó a ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos—. ¿La han atendido?

Momo parpadeó rápidamente.

—No, no aún.

—Permítame revisarla.

—…Por supuesto, gracias.

Su móvil vibró, pero ni siquiera el mensaje de Todoroki le había podido quitar la amargura del momento.

 _Hoy saldré dos horas más tarde._

 _Te espero._

Tampoco el consuelo de sus brazos más tarde logró aliviarla.

Y el posterior regreso a su casa fue más duro.

En la cama de su cuarto, acariciando a su gato persa, miraba el techo ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

Estaba perdiendo demasiadas cosas.

Se estaba perdiendo.

Se perdió.

* * *

¿De qué le servía?

¿Cuál era el punto de volar alto, si lejos de ella, todo volvía a ser lo mismo? ¿Qué más daba si recuperaba el calor por esos ínfimos momentos, si cuando la luz cruzaba la puerta de su apartamento para marcharse, se le cortaban las alas y se ahogaba en su caída libre?

¿De qué servía, si el resto de la semana volvían las eternas horas de vigilia, el mismo vacío, la falta de apetito de siempre y la misma falta de cuidado hacia él mismo?

El mismo escalofriante desinterés.

Su padre lo miraba con desaprobación. Pero no era solo su mirada, en sus helados y malditos ojos se reflejaban las miradas de sus colegas decepcionados, la de los ciudadanos defraudados, la de todas las personas habidas y por haber. Estaba seguro de que toda la ciudad lo observaba así, juzgándolo y castigándolo. Por no poder cumplir con lo establecido, por no superar sus varas de aprobación cada vez más inalcanzables para él. Por haberse estancado en un lugar de donde habría tenido que despegar hacía tiempo.

—¿¡Qué rayos te sucede?! ¿¡Se puede saber qué diablos estás haciendo?! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa! —le gritaba. Sus bigotes de fuego eran del mismo color de su rostro, de sus ojos, de todo él. Rojo. Era el más agresivo y desesperante rojo—. ¡Si hubieras llegado a tiempo, lo habríamos atrapado!

Todoroki sentía que se desvanecía. La carga de los errores cometidos le pesaba sobre los hombros, lo aplastaba hasta el punto de debilitarle las rodillas. Débil, más que nunca, apenas podía sostenerse en pie. Su padre gritaba cada vez más fuerte, más exasperado, pero él lo oía por algún motivo más lejano.

Sus piernas lo abandonaron.

El mundo seguía girando, pero él ya no lo hacía junto a este.

—¡Shouto! ¡SHOUTO!

¿Cuál era el punto de llegar a lo alto, si luego se estrellaba así?

—¿Me oyes? ¿ME OYES?

¿Cuál era el punto?

* * *

Despertó tiempo después, pero se tomó su tiempo para abrir los ojos, pues escuchaba voces. La de su padre, por supuesto, que parecía más alterado de lo normal, y la de un hombre ajeno. Fingió seguir dormido.

—¿Está seguro del diagnóstico?

—Sí, lo estoy, señor Todoroki. Disculpe, ¿puedo llamarlo Endeavor?

—Llámeme como se le de la gana. Como decía, ¿cómo puede ser que los estudios hayan dado bien?

¿Los estudios?

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba?

Percibió una leve molestia. El brazo. Podía sentir que estaba conectado a algo, supuso que sería una vía. ¿Qué hacía en un hospital?

—Es lo que dicen los informes de laboratorio, Endeavor. Los ha visto usted mismo. El chico, a nivel sanguíneo, está bien.

—Es que está demasiado flaco… —murmuró, no muy convencido.

—Bueno, eso a lo mejor tiene que ver con lo que hablamos hace un momento. Apuesto a que todo forma parte de lo mismo.

—¿Estrés emocional?

—Es una posibilidad.

Su padre soltó un bufido.

—Patrañas. ¡Puras patrañas! Mi chico está acostumbrado al ritmo de la agencia desde hace años. ¡Lo entreno desde muy pequeño! Hablo en serio: lo veo muy pálido, últimamente, también.

—Sí, por lo general en los momentos previos a la lipotimia el paciente se encuentra pálido, hasta hiperventilando. ¿Hacía calor, en el lugar de la misión?

—Había llamas a nuestro alrededor. Pero es lo común, teniendo en cuenta que ambos poseemos dones relacionados con el fuego. Pero sí, el aire estaba viciado.

—Eso no habrá ayudado.

Entonces lo recordó.

La misión, la que se había echado a perder por su culpa.

Se sintió sin aire.

—¡Pero aún así…! Me es imposible creer que este muchacho este sano. Está enfermo, doctor. Debe tener algo, me dejo cortar la cabeza por ello. Algo que no sale en esos malditos informes.

Pudo escuchar al doctor suspirar. Admiró su paciencia para lidiar con personas tan desconsideradas como su padre.

—Es la primera vez que me encuentro con alguien empecinado en encontrar enfermo al familiar. Por lo general, todos buscan que les diga que está sano, tal cual como es en este caso.

Escuchó a su padre resoplar. Decidió salvar al doctor de la posible mala contestación que se estaba a punto de ganar y comenzó a revolverse en su sitio.

—¡Oh! Ya has despertado —exclamó el doctor con jovialidad cuando abrió los ojos de manera pausada. A su lado, su padre lo miraba con una mezcla de alivio y resentimiento.

—Shouto.

Se incorporó lentamente, sin prestarle demasiada atención.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —inquirió el médico, observándolo con curiosidad.

—Estoy algo… cansado —admitió—. Pero estoy bien, gracias.

—Es algo bueno saber cuándo parar, muchacho —le aconsejó el hombre, mirándolo por encima de sus lentes con seriedad—. Te daré unos días de descanso.

—¿Descanso? —No pudo evitar mirarlo incrédulo. Su padre no solía regalarle descansos. A diferencia de lo que muchos creían, tener a su progenitor como jefe no eran todos lujos. Más bien, solía ser todo lo contrario.

—Pues claro. No ha sido nada grave, pero sí es una notable advertencia. El organismo nos suele comunicar cuando ya no podemos más, sobre todo en aquellos a los que la mente no les avisa demasiado.

Su padre no tardó en entrometerse en la conversación:

—¿Y cuándo podrá volver a trabajar, si se puede saber?

Todoroki sintió su sangre arder, pero utilizó su auto control para que no se notase.

—Por lo menos debería descansar unos tres días —le contestó, alzando las cejas, mientras el prestigioso héroe resoplaba. Y dirigiéndose a Shouto, añadió—: esperemos que esto no vuelva a sucederte, muchacho. Si es así, estaré aquí esperándote.

—Entonces espero que no volvamos a vernos —comentó, sonriendo brevemente.

El médico rio.

—Esperemos que así sea, sí —dijo, para luego soltar un suspiro—. ¡Bueno, teniendo todo dicho, me temo que mi trabajo aquí ha terminado! Llamaré a las enfermeras para que te retiren la vía. Ha sido un gusto conocerlos. Cuídate, muchacho… y descansa.

—Gracias —musitó, viendo cómo su padre despedía al profesional con un asentimiento de cabeza. Apenas pudieron tener un momento a solas ya que las enfermeras entraron cuando el médico se fue.

Una vez que le permitieron irse, se encaminaron con su padre hacia la sala de espera, donde se encontró con la sorpresa de que su hermana lo esperaba, mordiéndose las uñas.

—¡S-Shouto! —exclamó, poniéndose de pie y avanzando con su típico paso tembloroso hacia él. Con una sonrisa gentil le tomó ambas manos—. ¡Estaba tan preocupada…! Estaba en la escuela cuando papá me avisó y-

—Dale un poco de espacio, Fuyumi. Apenas se acaba de despertar.

—¡S-Sí! ¡Lo siento!

—Ella no me molesta —masculló el joven bicolor, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—E-Está bien, Shouto. No te preocupes, papá tiene razón…

—Vamos, vayamos a casa —habló Endeavor adelantándose. Su hermana, posteriormente, le seguía los pasos; él no lo siguió.

—No. Iré a mi apartamento —se negó—. ¿Mi auto está aquí?

Su padre lo miró con un tinte burlón.

—No digas estupideces, quedó en la agencia. Aparte, tú no puedes manejar así a esta hora. Por si no lo sabías, es de noche. En cualquier momento se largará la tormenta. Deja de ser tan pretencioso y ven a dormir a casa.

Su decisión fue inquebrantable.

—En ese caso, me tomaré un taxi.

Su hermana lo miró preocupada.

—S-Shouto…

De pronto, se acordó de ella. Se dirigió a su hermana, sintiéndose culpable. En algún punto lo mortificaba perderse momentos con Fuyumi por el hecho de no querer aguantar a su padre, pero así eran las cosas. Decidió explicarle, porque consideraba que se lo merecía.

—El médico me dijo que me corresponden tres días de descanso. Lo siento, Fuyumi, pero lo que más quiero ahora es estar solo —Y lejos de él, pensó.

Su expresión fue un tanto desilusionada, pero ella se esforzó por sonreírle como siempre lo hacía.

—Oh, está bien… Ya eres grande, ¿verdad? No te preocupes. Solo aliméntate bien, ¿sí?

—Lo haré, gracias.

—Tsk… Qué necio eres —gruñó Endeavor—. Haz como quieras. Fuyumi, vámonos.

Una vez se quedó solo, suspiró aliviado.

Finalmente podría volver a su casa, donde la soledad reinaba, y a la que no le debía explicaciones de nada. Frente a ella podía ser realmente quien era, sin sentir culpas ni vergüenza.

Ella no lo juzgaba.

Ella no le exigía.

Ante ella, podía ser.

* * *

Yaoyorozu aguardó a que su compañera terminara de hablar con uno de sus colegas con el que acababa de regresar de una misión. Había pasado casi una semana luego de su disputa, y ninguna había hablado con la otra a partir de entonces. Las infusiones nunca lograban calentarse por completo y la oficina donde se encontraban ambas estaba más silenciosa que nunca.

—¡Nos vemos mañana, Kendo!

—¡Cuídate! La próxima vez, vigila mejor tu retaguardia —bromeó, sacándole la lengua.

Momo tomó aire infundiéndose valor para encararla. Se interpuso en su camino, impidiéndole el paso a través del pasillo. La pelirroja soltó un respingo por la sorpresa. Inmediatamente recompuso su gesto apático.

—Ah, me has asustado.

—Tengo dos entradas para el teatro. Me preguntaba si… querrías acompañarme —musitó, mostrándole los tickets impresos, con temor en la mirada. Su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho muy rápido.

Itsuka pareció ruborizarse por unos segundos.

—Lo siento, ya tengo planes —se negó, suavemente.

Sintió una dolorosa puntada en el pecho.

Yaoyorozu asintió.

—Claro. Lo entiendo... ¡No te preocupes! Nos vemos mañana.

 _Lo merezco._

—Sí, nos vemos…

La morena continuó caminando hacia la salida, casi arrastrando los pies, con el corazón encogido. No reparó en el hecho de que Itsuka se había volteado para verla, con una expresión de tristeza aun peor en su rostro.

Yaoyorozu se sentía demasiado culpable, pero la hacía sentir peor aún el hecho de no poder confiar lo suficientemente en ella como para explicarle sus inquietudes, después de todo. En especial aquella tan importante, tan íntima, que habitaba en su corazón desde hacía tiempo.

 _No lo merece._

¿En qué clase de persona se había vuelto, en su adultez?

Miró el cielo una vez que salió de la agencia, desesperándose. Estaba gris, gris, gris y gris, al igual que ella. Tal cual como se había vuelto ella. Una luz fuerte la cegó y luego, el cielo tronó. Y se burló.

 _¿Hay algo en tu vida que hoy en día tenga color?_

Sonrió tristemente, al pensar: ¿en algún momento lo tuvo? ¿En algún momento ella irradió color, o simplemente se limitó a parasitar del color de los demás? Del brillante y potente color de sus padres, de Itsuka, de Lala, de Mikal, de Midoriya, de Bakugou, de todos sus profesores, y finalmente… de Todoroki. El color más demencial, el más inaccesible para su retina.

Todoroki era el color definitivo.

La lluvia no tardó en aparecer, y Momo comenzó a apurar el paso con sus zapatos de tacón pisoteando los charcos.

La única salida era huir. Escapar del gris. Y si aquello no estaba al alcance de sus manos, entonces debería mezclarse en el color de los demás, y absorberlo. Al menos, de momento, ¡con eso se conformaba!

 _«Qué patético»._

 _«Oh, qué patético...»._

Nada de su cuerpo permanecía seco ya.

* * *

—Aquí está bien —indicó al taxista. Todoroki le pagó y se despidió cordialmente del chofer, el cual le devolvió una sonrisa a través del espejo retrovisor.

En algún punto, se sintió aliviado de haber llegado a su casa. Las noches de tormenta eran las peores para los automovilistas. Se bajó del auto, poniéndose la capucha de su abrigo, exponiéndose a la lluvia, en ese momento torrencial. Llegó lo más rápido que pudo a la puerta del edificio, rebuscó con su mano empapada dentro del bolsillo, apresurado por encontrar la llave.

Y entonces, se detuvo, ante la extrañeza de lo diferente, de lo inusual. Vio una figura. Una pequeña, sentada en la entrada de su edificio, abrazándose las rodillas. Era una mujer, se había dado cuenta por su cartera y por lo coqueto de su vestir.

Se preguntaba quién en su sano juicio se pondría a esperar a alguien en la entrada de un edificio en plena tormenta. Sintió un poco de lástima al reparar que seguro debía de estar allí desde hacía tiempo: estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, desde su extenso cabello negro hasta la punta de sus zapatos de tacón.

Su respiración se detuvo.

«No es posible…».

—¿¡Yaoyorozu?!

La muchacha levantó la cabeza lentamente, regresando a la realidad. Sus ojos, cansados, parecían haberse despertado de una larga ensoñación.

—Shouto…

—¿Yaoyorozu, qué…? —Pero no pudo continuar. Ella lo interrumpió. Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando la sintió abrazarlo con fuerza, mojándolo con su cuerpo. Todoroki se quedó mudo, incluso se olvidó de lo que le iba a decir. La joven lo estrechó con mayor ímpetu, hundiendo su húmeda nariz en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro.

—Perdóname, sé que no es viernes —pronunció, entonces, con la voz quebrada.

—No te disculpes. No tiene por qué ser viernes —contestó, devolviéndole el abrazo, cerrando los ojos.

Se suponía que estaría solo. Que regresaría a su apartamento, que se hundiría en el mayor de los descuidos y se olvidaría plenamente de que aún seguía vivo. Pero no sería así. De alguna manera, le resultó magia que ella estuviera allí. Como si supiera.

Como si supiera…

—Yo… Me preguntaba si… Si yo podía… ¡Necesitaba…! —balbuceó. Lo estrechó más fuerte, incapaz de poder continuar.

—Estás helada —notó, de pronto, apartándola suavemente. Aquello no le gustó. Abrió la puerta algo apresurado—. Entra, vamos.

La vio tiritar mientras subían en el elevador. La punta de su nariz, enrojecida.

—¿Hace cuánto que estás esperando allí? —Su voz sonó más preocupada de lo que habría querido demostrar. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Ella dudó, pero finalmente dijo:

—No lo sé.

Se miraron a los ojos, y estos se comunicaron con mayor profundidad que lo que lo hacían sus palabras.

 _No te encuentras bien._

 _Tú tampoco._

—¿Cómo estás?

 _Ahora bien._

—Bien, ¿y tú?

—También.

 _Ahora que nos encontramos._

Ambos bajaron del ascensor, y caminaron hacia el apartamento, urgidos por la necesidad. Habían pasado demasiado frió, perdiéndose en el abismo de lo incoloro. Todoroki giró la llave con rapidez y una vez dentro ambos suspiraron aliviados. Allí era donde ocurría la magia. Era donde ella tomaba color, y él no pasaba frío. Se utilizaban, se entremezclaban para olvidar.

Se querían, por sobretodo.

Más de lo que ellos podían imaginar.

—Te prepararé la tina —dijo él, con la voz rasposa, arrojando las llaves sobre la isla.

—G-Gracias…

Al cabo de unos minutos, el joven bicolor la llamó.

—Está lista —dijo él, cerrando la canilla. Tocó el agua con la yema de los dedos y puso gesto pensativo—. Bueno, no sé cómo te gusta la temperatura, en realidad.

Se demoró en contestarle. Luego, la oyó susurrar:

—Como a ti te guste…

Todoroki enmudeció cuando la sintió abrazarlo por detrás. Percibió la húmeda sensación de su femenino cuerpo amoldándose al suyo. Y se estremeció.

—Pero eres tú la que-

—Entra conmigo, Shouto —Su voz sonó con un dejo de súplica, acariciándole el vello de la nuca. El joven internamente se exasperó: como si tuviera que suplicárselo. Si se lo pedía así, solo por ser ella, haría lo que le pidiera.

Todoroki se giró para observarla y la descubrió: las palabras descaradas; las mejillas, color carmín. Por su cuerpo sintió una corriente electrizante, encendiéndole todas las células de su organismo.

—¿Contigo? —farfulló.

Ella asintió, presionando sus labios con los suyos. Shouto sintió su cuerpo arder cuando la joven trazó sus labios con la punta de su lengua, en un movimiento cálido y sensual. Antes de que él pudiera responder, ella se apartó. Confundido, vio cómo Yaoyorozu cerraba los ojos, para luego levantar, lentamente, sus brazos en dirección al techo.

—Yaoyorozu…

—Hazlo —dijo, en un hilo de voz.

Shouto jadeó ante su silenciosa petición. Nervioso, sin poder evitarlo, tomó la tela empapada color granate de su vestido y lo elevó hasta la altura de sus codos. Su corazón latió con frenesí ante lo erótico de la imagen: en aquella posición, su figura se veía especialmente tentadora. Su vista se perdió, inevitablemente, en la voluptuosidad de sus senos, vestidos con un delicado sujetador de encaje. Las pantis color negro le cubrían las piernas, hasta por encima de su vientre suave y ligeramente redondeado. Los ojos bicolor, encendidos, la recorrieron por primera vez, con pudor y excitación. La blancura de su piel, y lo tersa de la misma, lo invitaban a sentirla por todas partes. Mas no lo hizo. Por algún motivo, su cuerpo permaneció inmóvil ante lo que sus ojos veían. Terminó por sacarle el vestido y lo arrojó al suelo. Yaoyorozu quedó al descubierto, delante de él.

Ante su intenso escrutinio, notó cruzar el pánico delante de sus ojos. La vio, instintivamente, intentar cubrirse con los brazos, pero él no se lo permitió. Con suavidad, la reprendió:

—No, no te cubras…

Ella parpadeó y sonrió apenada.

—Me da vergüenza.

—No tienes por qué.

¿Vergüenza?

Vergüenza le daba a él estar delante de alguien tan erótico como ella.

Todoroki descendió lentamente, dejando caer sus rodillas sobre el suelo, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella. Y así, el plebeyo se arrodilló ante la reina. Tomó el reborde de sus pantis y comenzó a descenderlas a lo largo de sus largas piernas, desenfundándolas. Su vista se posó en sus delicadas bragas a juego con el sostén.

Contuvo la respiración.

Tan femenina.

—No me mires así —se sofocó ella, apartando la vista.

Él se quedó sin aliento.

—Pensé que querías que te mirara.

—Sí, pero me intimidas.

—¿Te intimido?

—Tus ojos me intimidan.

—¿Por qué? —se preocupó, pero sus ojos no se apiadaron de ella. No se apartaron en ningún momento.

Ella se desesperó bajo su examinación. Su expresión, angustiada, lo descolocó por completo.

—N-No lo sé. ¡Es demasiado para mí! Si me miras así, no puedo soportarlo. No creo poder hacerlo…

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no soy perfecta —farfulló, con la mirada brillosa—. Y tú sí lo eres. Tus ojos, más bien, lo son.

¿Sus ojos? ¿Aquellos tan horribles por ser tan similares a los de su padre? ¿Acaso había oído bien?

Sí, lo había hecho.

Sintió un extraño dulzor en su pecho. Jamás nadie le había dicho algo así.

Él se acercó a su bajo vientre y depositó sus labios allí, en un suave y prolongado beso.

—Pues para mí sí lo eres.

La oyó suspirar y vio cómo le flaquearon las rodillas, después. Cuando alzó la vista, notó cómo sus mejillas se habían teñido de un rojo intenso. Él besó sus muslos, perdiéndose en la suavidad de sus piernas. Las acarició con suavidad, y luego con vehemencia. Sin darse cuenta, dejándose llevar por sus instintos que lejos estaban de la razón, deslizó una de sus manos hacia la parte trasera de sus muslos, para finalmente ahuecar sus glúteos. La escuchó gemir, y él se sintió vulnerable ante lo excitado que se encontraba.

Ella le tomó la mejilla y acarició su rostro, allí, desde su altura.

—Entonces, ¿entrarás conmigo?

—Sí.

Yaoyorozu rio suavemente.

—Así debe ser.

Y se quedó así, inmóvil, como si se hubiera quedado encantado ante semejante presencia real. Ante ella, él había quedado, en el sistema de castas, unos cuantos niveles por debajo de ella. Percibió cómo Momo lo tomaba por los hombros y lo hacía ponerse de pie. Y él obedeció en silencio. Pese al temblor de las finas manos femeninas, ella logró quitarle la remera.

Y esta vez, fue Yaoyorozu la que se arrodilló ante la realeza.

Todoroki vio cómo sus dedos temblorosos lucharon contra la hebilla de su cinturón. Decidió ayudarla.

—Lo siento —susurró.

—No es nada.

Momo desabrochó hábilmente el botón de sus vaqueros, y descendió, posteriormente, la cremallera. Sus ojos se agrandaron levemente al notar la tensión en su entrepierna, y el apartó la vista, algo avergonzado. Se sentía apenado de quedar tan expuesto. Pero ella no lo juzgó, ni emitió comentario al respecto. Soltó un jadeo cuando la sintió presionar sus labios en el peligroso camino que marcaban sus vellos, dispuestos como en forma de flecha, hacia su sexo. Cuando se apartó, Yaoyorozu descendió sus pantalones, dejándolo parado delante de ella únicamente con sus boxers oscuros.

La imagen de Momo, de rodillas ante él, le resultó tan insoportable como erótica. Se sentía cada vez más _tenso_ y vulnerable. Y sin poder sostener por más tiempo la situación, la tomó por los hombros y la obligó a ponerse de pie.

La tensión sexual en el ambiente era sofocante. Tan así, que sus pechos subían y bajaban, casi al mismo ritmo. Los reyes se miraron, excitados, y los plebeyos se besaron. Suspiraron entre beso y beso, sintiéndose desfallecer ante el contacto de sus pieles semidesnudas rozando por primera vez. A Todoroki nadie nunca le había acariciado los músculos de la espalda y el pecho, y a Momo jamás le habían acariciado así, ni el vientre ni los senos.

Se separaron, agitados, en busca de aire.

—El agua se va a enfriar… —logró articular él, con las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo. Quería darle un fin a aquella escena, porque temía no saber cuándo era que iba a poder parar. Contradiciéndose, volvió a tomar su rostro entre sus manos para besarla con mayor profundidad. Finalmente, la liberó.

—El agua, sí… —asintió, Yaoyorozu, agitada.

—Ten cuidado —dijo, por lo bajo, cuando vio que ella estaba a punto de entrar. La tomó por los hombros, cerciorándose de que pisara firmemente una vez que puso un pie en la tina.

Yaoyorozu se sentó con cautela, y se tomó ambas rodillas con los brazos. Le sonrió dulcemente, en una invitación implícita.

—Ven, aún tiene buena temperatura —aseguró.

Todoroki pareció apenado ante la idea de ingresar a la tina con ella, pero finalmente desistió. Cuando quiso sentarse al lado de ella, Yaoyorozu rodeó su cuello con los brazos, y se recostó encima de él, tumbándolo. El agua rebalsó el suelo.

La intensidad de sus ojos negros lo atravesó por completo.

—Te necesito… —suplicó, contra sus labios, hundiendo sus dedos en su cabello. Su lengua lo invadió con desespero, con la urgencia de aliviar.

—Aquí estoy, Momo —Arrimó más su cuerpo contra el de él—. Aquí estoy…

Los ojos de ella se humedecieron. Cuántas veces había soñado con escuchar su nombre pronunciado por Todoroki.

—Shouto…

—Aquí me tienes, sí…

Te usaré.

Y te dejaré que me uses.

Al menos por hoy, por este momento.

Porque te necesito.

Y tú me necesitas.

Pero no me lo digas, que así,

calladitos,

en silencio,

ninguno reconocerá la culpa.

El agua de la tina continuaba cayendo.

Ninguno pasó frío.

* * *

—¿No comerás? —se extrañó ella.

Ambos habían salido de su extenso baño, y se encontraban, ya cambiados y con los cabellos a nada de secarse, recostados en la cama de la habitación de Shouto. Todoroki apoyaba su cabeza entre las piernas de Yaoyorozu, mientras ella acariciaba su cabello. En la pantalla de la televisión estaba puesta, lista para reproducirse, la continuación de la serie que estaban viendo juntos.

—No… No tengo hambre —musitó.

—Oh, por favor, acompáñame. No me gusta comer sola —le pidió.

Para su sorpresa, él sonrió imperceptiblemente.

—Tú nunca te salteas ninguna comida, ¿verdad?

—Ninguna, no —asintió, sonriéndole algo divertida—. En primer lugar, porque amo comer. Y en segundo lugar, porque amo comer.

Todoroki se habría reído, si hubiera sido otro tipo de persona.

—Lo entiendo…

—¡Haber nacido con este don que me exige comer todo el tiempo, como te podrás imaginar, ha sido casi como una bendición para mí!

—No lo había visto de ese modo.

—¿A que sí?

—Tienes todas las casas de comida agendadas en mi celular, toma el dinero que quieras, y pídete todo lo que se te antoje —murmuró, rodeando el vientre de ella con sus brazos, hundiendo aún más su rostro entre sus piernas. Lo escuchó soltar un suspiro, relajándose.

—¿Puedo pedir algo para ti?

—¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—Sí. ¿Tú me dejarías saltearme la cena?

—Oh, no. Tú tienes que alimentarte muy bien —murmuró, somnoliento.

—Lo mismo quiero para ti.

—En ese caso, de acuerdo.

Yaoyorozu sonrió, más animada.

—¿Qué quieres pedir?

—Soba frío.

Momo rio.

—¡Siempre pides lo mismo!

—¿Tiene eso algo de malo?

—Hum, creería que no. Pero a este paso, te convertirás en un plato de soba cuando menos me lo espere.

—Sería algo bueno de ver.

—¡Claro que no!

—Claro que sí, sería delicioso.

—Pero si ya lo eres —bromeó, tímidamente.

En el rostro del muchacho volvió a asomarse un amago de sonrisa, pero la ocultó entre sus piernas.

—Tonta…

El pedido llegó al cabo de cuarenta minutos.

—Yo bajo, no te preocupes —le avisó ella, dándole un pequeño beso en la sien.

Todoroki se ruborizó, pero Momo no pudo verlo. Salió de la habitación, se colocó los zapatos que habían quedado en el recibidor, y salió del apartamento. Cuando regresó, con las bolsas de comida, los quejidos estrangulados de su estómago no tardaron en hacerse notar. Entusiasmada, abrió la puerta de la habitación del joven con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Sho…! —Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando lo descubrió dormido. Se acercó en puntas de pie hacia él y confirmó que se encontraba por completo desmayado. Sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos dejaban escapar exhalaciones profundas.

—Tramposo —susurró ella, con fingida molestia. Al reparar en las marcadas ojeras del joven, en cierto punto, se alegró de que pudiera descansar. A lo mejor lo necesitaba incluso más que la comida.

«Pero su soba se lo guardaré para mañana, sí. Mañana se lo comerá a como de lugar», se juró, mirando al joven bicolor con el ceño fruncido. No se le había pasado por alto lo débil que se había sentido debajo suyo en la bañera. Sabía que él era enormemente más fuerte que ella, pero su cuerpo se sentía frágil. Pero tampoco podría perdonarse a sí misma si se le ocurría despertarlo luego de encontrarlo así.

Se acercó a un armario de la habitación y sacó una frazada. Con cuidado, se encargó de arroparlo bien. Apagó la luz del velador, y salió de la habitación. En la cocina del apartamento, la aguardaba un grandioso festín.

* * *

 **NOTA FINAL DEL CAPITULO:**

 _Aca estoy aca estoooooy! No me mateeeen! No mori! Fueron meses complicados. De decisiones, de bajones, de cambios y sobre todo de pruebas y errores. Como siempre digo, a pesar de lo ocupada que me pueda encontrar, jamás dejo de pensar en este fic. Porque los quiero, quiero a Todoroki y a Momo, mas de lo que habria logrado el mangaka, gracias a este fic. Pienso, en algun punto, que me acompañan y que yo los acompaño a ellos en esta historia tan tristonga. No se, los quiero y ya! xD Punto._

 _Como siempre, es inexplicable el enorme agradecimiento de todas las que se tomaron la molestia de comentar. Cada vez son más, y mi corazon va a colapsar en cualquier momento. Espero que así como los comentarios son cada vez más, espero que las lectoras tambien lo sean. Porque tambien agradezco a aquella persona silenciosa que simplemente sigue mi historia mientras se toma un cafe con leche o viajando al colegio/universidad/trabajo en colectivo. Como dije varios capitulos atras, que ustedes puedan disfrutar con lo que escribo es para mi mi mayor bendición._

 _Ire contestando los reviews una por una, tenganme paciencia._

 _Siempre son bienvenidas las criticas constructivas, podremos charlarlas por privado, y modificare lo que sea que tenga que modificar si logran convencerme. Pero eso sí, discutiremos! xD No puedo decir nada de los que no les esta gustando mi fic, porque supongo que sabran que pueden cambiar de pagina, jaja._

 _Por cierto, una nueva lectora me hizo ponerme en alerta con un comentario que me hizo. Y ante esto, quiero aclarar que las posibles enfermedades mentales que seran mencionadas o tratadas de manera indirecta en este fic, siempre serán expresadas de la manera más respetuosa que pueda yo brindar. Mi intencion JAMAS sera ofender a nadie, porque siendo yo alguien que ha vivido en carne propia alguna de ellas, seria duro para mi leer a alguna ficker banalizar el asunto o romantizarlo. Asi que no, ninguna de las dos cosas que acabo de mencionar son los objetivos a los que apunta el fic._

 _Es un fic, al fin y al cabo. Escribo muchas cosas sobre mi en ellos dos, lo lamento. Siempre quiero aferrarme al canon, no desdibujar los limites y pasarme al OOC, pero ya adverti tambien que iba a volar bastante con shouto y momo. Principalmente porque este fic, para mi, es un reto personal. Y de alguna manera, también es terapeutico para mí._

 _Así que sí, siento de verdad si me demoro en actualizar, pero es lo que los tiempos me dan. Moria de pena cuando alguna me suplicaba no abandonar la historia. Pero es que juro que más que esto no puedo. A lo mejor si las cosas se reacomodan en mi vida, las actualizaciones seran menos espaciadas, no lo sé. Lo unico que se es que es quiero que disfruten este capitulo, asi como yo lo hice al escribirlo._

 _Besos._


	14. Chapter 14

**Salvarte**

* * *

13

* * *

—Shouto…

Él la miró, expectante.

Ella se rio débilmente, producto de los nervios. Dudo, abrió y cerró los labios varias veces.

—Te escucho —la incitó, con su heterocromía atenta en su rostro. Se encontraban recostados en la terraza del edificio de Todoroki, de cara a la noche estrellada.

—Es que es una tontería.

—No lo creo. Y si así fuera, no me importa…

Momo se ruborizó y apretó su mano en señal de agradecimiento. No esperaba que él le devolviera el apretón, después.

Con el paso del tiempo, Yaoyorozu podría llegar a afirmar que se habían vuelto más cercanos. Su interrogante era no saber del todo cuánto.

Decidió no darle demasiada importancia, de momento.

—¿Alguna vez has sentido que has estado haciendo todo mal?

El muchacho volteó la vista al cielo.

—Sí…

Momo se sorprendió.

—¿De veras?

—¿Por qué mentiría?

—Me cuesta creerlo. Eres tú, el que lo es bueno en todo.

Por el rostro del joven cruzó una sombra.

—Te he dicho que no soy el mismo adolescente que era hace unos años… Creo que lo único que comparto con aquel niño es que aun sigo relacionándome contigo.

—Y eso… ¿Te gusta?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Simplemente _es_ , supongo.

Momo intentó fingir que no le había sido dolorosa aquella respuesta, girando su cabeza hacia el lado opuesto. Se consideraba a sí misma tonta por sentir ese repentino nudo en su garganta. Sabía que él, particularmente él, no era el mejor desenvolviendo sus emociones, mucho menos expresandolas.

Pronto sintió la mano de Todoroki tomarla por la barbilla, obligándola a voltearse nuevamente. Shouto se había incorporado colocando su torso por encima del de ella.

—No quise decirlo así —habló seriamente.

Se removió inquieta, huyendo de su mirada bicolor.

—Está bien…

—Mírame.

Yaoyorozu continuó sin poder enfrentarlo.

—Momo, por favor —Ni suplicando su voz rasposa dejaba de ser autoritaria.

Ella se armó de valor y finalmente fijó sus ojos negros (de pronto acuosos) en los suyos. Todoroki frunció levemente el ceño.

—Si te digo que estoy agradecido de que estés aquí conmigo, ¿me creerías? —susurró, antes de besarla en los labios. Fue un beso dulce, cuidado.

—¿De verdad? —farfulló. La sangre comenzaba a acumularse en su rostro.

—No sabes cuánto —suspiró él, aun contra su boca. Rozó su labio inferior con la punta de su lengua, y Momo se mostró receptiva a su insinuación. Todoroki movió sus labios arriba y abajo, hasta que decidió encontrar su lengua con la de ella, en un beso que no tardó en volverse cálido y sensual.

—¿Por qué? —logró articular, con la mente nublada por sus besos.

—¿Por qué? —repitió, con su aliento ascendiendo por su cuello, erizandole la piel. Se detuvo para dedicarle especial atención con sus labios a la zona sensible que se encontraba justo debajo de la mandíbula de la chica—. Pues porque estás aquí… Si no fuera así, yo... —Se detuvo. Volvió a acostarse para mirar el cielo, y tras suspirar, terminó—:… Estaría solo.

Yaoyorozu se mordió el labio inferior, pero no contestó.

—¿Tú sientes que has estado haciendo las cosas mal? —continuó, él.

—¿Eh?

—La pregunta que me has hecho al principio —respondió, con calma.

Momo tragó saliva.

—Sí. Bueno, a veces… —Su tono de voz pareció descender unos cuantos decibeles. Todoroki lo percibió, echandole un vistazo de reojo. La de cabellos negros se revolvió en su lugar.

—No conozco tus circunstancias, ni por qué lo dices… Pero lo único que puedo decirte es que tú eres alguien que sabe cómo armar soluciones a situaciones conflictivas.

Momo rio suavemente.

—Solo estás analizándome bajo mis virtudes como heroína. La vida no es una misión, Shouto. No siempre nos enfrentamos a un enemigo, o por lo menos no a uno externo. A veces, el enemigo solo somos nosotros mismos.

—Puede que así sea… Pero una cosa no quita la otra. Esa virtud la tienes como heroína, pero la persona detrás de esa heroína eres tú. Confía más en tí misma. Incluso si tú propia enemiga eres tú… Podrás con ello.

—¿Y si no puedo hacerlo? —preguntó, con la frustración impregnada en su tono de voz. Se cubrió los ojos con su antebrazo.

La mano del muchacho se cerró en torno a su brazo y tiró del mismo para destaparle los ojos. La observaba atentamente, con sus ojos bicolor endulzados bajo la luz de las estrellas. Sus ojos la enfrentaban con una dulce melancolía.

—Descuida, a las personas como tú, los finales felices son los unicos que las aguardan al final de todo.

Momo inspiró hondo, de pronto emocionada por sus palabras. Embargada por la emoción, le tomó la mano con ambas suyas, sorprendiendolo.

—Tú tendrás tu final feliz —le aseguró, con sus noches humedecidas.

Él la miró contrariado.

—No… No lo creo.

Pensaba en su madre, y aquel fue motivo suficiente para que le ardiera el pecho. Inmediatamente, su mente conectó aquel pensamiento con su padre, en lo infeliz que era a su lado.

En lo infeliz que era…

En las decisiones que no había podido tomar y en las que no estaba tomando.

—Claro que sí...

—Como bien has dicho, a veces el enemigo somos nosotros mismos. Lamentablemente, soy un enemigo muy fuerte.

—¡Pero eres un héroe aún más fuerte! —afirmó, con el ceño fruncido por la convicción de sus palabras.

Todoroki parpadeó, abrumado, y apartó la vista.

Lo duro de que alguien tuviera tanta fe en uno mismo, era decepcionarlos luego por no poder cumplir con sus expectativas.

—¡Shouto! —exclamó de pronto ella, emocionada—. ¡Mira! ¡Ya ha comenzado!

El joven alzó la vista al cielo y observó luego de prestar atención, cómo las luces de las estrellas se movían de un lado a otro. Esa noche iba a haber una lluvia de estrellas fugaces, y había sido idea de Yaoyorozu aguardarla, juntos, allí.

—¡Mira, mira! ¡Ahí! ¿La has visto? —exclamó, eufórica.

Tal exceso de energía fue hasta casi contagioso.

—Sí —dijo, sonriendo brevemente—. Oh, ahí pasó otra.

—¡Ay, me la he perdido!

—Ahí hay una.

—¡Oh! ¡De nuevo me la he perdido!

—Presta atención.

Ambos aguardaban expectantes por la próxima estrella fugaz.

—¡Ahí! —dijeron ambos, señalando el mismo sitio.

—¡Ah, rapido! ¡Un deseo, un deseo! —Yaoyorozu lo dijo de forma tan atropellada que Todoroki apenas la comprendió.

—¿Un deseo, dijiste?

Pero ella no respondió. Tenía los ojos cerrados y mantenía los dedos cruzados mientras movía los labios en una promesa silenciosa. De pronto, los abrió para mirarlo, sonriente.

—¿Has pedido un deseo?

—Sí.

—¿Qué has pedido?

—Oh, no puedo decírtelo —le sonrió, con picardía.

—¿Por qué no?

—Dicen que así no se cumplen.

—Oh.

—Pero descuida, he pedido algo para los dos.

Todoroki sintió un repentino calor en las mejillas ante la crudeza de la verdad: Yaoyorozu era, sin dudas, una mujer muy hermosa. Demasiado hermosa para su propio bien.

* * *

Yaoyorozu se removió inquieta mientras aguardaba. Miró el reloj: eran las ocho menos cuarto de la mañana, en cualquier momento, tendría que aparecer.

Una Itsuka muy dormida cruzó el umbral de la puerta, conteniendo un bostezo con la palma de su mano.

—¡H-Hola! —saludó Momo, dirigiéndole una sonrisa tímida.

La pelirroja la saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza mientras descargaba sus pertenencias en el perchero y la mesa.

—Te he preparado un té —comentó, presionando las manos alrededor de su taza humeante.

Itsuka viro los ojos hacia la taza que se encontraba frente a Momo.

—Gracias, pero necesito un café. El de la máquina estaría bien. Ya regreso —comentó, desapareciendo de la habitación.

Yaoyorozu se mordió el labio, bajando la vista.

Al cabo de un rato su amiga regresó, sorbiendo el café instantáneo de la máquina del pasillo. Desde hacía más de una semana que la pelirroja se mantenía distante desde su encuentro en lo de Lala. Y por muy ridículo que sonara, a Yaoyorozu se le estaba haciendo cada día más complicado acercarse a su mejor amiga. Itsuka, de alguna manera, había interpuesto una barrera invisible pero perceptible entre ambas.

Momo volvió a infundirse valor.

—¿Has visto la película que está en cartelera?

La muchacha alzó las cejas y clavó sus ojos verdes, desganados, en ella.

—¿La de la pareja? Sí…

Yaoyorozu sonrió.

—¡He sacado dos entradas! Me preguntaba si tú…

—Lo siento, pero no. Tengo cosas que hacer.

La sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de Momo.

—Ah, claro. ¿Qué cosas? Si se puede saber —inquirió, con contenida inquietud.

Itsuka se demoró en responder, se tomó su tiempo para sorber el café.

—Tengo que visitar a mi madre.

La misma excusa que ella le había dicho.

Momo parpadeó, entre dolida y enfadada. No pudo evitar ponerse de pie, desatándose la coleta del cabello, en un gesto de histeria.

—¡Ya! Con que esas traemos…

Itsuka la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿De verdad te crees en condiciones de recriminar?

—Entiendo tu enojo, pero tus prejuicios son válidos hasta cierto punto. Si tan solo me dejaras explicarte…

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—No tienes que explicarte.

Momo se desesperó.

—¿Entonces cómo arreglaremos las cosas?

—¿Quién ha dicho que quiero arreglarlas? —respondió, mordaz.

Yaoyorozu parpadeó, helada.

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló entre ambas.

Tocaron la puerta. Un asistente de aspecto nervioso las interrumpió. Pareció notar la tensión del ambiente, hecho que solo incrementó su nerviosismo.

—L-Lo siento mucho, señoritas —tartamudeó, mientras se empujaba los lentes que se habían deslizado a lo largo del puente de su nariz—. Me temo que se requiere a alguna de ustedes para que se dirija a la agencia Todoroki.

Ambas intercambiaron miradas incómodas. La mención del héroe bicolor, por algún motivo, volvía aún más pesado el ambiente.

—Yo. Yo iré —habló en voz alta Yaoyorozu, apresurandose por tomar su abrigo y marcharse de allí.

Itsuka quedó a solas en la oficina de la agencia, junto con las tazas de té que se habían quedado olvidadas, aún humeantes.

Sin poder controlarse, agrandó uno de sus puños con su quirk y lo estampó en el medio de la mesa, estrellando ambas tazas de porcelana.

—Ah, demonios… —susurró, observando con pronto arrepentimiento el desastre—. Tendré que reponerlas...

* * *

Yaoyorozu se encontraba dando vueltas sobre sus zapatos de tacón dentro del flamante edificio de la agencia. El inmenso personal de la misma la cruzaba mirase por donde mirase. Inconscientemente comenzó a dar golpecitos con su tacón, impacientándose. Tomó aire y se dirigió a una joven menuda, de aspecto adorable, que aguardaba tranquilamente al lado de un dispenser de agua.

—Disculpa, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra el cuarto piso? Hace rato que me encuentro dando vueltas y no puedo hallar los elevadores.

La chica alzó la vista vagamente hasta que sus ojos se toparon con el rostro de la heroína. Estos se agrandaron tanto que Momo temía que fueran a salirse de sus órbitas.

—Oh, por todos los cielos… —la muchacha se pellizcó a sí misma la mejilla—. E-Eres Creati, ¿verdad?

Yaoyorozu sonrió con algo de pena, asintiendo.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —Exclamó, aun observándola como si tuviera delante suyo una alucinación y todavía no terminase de creerse de lo real de su existencia—.¡T-te sigo desde hace tiempo! —y ruborizándose, añadió, de forma atropellada—. Siempre me gustó mucho tu forma de trabajar.

—Gracias.

—¡Lo siento! Me he desviado demasiado, ¿verdad? ¡Es que me has sorprendido…!

Ella rio, sin saber por qué, restándole importancia.

—No pasa nada…

—¿El cuarto piso, decías? Los elevadores están por aquí, sígueme —habló, con una sonrisa un poco más relajada, pero aun con las mejillas sonrosadas—. También soy nueva aquí. Aun me cuesta acostumbrarme, es una agencia gigante, ¿a que sí?

La más pequeña continuaba conversando con Momo animadamente mientras se movían por el pasillo, hasta que de pronto su rostro enrojeció hasta el punto de tomar una tonalidad bordó y su boca se cerró a mitad de una oración.

Yaoyorozu, extrañada, miró al frente y no tardó en reparar quién era el culpable. Todoroki avanzaba con una arrogancia inconsciente por el pasillo, luciendo su elegante traje. Sus ojos, amargos, enmarcados por unas profundas ojeras, no tardaron en encontrarla.

—¿Momo?

A Yaoyorozu no le pasó desapercibido cómo su acompañante parecía estar a punto de hiperventilar cuando Todoroki se detuvo frente a ambas, aunque era evidente que este no se había percatado de la presencia de la otra en lo absoluto. Sintió algo de compasión por ella al comprender que, de seguro, sentía más cosas por el joven que una simple admiración de colega.

—Shouto —suspiró, aliviada de verlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Su mirada se había suavizado y sus labios se curvaron de manera casi imperceptible.

Yaoyorozu le mostró el sobre que contenía los informes.

—Mi agencia me ha enviado aquí de nuevo…

—Me hubieras avisado —le reprochó, en un tono más íntimo—. Un mensaje habría bastado para decirle a mi secretaria que fuera a esperarte en la entrada. O lo habría hecho yo mismo…

A Momo se le derritió el corazón. No pudo evitar pensar en la última vez que había estado allí y cuán distintas eran las cosas entre ambos desde ese entonces.

—Lo siento, es que ha sido algo de último momento. No se me había ocurrido hacerlo…

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó, observándola atentamente—. ¿Has comido? Te ves agotada.

Ella asintió, de pronto intimidada bajo su escrutinio.

—Tenía entendido que tu agencia estuvo metida en una misión muy importante. Pensé que seguro habías ido esta noche —continuó él.

Yaoyorozu frunció los labios al recordar su jornada laboral.

—Ha sido un poco difícil.

—Sí, me imagino. Han contactado con nosotros. Mi padre ha mandado refuerzos.

La tercera joven se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos, observándolos boquiabierta. Sus ojos se alternaban de uno en otro, impacientes por retener en su retina lo máximo posible de aquella escena que rozaba lo surreal. Se sentía, de pronto, aplastada por la magnitud de la belleza que ambos desprendían. La forma en la que ambos se miraban, lo cerca que se mantenían de pie el uno frente al otro y la complicidad con la que se hablaban, dejaban a la muchacha con ganas de seguir averiguando qué tipo de relación tenían ambos famosos héroes.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó él, de pronto más serio, mirándola fijamente.

Yaoyorozu sonrió torpemente.

—Bien.

—No tienes que mentirme. Me doy cuenta.

—¡N-No…!

—Ven, vayamos a mi oficina…

—¡E-Espera! —lo detuvo, preocupada.

El joven bicolor la miró sin comprender.

—Ella me ha traído hasta aquí —le comentó, sonriéndole encarecidamente a la curiosa chica que en ese momento se encontraba temblando por ser observada por el mismísimo Todoroki.

Cuando ambos posaron la vista en ella, la joven soltó un respingo y se irguió lo más derecha que pudo.

—¡N-No ha sido nada! ¡E-Es un placer para mí! —se inclinó delante de ellos en una exagerada reverencia. Sus ojos fuertemente apretados—. ¡B-Buenos días, señor!

Todoroki la observó vagamente y asintió en un tosco saludo.

—Mh.

Momo se mordió el labio inferior, lamentándose en su fuero interno por el nuevo corazón que había roto Shouto en aquel preciso instante.

La chica se incorporó aún más sonrojada (si es que eso era humanamente posible), y decepcionada, comprobó que Shouto apenas se había percatado de su presencia.

—¡Ha s-sido un gusto! ¡A-Adiós!

Y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera siquiera responderle, la joven se alejó a una velocidad de vértigo de ambos (Momo supuso que la velocidad debía de ser su Quirk, hecho que le hizo recordar a su ex delegado de clase).

Momo le dirigió una mirada ceñuda.

—Deberías ser más cuidadoso con las chicas nuevas.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Lo ves? Ni te enteras… —Momo negó con la cabeza sonriendo con incredulidad—. Le acabas de romper el corazón a aquella niña…

Él la miró atónito.

—¿Yo? Pero… ¿Qué?

Momo rio suavemente, sin poder creerlo. De pronto soltó un bostezo, cubriéndose la boca con la palma de la mano.

—Nada, solo sé un poco más cariñoso con tus colegas nuevas, ¿sí? Es muy intimidante ingresar a una agencia cuando apenas te abres paso al mundo.

Todoroki frunció el ceño, meditando seriamente las palabras de la joven.

—¿Cariñoso…?

* * *

—Vengo con Creati —dijo, con algo de brusquedad, frente a la secretaria que aguardaba fuera de la oficina.

Ella se acomodó los lentes.

—Sí, puedo verlo.

A Yaoyorozu le sorprendió la tensión que parecía haber entre ambos dos.

—Hola —saludó con timidez.

La secretaria le devolvió una cordial sonrisa.

—Bienvenida —y echándole un vistazo al ordenador, inquirió—. ¿A qué hora tenía cita con el joven Todoroki?

—Ella no tiene cita —masculló Todoroki, malhumorado.

Su secretaria no tardó en mostrarse molesta, acomodándose con nerviosismo los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz.

—¡Pero los que tomaron la cita de las diez deben de estar por llegar en cualquier momento…!

—Me temo que es una reunión de urgencia. Tenemos que tratar asuntos confidenciales de su última misión —mintió, ante la mirada atónita de Momo—. Si no te importa, ¿podrías cancelar todo compromiso que tenga hasta nuevo aviso?

La secretaria pareció sorprendida, y algo mortificada por la propuesta.

—Pero joven Todoroki, su agenda está apretadísima.

—Me temo que estas son las circunstancias —dijo, sin dar el brazo a torcer.

La secretaria suspiró, controlando el temblor de sus manos, que parecían anticipar un ataque de nervios.

—De acuerdo.

—Lo siento —susurró Yaoyorozu una vez que pasó por su lado, sonriéndole con culpabilidad.

La empleada negó con la cabeza restándole importancia en un gesto de evidente resignación.

Yaoyorozu se quedó cerca de la puerta mientras observaba cómo Shouto se dirigía a su inmenso escritorio. Este se apoyó sobre el mismo y la observó fijamente.

Un silencio incomodo se esparció en el ambiente.

Momo apartó la vista.

—No te preocupes por ella —profirió, adivinando sus pensamientos.

—Parecía estresada.

—Me tiene harto.

—Es su trabajo…

—Me pone citas cada veinte minutos —suspiró, masajeándose los ojos con agotamiento—. No puedo con todo, estoy agotado…

Momo sintió pena por él. Se acercó hasta su lado y le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente.

—Bueno, supongo que ésta es la ventaja de ser el hijo del dueño de la agencia —le sonrió, comprensiva.

Shouto cerró los ojos ante el contacto y luego los abrió, observándola a través de la mano de ella en un gesto casi aniñado. Se veía, a su parecer, incluso más joven que a los dieciséis, al menos por una fracción de segundo.

—Quería verte —le dijo.

Sus palabras provocaron que su corazón diera un vuelco. Sin poder contenerse, se lanzó hacia él en un abrazo que este aceptó, de pronto aliviado.

—Yo también quería verte…

—Lo sé, no tienes buena cara.

—Qué sincero —bromeó ella, con la mejilla en su hombro—. Podría decir lo mismo de ti.

—Nunca tengo buena cara.

—Tu cara para mí siempre es una buena cara —Shouto apartó la vista, algo ruborizado. Ella sonrió—. Solo que a veces te ves más cansado que otras… Hoy, por ejemplo, te ves enfadado.

Él se tensó.

—No lo estoy… —murmuró, apartando la vista—. Al menos, no contigo.

El teléfono sonó, pero él no hizo ningún amague para ir a atenderlo.

—¿No contestarás…?

Shouto gruñó a modo de respuesta, observando con fastidio el teléfono. Al cuarto voceo, sonó el contestador con la explosiva voz del dueño de la agencia:

—¡Shouto! ¡Shouto! ¿¡Pero qué rayos?! ¿Qué demonios te sucede ahora? ¿Por qué has cancelado tus citas? ¿¡Se puede saber qué diablos te ocurre?! ¡Shouto! ¡SHOUTO! ¡Si no contest-

Yaoyorozu soltó un grito ahogado cuando vio cómo su ex compañero desconectaba el cable del teléfono, quedando la voz de Endeavor en el olvido.

—Tsk, cierra la boca, maldito imbécil —Y ante la mirada atónita de la chica, añadió, algo más calmado—. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes. Ahora entiendo de dónde viene tu enojo —se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una breve sonrisa comprensiva, que él torpemente intentó corresponder.

—Yo… Lo siento, luego de todo esto, me olvidé de lo importante —Volvió hacia ella. Una mano, vacilante, se posó en su mejilla—. Tus ojos…

Momo tragó saliva, expectante.

—Estás triste —afirmó. Su pulgar rozaba su piel, en una áspera caricia.

Yaoyorozu agrandó los ojos, vulnerable.

—¿Sucede algo? —inquirió Todoroki.

Momo se sintió nerviosa ante su escrutinio.

Buscó rápidamente dentro de su carterita de diseño y sacó unos boletos. Ante el gesto confundido de él, comentó, tímidamente:

—Me han rechazado para ir al cine y me ha quedado una entrada…

—¿Eso quieres? ¿Ir al cine?

Yaoyorozu se ruborizó.

—¡Sé que es muy distinto a los planes que solemos hacer! Pero es una función de trasnoche. E-Entendería que no quieras ir, por eso… —pero no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Todoroki presionó sus labios contra los suyos.

—Quiero ir.

El rostro de ella se iluminó con una hermosa sonrisa que hizo estragos en el interior del muchacho.

—¿De veras? —Todoroki asintió.

—Te pasaré a buscar por tu casa, ¿está bien?

Momo asintió. Se miraron, ella con una sonrisa dulce, él con su esbozo de sonrisa que era capaz de proferir.

Terminaron de sellar su cita con un beso. Todoroki la apretó contra su cuerpo, y ella, temblorosa, tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos. El enojo y la tristeza se fusionaron en el roce de sus labios, provocando en ambos una pérdida temporal de la noción del espacio.

Yaoyorozu se separó, anhelante por una bocanada de aire. Y él no perdió tiempo, mordisqueó suavemente el espacio debajo de su oreja y comenzó a dar cortos pero sensibles besos a lo largo de su cuello, intercambiando el roce de sus labios, de vez en cuando, por el roce de su lengua.

Ella soltó un gemido que lo encendió aún más, y perdiendo la dulzura empleada hasta el momento, llevó las manos hacia sus senos y comenzó a masajear aquel sector de la tela detrás del cual se escondían sus pezones. Estos, ante el contacto, se endurecieron como dos guijarros.

Unos furiosos golpes estallaron contra la puerta.

Ambos soltaron un respingo, separándose lo más veloz que pudieron.

—¡Shouto! ¡Shouto! —Endeavor forcejeaba con el picaporte, impacientándose. Dio un último golpe de frustración contra la puerta—. ¡Diablos! ¡Abre la maldita puerta! ¿Qué demonios haces encerrado?

Momo se tomó el pecho con la mano intentando calmar su latir desenfrenado. La culpa y la vergüenza se apoderaron de ella.

—Tranquila —susurró él, apretando su mano—. Yo me encargo.

Sus ojos decididos, aquellos que conocía muy bien, le transmitieron cierta tranquilidad.

Endeavor continuaba vociferando enfurecido del otro lado, cuando entonces, su hijo, abrió la puerta.

—¿¡Qué diablo te pasa?! —gritó, una vez que estuvo cara a cara con su progenitor. Sus ojos, enfurecidos, se detuvieron en la muchacha que se encontraba detrás. Le dirigió un antipatico ceño fruncido que le congeló los huesos.

Yaoyorozu sonrió débilmente.

—Buenos días, señor Endeavor —saludó, dando una pequeña reverencia.

El hombre se limitó a fruncir el ceño, si es que aún más era posible.

—¿Qué hace esta niña aquí? —gruñó, buscando explicaciones en su hijo. Las mejillas de Momo se tiñeron de un intenso rojo.

—No es ninguna niña. Es Creati, papá —contestó entre dientes—. Vino a entregar los informes de su agencia. Ella estuvo en la misión a la que tuvimos que mandar refuerzos —explicó—. Me estaba contando los detalles. Considero que, dadas las circunstancias, su información es prioridad.

—Las prioridades las marco yo, muchacho.

Momo agradeció el hecho de que las miradas no pudiesen matar, porque sabía perfectamente que ninguno de los tres podría haber sobrevivido a aquel momento para contarlo.

—Tú —exclamó el jefe de la agencia dirigiéndose a ella con prepotencia—. ¿Ya has terminado tu trabajo aquí?

—No te dirijas a ella así —le advirtió Shouto, tenso.

Momo le profirió una sonrisa conciliadora a su ex compañero y luego se dirigió, no sin cierta timidez, al héroe intimidatorio.

—Así es. Los detalles más puntillosos están relatados en los informes —y, sujetando con mayor firmeza su cartera, intentando ocultar el temblor de sus manos, añadió—. Muchas gracias por recibirme en su agencia. Permiso.

Les hizo una pequeña y veloz reverencia a los dos, y caminando lo más rápido posible, salió de la oficina.

—¡Espera...! —pudo oír a Shouto desde dentro, pero fingió no hacerlo. Se despidió cordialmente de la secretaria y se apresuró por llegar a los ascensores.

Una vez fuera de la agencia, soltó el aire, tomándose de las puertas de su coche con agotamiento. De alguna manera, se sentía aliviada de no estar en frente del dueño y futuro heredero de la agencia Todoroki.

* * *

—¡Ah, eres tú, niño!

Todoroki no supo bien qué decir. La anciana seguía igual a como la recordaba en sus años de estudiante. Se preguntaba cómo era posible, y si acaso las ancianas eran eternas.

—Hola —saludó.

—Adelante. ¡No te quedes ahí parado con este frío! Ven, pasa.

Él hizo una breve reverencia y cruzó el umbral de la puerta de aquella lujosa mansión. Pese a provenir de una clase económica bastante afortunada, no dejaba de asombrarse de lo demencial que se veía aquel sitio, con su inmenso tamaño, sus inalcanzables techos, su decoración antigua y su resplandeciente limpieza.

—Qué lindo sitio —comentó, sin dirigirse especialmente a Donatella, pero sin poder evitar decirlo en voz alta.

—No queda muy bien que lo diga, pero estoy de acuerdo —frunció los labios no muy satisfecha con algo—. Está un poco frío últimamente, estamos teniendo problemas con la calefacción.

—¿Momo pasa frío? —inquirió, sonando preocupado sin siquiera pretenderlo.

—Oh, no. El piso de ella está bien calefaccionado —le respondió, con la ternura brillando en sus antiguos ojos.

El alivio se reflejó en su rostro por unos ínfimos segundos.

—Qué bien.

—Niño, ¿puedo decirte algo?

Él la miró en señal de que la estaba escuchando.

—¡Qué grande estás! Te encuentras igual de buen mozo que cuando viniste aquí por primera vez. Más hombre, si me lo permites decir —añadió con una sonrisa pícara. Y luego, sus ojos se vieron preocupados—. Eso sí, te recordaba menos delgado y no tan agotado, niño.

Lo sé, quiso decir él.

—Son las consecuencias del oficio…

Ella asintió, como si comprendiera por completo a lo que Todoroki se refería.

—A Momo siempre la fastidio con que coma bastante—confesó, con cierta culpabilidad—. Creo que a estas alturas ya no me soporta.

—Siga haciéndolo, es muy importante que ella lo haga —sonrió brevemente.

Se escuchó una voz femenina en lo alto de las escaleras.

—Veo que no habrá forma de ponerme a régimen con ustedes dos —bromeó Yaoyorozu. Tenía un vestido negro de tirantes y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Regimen? ¿¡Tú?! ¡Patrañas! —exclamó, escandalizada—. Ya te he dicho mucho últimamente que te encuentras demasiado delgadita para mi gusto… ¡Bah! ¡Mejor los dejo a solas antes de que me agarre un achaque de vieja mañosa…!

Momo sonrió divertida, y una vez que se fue la ama de llaves, se dirigió a él.

—Ven, sube. Dejé el abrigo en mi habitación.

Todoroki la siguió por los sinuosos pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de la joven. Nunca antes había entrado, puesto a que las veces que había ido a su casa había sido con fines escolares, y ambos eran (de manera tácita) vigilados por la ama de llave en el salón de lectura que se encontraba pisos debajo.

La habitación de Momo no se salía de la decoración del resto de la casa. De aspecto antiguo y elegante, el estilo victoriano adornaba cada rincón del cuarto. En el centro del mismo, su cama tamaño king con dosel llamaba mucho la atención, especialmente por la bola de pelos blanca que se encontraba sobre la misma, enrollada como una dona.

—Un ser peludo —señaló.

El gato persa pareció oírlo y estiró su gordo cuello para observarlo con su rostro ceñudo. Todoroki parpadeó, preocupado.

—¿Puede entenderme?

Momo soltó una risita y se aproximó a su gato.

—Pierre es muy inteligente, no me sorprendería —aseguró. Luego se acercó a él y agachándose hasta su altura comenzó a acariciarlo debajo de la barbilla. El gato comenzó a ronronear y entrecerrar los ojos en un gesto de puro gozo—. Ven —le dijo a Shouto—, deberían conocerse.

Todoroki se acercó algo dubitativo y se puso a la altura de Momo.

—No creo que sea una buena idea —murmuró, inseguro, al ver los grandes ojos del felino puestos en él. Por primera vez se sintió intimidado por otro ser vivo que no era su padre.

—Tiene cara de malhumorado pero es un buen gato. Un poco orgulloso quizás, demasiado mimado para su propio bien. Mira, tienes que hacerlo así. Despacio. A los gatos no les gusta la brutalidad. Por lo general, no le suelen gustar los hombres que vienen a casa, pero seguro contigo es distinto. Tú eres distinto.

Todoroki, un tanto desconfiado por las palabras de ella, imitó, de manera torpe, el gesto de ella. Al recibir una buena respuesta por parte de él (que se resumía en el hecho de que no le hubiera arañado la cara), se envalentonó para profundizar las caricias. Pronto sintió una extraña vibración, parecida a la de un pequeño motor, que provenía del gato.

Momo sonreía más y más.

—Esta ronroneando —susurró—. Eso quiere decir que le gusta —Y tras decir aquello, Pierre cerró los ojos y restregó su cabeza redonda contra la mano de Todoroki, para sorpresa del joven. Momo se echó a reír—. Sí, definitivamente le gustas —y poniéndose de pie le acarició de manera despreocupada la zona entre las pequeñas orejas antes de alejarse—. Tienes tan buen gusto como yo, Pierre.

Shouto continuó acariciando al gato y este no podía estar más conforme con la idea. El felino se retorcía del gusto, refregando su cabeza con fervor contra la mano del muchacho. Incluso se había puesto panza arriba, exponiéndola de una manera muy tentadora. Pero de pronto recordó que alguna vez había oído que a los gatos no les gustaba que los tocaran allí, así que se contuvo.

«Es una trampa».

—Vaya, creo que empiezo a ponerme un poco celosa —bromeó Yaoyorozu, dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla, muy pero muy cerca de sus labios.

Todoroki al escuchar la palabra celos se tensó. Algo, sin saber muy bien qué, se removió en su interior.

Sin pensarlo, inquirio:

—¿Has traído a muchos hombres antes?

De pronto, la idea de que aquella escena se hubiera replicado anteriormente con otra persona que no fuera él le producía una extraña sensación de desesperación. El solo pensar que Momo podía abrazar a alguien así y tratarlo como a él lo hacía le resultaba hasta insoportable.

«No lo entiendo».

Yaoyorozu pareció sorprendida por la pregunta pero luego negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Fue una forma de decir. Mikal, por ejemplo, viene todo el tiempo. A Pierre no le gusta Mikal, y a él tampoco le gusta Pierre, no sé si logro explicarme… —y rio, de manera ausente, como recordando algo—. Y luego… Bueno, nuestros compañeros de UA han venido a casa en varias ocasiones y se han conocido con Pierre… Y aquellos encuentros no fueron los mejores, ya sabes muy bien que no eran chicos muy tranquilos y cuidadosos…

Todoroki se quedó en silencio, con la mirada perdida puesta en el gato.

—No he estado con otro chico antes que tú —le susurró, muy bajito, en la oreja—. Solo… Bueno, con un desconocido en una discoteca una noche, pero no fue una experiencia para nada agradable y sinceramente prefiero olvidarlo. Ni siquiera lo contaría como haber estado con alguien.

Por algún extraño motivo, sintió un inesperado alivio.

—No… No importa, no te lo he preguntado…

Momo le mordisqueó de manera cariñosa la piel blanca del cuello, causando que él cerrara un ojo.

—Lo sé, pero quiero que sepas que siempre has sido tú el que me ha gustado —y con una peculiar sonrisa, Momo se puso de pie para tomar su bolso de mano—. ¿Nos vamos? Llegaremos tarde a la función.

Él asintió y se puso de pie, dispuesto a seguirla. Pierre lo miró enfurruñado, de pronto confundido por la abrupta interrupción.

—Nos vemos, ser peludo.

—Puedes venir cuando quieras a pasar un rato con él. Creo que los dos estaríamos encantados.

Shouto sonrió.

—Eso haré.

Se dirigieron a la función de trasnoche en el auto de Todoroki y con alivio, este notó que no se trataba precisamente de una función muy concurrida. En la sala de cine podía contar a veinte personas como mucho, y Yaoyorozu había sido lo suficientemente precavida como para tomar los asientos del fondo.

—No me gusta mucho estar tan cerca de la pantalla —comentó—. La imagen de cerca me marea, de lejos me siento mucho más a gusto.

—Pienso lo mismo.

Cuando pasaron las publicidades y el título de la película se puso en pantalla, Todoroki no pudo evitar alzar levemente las cejas al ver lo particularmente cursi que era.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Me gustan las películas románticas! —se excusó rápidamente Momo, colorada como un tomate.

—No importa.

Para sorpresa de la joven, quien espiaba de soslayo a su acompañante, Todoroki parecía bastante compenetrado con la película, y no parecía perderse detalle alguno. Era una película romántica más del montón, en la que dos adolescentes enamorados habían tenido un encuentro fugaz una noche de verano para luego encontrarse años más tarde en el trabajo, siendo él el jefe de ella. La relación era explosiva, dramática, y sumamente enredada, con algún tinte cómico en algunas escenas. Pero, especialmente, muy para desgracia de Momo, la cual no podía tener las mejillas más rojas en ese momento porque estallarían, se trataba de una pareja muy pasional. Y las escenas subidas de tono no tardaron en aparecer.

La fotografía era muy cuidada, y si bien era insinuante, no caía en la vulgaridad. Se veían planos de sábanas de seda, de pieles erizandose ante el contacto, de rostros afectados por el placer, dibujando pinturas cargadas de erotismo. Yaoyorozu no podía dejar de observar la pantalla, percibiendo cómo sus labios se secaban. Su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse muy pesado, especialmente sobre su bajo vientre; y su respiración, lenta y acompasada.

De pronto, la mano fuerte y elegante de su acompañante tomó su pequeña y femenina mano, que reposaba sobre su muslo. La presión fue un poco más intensa que cualquier tomada de manos ordinaria. Levantó la vista hacia el joven y al verlo se agitó. El pecho de Todoroki, de manera casi imperceptible, se elevaba y descendía al ritmo de su pesada respiración, y las pupilas de sus ojos se habían dilatado en una notable excitación.

Al verlo así, sintió su tacto completamente sensual.

La mano de él, tímidamente, se deslizó por dentro de sus muslos, provocando que ella tragara saliva con dificultad.

Su mano, temblorosa, buscó la entrepierna de él. No le pasó por alto la tensión de sus pantalones ni cómo él soltaba el aire de golpe una vez que su mano acarició, no sin cierta cobardía, aquel sitio donde la tela se abultaba.

Los ojos puestos en la pantalla, los corazones desbordados por la excitación.

Tenían personas a su alrededor, personas ajenas a la abrupta necesidad primitiva que ellos en ese momento, sentían. Necesitaban tocarse, pero no podían, porque había gente y era peligroso. Y ellos eran figuras públicas, héroes de renombre. Sí alguien los reconociera, sería catastrófico. Y aquella sensación de peligro les nublaba la mente aun más.

Y los ojos fijos en la pantalla, y las respiraciones entrecortadas.

Necesitaban tocarse.

Sentirse.

Sus dedos no dejaron de provocarse durante el resto de la película.

* * *

—Estuvo bien —Fue lo único que a ella se le ocurrió decir, en un hilo de voz, una vez fuera de la sala de cine. Sentía su latir desenfrenado y sus senos, hinchados y pesados.

Él esquivó su mirada, algo que llamó su atención.

—Estuvo bien, sí...

—Iré... al tocador, vuelvo en un momento —susurró ella, presa de sus nervios.

Una vez en el servicio de damas, sacó el polvo compacto de su cartera y retocó su maquillaje, de una manera bastante torpe, aun temblorosa por la excitación. Luego, hizo lo mismo con el colorete.

¿Qué había sido todo aquello?

Aun se sentía mareada, y el solo recordar lo que habían vivido minutos atrás le hacía arder la sangre de sus mejillas.

Suspiró hondo y guardó el maquillaje dentro de su bolso de mano. Luego de terminar de asearse, apagó la luz y abrió la puerta para abandonar la diminuta habitación. Pero fue en el momento en el que la abrió que otros brazos la sujetaron por los hombros y la obligaron a permanecer dentro del pequeño sitio. Soltó una exclamación que fue silenciada por unos labios que se presionaron contra los de ella.

—Demonios... —resolló con frustración contra sus labios aquella voz rasposa que tan bien conocía. Su cuerpo la aprisionó contra el lavabo, obligandola a sentarse en el mismo, sintiendo la tela de su vestido crujir ante la descarada posición—. Perdóname, pero ya no puedo aguantarme, creo que me estoy volviendo loco…

Yaoyorozu quiso responder algo, pero nuevamente el chico bicolor no la dejó, volviendola a besar con pasión. Todoroki se colocó entre las piernas de la joven, quien rodeó sus caderas con las mismas. La muchacha sintió la presión de la excitación de Shouto contra la delgada tela de su ropa interior, y la sensación tan cálida y sensual la hizo desfallecer.

Se besaron, con los brazos apretándose alrededor del cuerpo del otro, tratando de tener contacto con el todo del otro mientras, sin siquiera pre meditarlo, comenzaron a moverse en un exquisito movimiento que marcaba un ritmo hacia adelante y detrás.

Y el ruido de las personas del otro lado de la puerta llegaron a sus oídos.

El peligro, nuevamente, desafiado. Pero sus caderas no se detuvieron.

—Shouto…

—¿Qué? —jadeó él, los ojos entrecerrados, la vista nublada. No dejaba de realizar aquel placentero vaivén contra el sexo de ella.

—¡N-No…! —soltó un gemido que él ahogó con un beso—. ¡No entiendo…!

—Yo tampoco... —respondió, besando su cuello—. Yo tampoco entiendo nada…

Sus movimientos se volvieron cada vez más frenéticos, y el aire de aquel pequeño cubículo parecía no ser suficiente para aquellas dos criaturas que se dejaron llevar por el frenesí de su excitación.

Con el correr de los segundos, ambos con las frentes perladas en sudor, Yaoyorozu no tardó en sentir una explosión dentro suyo que le recorrió absolutamente cada rincón de su cuerpo, dandole ganas de gritar, deseo que ahogó mordiendo el hombro de su compañero, quizás con demasiada brutalidad. Sus piernas temblaron en torno a sus caderas, y cuando sintió su cuerpo desfallecer fue cuando vió que el joven embistió contra ella dos veces más, la última con tanta fuerza que la hizo chocar contra el espejo que tenía detrás. Todoroki gruñó en su cuello entre espasmos.

Y entonces, la nada.

Temblorosos, se quedaron en silencio.

Sus cuerpos sudorosos respiraron exhaustos.

—Sal primero —carraspeó él, ayudándola a bajar del lavabo—. Ya no escucho a nadie fuera. Te seguiré en unos minutos. Puedes esperarme en el auto.

Ella se acomodó la falda y asintió, aun acalorada.

Se dirigió con prisa al coche de Todoroki, evitando mirar al escaso numero de personas que se encontraba a su alrededor, temerosa de que pudieran saber lo que había sucedido en aquel tocador del cine con su ex compañero de UA.

De tan solo imaginarlo se estremeció.

«¡Por All Might, que nadie se haya dado cuenta! ¡Que nadie haya visto nada…!»

Una vez dentro del coche se sintió a salvo. Todoroki llegó tiempo después y Momo huyó de sus ojos, avergonzada.

—Toma —dijo él, tras cerrar la puerta de su carro. Rebuscó dentro de su abrigo y le alcanzó una tableta de chocolate—. Sé que te gusta.

Momo sonrió, encantada. Desenvolvió el chocolate y le dio un pequeño mordisco. Le ofreció a él, pero este se negó.

—Es para tí. Te veías... cansada —explicó, encendiendo el motor. Momo se ruborizó aún más. Shouto rozó su mejilla con suavidad y le dijo—: Puedes mirarme. Si te sirve de algo, me siento igual de apenado que tú por lo que ha sucedido.

Yaoyorozu le sonrió con timidez.

—Es que me ha gustado… mucho.

—Qué alivio... Porque a mí también.

Y sin saber por qué, ella se echó a reír. Todoroki sintió ganas de hacerlo, pero no era esa clase de persona. En cambio, sonrió algo divertido.

El coche arrancó y ellos abandonaron el cine, inconscientes de haber sido parte del foco de la lente de una cámara que emitió un flash en dirección a ellos.

* * *

Nota final del capitulo:

¡No me maten!

Diría miles de excusas (que de hecho, las tengo, este tiempo todo ha sido... Carajo, realmente mi vida fue un caos), pero a estas alturas creo que es mejor quedarme callada, cierto? He dicho que no abandonaria esta historia y no lo he hecho. Estoy libre de examenes (síii!) asi que planeo enfocarme mas en esto de ahora en adelante.

Siento mucho haberlas hecho esperar, sobre todo con lo lindos reviews que me han dejado. En serio, muchísimas gracias. Soy feliz de que les guste la historia, mucho más feliz de que la comenten, e hiper feliz por seguir disfrutando al escribirla. Cada tanto, en mis momentos de bajón en los que me preguntaba si valía la pena seguir esforzandome por mis cosas, leía sus reviews para levantarme el animo, y siempre añoraba poder volver a concentrarme y tener tiempo para continuarles este fic.

Esta historia se volvio un poco compleja y extraña, le di muchas vueltas al asunto, y llegue a la conclusión de: que se jodan, no voy a abandonar algo que me gusta hacer, con que haya solo una lectora que disfrute de este fic es suficiente para mí para poder seguir escribiendo.

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten este capitulo, y que por lo menos no me hayan abandonado todas las lectoras por mi tardanza!

Saludos.


End file.
